Sam y Freddie, ¿enamorados?
by Sabrynaseddie
Summary: Freddie está harto de perder con Sam en todas las apuestas y propone una para que él pueda ganar... Tendrán que salir en tres citas y soportarse como novios! ¿Lo podrán lograr? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta? ¿Y qué pasará después?
1. Sam gana otra vez

**Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic que subo, pues soy nuevita en esta página. Bueno, no tan nueva porque me he pasado desde varios años atrás para leer historias de acá, pero nunca me habìa registrado. En fin, quiero aclarar que los capítulos tienen un cierre y no se continùan en algún capítulo siguiente, salvo que tengan "Primera parte", "Segunda parte" y eso. **

**¡Lo había subido antes y me habìa olvidado de este pequeñísimo detalle...! **

** ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenece, es creación de Dan Schneider... Tan sólo me pertenece esta historia y algunos que otros personajes inventados... **

**Capítulo 1: Sam gana otra vez**

Era una mañana de un lunes lluvioso cuando Carly llegó al colegio con un paraguas mojado, cerrado en la mano. Su cabello apenas se había mojado, lo que agradecía porque, si no, se iba a enfermar más de lo que ya estaba (tenía un pequeño resfriado). En cambio, Freddie, quien se acercó a ella al verla acercarse a su casillero y después de que él cerrara el suyo, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y chorreando casi. Carly estaba guardando uno de los libros que no utilizaría en la clase que se avecinaba y lo vio.

—Hola, Freddie —saludó Carly, extrañada, viéndolo tan mojado.

Freddie la saludó con cara de malhumor, al tiempo que se acomodaba bien la mochila.

—Pero ¿qué te pasó? ¿Hoy no te trajo tu mamá en el auto? —le preguntó Carly, sorprendida todavía por la condición de su amigo.

—No es eso. Lo mojé yo —dijo una voz a la espalda de Carly, quien volteó a mirar y vio a Sam, que se acercaba a su casillero, el de al lado de Carly. Sam tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón a Freddie para que saliera de enfrente de su casillero y él la miró de mala gana.

Carly la miraba sorprendida.

—¿Y por qué le hiciste eso? —le preguntó, sin írsele la sorpresa y retándola apenas, mientras ella abría su casillero y acomodaba algunos libros dentro.

—Estaba muy seco —le contestó Sam encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Ahora me voy a enfermar por tu culpa, Sam! —le recriminó el chico furioso.

—Tu mamá te va a cuidar muy bien... Sos su niñito —dijo Sam, pellizcándole los cachetes a Freddie.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —se quejó Freddie apartando las manos de ella de su rostro.

—Vayamos a clase —dijo Carly, fastidiada de las constantes peleas de sus amigos.

Después de que Sam cerrara su casillero, los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia su primera clase, Freddie en silencio y todavía furioso con Sam por su ocurrencia.

—¿Viniste con tu mamá en el auto? —le preguntó Carly a Sam en el camino hacia el aula.

—Hoy me quedo a dormir en tu casa.

Carly se quedó pensando, si Sam se invitaba sola a dormir a su casa (unas cuantas veces ya), era porque había pasado algo con su madre.

—¿Qué pasó con tu mamá, ahora?

—¿Cómo sabés? —preguntó Sam—. De acuerdo, esta vez se le dio por perfumar, cada noche, los rincones de la casa con un perfume nuevo... Y no precisamente con un olor rico.

—¿Se parece al pis de gato? —preguntó Carly.

—¡No, peor! —exclamó al tiempo que entraban al aula y se dirigían a sentarse al fondo—. Ojalá fuera eso.

—¿A qué huele? ¿Qué olor es peor al de pis de gato? —preguntó Carly confundida y con mirada de repugnancia, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Sam y Freddie en un banco de enfrente al de Sam.

—El de Freddie —contestó la chica.

Freddie escuchó y volteó a mirar a Sam con mirada desagradable:

—¡OYE!

Carly giró los ojos y prefirió cambiar de tema, a la vez que Freddie volvía a sus asuntos, sacando el libro de la mochila y algunos útiles, poniéndolos sobre el pupitre. Estaba furioso. Sam siempre tenía que molestarlo y aquello a ella le gustaba mucho... Pero a él no tanto. Es decir, envió su celular a Acapulco... (¿Y ella le compró otro? ¡Pero claro que no!), lo golpeaba constantemente, lo insultaba, le hacía bromas... Ay, pero cómo le encantaba cuando la situación se revertía y era él quien molestaba a Sam... aunque el jolgorio no duraba demasiado porque la chica enseguida tomaba represalias.

—De seguro no será nada que tenga que ver con los perfumes de mi mamá —aquel comentario de Sam sacó a Freddie de sus pensamientos, pero no comprendía de qué estaba hablando. Lo único que supo fue que lo que había dicho hizo que Carly largara una risita—. ¡Hey, cabeza de zopenco! —se dirigió Sam con brusquedad a la nuca de Freddie, pero éste no se dio por aludido—. ¿Nos enviaron algún vídeo?

Freddie seguía sin darse vuelta, estaba ojeando un libro. Por supuesto sabía que Sam se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero hasta que no le hablara correctamente...

—¡Freddie! —lo llamó la dulce voz de Carly, como él la catalogó, y sin dudarlo, él giró para mirarla inmediatamente.

Sam giró los ojos porque había interpretado el comportamiento de Freddie... Siempre detrás de Carly sin percatarse de que ella nunca le iría a hacer caso. No contaba que ella se hubiera enamorado de que una vez le hubiera salvado la vida. Está bien, había algunas circunstancias en que ella pensaba que las cosas no eran tan así (como cuando los vio bailando juntos, bien pegaditos, aquella canción lenta... Ough, qué asco) Pero otras veces, la mayoría de las veces (aquellas que superaba con creces esas raras circunstancias), Carly no le hacía caso.

—¿Sí, Carly? —preguntó el chico con mirada embelesada.

El chico seguía con las esperanzas, pensó Sam. Era un nerd tonto. Le molestaba que estuviera detrás de Carly... Que estuviera detrás de Carly y no se diera cuenta de que ella no gustaba de él, que quedara claro.

—¿Algún vídeo?

—No me fijé todavía.

—Bueno, después de clases vengan a casa los dos y pensamos algo para el próximo programa.

—De acuerdo —dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

Al segundo, Sam y Carly sacaron los libros que utilizarían en esa clase y Carly miró extrañada el libro de Sam.

—Sam, ese libro es el de Historia —le previno a su mejor amiga.

—¿Y qué tenemos ahora?

—Matemática —contestó Carly, como si fuera obvio.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Sam encogiéndose de hombros—. Da igual.

Aquello hizo que Carly riera otra vez, pero negaba con la cabeza con desaprobación. Su mejor amiga era incorregible.

Ya habían terminado las clases, y Carly y sus amigos estaban llegando a la puerta del departamento de Carly; toda una odisea, puesto que Luwbert se había puesto a gritarles porque habían entrado algo mojados y habían ensuciado el vestíbulo con sus pisadas y, además de bancarse la saliva del portero, tuvieron que soportar ver, mientras los retaba, la gigante verruga con pelo que tenía en la cara.

—¿Escucharon cantar a la Señorita Briggs? —preguntó Carly mientras introducía su llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

—Se parecía a mi mamá en la ducha —comentó Sam—. Es decir, igual que como cuando canta Freddie...

Freddie miró a Sam con mirada de irritación.

—¿Qué? Todos te hemos escuchado cantar —aclaró Sam, como si tal cosa, acomodándose la mochila al hombro.

—Ahora no recuerdo nada de eso —habló Freddie—. Todavía tengo el recuerdo asqueroso de la verruga de Luwbert.

Carly pudo abrir la puerta al tiempo que Sam decía:

—No más asqueroso que tú, Fredward.

Carly entró al departamento y luego lo hizo Sam.

—Seguro me amas mucho —le dijo Freddie a Sam al tiempo que ella entraba.

Sam cerró la puerta con algo de brutalidad.

—¡Sam! —la retó Carly.

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia.

—¡Freddie!

—¿El tonto de tu amigo?

—¡Abrí la puerta!

Sam giró los ojos y le hizo caso a su amiga, mientras Carly se acercaba al espacio en el living donde Spencer tenía en las manos unos largos alambres y los miraba con confusión. Al abrir la puerta, Sam vio a Freddie mirándola fulminantemente, frotándose la nariz con una mano. Después él entró al lugar.

Freddie sabía que la mínima mención o burla de que ella estaba enamorada de él podía enfurecer a Sam, sin embargo, la chica nunca podía contener sus instintos salvajes y entonces debía golpearlo o algo así... Y ahí estaba, con la nariz doliéndole y con Sam mirándolo seria. Pero más allá de una mirada de bestia o un golpe, Sam no mencionaba nada cada vez que le largaba que estaba enamorada de él, salvo la primera vez que lo mencionó. Pero la chica no aguantaba que siguiera repitiéndole lo mismo.

—Me golpeaste la nariz con la puerta —le espetó Freddie a Sam—. Seguro me quedó un moretón.

—Pero no quedó más deforme —dijo Sam, volviéndose hacia Spencer, a quien Carly ya se había acercado y observaba con interés.

—Hola, Spencer, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó Sam al acercarse a él seguido de Freddie, que se frotaba la nariz todavía.

El hermano de Carly miró a los chicos sólo unos segundos para decir: "¡Hola, chicos sin casa!" y luego volvió a mirar los alambres que estaban a sus pies y a los que sostenía él.

—¿Y eso para qué es? —preguntó Carly, que había intentado descifrar el comportamiento de su hermano quedándoselo mirando ceñuda, pero como no había conseguido que le llegara alguna explicación, tuvo que preguntar.

—Estoy pensando hacer una escultura con esto, pero todavía no se me ocurre nada.

—Ya se te ocurrirá —dijo Carly.

—Necesito Jamón —dijo Sam sin importarle las dudas de Spencer y acercándose a la heladera.

Carly y Freddie la siguieron, mientras Spencer seguía con sus dudas, mirando los alambres que sostenía en una mano y rascándose la cabeza con la otra.

Sam cerró la heladera frustrada.

—Oye, Carly, tienes que llenar tu refri... ¿Qué voy a comer, si no?

Carly miró a Sam fulminantemente y Freddie ceñudo, pero Sam los miraba como si estuviera locos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como desorientada.

—Bien, ¿alguna idea impresionante para el show? —cambió de tema Carly—. Que no tenga nada que ver con el olor de tu mamá, Sam —advirtió.

—Olvídalo —respondió Sam.

—Y nada sobre mi olor —dijo Freddie fríamente a Sam—. ¿Qué tal si pedimos sugerencias a nuestros fans?

—¿"Nuestros" fans? —preguntó Sam—. ¿Quién sería fan de un tecnicucho?

—Qué cruel —dijo Freddie.

—Bueno, basta, chicos —los interrumpió Carly.

—Sin mí, el programa no es nada... No las vería nadie... ¿Y quién haría los efectos especiales, eh? ¿Tú?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Sam sin saber qué decir y mirando a otro lado que no fuera el chico o Carly.

Freddie sonrió mientras alzaba sus cejas, una expresión de que tenía una idea. Como seguía mirando a Sam, ella le espetó:

—¿Querés que te golpee? ¿Qué miras?

—¿Qué te parecería apostar?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Otra apuesta más no, por favor! —suplicó Carly.

—¿De qué hablas, Fredward? —preguntó Sam sin comprender.

—Este fin de semana vas a tener mi trabajo en Icarly. Si sale mal, harás lo que yo diga por una semana.

—No, no apuesten, por favor, ¡no! —seguía suplicando Carly mirando con terror a Freddie y a Sam sucesivamente. Todo se estaba yendo de control.

—Y si sale bien, harás lo que yo diga por una semana. Acepto —dijo Sam apretando la mano de Freddie.

—Entonces, yo ocuparé tu lugar —dijo Freddie.

—¡Y apostaron! —exclamó Carly como un lamento.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! —escucharon los chicos viniendo de Spencer. Los tres voltearon a mirarlo y vieron que el hermano mayor de Carly había hecho tal lío con los alambres que se había envuelto de pies a cuello con ellos—. ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AAY!

Inmediatamente, los chicos corrieron a ayudarlo. Sam largó una risa por la situación.

Al día siguiente, Sam entraba a la escuela primero que sus amigos; estaba buscando a Jeremy y esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de aquello. No lo veía por ninguno de los pasillos de la escuela hasta que oyó su continuo estornudo y lo vio después, con unos libros en la mano, pasando por al lado de ella y siguiendo camino, pero Sam le agarró del brazo y lo detuvo:

—¡Espera, espera, espera!

Y lo atrajo hacia el lado de ella.

—¿Qué ¡Achis! Ocurre? ¡Achis!

Con cara de asco, Sam se limpió la cara con la manga derecha de su remera. Sabía que tenía que hacer un gran sacrificio para ganarle la apuesta a Freddie, y eso era lo que iba a hacer; no iba a perder ante Fredward Benson... Ni aunque luego tuviera resfrío y estornudara diez mil veces al día.

¡Achis! Jeremy volvía a escupirla.

No iba a dejar que Freddie le ganara aunque tuviera que soportar la saliva de Jeremy.

—Oye, no tolero la saliva de otros —le avisó.

—¡Achis! Lo ¡Achis! Siento. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Achis!

—Vos que sos excelente con lo técnico, necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Saldrías conmigo? ¡Achis!

—¡Claro que no! —espetó Sam.

—¿Entonces, qué me das a cambio? ¿Le dirías a Carly que saliera conmigo? ¡Achis!

—¡Hey! ¡Acabas de decir que querías salir conmigo!

—Lo dije para que no te enojaras ¡Achis!

¿Por qué se iba a enojar si pensaba que ningún chico quería salir con ella? Entonces, lo agarró del brazo, lo dio vuelta en el aire y lo hizo caer de espaldas al piso.

¡Achis! ¡Achis!

—¡Me vas a ayudar quieras o no! —ordenó Sam con cara de desquiciada.

Y como era de esperarse, Jeremy aceptó con temor a sus requerimientos. Mientras Jeremy seguía en el piso, acordaron que se verían seguido para llevarlos a cabo... Aunque a Jeremy no le parecía buena idea.

—Nos vemos en el receso entonces, y recuerda, esto es un secreto —dijo Sam, yendo a su casillero, pero dejando al chico tirado en el suelo.

A espaldas de ella, Jeremy se puso de pie, la miró con temor, vio que no lo estaba mirando y salió corriendo.

Freddie llegó cuando la chica ya había guardado algunos libros al azar en su mochila, pues le había dado flojera leer el horario de clases.

—¿Estás lista para perder este sábado?

Freddie quería provocarla... Lo sabía... Y lo estaba logrando... Lo agarró del brazo y lo dobló hacia su espalda.

—¡Ay, Sam, Sam, qué haces! ¡Sam! ¡Ya déjame!

En ese momento, llegó Carly, vio la situación, y con voz y mirada de mamá, pidió que dejara el brazo de Freddie. Sam lo soltó con brusquedad y Freddie se frotó cerca del hombro, mirando a Sam ceñudo.

—Ay, no seas niñita —le espetó Sam.

—¡Sam, te advierto, ya deja de molestarme!

—¡Ay, y qué vas a hacerme...!

—Chicos... —decía Carly, pero ninguno la escuchaba.

—¡Cosas feas!

—Uuhh, qué miedo...

—¡CHICOS!

Sam y Freddie se dedicaron últimas miradas enfurecidas y luego miraron a Carly, que les dijo que ya fueran a clase que había sonado el timbre.

—¡Agg, todo esto me da hambre! —exclamó Sam y sacó una bolsa de costillitas de la mochila.

—¿Trajiste costillitas a la escuela? —le preguntó Carly.

—¿Quieres? —le convidó Sam acercándole la costillita que había estado masticando.

—No, gracias.

Sam no insistió y siguió comiendo.

—¡Oigan! ¡Todavía no pensamos nada para el show! Así que después tendrán que venir a casa...

—Yo no puedo... —dijo Sam enigmáticamente, siguiendo con las costillitas.

—De acuerdo —contestó Freddie al mismo tiempo que Sam.

—¿Por qué no puedes Sam? —preguntó Carly entrando los tres al aula -. ¡Siempre puedes Sam!

—Tengo cosas que hacer —contestó Sam.

—¿Cosas como qué? —siguió preguntando Carly.

—Mi mamá...

—Ya, ya —la cortó Carly—. No necesitamos saberlo.

Apenas sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase, todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas y a colgarse la mochila al hombro, menos Sam que se había quedado dormida en la mesa. Tenía los brazos cruzados a la mesa y la mejilla apoyada. Freddie la vio y sonrió. Era el momento adecuado para hacerle algo. Intercambió una mirada con Carly, quien largó una risita, pero no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Freddie.

—No puedes creer que Sam puede estar apacible y agradable a veces, ¿no? —preguntó Carly.

—Claro.

Carly se adelantó a él para salir del aula pero Freddie se quedó mirando a Sam.

—¡AAAAAH! —le gritó cerca del oído, como un desaforado.

—¡Ay! —se despertó Sam asustada—. ¡Me tengo que ir!

Se levantó del banco, agarró la mochila y salió corriendo del aula. Freddie la siguió con la mirada, extrañado. No quería que lo golpeara, ¿o sí? Claro que no. Él quería molestarla a ella pero no que Sam le devolviera el golpe. Freddie salió del aula y encontró a Carly sola en su casillero.

—¿Y Sam? Creí que vendría contigo —le dijo la chica.

—Desapareció... La desperté con un grito y salió corriendo.

—¿Salió corriendo? —se sorprendió Carly.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí... ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se va corriendo y no me rompe un brazo?

—Bueno, por lo menos, te ha dejado un poco en paz, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que sí —se apresuró a decir Freddie.

—Espero que salga corriendo así antes del show... ¿Sam ocupando tu lugar? Qué idea más ridícula.

—Va a perder...

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

Era sábado, día del show, y sólo faltaban unos minutos para que empezara. Freddie estaba sentado en uno de los pufs del desván, de brazos cruzados, viendo a Carly caminado de un lado a otro por enfrente de él, largando quejidos de preocupación de vez en cuando y retorciéndose las manos. El suelo hacia ¡plaf! ¡plaf! Por cada paso que ella daba. Freddie suspiró.

—¿Puedes calmarte?

Carly se detuvo en su camino y se volvió a mirar a Freddie con cara de susto e indignación a la vez.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —gritó como una histérica—. ¡Dejaste Icarly en manos de Sam!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Sólo quería defenderme!

—¡Vaya forma de hacerlo!

—Tranquila —dijo Freddie, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella—. Sam vendrá y dirá que no puede hacerlo y me dejara todo a mí. Ella sabe que no entiende nada sobre lo técnico. Sam tampoco querrá que se arruine el programa.

—Cierto, cierto —suspiró Carly de alivio.

—Y entonces, yo ganaré la apuesta y Sam tendrá que obedecerme por una semana —sonrió el chico.

En aquel instante, se abrió el ascensor y Sam salió de él.

—¡Hola, chicos! —exclamó Sam muy alegre—. ¿Empezamos ya? —preguntó la chica, poniéndose detrás de la mesa donde descansaban los cables, la cámara y la laptop de Freddie. Estaba todo desconectado ya que Freddie no se había molestado en conectarlo porque Sam debía hacerlo ese día.

Carly y Freddie intercambiaron miradas algo aterradas, al darse cuenta de que la predicción de Freddie no iba a realizarse. Entonces, Sam empezó a manipular todos los cables, enchufándolos donde correspondía y, cuando terminó, agarró la filmadora y la puso a la altura de su ojo derecho, apuntando hacia Freddie y Carly.

—¿Y chicos? ¿Están listos? ¡Ya casi es la hora!

Freddie y Carly se dirigieron una última mirada. Carly se quedó muy quieta en el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Freddie se movía con nerviosismo.

—5, 4, 3, 2... —contó Sam.

—¡Hola, a todos! —exclamó Freddie y como vio que Carly no estaba dispuesta a hablar, le dio un pequeño empujón para que reaccionara.

—¡Esto es Icarly! ¡Y como verán, tenemos un desastroso, digo, un pequeño cambio hoy!

—Sam y yo hemos apostado que ella no podría manejarse con lo técnico y le he cedido mi lugar.

—Espero que sólo por hoy —habló Carly—. Saluda a nuestros "compuvidentes", Sam.

Sam hizo un primer plano de su cara.

—¡Hola, compuvidentes! —y después volvió a dirigir la cámara hacia los chicos, que todavía seguían aterrados por la circunstancias.

S in embargo, todo estaba bajo control. Sam lo estaba haciendo excelente, hizo los efectos especiales muy bien y en el momento preciso y además pudo poner lo vídeos para que se vieran en la tele y hacer un pequeño acercamiento para que abarque toda la pantallita.

—¡Adiós, a todos!

—¡Hasta el próximo ICarly! —exclamaron Carly y Freddie y luego Sam apagó la cámara, la apoyó sobre la mesa y se acercó sonriendo a los boquiabiertos Freddie y Carly.

—Tú... Tú... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —balbuceó Freddie incrédulo.

—Mamá sabe —contestó Sam con una sonrisa—. Ay, Freddo, Freddo, prepárate esta semana.

—¡Ay, no! —se lamentó Freddie—. ¿Por qué siempre me ganas las apuestas? ¡No se vale!

—Fredward, ahora vamos a _Licuados Locos _y me vas a comprar dos licuados.

Freddie no lo podía creer. Ya había perdido varias apuestas con Sam... ¿Pero qué hacía para ganar? Tenía que jugarle otra apuesta más para poder ganarle de una vez. Se quedó pensando en todo eso mientras se dirigía con Carly y Sam a _Licuados Locos. _Sam seguía bailando, alzando sus brazos y moviéndolos en el aire, diciendo: "Te gané, te gané, te gané", desde que salieron del edificio y eso es lo que menos soportaba. Esta vez iba a proponer una apuesta en la que seguro él ganaría. ¿Pero cuál?


	2. La primera cita, parte 1

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy acá con un capítulo y espero que les guste! Gracias por los Reviews... ¡Por supuesto voy a continuar el fin hasta el final! Aunque puede que me tarde entre un capítulo y otro, puesto que a veces sufro de algunos bloqueos,y además, algunas que otras veces tengo varios cambios que hacer a último momento (como pasó con "La primera cita", puesto que sólo contaba de una parte y ahora son dos partes), pero tarde o temprano este fic tendrá su final. **

**Y sigo diciendo:**

**ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es creación de Dan Schneider!**

**Bueno, acá va el capítulo:**

**Capítulo 2: La primera cita, parte 1**

Era día del show. En el desván, donde ICarly se realizaba, Freddie filmaba mientras Carly y Sam daban vueltas y más vueltas, en el lugar, a Gibby.

—Chicas, creo que esto es suficiente —dijo Gibby con voz rara, sin dejar de dar vueltas en el lugar. Carly dejó de incentivarlo, pero Sam seguía empujándolo para que siguiera con las vueltas.

—Vamos, niño, no seas...

—Sam —la cortó Carly—... Será mejor que acabe, tiene la cara verde.

Ante lo dicho, Sam se alejó de Gibby inmediatamente, porque justo estaba su cara mirando hacia ella. Gibby empezó a caminar hacia la cámara zigzagueando, muy mareado.

—¡Y es por eso que no debes convertir a tus amigos en trompos humanos! —exclamó Carly mirando hacia la cámara, con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero es divertido! —expresó Sam con una ancha sonrisa y Freddie rio apenas.

Gibby, en cambio, llegó, al fin, a donde estaba la cámara, con intención de decir algo:

—Gibby, estás muy cerca de la lente —dijo Freddie mientras se alejaba dos pasos hacia atrás

Pero Gibby no pudo hacer ningún movimiento porque largó un vómito, que fue a parar a las zapatillas de Freddie. Freddie vio el incidente y se quedó viendo sus zapatos enchastrados por el vómito con cara de asco.

—Ough —expresó casi inaudiblemente. Y segundos después—: ¡Demonios!

—Lo siento, Freddie —dijo Gibby saliendo del desván, por la puerta.

Ante todo eso, Carly y Sam se reían mirando a Freddie. Pero segundos después dirigieron sus miradas al vómito y dejaron de reír para reemplazar sus caras por sendas expresiones de asco.

Freddie, todavía asqueado, se quitó como pudo los zapatos y se quedó en medias.

—¡Continuemos con el Show! —dijo Carly.

Y entonces, Sam apretó el botón de "Baile improvisado" del aparato y, al tiempo que la música resonaba en todo el lugar, las chicas empezaron a bailar, dando saltos, como locas. Freddie también bailaba, pero apenas se movía. El pelo de las chicas, ante tal movimiento que realizaban, se movía como loco, al punto de que, cuando terminó la música y se detuvieron, sonriendo y respirando algo agitadamente, el pelo se les había quedado en la cara y tuvieron que corrérselo.

—Me encanta baile improvisado... —dijo Carly—... Pero ahora iremos a nuestra sección de preguntas y respuestas... ¿Hay alguien que quiere hablarnos?

Freddie se dirigió a su laptop para manipular unas teclas y en la pantalla del televisor apareció la imagen de una chica que estaba sentada sobre una silla tras su escritorio. La chica miraba sonriente.

—¡Hola, Sam, Freddie y Carly!

—¡Hola! —exclamaron sólo Sam y Carly.

—Freddie, ven aquí —dijo Carly, volteando a mirarlo y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Freddie, entusiasmado, colocó la cámara en el trípode, dirigiéndola hacia donde estaban Sam y Carly y donde se podría ver también la pantalla del televisor.

—Hola —dijo esta vez Freddie, al ponerse al lado de Sam y mirando a la chica de la imagen.

—Hola, bien, mi nombre es Vanessa y quería preguntarles si Freddie y Sam están saliendo.

Sam y Freddie habían estado sonriendo, pero al escuchar eso, eliminaron sus sonrisas inmediatamente y como impulso intercambiaron miradas por un segundo. Carly se rio apenas y contestó:

—No, claro que no. Sería tan raro.

—¿Esta chica realmente ve ICarly? —preguntó Sam con voz desagradable.

—No, Sam y yo no estamos saliendo... Con respeto a Carly y a mí... —dijo Freddie, quien después de decir aquello le dirigió la mirada a Carly.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Carly.

—Claro —dijo Freddie volviendo a mirar a Vanessa.

Sam rodó los ojos por aquella situación y miró a Freddie un segundo de reojo con mirada fulminante, y después volvió a mirar la imagen de Vanessa.

—Bueno, dicen que cuando una chica... —empezó a decir Vanessa, todavía refiriéndose a Sam y Freddie.

—No queremos saberlo —la cortó Sam—. ¿No tienes más preguntas? Bueno, ¡adiós!

—¡Sam! —la retó Carly.

—Entonces, no salen... —dijo Vanessa al aire.

—Freddie es un ñoño, y además, me tiene miedo —dijo Sam.

—¡Yo no te tengo miedo! —dijo Freddie, avergonzado, para cambiar el pensamiento sobre él que se estaría formando en los que estaban viendo el programa en aquel momento—. ¡Tú me tienes miedo!

—¿Sabés dónde venden rostros nuevos? ¡Espera que sí porque te voy a destrozar la cara...!

Sam se lanzó hacia él, quien pegó un grito y dio dos pasos hacia atrás... Carly sostuvo a Sam de los brazos. Pero no tuvo que hacer demasiada fuerza, puesto que apenas la había agarrado, Sam se calmó y volvió a mirar a Vanessa.

En ese momento, a Freddie le vino una idea del cielo y sonrió. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando... Aunque tuviera que hacer sacrificios.

—Vanessa, nos despedimos por hoy... ¿Quieres dar termino al show?

—Claro... ¡Esto es todo por hoy en ICarly!

—¡Hasta el próximo ICarly! —exclamaron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo, con sonrisas.

Freddie fue corriendo a apagar y desconectar todo... Él seguía con la sonrisa por la idea que había tenido. Freddie iba a proponer una apuesta e iba a ganarla. Se decía que iba a dejar de perder ante Sam, pero el problema era que no se le había ocurrido nada... hasta ese momento. Era sobre algo que Sam detestaba terriblemente y que la haría vomitar... Pensó y pensó y lo único que se le había ocurrido con esas características era... él.

—Menos mal que no me tenías miedo Freddo, gritaste como niñita —dijo Sam.

—Eso fue actuación —dijo Freddie, pero por supuesto sabía que en realidad no había sido eso y Sam y Carly también lo sabían.

Pero después Freddie la miraba con una sonrisa pícara y Sam lo pilló.

—¿Qué es esa cara, tonto? —le preguntó a Freddie.

—Estaba pensando... Salgamos como novios por tres citas y veamos si te tengo miedo... No me das miedo, Sam, apostemos y verás...

Sam se lo había quedado mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿No aceptas? ¿Tienes miedo?

—Freddie, hazlo por ti... ¡Deja de hacer apuestas con Sam! —intervino Carly desquiciadamente.

—¡No, enserio! —exclamó Freddie, y Carly rodó los ojos—. ¡Esta vez Sam va a perder!

Ese "¡Esta vez Sam va a perder!", prendió un fuego en Sam... Y entonces se dijo que ella tendría que hacer sacrificios...

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Freddie, ¡olvídate de apostar con ella! Sea como sea, Sam te termina ganando... ¡Acuérdate de cuando tuviste que tatuarte la cara de Sam en el brazo! ¡O cuando tuviste que mojarte los pantalones...! Bueno, precisamente no fueron los pantalones... ¡Y tuviste que hacer de su sirviente! ¡También tuviste que cargarla desde el vestíbulo hasta aquí... Subiste varias escaleras!

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Y nunca supiste por qué? —preguntó Freddie.

—No, ¿tampoco tú? —contestó Carly.

—No, tampoco.

Sam se rio por ser un recuerdo fascinante para ella.

—Sólo se lo pedí porque quería molestarlo.

—Ah, bueno, en fin... ¿Estábamos?... —seguía Carly mientras Freddie miraba a Sam con mala cara—. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Y acuérdate cuando...! —continuó diciendo Carly.

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! —la cortó Freddie—. Tienes razón, pero... Esta vez Sam va a perder. ¿Y qué dices, Sam? ¿Aceptas el desafío...? O tal vez tú tengas miedo de pasar tiempo conmigo...

—Uh, sí porque das mucho miedo —dijo Sam sarcásticamente en son de burla.

Carly miraba aterrada la escena esperando que Sam golpeara a Freddie o algo así

—... Es una especie de desafío que te resultará muy difícil, supongo —por supuesto, Freddie quería meter cizaña en el asunto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué apostamos?

—¿Qué? —gritaron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo, con incredulidad.

De repente, Freddie se arrepintió de tanta ridiculez... Por supuesto, él no había esperado que Sam aceptara semejante cosa con tanta rapidez y menos él deseaba salir con ella. Igualmente, aquello no quería decir que Sam iría a aguantar salir con él; seguramente, en la primera cita ella abandonaba la apuesta y él ganaría, como había sabido que pasaría.

—¿Están sordos? —espetó Sam—. Pregunté qué apostamos...

Sam le mostró la palma a Freddie para sellar la apuesta en aquel instante y Freddie se la tomó.

Freddie se quedó pensando que no todo estaba perdido, la apuesta no había empezado todavía y eso no quería decir que Sam no se arrepintiera antes de la primera cita. Sam había aceptado porque quería ganarle y llevarle la contra...

—Pero dije salir en citas, como novios. Tenemos que tratar de soportarnos COMO NOVIOS —recalcó esas palabras muy cerca de la cara de Sam para que ella entendiera el alcance de la situación.

—Tú no quieres esto tanto como yo, Fredward. Tengo oportunidad.

Sam volvió a sonreír, pues le pareció que Freddie ya había llegado al punto en que demostraba que tan desagradable iba a resultar salir con él para persuadirla de que reconsiderara la idea, pero ella iba a seguir persistiendo y entonces tendría que ser Freddie el que renunciara a su apuestita y ella le ganaría otra vez. Sin embargo, Sam no sabía que Freddie ya estaba realmente demasiado cansado de perder siempre y no estaba dispuesto, como ella ahora, a renunciar, no iba a perder.

—Pero, ¿entendiste...?

—Sí, entendí lo que quisiste decir, Fredward, me estás pidiendo que YO sea TU NOVIA.

—Bueno, yo no lo diría así... —expresó Freddie asustado por el rumbo que había tomado todo ese asunto.

—Entonces, ¿renuncias a la apuesta? —preguntó Sam con esperanza—. ¿Yo gané?

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡Seguiré con la apuesta hasta el final! ¿Y tú, Samantha Puckett?

¡Ups!, se había creído que Freddie renunciaría, viendo que ella no pensaba hacerlo... Pues ella tampoco. No pensaba perder ante él. Además, era demasiado evidente, según Sam, de que Freddie no soportaría ni un segundo al lado de ella.

—Yo también. ¡Hasta el final!

—¡Oh, Díos! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! —se lamentó Carly.

—El que primero abandone esta estupidez...

—Ese no voy a ser yo —dijo Freddie.

—Eso ya lo veremos —expresó Sam—. En fin... El que renuncie a la apuesta antes de terminar la última cita, tiene que besar a la verruga de Luwbert.

—¡Terminen con esto!

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó Freddie, lo que dijo Sam sin escuchar a Carly.

Ante todo aquello, el chico tragó saliva, pero no precisamente porque si perdía tendría que besar la verruga de Luwbert.

—¿Desde mañana? ¿A las cinco en _Licuados Locos_?

—Allí estaré. Puntual.

Carly los vio darse un nuevo apretón de manos y tragó saliva. ¿En qué líos se metían sus amigos?

—Vamos a ver cuánto podrás soportarme, Freddie Benson.

—No será tan difícil —dijo Freddie—. Ya pude soportarte estos años.

—¡Gibby! ¿Cómo estará? —preguntó Carly, acordándose de él en aquel instante.

—No me hagas acordar...

Mientras Carly y Freddie hablaban, ellos vieron que Sam se dirigía a la ventana, la abría del todo y tiraba algo a la calle y, luego, se sacudía las manos.

—¿Acabas de tirar algo? —le preguntó Carly mientras se acercaba a la ventana para ponerse al lado de Sam.

—Sí, los zapatos de Freddie —Sam respondió.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No, Sam! —espetó Freddie, acercándose a las chicas mientras Carly miraba hacia abajo a la calle, asomándose por el alféizar de la ventana.

—¡Le diste a esa mujer! —exclamó Carly preocupada.

Entonces Sam también miró hacia abajo por la ventana.

—Ah, estará bien —dijo ella despreocupadamente. Luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al ascensor para llamarlo.

—Freddie —llamó Carly al chico mientras miraba todavía por la ventana—...Un hombre acaba de agarrar tus zapatos...

—¡¿Qué? —se desesperó Freddie, yendo a asomarse a la ventana también, junto a Carly—. ¡No, señor! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Señor! ¡Señor, no! ¡Venga, señor! —gritaba Freddie.

—Ay, qué cochino —expresó Carly al ver que el hombre les hacía un gesto con un dedo enfurecidamente.

Freddie había quedado boquiabierto por todo aquello.

—Bueno, creo que ese vago se puso contento —dijo Carly.

—Oh... —expresó Freddie, mirando ceñudo hacia abajo.

Pero segundos después:

—¡Demonios! —exclamó él.

—Tranquilo, tu mamá te comprará otro par.

—¡No es eso! ¡Tendré tres citas con Sam!

—Y tienes miedo —afirmó Carly como si fuera evidente.

—Sí —admitió Freddie casi sin querer admitirlo.

—Sólo traten de no matarse el uno al otro, por favor —pidió Carly.

—Eso decíselo a ella —dijo Freddie.

Sam estaba viendo la televisión de Carly mientras pensaba: ¿Por qué al tonto se le había tenido que ocurrir esta idea?... Claro, porque ella no iría a aceptar pasar tiempo con él, pero Sam no quería perder, y además, sabía que Freddie no iría a soportarla a ella... Los dos se odiaban así de sencillo.

Freddie entró a su departamento pensando en lo que había ocurrido tan sólo unos minutos antes y ya estaba en su habitación; caminaba de un lado a otro y estaba pensando en renunciar a la apuesta antes de comenzar algo, puesto que no quería que le faltara ninguna parte de su cuerpo al finalizar el día. Pensó que debería haber pensado en eso antes de ocurrírsele semejante idea y haberla llevado a cabo.

¡Sam y él eran novios! Bueno, no realmente, pero... Debían salir y soportarse como novios, lo que quería decir que debían comportarse como tales. Llegó a su cuarto y se quedó pensando en ella. No sería tan malo. Recordó que no sólo todo era golpes de parte de ella... Y no siempre los golpes eran dirigidos a él, aunque los golpes que eran para otros eran con más razones, para defenderse de algo o defender a los demás, y los golpes que él recibía era porque a ella le gustaba molestarlo... Porque lo odiaba... ¿Lo odiaba? Así le había dicho después de su primer beso... Único beso... Y último beso. En fin, a veces Sam y él se entendían; ella lo había ayudado una vez; también le había pedido ayuda a él cuando Missy intentaba quitarla de en medio de ella y Carly, y él la había ayudado sin dudarlo... Y lo volvería hacer...

"¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?"

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su desconcierto y luego su madre le comunicó:

—Freddie, mi niño, ya está la cena.

—¡Ya voy, mamá!

¿Sam y él novios? ¡Eso es ridículo! Pero tenía que soportarlo si quería ganarle por primera vez a Samantha Puckett.

¡Iba a tener una cita con Sam! Freddie seguía pareciéndole extraño todo aquello y no podía sacarse el asunto de la cabeza. ¡Iba a tener otra cita con Sam! ¿O esa fue Melanie? Como fuere, ¡iba a tener una cita con Sam!


	3. La primera cita, parte 2

**¡Holaaa! ¡Estoy con la segunda parte de la primera cita!**

** Qusiera aclarar algo que olvidé en el capítulo anterior: Mi idea es subir un capítulo que no tenga que ver con las citas entre una cita y otra... ¡Pero por supuesto tendrán toquecitos SEDDIE! Quería aclarar por las dudas. **

**Aquí va el capítulo 3... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: La primera cita, parte 2 **

Al día siguiente a la apuesta realizada por Sam y Freddie, las dos amigas estaban en el departamento de Carly. Ellas estaban sentadas en el sofá, viendo la televisión, bastante concentradas en distintos asuntos. Carly estaba realmente viendo la película que estaban dando en cierto canal (sobre Pie Grande), pero, por otra parte, Sam estaba pensando en su apuesta con Freddie, que no podía quitársela de la cabeza desde el día anterior.

—Carly, Freddie se cansará a la hora y renunciará —dijo Sam, segurísima, a su mejor amiga.

Carly resopló y miró inmediatamente a su amiga.

—¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!

—Pero si tú no eres la que tendrá que besar la verruga de Luwbert.

Carly suspiró y después pensó que todo ese asunto era problema de Sam y Freddie, y si querían estar en ese lío, era decisión de ellos.

Sam pensaba que debía ser ella misma en las citas con Freddie, porque era eso lo que él no aguantaba y era aquello lo que él iría a considerar para renunciar a la apuesta... Estúpido Freddie... Que era ahora su novio. Bueno, realmente no lo era, pero saldría con él en tres citas como si lo fuera. Algo que no le gustaba... ¡Por supuesto que no le gustaba!

—Pero lo que harán es ridículo —insistió Carly, que no podía pensar que era asunto de Sam y Freddie.

Sam miró a su amiga con extrañeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó seria.

—Nada, pero ustedes deben dejar de provocarse el uno al otro...

—¿Ese es el problema? —preguntó después Sam, ligeramente ceñuda.

—Sí, ¿cuál otro habría? —contestó Carly.

—¿No estás celosa, verdad? —inquirió Sam, teniendo la certeza de que era así.

Carly se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, pensando. ¿Debería sentirse celosa de que Sam y Freddie fueran novios? ¡Oh, Díos! ¡Sam y Freddie eran novios! Bueno, no realmente, pero sólo recién se había puesto a pensar en eso. Y no estaba celosa. Estaba muy segura. Sam había tenido razón al pensar que sólo se había enamorado del hecho de que Freddie le hubiera salvado la vida y no de él. Y lo tenían bien en claro… ¿O no era así?

—No, no estoy celosa —respondió Carly, sin entenderse ni ella misma.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, claro.

—¡Ah, Bien!

—¿Ah, bien? ¿Deseabas que no estuviera celosa?

—No, ¿por qué lo desearía?

—No sé, por eso te preguntaba.

—Ah.

—Esta conversación fue rara —declaró Carly.

—Y me dio hambre. ¿Compraste jamón?

—Sí, hace dos horas y te lo acabas de comer.

—Ah, cierto.

—Pero hay pollo...

—¡Ahí voy, pollo! —exclamó Sam, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la heladera.

Carly se rio, dirigió la mirada al televisor y se lamentó al ver que la película ya había terminado. Entonces, agarró el control remoto y empezó a cambiar de canales.

—¡Sam, un nuevo episodio de la "Vaquita loca"!

Sam salió corriendo con el pollo casi entero, se sentó otra vez en el sillón, al lado de Carly, y puso su vista fija en la pantalla del televisor, mientras daba mordiscos al pollo. Carly la miraba boquiabierta.

Al terminar el episodio de las "Vaquitas locas", Carly propuso a Sam ver si habían llegado nuevos comentarios para ellos en su página Web y Sam no se negó. Mientras veía la hora en el reloj, Sam seguía a su amiga, que ya se sentaba ante la computadora. Carly leía a Sam en voz alta (pues a su amiga siempre le daba flojera).

En un momento, antes de continuar leyendo más comentarios, Carly se fijó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y dio un salto en la silla:

—¡Sam! ¡Ya son casi las seis! ¡¿No tendrías que haber ido a las cinco a _Licuados Locos_ para tu cita con Freddie?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Sam bajándose de la silla, con mucha tranquilidad.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con esta estupidez? —expresó Carly, pensando, de pronto, que ninguno de sus amigos se soportaría uno al otro y que tan sólo después de la cita de aquel día, tal vez a la mitad de ella, alguno de los dos renunciaba.

—¡Le ganaré a Freddie!

—Sí, ¡como siempre! ¿No podrías dejarlo ganar por una vez?

—...

Sam había mirado a Carly como si estuviera loca.

—No, no puedes —dijo Carly, interpretando la mirada de Sam.

—Freddie besará la verruga de Lubwert... Tendremos que estar ahí para verlo. Lo molestaré tanto.

—Lo molestas igual —expresó Carly.

—Verdad —afirmó Sam-. ¡Adiós, Carly!

Dicho esto, Sam se dirigió a la puerta del departamento de Carly, la abrió, salió y cerró la puerta tras sí.

En _Licuados Locos_...

Sam llegó a la cita despreocupadamente, buscando a Freddie. El lugar estaba casi repleto, la mayoría eran adolescentes, y Sam vio la nuca de Freddie, que estaba sentado en una de las mesitas cerca del baño del lugar. Freddie volteó en el banco y vio a Sam acercarse por fin.

—¡Era hora! —dijo el chico poniéndose de pie ante Sam.

Sam lo miró de arriba abajo, con mirada impasible. Freddie sonreía apenas. El chico estaba vestido con unos vaqueros, zapatos negros, una camisa celeste con todos los botones abrochados y un chaleco a cuadros. Además, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, con gel.

—¿Te gusta Sam?

—Fredduccini, eres más ñoño de lo que pensaba —le espetó Sam.

Freddie rodó los ojos ante tal comentario.

—Estás saliendo con un ñoño, Sam, lo tienes que aceptar —dijo Freddie sonriendo.

Sam lo miraba con ganas de darle un golpe.

—¿Enserio tendremos una cita contigo vestido así?

Freddie hizo una expresión como diciendo que no le quedaba otra.

—Mi madre eligió la ropa.

—Tu madre no quiere que se fijen en ti, Freddo. ¿Quieres hacer tu vida más miserable de lo que ya es? —le preguntó Sam.

—Tú haces mi vida miserable, acuérdate —dijo Freddie.

—No, contigo ya alcanza para eso —mencionó Sam.

—¡Me hiciste esperarte casi dos horas! —cambió de tema Freddie, quejándose.

—Ay, no es para tanto... Es que me detuve por un burrito —explicó Sam.

—¿Y dónde lo traes? —preguntó Freddie confundido.

—En mi estómago, Fredward —contestó Sam como si aquello debería haberle resultado evidente.

Sam fue a pedir su licuado primero y luego se sentó, agarrando el vaso, junto a Freddie. El chico tenía su propio licuado.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó Sam, que antes no se había fijado en esa eventualidad.

—¿Tomarnos el licuado, no? —sugirió Freddie y después sorbió de su licuado.

Súbitamente, Sam pensó que si hubiera sido Carly la que le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que harían... Abandonó ese pensamiento inmediatamente.

—¿Y después? —preguntó Sam, con tono y mirada ruda.

—¿Tomarnos otro licuado?

Sam miró boquiabierta a Freddie.

—¡Eres un novio aburrido! —espetó.

—¡No soy aburrido! —se defendió Freddie.

—¡Sí, claro que lo eres!

—¡¿Y qué esperabas?

—Sigamos con los licuados —sugirió Sam y Freddie le hizo una burla con la boca, antes de tomar otro sorbo de licuado.

A los dos segundos, Sam dejaba su vaso vacío. Freddie miró la escena sorprendido.

—¡Quiero otro licuado! —pidió Sam.

—¡Ve y cómprate!

—¡Los caballeros les compran a sus novias!

Sam fue interrumpida entonces por el que atendía el lugar.

—¿Son novios? —les preguntó extrañado.

—Sí —contestó Sam, mientras Freddie respondía "No".

—¡No! —se retractó Sam al notar que Freddie lo había negado, y al mismo tiempo Freddie dijo "Sí", al notar que Sam lo había afirmado.

El joven los miró sin entender nada por unos segundos y después dijo "Adiós" y se fue.

Freddie y Sam suspiraron al mismo tiempo y, después, Freddie siguió con su licuado y Sam lo miró de reojo con enojo.

—¿Qué tal tu mamá? ¿Volvieron a discutir? —preguntó Freddie segundos después.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque te quedaste a dormir en lo de Carly... Supuse...

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Nop... Sólo que se fue anoche a lo de su nuevo novio.

Freddie la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo "nuevo novio"? ¿Cuándo ha sido el último? ¿La semana pasada?

—No, hace dos días —respondió Sam como si nada.

—¿Y qué es ahora? Ya salió con un abogado, un taxista, un dentista...

—No sé —respondió Sam—, pero va siempre de traje.

Freddie miró raro a Sam (y ella lo notó) pero él no se animó a preguntar lo que se le había ocurrido y nunca se le había dado por preguntarle sobre su papá.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam con rudeza.

—Nada —respondió inmediatamente Freddie.

—No, enserio, ¿qué?

—No, nada, enserio.

Inmediatamente, como un impulso, Sam agarró su vaso grande y vacío de su licuado que todavía tenía sus tres cubitos de hielo y con una sonrisa de suficiencia tiró los cubitos y el agua derretida al pantalón de Freddie. Este se puso de pie enseguida y le gritó a Sam:

—¡¿Qué hiciste?

—Te tiré el hielo de mi licuado —respondió Sam como si nada.

—¡¿Pero por qué? —espetó Freddie.

—Ah, porque me dieron ganas —respondió inmediatamente Sam.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos y Freddie por primera vez se rio de algo que Sam le hubiera hecho.

—¿Cómo se te ocurren estas cosas? —preguntó el chico.

—Tú me inspiras —respondió Sam.

—Qué respuesta más original —expresó Freddie, pero sin haberse enojado.

Sam volvió a reír.

—Bueno, si te pareció gracioso... —dijo después ella y enseguida agarró el licuado a medio terminar de Freddie e hizo ademán de tirárselo encima.

—¡NO! —exclamó el chico—. ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

Sam se encogió de hombros, decidió no tirárselo y él suspiró de alivio. Pero entonces, Sam se llevó el licuado de Freddie a la boca y él la miró boquiabierto mientras ella lo bebía.

—¡Eso sí que no es gracioso! —le espetó Freddie.

Sam se terminó todo el licuado y luego se limpió la boca con el brazo.

—¡Sam! —exclamó el chico.

—¿Qué? ¿Querías? —preguntó ella y Freddie la miró en parte incrédulo y en parte enojado—. La próxima vez compra licuado de Fresa Salvaje... Este no estaba tan rico —se quejó Sam.

Freddie iba a replicar hasta que vio que muchos ahí lo veían y se reían... Avergonzado y disgustado por la situación, regresó a su asiento y miró ceñudo a Sam. Mientras, ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara por el incidente... que ella había provocado.

—¡Parece que me hubiera hecho pipí! —exclamó Freddie... Y segundos después—: ¿Eso estaba calculado?

—Sip.

—Cómo no —dijo Freddie con una pequeña sonrisa.

En aquel momento entró a _Licuados Locos_ una pareja que iba de la mano y la risa que largaron los dos novios hizo que Freddie y Sam voltearan a mirarlos. Vieron entonces que chico y chica se abrazaban, luego se basaban e iban todavía de la mano a comprar Licuados. En ese momento, Sam y Freddie pensaron que así deberían estar comportándose ellos dos, ya que supuestamente eran novios, pero ninguno expresó el pensamiento en voz alta ni quería hacerlo. A Sam le había parecido extraño que pudiera estar así con Freddie y a Freddie le había parecido extraño que pudiera estar así con Sam... Los dos tragaron saliva de un raro nerviosismo que habían empezado a sentir y se miraron, pero entonces dirigieron la mirada a otros puntos que no fuera el otro.

Pero Freddie pensó y se le ocurrió tomar la mano de Sam... ¡Aquello a ella la mataría! Lo que quería decir que no lo soportaría, se desesperaría y ¡abandonaría la apuesta! En cambio, él soportaría estar de la mano de ella... ¿O no? Si no, lo intentaría...

Nervioso, corrió la mano por la mesa, despacio y deliberadamente, hacia la mano de ella, que estaba sobre la mesa. Estando sus dedos a unos milímetros de los de Sam, titubeó... Sam no se daba cuenta de nada porque miraba a cualquier lado que no estuviera tan cerca de su mesa.

Freddie tomó valor y luego agarró la mano de Sam. Ella lo miró entonces, sorprendida, pero, lo raro de todo aquello, era que su primera reacción no fue darle un golpe. Aquello hizo sencillo que Freddie continuara de la mano de ella.

Por su parte, Sam no sabía qué hacer y no entendía por qué no apartaba la mano de Freddie.

—Salimos en citas como novios —aclaró Freddie el porqué de su atrevimiento, sintiéndose nervioso, pero no entendiendo por qué no le desagradaba estar de la mano de Sam.

—Lo sé —respondió Sam, como resistiéndose a algo... Y de pronto, apartó su mano de la de Freddie y el chico se confundió, pero no intentó un nuevo acercamiento—. No sabes las ganas que tengo de golpearte en este momento.

—¡Gracias! ¡Es lo que comúnmente hacen todas las novias a sus novios! —dijo Freddie sarcásticamente.

—Jo, jo —dijo Sam burlonamente—. Todas las novias no... Pero yo sí.

Y entonces, volvieron a escucharse risas y, Sam y Freddie, voltearon otra vez a mirar hacia el sonido, y, otra vez, sus ojos se encontraron con la feliz pareja, que en aquel momento estaban besándose. Luego, el chico le puso una mano en la mejilla y le dijo lo linda que era a su novia.

Sam y Freddie dejaron de mirar enseguida.

—¿Y vamos a estar así toda la cita? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó Freddie sin entender.

—¿Podríamos hacer algo? ¡O me duermo! —exclamó Sam.

—¿Podríamos terminar la cita ahora?

Sam miró a Freddie boquiabierta.

—Enserio eres pésimo en las citas —le espetó.

—Tú apartaste mi mano —recordó Freddie.

—Tú eres aburrido.

Freddie la miró un tanto ofendido.

—Tú tampoco aportaste mucho —dijo Freddie.

Sam rodó los ojos, y luego suspiró. Con gran esfuerzo, ante la total sorpresa de Freddie, ella agarró la mano de él.

Freddie tuvo un impulso de sonreír, pero contuvo la sonrisa que atribuyó a unos nervios que sentía. Sam miraba a cualquier lado menos a Freddie, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Freddie luego sonrió abiertamente, puesto que estaba pensando en el gran esfuerzo que Sam estaría haciendo en aquel momento, agarrándole la mano, sin insultarlo, ni darle un golpe. Él sabía que ella deseaba hacer algunas de esas cosas en ese instante.

De repente Sam volvió a mirarlo:

—¿Esto esperabas que hiciera? —espetó Sam.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera yo? —preguntó Freddie.

—Qué lindos —suspiró una voz cerca de la mesa.

Freddie y Sam voltearon a mirar hacia donde había provenido la voz y vieron que T-Bo los estaba mirando a ellos. El encargado del lugar sostenía un largo palillo con rosquillas.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos —volvió a decir el joven.

Freddie y Sam aseveraron sus miradas.

—¿Rosquillas? —preguntó el joven, estirando el palillo hacia ellos.

Sam y Freddie no dejaron de mirarlo con severidad.

—¡Ya me voy! —se apresuró a decir T-Bo, dándose vuelta y regresando tras el mostrador.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Freddie.

Sam apretó la mano de Freddie deliberadamente, con muchísima fuerza.

—Au, au... ¡Sam! ¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie hasta que pudo retirar la mano y hacer unos movimientos con ella para que dejara de dolerle por el apretón. Sam sonreía.

—Por hoy podríamos dejarlo acá... Faltan dos citas más —dijo Freddie.

—¿Cuándo será la próxima?

—Seguramente estás muy ansiosa —mencionó Freddie sarcásticamente.

—Sí, ansiosa por romperte la cara —dijo Sam.

—La próxima cita no será sino después de un tiempo —respondió Freddie—. Ya la acordaremos.

Mientras caminaban hacia el edificio de departamentos, donde acordaron ir, puesto que Freddie iría a su departamento y Sam al de Carly, a Freddie se le ocurrió una idea para que Sam abandonara la apuesta. Sí, lo había besado una, dos veces... Todavía no entendía el asunto de Melanie... Pero creía que reprobaría otro beso.

Cuando se detuvieron ante las correspondientes puertas de departamentos, Freddie tardó un poco en hablar.

—Creo que deberíamos besarnos, ¿no? —le dijo apresuradamente.

Aquello tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Sam.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam con las cejas fruncidas y boquiabierta.

Freddie creía que su idea estaba funcionando, a juzgar por la cara que la chica había puesto, así que, dos segundos más y sería el ganador de la apuesta.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Sam demostraba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no deformarle la cara a Freddie... Él se dio cuenta de eso y tragó saliva.

—¿Somos novios o no? Y los novios se besan, ¿o no?

—Supongo que sí —contestó Sam, mirándolo un poco ida ahora.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Freddie mientras daba dos pasos hacia ella y se detenía.

—Dije que estaría en la apuesta hasta el final —dijo Sam y dio dos pasos hacia Freddie.

Había un espacio de casi medio metro entre ellos ahora y Freddie se empezó a asustar. Sam vio su rostro y también su triunfo en la apuesta.

—¡Y bueno!... ¡Hazlo!

Los dos se acordaron, por un milisegundo, de un acontecimiento parecido ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos dos.

Freddie tragó saliva y se empezó a acercar a Sam... Y Sam a él...

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del departamento de Freddie y por ella salió su mamá, que vio todo.

—¡AAAH! ¡¿QUÉ HACES? ¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi hijo? —gritaba ella, agarrando a Freddie por los costados de su cuerpo y alejándolo brutalmente de Sam—. ¡A casa, Freddie! —ordenó la mamá de Freddie después.

—¡¿QUÉ? —preguntó Freddie avergonzado de cómo lo trataba su mamá, estando Sam ahí.

—¡AHORA! ¡Esta rubia es peligrosa!

Mientras la madre lo arrastraba al departamento, Sam miraba todo con una sonrisa de que le divertía todo aquello. Dentro del departamento, la Señora Benson cerró la puerta del departamento y se volvió hacia Freddie.

—¡Sam no es peligrosa! No puede controlar sus instintos, pero no...

La madre lo miraba con los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

—¡No quiero verte cerca de ella!

—¡Sam es mi amiga! —dijo Freddie de todo corazón.

—¡Intentaba besarte! —exclamó la Señora Benson—. Todavía no estás en la edad, mi niñito —dijo después ella, con voz más calmada.

—¿Besarme? ¡Sólo iba a soplarle una basurita del ojo!

Carly abrió la puerta de su departamento al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y vio a Sam ahí.

—¿Ya estás aquí? Te fuiste sólo hace dos horas —se extrañó Carly, pero pronto aquello la hizo pensar que todo se había terminado. Suspiró y luego preguntó: —¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue el que renunció?

—Yo no pienso en renunciar.

—Ah, entonces fue él —dijo Carly, dándolo por hecho, cerrando la puerta del departamento y yendo por detrás de Sam.

—No, él no renunció.

—¡¿No?

—No. ¿Por qué te pones así?

—¡Me preocupo por el estado de Freddie!

—Ay, tranquila, no lo mataré —dijo Sam, y luego pensó: "Creo".

—¡Eso no es lo que pensamos los que te vemos golpearlo! —espetó Carly—. ¿Y la que gritaba recién? ¿Era la madre de Freddie? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?

—¡Nada! ¡Me vio con su hijito y le pegó un par de gritos!

—Ah, los vio juntos —dijo Carly, quedándose pensando—... ¿Pero sólo porque iban juntos...?

—Casi nos besamos —dijo Sam apresuradamente.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—En realidad, él creyó que lo besaría... Yo pensaba en agarrarlo del cabello, tirarle la cabeza hacia atrás, empujarlo y ...

—¡No me sigas contando! —espetó Carly aterrada.

—¡Es que me quedé con las ganas! —se lamentó Sam.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y ¿cómo saberlo? ¡Con los comentarios que ustedes me escribirán! jeje... Eso espero. **

** ¡Ah, otra cosa! (ya me olvidaba... ¡esta cabeza olvidadiza!). El capítulo 4 ya lo tengo escrito y tal vez lo suba rápido, sin embargo, a partir de este capítulo, si bien tengo las ideas, los capítulos no están terminados, o están por la mitad, o sólo tienen el principio, así que seguramente me tarde un poquito más entre capítulo y capítulo, pero recuerden, este fic tendrá su final aunque me tarde diez mil años. Me gusta mucho este fic, y me encanta escribir, además me gusta ICarly y amo SEDDIE, así que no quiero dejar este fic por la mitad.**

** El próximo capítulo se llamará "Odiamos a ICarly". **

** ¡Bueno, eso es todo!**

**¡Adiós!**


	4. Odiamos a ICarly

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Este nuevo capítulo tal vez no sea tan brillante... Hay una partecita que no me gustó mucho, pero bueno... aquí está igual:**

**Capítulo 4: Odiamos a ICarly**

Era un día de semana y Carly y Freddie estaban en el departamento de Carly esperando que llegara Sam para que fueran juntos a la escuela. Freddie estaba concentrado en su laptop, sentado en el sofá, y Carly estaba al lado de él viendo lo que hacía. Spencer también estaba allí, terminando una escultura rarísima. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escuchó que intentaban abrir la puerta del departamento sin tocar el timbre antes. Pero nadie pudo entrar porque la puerta tenía la cadenita enganchada. Todos miraron hacia allí. Era Sam.

—¡Abran, abran! ¡Rápido! —insistió Sam, con semblante desesperado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Carly, poniéndose de pie mientras Spencer iba a abrirle la puerta.

Freddie dejó la laptop en la mesita ratona y también se puso de pie. Sam entró al departamento y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

Luego se los quedó mirando y dijo:

—¡Ustedes no me vieron! —y salió corriendo hacia la escalera.

—¡Espera, Sam! ¡¿Qué pasa?

Sam retrocedió unos pasos y luego exclamó:

—¡Me persiguen!

Se veía que Sam estaba bastante asustada.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Y te hicieron daño? —gritó Carly.

—¿Qué? —se preocupó Freddie.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Spencer.

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo y se acercaron un poco más a Sam.

—¿Los conoces? —cuestionó Carly.

—Sí, es un policía —contestó Sam.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamaron Spencer y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

—¡SAM! ¡¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —se asustó Carly.

—Golpeé a uno.

Freddie y Spencer intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Mientras, el policía que perseguía a Sam entraba al edificio y Lubwert, que estaba detrás del mostrador leyendo el diario, lo vio y ató cabos. Antes había visto a Sam correr a gran velocidad y ahora entraba un policía. Inmediatamente, le dijo dónde se encontraba el departamento de Carly.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, Sam!

—¡Ellos empezaron! —se defendió la rubia.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en problemas, eh? ¿Por qué? —se lamentó Carly.

—¿Y no tenías otro lugar en donde esconderte? —preguntó Spencer, pero nadie lo escuchó.

—¿Y qué te hicieron?

—¡Venía hacia aquí y empezaron a seguirme!

—¿Y así de la nada? —preguntó Freddie, pareciéndole extraño todo aquello.

—¡Sí! ¡Y entonces me di la vuelta, golpeé a uno, lo dejé tirado en el piso y salí corriendo!

—¿Y no tenías otro lugar donde esconderte? —repitió Spencer.

—¡Spencer!

Mientras tanto, el policía había hecho lo posible por subir rápido las escaleras, pero ya había estado cansado desde antes y subir tantas escaleras lo estaba matando. Subía poco a poco, respirando agitadamente y con pasos pausados. En cada rellano, el hombre se pasaba la mano por el sudor de su frente.

—Tranquila, Sam. Spencer arreglará todo esto.

De pronto, se escucharon golpes en la puerta del departamento y todos se miraron aterrados.

—Lo arreglarás, ¿no, Spencer?

Sam corrió a escudarse detrás de Freddie. Lo agarraba de los brazos y asomaba la cabeza por sobre su hombro para espiar. Freddie empezó a moverse con intención de que Sam saliera de detrás suyo.

—¡Quédate quieto, Fredonto!

—¿"Fredonto"? ¿Qué es eso?

Los golpes en la puerta eran insistentes.

—¡Ay, no lo sé! ¡No puedo pensar con bajo presión!

—Ni cuando estás bajo presión ni cuando...

—¡Ya, cállate! —exclamó Sam.

—¡Callense los dos! —pidió Carly, yendo a abrir la puerta. —Hola —dijo Carly asustada mientras el policía entraba al departamento, con las manos en la cintura y sacando pecho.

—Estaba buscando a una... ¡Ah, ahí estás! —dijo el hombre, señalando la cabeza de Sam, que sobresalía por el hombro de Freddie.

—¡Adiós!

Sam salió corriendo a las escaleras pero Spencer la atrapó por la cintura.

—Tranquila, yo arreglaré esto... Oficial, perdónela... Mire esta cara de angelito. —luego le susurró a Sam: —Sam, haz cara de angelito.

Sam le sonrió al policía con una sonrisa ancha.

—Ah, no se preocupen, no venía a arrestarla.

—¡Ah! ¿No? —dijo Spencer, y después la soltó.

—Sólo queríamos entregarle un pepel que se le había caído mientras caminaba en la avenida.

Todos miraron a Sam como esperando una explicación.

—Ouh... —dijo ella casi inaudiblemente, avergonzada.

Y entonces se acercó cautelosamente a agarrar el papel que el señor le alcanzaba.

—Dejaremos pasar la golpiza a mi compañero... Era un tonto —refiriéndose a su compañero—... Quiero decir —se apresuró a corregirse—... Creemos que la hemos asustado. Y estará bien, ya estará camino al hospital. Y señorita, cuide sus piernas... Y sus manos... Y su cabeza... Puede matar a alguien. Bueno, adiós.

El policía se fue, Carly cerró la puerta y después miraron a Sam, conteniendo la risa.

—Esta vez no habías hecho nada —dijo Carly, riendo.

—No digan nada más —pidió Sam.

—¿Y qué es ese papel?

—Una idea para ICarly.

—¿Sí? ¿Puedo saber qué? —preguntó Carly.

Sam le entregó a una curiosa Carly el papel y Carly leyó:

—Cortarle el pelo a Freddie.

—¡Te dije que eso no, Sam! —exclamó Freddie, enojado.

—No importa... ¿Podemos ir a la escuela? Llegaremos tarde.

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela y, después de acomodar unos libros en sus correspondientes casilleros, fueron al aula de su primera clase, donde, antes de sentarse en sus lugares, los llamaron tres chicas. Estas eran de la edad de ellos pero parecían más grandes por cómo se vestían. Muy sofisticadamente.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Carly con amabilidad.

—Chicos de ICarly...

—Sí —dijo Freddie.

—Sólo queríamos decirle...

— ¡Hablen ya! —se impacientó Sam.

—Tranquila, Sam —la retó Carly, pero con voz calma.

—Su programa es un asco.

—¡TRANQUILA, SAM! —esta vez gritó Carly, sin nada de calma.

Sam se puso furiosa, mostrando los dientes, dispuesta a lanzarse contra las tres chicas, e hizo ademán de abalanzarse, pero Carly y Freddie la detuvieron agarrándola de un brazo cada uno.

—No lo vean y ya está —dijo Freddie calmado, agarrando todavía del brazo a Sam mientras Carly ya la había soltado y Sam no intentaba ningún movimiento.

—Sí, nadie las obliga a mirar el show —comentó Carly.

— ¡Sí! Uno más, uno menos... —dijo Sam y siguió diciendo: —Somos el mejor Web Show... Nos ven un millón...

—Mucho más que un millón —la corrigió Freddie.

—Nos ven mucho más que un millón de personas, ¡a tres menos no las extrañaríamos!

—Eso es porque no hay otro Web Show decente con el que competir.

Los chicos agarraron con fuerza a Sam otra vez, porque estaba lanzándose contra esas chicas, que, al ver el movimiento de ataque de Sam (que colgaba en el aire por el agarre de los chicos, intentando darles patadas), se fueron. Carly y Freddie no soltaron a Sam hasta que no vieron que las chicas hubieran salido del aula. Cuando la soltaron, volteó a mirarlos enojada.

— ¡¿Por qué me detuvieron? ¡Quería romperles los dientes! —espetó Sam, enfurecidamente.

—Tú misma te contestaste —dijo Carly.

—Pero ¿qué les pasa? —preguntó Freddie ofendido.

—Sólo dieron su opinión —dijo Carly.

—No sólo dieron su opinión... No las vinieron a refregar en la cara —espetó Sam.

—Ay, no nos vamos a preocupar por eso, ¿o sí? Nosotros sabemos lo bueno que es nuestro show y todas las personas que nos ven, no nos tienen que afectar unas niñitas —habló Carly.

—Cierto, Carly tiene razón —dijo Freddie.

— ¡Pero esas chicas son desagradables! —exclamó Sam, todavía dispuesta a sacarles los dientes a esas chicas si las encontraba.

—Cierto, Sam tiene razón —corroboró Freddie.

—Ahora bien, hablando del show —dijo Carly, mientras los chicos se iban a sentar a sus lugares—. Tendremos que pensar en nuevas ideas.

—Cierto, Carly tiene razón.

— ¡Oh, bueno! ¡Ya basta! —dijo Carly, irritada del "Cierto, tiene razón" de Freddie.

—Toma, aquí tienes, léelo —dijo Sam a Carly en medio de un receso, cuando las dos estaban en sus casilleros, con Freddie. Carly miraba confundida el papel que Sam le entregaba mientras ella lo agarraba. Y Freddie también, con una ceja levantaba—. Son las ideas para ICarly. Como me aburría en la clase, empecé a escribirlas.

—Ah, ahora entiendo porqué de repente tuviste "un interés extraño por lo que el maestro estaba diciendo" —expresó Carly, quien había visto a Sam toda la hora de la clase anterior escribiendo y escribiendo.

—Eso nunca pasará —dijo Sam inmediatamente.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado —dijo después Carly—. Guárdalo. Luego lo leo —le dijo entregándole nuevamente el papel, que Sam guardó encima de unos libros, dentro de su casillero—. Cuidado de perderlo por la calle... —bromeó después Carly, apunto de reír.

Freddie largó una risita al darse cuenta de por qué lo había dicho.

Sam empujó con fuerza a Freddie a los casilleros al ver que se estaba riendo.

—¡SAM! ¡Vayamos a clase y manten tus manos atadas, puede ser! —exclamó Carly.

—No —le respondió Sam.

Al dirigirse a sus próximas clases, ninguno se imaginaba que, en el último receso, tendrían una sorpresa.

Freddie llegó a su casillero. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que vio que la puerta estaba torcida. Con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, tiró de la puerta y se le quedó en la mano. Sorprendido, miró a todos lados y vio que se acercaba Sam.

— ¿Por qué tienes la puerta de tu casillero en la mano? —preguntó Sam un tanto pasmada.

— ¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie con la puerta de su casillero en la mano. Enseguida, Sam no supo por qué el chico le gritaba.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? —le preguntó Freddie enojado, acercándole la puertita a la cara. Sam dio un manotazo para alejarla y contestó:

—¡Yo no fui!... Pero me encantaría agradecérselo a quién haya sido.

Freddie la miró sin creerle que no hubiera sido ella.

—¡En serio! ¡Le agradecería!

Más silencio y furia de parte de Freddie.

— ¡De verdad!

Freddie la fulminó con la mirada porque se estaba haciendo la graciosa, y, además, no admitía lo que había hecho con su casillero. Sam rodó los ojos.

—No, enserio, yo no rompí la puerta de tu casillero.

— ¿Y entonces quién fue?

— ¡Qué se yo!

Sam se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su casillero y dejar a Freddie solo con sus dudas. Este intentó poner como podía la puerta en su casillero y luego fue a donde estaba Sam, quien quiso poner la combinación de su casillero pero lo notó algo flojo y, al tirar de la puerta, ésta se salió de los goznes.

— ¿Quién hizo esto?

— ¿A ti también? —preguntó Freddie sorprendido.

— ¿Ahora me crees?

— ¡Lo siento!

—Sam, ¿por qué tienes la puerta de tu casillero en la mano? —preguntó la voz confundida de Carly, que llegaba detrás de Freddie.

— ¡No sé! Se salió, ¡y la de Freddie también! —exclamó la chica, soltando la puerta al piso estrepitosamente. Freddie y Carly miraron impulsivamente hacia la puerta del casillero tirada en el suelo y Freddie arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio una foto suya en la parte de adentro de la puerta, que había caído hacia arriba.

— ¿Por qué tienes una foto mía en tu casillero con un pequeño dardo clavado entre mis ojos? —le preguntó a Sam.

— ¿Quieres que clave el dardo en otra parte de tu cara? —preguntó Sam.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

— ¿Quién hizo algo así? —preguntó Carly escandalizada, mientras Sam se fijaba en sus cosas dentro del casillero.

—Creo que alguien que quería las nuevas ideas para ICarly —contestó Sam dejando de fijarse.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Carly mientras Freddie miraba confundido.

Sam se acercó al casillero de su mejor amiga, quien todavía no había intentado abrirlo, y descubrió, como se imaginaba, que la puerta se saldría de los goznes.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —gritó Carly.

— ¡Y mis ideas para ICarly no están! —exclamó Sam.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron miradas incrédulas y enseguida escucharon un ruido que provino de la puerta del casillero de Freddie, que había caído al suelo, rendida, y también, se escucharon los gritos de la Señorita Briggs cuando pasaba por ahí y vio los casilleros rotos. Inmediatamente, los mandó a los tres a dirección, y los tres les hicieron caso pero quejándose. Dentro de la oficina del director, la maestra le pasó a explicar al director Franklin la situación, dejando las puertas de los tres casilleros encima del escritorio.

— ¿Por qué romperíamos nuestros casilleros? —preguntó Sam, como si fuera algo absurdo.

—¡Por que son unos vándalos! —exclamó Briggs, desaforadamente.

—De Sam sí lo creo —dijo el director Franklin parado al lado de la Señorita Briggs, que estaba de pie a un costado del escritorio.

— ¡Yo no fui! —se defendió Sam.

—Lo siento, pero no le puedo creer —dijo el director.

— ¡No fuimos ninguno de los tres! —saltó Freddie.

Sam lo miró un segundo y, al notarlo, Freddie también le dirigió la mirada, pero ella ya la había apartado.

—Ahí sí lo creo —dijo el director. Y a continuación—: Encontraremos al culpable. No se preocupen.

—Esperen un segundo... Creo que sé quienes están detrás de todo esto —dijo Sam de pronto, pues había pensando mucho a quién debería golpear después... Y se le ocurrió... (Carly y Freddie la miraban con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, confundidos, sin ocurrírseles en quiénes había pensado Sam)—. Son Evelin, Rebecca y Marisa. ¡Estoy segura!

— ¡Claro, pueden ser ellas! —secundó Freddie.

—Chicos, por favor... —empezó a decir Carly.

— ¿Qué?

—No las culpen injustamente.

— ¿Injustamente? ¡Carly, las conoces! —dijo Freddie

—Pero ellas sólo nos dijeron su opinión... —habló Carly.

—Carly, nos odian —dijo Freddie.

— ¡Eso es verdad! Y tal vez no piensan realmente que nuestro programa es un asco —dijo Sam.

—Sí, tal vez estén envidiosas.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Esas chicas no les gusta ICarly y sólo se encargaron de decírnoslo.

—Entonces, como no gustarle ICarly no es un delito y no tienen pruebas de quién destruyó los casilleros rotos...

— ¡Y de quien nos robó las nuevas ideas para ICarly! —saltó Sam.

—Eso mismo... Dejaremos el asunto ahí hasta posteriores declaraciones. Pueden marcharse.

Los chicos le hicieron caso un poco desganados.

Aquel sábado, los chicos hicieron el show con las ideas que a Sam se le había ocurrido con respecto al bebé Spencer, sobre otra comedia absurda, bromas y demás. En medio del show, Carly decía:

—Y ahora veremos una entrevista a una adolescente de Seattle con pensamientos profundos sobre la vida. Corre vídeo, Freddie, por favor —pidió Carly.

—Enseguida —respondió Freddie al tiempo que se dirigía a su Laptop y tecleaba algunas teclas. La televisión empezó a emitir una imagen y Freddie continuó con la grabación. En la imagen había una chica vestida de traje y pelirroja (era Sam con una peluca), al lado de ella, sentada en un asiento similar al que estaba sentada "la chica pelirroja", había otra chica, morena, usando anteojos pequeños, rectangulares y sin marco (era Carly).

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre el mundo? —preguntó el personaje de Carly.

—Mmm... Y bueno... Debería dedicarse a fabricar más jamón... ¿No lo cree usted también?

El personaje de Carly largó una risita y Freddie rio apenas, resultándole gracioso aquello.

—Oh, claro que sí —respondió el personaje de Carly—... Eso es muy profundo... ¿Y qué piensas sobre la escuela?

—...

El personaje de Sam se quedó callada.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —insistió el personaje de Carly.

El personaje de Sam largó un pequeño suspiro.

—Creo que la cocinera debería preparar más jamón y pollo frito, ¡es así como se vive la vida! Sin jamón, ¿quién puede seguir viviendo? El jamón y el pollo frito son el motor de nuestra existencia... ¿No tiene un poco de jamón? —preguntó el personaje de Sam al personaje de Carly.

—Ay, no, lo siento.

—Pues debería.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. Muchísimas gracias.

El televisor se apagó y Sam dijo:

—Esa chica sí sabe lo que es vivir.

—Síí —dijo Carly—. ¿Ustedes lo creen también? Ahora veremos un vídeo que nos envió un chico de Yakima...

Pero lo que no esperaban eran los comentarios que recibieron luego del show. Freddie quedó con la boca abierta. Con la vista en la pantalla de la computadora de Carly, Freddie llamó a las chicas. Sam estaba durmiendo en el sillón y Carly veía "Las vaquitas locas", sentada en el pequeño espacio que Sam había dejado en el sillón. Como Sam seguía durmiendo, boca arriba, con una pierna sobre el respaldo del sillón, las manos sobre su estómago y la boca ligeramente abierta, y su largo y enrulado pelo rubio desordenado, sin escuchar los llamados de Freddie, Carly se acercó a su mejor amiga y le sacudió el hombro diciéndole:

— ¡Sam! ¡SAM! ¡Freddie nos quiere mostrar algo!

De pronto, Sam abrió los ojos y Carly volvió a repetirle:

— ¡Sam, Freddie nos quiere mostrar algo! ¡Ven!

— ¡¿Oh, enserio? —preguntó Sam, aparentemente entusiasmada, sonriendo, quitando la pierna del respaldo del sillón y sentándose—...¡Freddie nos quiere mostrar algo! ¡Buenísimo! —seguía sonriendo Sam, exaltada.

—Sí, mira, encontré... —le empezó a explicar Freddie.

—... Y no me interesa —dijo después Sam, sin un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara. Luego, volvió a acostarse para seguir durmiendo, exactamente como estaba antes, colocando la pierna por sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— ¡Sam! —exclamó Carly, mientras Freddie rodaba los ojos.

—¡Sam, es importante! —gritó Freddie luego.

—Vamos, Sam, es enserio —pidió Carly.

Sam abrió los ojos y suspiró. Después se levantó del sofá y mientras se acercaba con Carly a donde estaba Freddie, se peinaba su largo cabello con los dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa? Espero que sea realmente im... portan... te —dijo Sam, bostezando en la última palabra. Carly había llegado antes que Sam ante la computadora, al lado de Freddie. Sam se puso al otro lado de Freddie.

Carly leía lo que Freddie había mostrado y tenía los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sam con interés, mirando hacia la pantalla.

Algunos comentarios decían lo siguiente:

_O se copiaron de "Mega show" o quisieron reírse de ellas. El programa es muy serio y ICarly lo transformó en una burla._

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sam extrañada.

—Sigue leyendo —pidió Freddie.

Otros comentarios:

_Realmente, en ICarly se copiaron de las ideas de estas chicas, transformándolas en una comedia absurda. A ICarly debería de darle vergüenza._

_No puedo creer que ICarly pudiera ser tan insensible, ridiculizando al programa "Mega Show". Ayer amaba ICarly, ¡pero hoy puedo decir que lo empiezo a odiar!_

— ¿Qué le pasa a toda esta gente? —espetó Sam—. Creo que deberían internarse.

—Me fijé entonces a qué programa se referían con "Mega show" —explicó Freddie—... Y encontré en vídeo su programa en Internet.

— ¿Es un programa en internet? —preguntó Carly—... ¡Pues ponlo! —se desesperó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya va, ya va —decía Freddie mientras Sam y Carly lo apuraban—. Aquí está —dijo después de apretar Enter y aparecer en la página .

Freddie clikeó en "play" en el vídeo... Y aparecían Evelin, Marisa y Rebecca hablando. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que vieron la sección de "Preguntas y Respuestas". En el vídeo las chicas estaban sentadas en semicírculo ante una mesa redonda y decían:

— _¿Qué piensan sobre el mundo? —preguntó una voz en off._

—_Que está poblado de guerras, dominación y discriminación —respondió Evelin._

—_Esto es muy malo y creo que todos deberíamos aceptarnos tal cual somos. _

—_Sí, todos somos humanos y vivimos en el mismo mundo. Debemos respetarnos los unos a los otros. Tenemos que cooperar entre nosotros, en armonía, no matarnos. Hablar es la mejor opción para entendernos. Y la dominación es cruel. ¿No lo creen ustedes?_

— _¡Por supuesto que sí! _

—_Sí, no habría que haber discriminación y habría que darnos la mano como hermanos._

— _¿Y bien qué es lo que piensan sobre la escuela? —preguntó otra vez la voz en off. _

Carly y Sam arquearon las cejas porque captaron entonces la "similitud" entre "Mega Show" y el reciente "ICarly", y comprendieron qué quisieron decir aquellas personas en sus comentarios.

—_El estudio es muy importante para salir adelante y ser profesional. _

—Escuchen lo que dice aquí abajo... Fue posteado hace cinco minutos —informó Freddie y leyó—: "Acabamos de ver ICarly y no podemos creer que se hubieran mofado de nuestro show. Es decepcionante para nosotras, que habíamos creído que ICarly era el mejor show de la web".

— ¡Díos mío! —exclamó Carly.

— ¡Y ahí tienes la prueba! —exclamó Freddie, dirigiéndose a Carly.

Carly estaba visiblemente furiosa.

— ¡Esas niñas...! —exclamó Carly. Aparentemente, la chica iba a seguir diciendo cosas y se arrepintió.

Sam parecía saber qué era lo que Carly callaba.

—Dilo.

—No —se resistía Carly con mirada impasible.

—Quieres decirlo —manifestó Sam.

—No —volvió a decir Carly, pero segundos después—: ¡NIÑAS TONTAS!

Sam sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Y te sientes mejor ahora?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

— ¡Voto por romperles las piernas! —exclamó Sam.

—Pues deberías... Me gusta verte golpear a los demás, cuando se lo merecen —dijo Freddie.

—Gracias —dijo Sam, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

Pero Carly exclamó:

— ¡Yo no me refería a eso, Sam!

— ¡Pero sería genial! —opinó la rubia.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? No podemos dejar que esas niñas nos hagan ver de esa manera.

— ¡Sí, yo no me copie de sus ideas y no nos burlamos de ellas! —dijo Sam—. Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir a golpearlas.

—No, estoy empezando a pensar que eso no sería bueno —dijo Freddie—... Es decir, será todo peor. Debemos hacer algo para que todos se enteren de que ellas hicieron esta jugarreta.

El Lunes, al llegar al colegio, varios estudiantes, que ya estaban en grupos hablando, los miraron con caras furiosas, y Freddie, Sam y Carly les dirigieron miradas de extrañeza y de vergüenza porque estaban como examinándolos. Pero sabían de qué se trataba. Luego, unos chicos que bajaban de las escaleras, los señalaron y gritaron: "¡Ahí están!". Los tres se dieron vuelta a mirarlos y los tres chicos que habían gritado y que estaban subidos en la escalera, le empezaron a tirar con botellas de plástico vacías, vasos descartables y tomates. Los chicos se cubrieron con los brazos. Luego, los chicos dejaron de tirarles cosas (mientras los demás se reían, por supuesto, menos Freddie, Carly y Sam, que miraban a todos con enojo). Sam se volteó a mirar a los chicos que les tiraron esas cosas gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. Enseguida, los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas y se largaron de vuelta hacia el piso de arriba.

De pronto, aparecieron las tres chicas, con libros en las manos y mochilas colgadas de los hombros. Sonreían con malicia.

— ¡Ustedes son unas mentirosas! —espetó Sam y corrió a hacerles daño a las chicas. Con increíble fuerza, las tiró a las tres juntas de espaldas al suelo, haciendo que gritaran, y desesperadamente, empezaran a pedir ayuda. Los chicos que los habían estado mirando cuando ellos llegaron, con miedo hacia Sam, se fueron alejando con gran rapidez en diferentes direcciones.

— ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! —llamaba Carly a su mejor amiga. Se acercó e intentó sacar a Sam de arriba de unas de las chicas. Así, dos de las chicas se sintieron liberadas, pero no tanto, ya que seguían tiradas en el suelo, adoloridas, sin poder levantarse todavía.

Sam se resistía a que Carly la levantara, algo que no lograba... Enfurecida, Carly volteó a mirar a Freddie (que todavía estaba parado detrás), sin soltar a Sam:

— ¡No te quedes ahí sonriendo y ven a ayudarme!

Freddie dejó de sonreír (había sonreído puesto que le había gustado aquel comportamiento salvaje de Sam para defenderse) y se acercó a donde estaban ellas. Entre Carly y Freddie, pudieron alejar a Sam de Evelin, que se tapaba el rostro con los brazos cruzados. Sam se retorcía en el aire gruñendo como una animal.

— ¡SAMANTHA PUCKETT AHORA MISMO A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR! —gritó la señorita Briggs con su megáfono.

Freddie y Carly soltaron a Sam y los tres juntos empezaron a quejarse al mismo tiempo.

— ¡LOS TRES A LA DIRECCIÓN, AHORA!

Los tres empezaron a caminar por detrás de la maestra Briggs hacia la oficina del director, pero Sam pareció recordar algo, volvió sobre sus pasos, yendo hacia uno de los tomates que estaban tirados en el suelo, lo agarró y lo empezó a comer, volviendo hacia los chicos. Carly y Freddie la miraron sin poder creerlo.

En cuanto entraron a la oficina del director Franklin, (Sam no había terminado el tomate y dejó la mitad que le quedaba en la mochila de Freddie) éste se pudo de pie, confundido, y enseguida, los tres chicos empezaron a explicar la situación al mismo tiempo, atropelladamente, y decían:

— ¡Esas chicas nos robaron nuestras ideas!

— ¡Hicieron su show buscando la manera de hacer creer que nosotros nos burlaríamos de ellas!

— ¡Quisiera romperles algo! ¡Usaron mis ideas! ¡Tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo!

— ¡Ellas abrieron nuestro casillero!

— ¡Tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo!

— ¡Y ahora todos nos odian por culpa de ellas!

— ¡Yo odio el esfuerzo!

— ¡Fueron ellas, enserio!

— ¡Debe hacer algo!

— ¡Y Freddie es un tonto! —gritó Sam, siendo la única que se escuchó.

Todos ahí en la oficina del director voltearon a mirarla ceñudos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver...? —preguntó Freddie, disgustado.

—No sé... Sólo quise decirlo —respondió Sam, con tono de que no había hecho nada malo.

—De acuerdo, chicos, por favor, hablen de a uno —pidió el director Franklin—. Hablen Carly o Freddie —dijo luego, omitiendo deliberadamente a Sam.

Carly le explicó entonces que Sam había escrito unas ideas para ICarly y que había guardado el papelito en su casillero.

—Entonces, en el último receso, cuando regresábamos a nuestros casilleros para buscar nuestros libros, notamos que las puertas habían sido manipuladas y el papelito de las ideas de Sam no estaba. Pero Sam se acordaba de la mayor parte de ellas y entonces hicimos el show con sus ideas... Sin embargo, resultó que anteriormente a ICarly, hubo en Internet un nuevo show llamado "Mega Show" en el que se podían ver las ideas de Sam transformadas en algo más serio, así que con eso nos habían hecho ver como si quisimos mofarnos de la seriedad de "Mega Show" y ahora todos nos odian —dijo Carly, hablando muy rápido.

— ¡Y fueron Evelin, Rebecca y Marisa! —exclamó Sam.

— ¿Alguna prueba de eso? —preguntó el director Franklin.

—Ellas hicieron "Mega Show" —respondió Carly.

—Les creo —dijo por fin el director Franklin

La maestra Briggs abrió la boca para decir algo y el director la calló mostrándole la palma.

—Carly nunca se metería en problemas...

—Pero Sam estaba golpeando a esas chicas.

—Tendrá un castigo —aclaró el director Franklin.

—Uno más, uno menos —dijo Sam.

—Pero... —empezó a hablar Carly.

—Su amiguita pudo mentirnos para salvarla —dijo luego Briggs.

—Claro que no —habló Freddie, indignado.

—Chicos, tráiganme pruebas...

—Pero... —volvió a decir Carly—... Usted ya me había creído. ¿Cómo haremos para conseguirlas?

—Sé que ustedes encontrarán la mejor forma.

— ¿No estoy castigada, verdad? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Sí, por salvaje! —gritó la maestra Briggs histérica.

Sam, Freddie y Carly salieron de la oficina del director muy indignados.

— ¡Esas se salieron con la suya! —exclamó Sam, gruñendo, entrando al departamento de Carly, junto a su amiga y Freddie, quien cerró la puerta. Ante tal grito de Sam, Spencer, que estaba ocupado en una nueva escultura (se trataba de una mano gigante; cada dedo tenía un aro brillante), tiró al aire lo que sostenía, un aro, dando un grito.

—¡Mamacita! —exclamó después, poniéndose de pie y poniendo la palma sobre su corazón.

Pero ninguno de los chicos rio porque estaban muy desanimados, y se les notaba en la cara.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Spencer serio.

—Lo de "Mega Show" —respondió Carly, triste.

—Tenemos que conseguir pruebas de que esas chicas me robaron las ideas —explicó Sam.

— ¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Freddie, confundido, señalando la gigante mano de largos dedos.

—Una joyería me pidió que hiciera esto... ¿Pero qué es lo que piensan a hacer para conseguir las pruebas?

—No se nos ocurre —respondió Freddie.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó Sam entusiasmada. Freddie y Carly la miraron con muchísima atención—. ¡Las podríamos secuestrar y extorsionar para que hablen! ¡Y la filmaremos!

— ¡Claro que no haremos eso! —habló Carly, mientras Freddie miraba a Sam un poco asustado por esa idea—. Sam...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué te dije sobre esas cosas? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu tío por emplearlas?

—Fue a la cárcel —respondió Sam como una niña pequeña que estuviera siendo regañada y tuviera que confesar.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

—Sí, si es por una buena causa...

Carly la miró con expresión de "Es una causa perdida". Pero Freddie sonreía.

—Podríamos hacer un vídeo —sugirió Freddie.

— ¿Qué se te ocurrió? —preguntó Carly interesada.

En ese momento, empezó a sonar el celular de Freddie, que el chico había dejado dentro de la mochila. Enseguida, se quitó la mochila y la abrió. Entonces, metió la mano a ciegas para agarrar el celular, pero encontró algo raro, algo blando que escurría líquido, pareciéndole asqueroso al tacto, así que lo agarró para ver de qué se trataba... De un tomate.

—Ah, gracias, eso es mío —dijo Sam, acercándose, agarrando el tomate. Luego siguió comiéndolo.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, después de sonar el primer timbre, Freddie se escondió tras un pasillo, junto al director Franklin, cerca de los casilleros, con una pequeña filmadora en la mano. Las chicas se encontraban frente a sus casilleros y, al ver llegar a las chicas malvadas, dijeron en voz alta:

— ¡Aquí están las nuevas ideas para ICarly! —mencionó Sam a Carly, mientras ella abría su casillero—. Mejor las guardo en mi casillero —informó después.

—Pero si así nos las robaron la última vez —dijo Carly.

—Por eso no pensarán que la hemos vuelto a guardar aquí.

—Qué inteligente eres, Sam —dijo Carly mientras Sam guardaba el cuaderno donde estaban las ideas y cerraba otra vez el reparado casillero—. Ahora vayamos a clase.

—Eso no me entusiasma demasiado —expresó Sam, yendo al lado de ella, en dirección a donde estaban Freddie y el director, filmando todo.

Las tres chicas habían oído lo de las nuevas ideas y por supuesto corrieron al casillero de Sam para sacar el cuaderno. Freddie estaba filmando todos sus movimientos. Los chicos tenían una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras miraban la escena del robo que se desarrollaba.

— ¡Aquí la tenemos! —gritó la que parecía mandar de ellas tres, después de tirar la otra vez rota puerta del casillero de Sam.

— ¡Vamos, Carly, es tu turno! —le susurró Sam a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Están robando nuestras ideas! ¡Sabía que eran ustedes!

— ¿Quién lo sabrá? Si los que ven nuestro show nos adoran... Ni les creerían. Y qué malas que fueron mofándose de nosotras.

Las tres chicas largaron risas.

—Pobrecitos, ahora sus fans... Quiero decir sus ex fans... Los odian y nuestro show será el primero en el rating.

Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas sonrientes, pues todo estaba siendo registrado.

—No es como una extorsión, pero sirvió igual —comentó entonces Sam, lo que hizo reír a Freddie—.Vamos, aparece —le pidió Sam a Freddie, dándole un empujón.

—Sí lo van a saber... Ya estarán al tanto —decía el chico mientras aparecía con la cámara. Las chicas miraron directamente a la cámara (Carly hizo una expresión de triunfo) y se asustaron.

— ¡Saluden a la cámara! —exclamó Freddie.

Carly sonrió y Sam miraba desde su lugar también sonriendo.

— ¡Ay! —gritó una de las chicas, mirando a un lado y a otro aterrorizada.

— ¿Qué tienen que decir de esto al director? —preguntó la voz del director Franklin, que se acercaba, y apareciendo en la cámara.

— ¡Hola, hija! —saludó con un poco de entusiasmo, moviendo la mano y mirando a la cámara, sabiendo que aquel vídeo sería mostrado en ICarly.

Las chicas lo miraban temerosas.

—A la dirección. AHORA MISMO, señoritas. Buen trabajo, muchachos.

Sam se acercó a donde estaban. Carly, Freddie y Sam estaban muy sonrientes.

—Ah, creo que esto les pertenece —dijo el director al detener a las chicas en su camino hacia su oficina. Después sacó un cuaderno de la mano de Evelin y se lo entregó a Carly.

—Ah, no se preocupe, sólo se trata de un libro de recetas.

— ¿Creyeron que en realidad eran nuevas ideas? —preguntó Sam rudamente.

Se llevaron a las chicas y los tres amigos las observaron hasta que desaparecieron.

Carly se puso ante la filmadora y exclamó:

— ¡Y no hagan nunca lo que hicieron estas chicas! ¡Robar es muy malo! —enseñó Carly—. ¡Adiós!

— ¡Chaoo! —dijo Sam.

Freddie apagó la cámara y enseguida Carly y Sam chocaron los cinco, después Freddie se acercó a Carly para que chocaran los cinco y luego fue el turno de Freddie y Sam. Los tres después empezaron a bailar y cantar, festejando y vivando, hasta que la señorita Briggs los escuchó, llegó a ellos y los calló con su voz gritona.

Los tres se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Vamos a festejar a Licuados Locos? —preguntó Carly, mientras Freddie guardaba su filmadora dentro de la mochila.

—Si pagan ustedes por mí... —contestó Sam.

— ¡Esperen, mis libros! —exclamó Freddie corriendo hacia su casillero. Carly y Sam lo siguieron.

El chico intentó abrir su casillero, pero la puerta se le quedó en la mano.

— ¿¡Qué! ¡¿Otra vez? —exclamó Freddie—. ¡Esas chicas!

—No, esta vez sí fui yo —dijo Sam.

**Fin del capítulo:**

**Quisiera saber sus opiniones, criticas constructivas, lo que sea de este capítulo (bueno, sobre todos los capítulos jeje), así que escriban algún comentario... ¡Me encantan! ¡Sus comentarios me hacen feliz! Cada vez que veo que tengo un nuevo comentario, ¡salto de la alegría! **

**Espero no defraudarlos!**

**Saludos**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. La segunda cita

**¡Holaaaa! ¡Y gracias, muchííísíímaas graaaciaas por todos sus comentarios!**

** ICarly no me pertenece (Ojalá así fuera jajaja)... Pero esta historia sí. **

**Este capítulo tal vez sea algo corto, pero espero que les guste, por supuesto! **

**Capítulo 5: La segunda cita**

Freddie entró al departamento de Carly con la mochila al hombro al abrirle Spencer la puerta. Freddie y Carly habían acordado ir juntos a la escuela en el auto de la mamá de Freddie (algo que él se había negado terriblemente, pero la madre le insistió en que, si no los llevaba ella, lo castigaba por un mes). Entonces, vio a Sam sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión con tranquilidad, con la mochila (a cuadros rojos y negros) del colegio, al lado de ella. Por su parte, Carly no estaba allí porque estaba terminando de prepararse y Spencer corría hacia el baño gritando que iba a darse un baño de burbujas.

—Hola, Sam —saludó Freddie, sentándose en el sillón negro.

—Hola, Freddo —respondió Sam, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

—¿Te quedaste a dormir otra vez? —preguntó Freddie.

—Cállate, Fredduccini.

Freddie rodó los ojos, por la manera extraña por la que Sam lo llamaba siempre. A Freddie se le ocurrió algo para molestarla y sonrió.

—Veo que te quedaste con ganas de besarme... —dijo.

—Uy, sí, no sabés cuánto —dijo Sam, siguiendo con la vista en la televisión.

—Así que, ¿vienes con nosotros a la escuela?

—¿Qué te pasa, tonto? Claro que sí —dijo Sam, esta vez, dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Es que nos iba a llevar mi mamá en auto...

—¿Y? —preguntó Sam sin prestarle demasiada atención, otra vez dirigiéndole la mirada a las "Vaquitas locas".

—Es que ahora te detesta... Y le das miedo.

—Ah, sí, me di cuenta —dijo la chica rubia, recordando cómo lo había alejado la mamá de ella—. Y sobre ello, entiendo que quieras renunciar a la apuesta.

—Oye, oye, oye... No voy a renunciar la apuesta por mi mamá —aclaró Freddie.

—Pues deberías hacerle caso a tu mamá a veces.

—Pues no te voy a dejar ganar...

En aquel momento, bajaba las escaleras Carly, ya lista para ir a la escuela. Vio a Freddie y, de pronto, recordó que había acordado ir con él a la escuela, en el auto de su madre.

—Hola, Freddie.

—Hola.

—Freddie, ya sé que tu mamá detesta a Sam...

—Y me tiene mucho miedo —terminó Sam la frase, levantándose del sofá, agarrando la mochila y colgándosela al hombro.

—Eso mismo —corroboró Carly—. Y con razón.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Sam.

Carly le dirigió la mirada.

—Sabés que te quiero, Sam, ¿cierto?

—Gracias, Carls.

—Pero no dejas de ser salvaje —dijo Freddie.

Enseguida, Sam agarró una de las duras almohadas del sofá y le empezó a dar golpes a Freddie con ella.

—¡Para, Sam! ¡Sam, ya basta! —gritaba él.

Carly le sacó la almohada a Sam.

—¡¿Podrías reprimir tus instintos salvajes por una vez? —le preguntó.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Freddie anunció que era su mamá. Sin embargo, la madre empezó a gritar como una salvaje y se negó terminantemente a llevar a Sam a la escuela también, por lo que Freddie se impuso y fueron los tres solos.

—¿A dónde me vas a invitar, Fredalupe, en nuestra próxima cita? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Todavía siguen con esa apuesta? —preguntó Carly.

—Freddie perderá, Carly. Ya falta poco.

—¿No querrás decir que tú perderás, Sam? —preguntó Freddie.

Para la siguiente cita, Sam le pidió a Freddie encontrarse afuera del edificio de departamentos. Y ahí estaba ella, con una remera de mangas largas roja, jeans y deportivas y su cabello largo y ondulado rubio, suelto. Freddie llevaba una remera de mangas cortas, celeste, con pequeñas rayas horizontales de un color azul más oscuro y unos jeans.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal?... ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sam precipitadamente y confundida, al ver que Freddie avanzaba por la calle con decisión.

—A nuestra cita —contestó Freddie sonriendo.

Sam se puso enseguida al lado de él.

—¿Qué estás ocultando? —preguntó Sam.

—Ya verás —contestó él.

—¿Por qué te haces el misterioso?

Freddie detuvo un autobús y subió a él, con Sam subiendo tras él bastante confundida. Sam hizo que Freddie pagara su boleto y fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos dobles, se recostó en él y cerró los ojos. Cuando Freddie se sentó al lado de ella, Sam ya estaba completamente dormida.

Pero unos veinte minutos después bajaron del autobús y se encaminaron hacia la entrada de un parque de diversiones. Había dos ventanillas para comprar las entradas al lado del acceso, que estaba vigilado por dos grandotes que veían las entradas antes de hacer pasar a las personas.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Me trajiste a un Parque de Diversiones! —exclamó Sam entusiasmada, casi saltando, y Freddie la miraba sonriendo. Sam se había adelantado a él, pero después volteó a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa y le preguntó—: ¿Y pagarás tú?

Freddie rodó los ojos, dejando de sonreír.

—¡Sí! ¡Pagaré yo!

—¡Ya estás aprendiendo! —exclamó Sam, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Genial —dijo Freddie sin ánimos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate! ¡Esto es genial!

Sam agarró a Freddie de la mano y tiró de él, pero Freddie se quedó en el lugar, algo pasmado, con el entrecejo fruncido, por el simple hecho de parecerle extraño que Sam lo tomara de la mano por segunda vez y esta vez sin haberle costado esfuerzo. Entonces, Sam desistió de seguir tirando y volteó a mirarlo. Él miró hacia las manos y ella también, dándose cuenta en aquel instante de lo que había hecho. Enseguida, la chica, con expresión inmutable, acercó la palma de Freddie a su cara y escupió en ella. Freddie miró boquiabierto y con mirada de asco su mano y Sam se adelantó hasta una de las filas de la ventanilla donde vendían las entradas. Mientras sacaba una servilleta de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se limpiaba la mano, Freddie miraba a Sam. Su largo cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, ondulado y rubio estaba moviéndose por la brisa y ella tenía una sonrisa de entusiasmo por la idea que había tenido de llevarla al parque de diversiones (y porque, además, iría a pagar él); Sam era una chica que le hacía la vida miserable, pero que sin ella su vida no sería su vida; y sin hacerle la vida miserable, Samantha Puckett no sería Samantha Puckett, y nada sería igual. "¿En qué estoy pensando?", se preguntó entonces Freddie, extrañado.

La fila de entradas iba reduciéndose, Sam avanzando y Freddie seguía allí de pie.

—¡Vamos, Freduccini! —lo llamó Sam, impaciente.

Apenas los chicos entraron al Parque, Freddie y Sam empezaron a caminar y Freddie a hablar.

—Hace ocho años que no venía a este lugar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Pues estaba con mi mamá viendo la televisión y pasaron la publicidad, y entonces, mi madre me ordenó terminantemente: "Te prohíbo que regreses a un parque de atracciones. Son muy peligrosos esos juegos", y entonces, me dije: "Tengo que volver allí".

Sam se rió.

—Vaya, Freddie, eres un chico malo.

Freddie sonrió con su sonrisa al costado.

—Tené cuidado a ver si te castiga tu mamá.

—Sólo me castigará si se entera... Y yo no lo mencionaré —replicó Freddie.

—Eso no quita que yo lo mencione —dijo Sam.

Freddie la miró ofendido.

—Ni se te ocurra...

Sam rodó los ojos y luego dijo:

—Tranquilo, mantendré mi boca cerrada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo has venido por última vez?

—Bueno, en realidad...

Freddie la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Nunca vine hasta ahora.

—¡No! ¡Enserio! ¡No me digas!

En ese punto, se habían acercado demasiado a uno de los juegos, Sam se dio cuenta y corrió hacia él. Se trataba de la Montaña Rusa de agua. Era una especie de maqueta de montañas que rodeaban un gran río que serpenteaba (el agua era de verdad), en el que corría un riel por el que, un carrito, iba recorriendo el juego. Freddie sonreía pensando en que su madre sufriría un infarto si se enteraba que estaba en un parque de diversiones y, además, con Sam. Los chicos mostraron las entradas y se ubicaron en el carrito en forma de tronco. Uno atrás del otro.

—¿Tienes miedo, Fredward? —preguntó Sam, sentada detrás de él.

Freddie volteó todo lo que pudo para mirarla.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Ah! Te preguntaba por la cara que tenías... Pero me equivoqué, esa cara de tonto la tienes siempre, ¿no?

—¡Hey!

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no hayas nacido con una cara mejor!

—Me amas —insinuó Freddie nuevamente, incapaz de contenerse, sonriendo.

Sam se levantó del carrito, se abalanzó hacia Freddie e intentó con todas sus fuerzas tirar al chico al agua.

—¡AAAH! ¡NOOO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES, SAM? ¡NO! ¡NO!

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¡Por favor, contrólese! —gritó el encargado del juego, alejándola de Freddie y haciéndola sentar—. ¡Quédese quieta, por favor, que ya empezará el juego!

Luego se los quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, a Sam y a Freddie, sucesivamente.

—¡Un segundo! ¿Ustedes son de ICarly? —preguntó el hombre, emocionándose.

—¡Sí! —contestó Sam—. Bueno, yo soy de ICarly; él sólo es el tecni-tonto.

Freddie la miró con mala cara.

—¡Díos, son grandiosos! ¡Me hermana pequeña los ama!

—Genial —expresó Freddie sonriendo.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Sam, contenta por el reconocimiento.

—¡Bueno, ya empezará el juego! —anunció el hombre, alejándose, y así fue.

El carrito empezó a moverse por el riel y todos los que estaban subidos se sostuvieron de los costados con fuerza. El carrito iba a una velocidad considerable y los chicos encontraban maravillosa la sensación del movimiento. En varios momentos subían una curva y bajaban, lo que daba la sensación de que sus corazones iría a salírseles por la boca.

—¡Wow! ¡Aah! —gritaba Freddie en esos momentos, encantado.

Sam sólo se reía.

Al terminar el juego, que pareció que había durado muy poco:

—Wow, fue sensacional —dijo Freddie, mientras caminaban.

—¡Sí, lo sé!

—Ahora podríamos ir al Zamba —propuso Freddie.

—¿Sabes dónde?

—Creo que sí.

—¡Vamos! —aceptó Sam.

Mientras seguían caminando en silencio, escucharon unos gritos de chicas enloquecidas y, luego, distinguieron que por delante de ellos corría un grupo de chicas directamente hacia Freddie. Los dos se detuvieron. Las chicas rodearon a Freddie, saltando entusiasmadas, hablando demasiado alto, como cotorras, diciendo lo lindo que era y pidiéndole autógrafos.

Sam no soportó la situación:

—¡CHICAS, CHICAS! ¡No se ha bañado en una semana! —exclamó.

Las chicas la escucharon e inmediatamente se alejaron corriendo. Freddie miró ofendido a Sam, quien sonreía ahora. Los chicos siguieron caminando, pero, de pronto, se escucharon unas corridas detrás de ellos, y una voz de chica dijo:

—Pero quisiera...

Sam se volteó a mirarla y le gruñó bien fuerte. La chica salió corriendo y Freddie sostuvo a Sam de los brazos, por atrás, porque parecía que iría a lanzarse contra la chica.

—¡SAM! ¿Puedes controlar tu salvajidad? —le pidió Freddie.

—¿Cómo quieres que salve a las chicas de ti, entonces?

Carly estaba en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo tarea, algo que había aprovechado a hacer, ya que sus amigos no estaban con ella. Spencer llegaba de su habitación para comer algo y la vio allí sola.

—¿Y Sam y Freddie? —le preguntó abriendo la heladera.

Carly suspiró.

—Están en una cita juntos —contó.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Spencer, dejando de buscar comida. Cerró la heladera, se acercó a la mesa y pidió—: ¡Dame todos los detalles!

—Sólo salen porque apostaron a que no irían a soportarse... —espetó la chica.

—¡Cuéntame todos los detalles! —seguía pidiendo Spencer.

Carly rodó los ojos, riendo.

—Lo único que sé es que Freddie cerca de Sam... Es algo malo —dijo Carly.

—Puede que empiecen a llevarse mejor, ¿no lo pensaste?

Carly se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—No creo que aquello pase... Ha podido pasar en años y todavía siguen matándose.

Sam y Freddie ya habían subido al zamba, a la enorme montaña rusa y a las tazas y seguían caminando en busca de un juego que Freddie había propuesto, cuando Sam corrió hacia un puesto de Hot-dogs que había por el camino y pidió uno con mucho ketchup.

Freddie se acercó a Sam:

—Estás loca... ¡No puedes comer ahora! —exclamó Freddie—. Los juegos te harán vomitar.

Sam no le prestó atención y tomó el hot-dog que le estaban entregando.

—Cinco dólares —le cobró el vendedor.

—Sí, el chico le paga —dijo entonces Sam, alejándose y dejando a Freddie solo frente al puesto, mientras el hombre esperaba que él le pagara.

Freddie rodó los ojos mientras sacaba su billetera de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sacaba cinco dólares. Le entregó el billete al hombre y, luego, salió corriendo hacia Sam, que ya se había acabado el hot-dog.

—Quiero ir a ese juego —dijo entonces Sam, señalando una especie de rueda con asientos.

—Íbamos a ir al _Laberinto del Terror_ —recordó Freddie.

—Que sea después —dijo Sam y corrió hasta la fila que se iba acortando hacia los asientos.

Ya estaban casi todos ocupados y faltaba sólo uno. Cada uno tenía espacio sólo para dos personas y cuando llegó Freddie no hubo espacio para él y Sam se subió con una desconocida.

Freddie se cruzó de brazos disgustado y mirando a Sam. Ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, sonrió y agitó la mano en señal de saludo, y el juego comenzó. Freddie no tuvo nada que hacer más que sentarse en uno de los bancos que estaban cerca, cruzarse de brazos y esperar algo impaciente. Miraba de aquí para allá, mientras Sam se divertía en el juego.

Pero luego hubo gritos y Freddie supo que algo iba mal.

Se puso inmediatamente de pie, mirando hacia el juego, a donde todas las personas se estaban dirigiendo, aterradas. La rueda estaba inclinada, el soporte se había roto... El carrito donde estaba Sam, que estaba en lo alto de la rueda, estaba inclinado también y Sam se sostenía con fuerza.

—¡SAM! —gritó Freddie corriendo desesperado hacia el juego.

—¡HAGAN ALGO! —gritaba Sam.

Había gritos, llantos, pedidos de auxilio...

Enseguida, bajaron del juego los que no estaban en una altura importante y entonces quedaron cuatro carritos, ocho personas...

El encargado del juego llegó y dijo que ya había pedido ayuda y estaba en camino.

Freddie, enojado, salió corriendo como una bestia hacia el hombre y lo agarró del cuello del uniforme:

—¡TE VOY A MATAR! —gritó Freddie, preocupadísimo por Sam, viéndola allí arriba, sin poder hacer nada, apunto de caerse y asustada. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, más Sam—. ¡Que no le pase nada a mi amiga! —decía Freddie. Luego notó los músculos del hombre y se alejó de él deliberadamente, con cautela.

En ese momento se escucharon dos helicópteros que sobrevolaban y se acercaban al juego. El viento que hacían era impresionante y los cabellos se volaban. Tiraron una pequeña escalera de hilo, y así, uno a uno, fueron subiendo.

Hicieron lugar y los helicópteros se fueron acercando al suelo y todos bajaron. Freddie corrió hacia Sam, que tenía el espeso cabello rubio y enrulado despeinado por el viento de las hélices del helicóptero... También tenía los ojos llorosos. Se abrazaron muy fuerte y Freddie supo que Sam lloraba.

—¡No llorés, Sam! ¡Ya pasó todo!

—¡No estoy llorando! ¡No lloro nunca! —exclamó la chica, al tiempo que dejaban de abrazarse y se alejaban de los helicópteros, que pronto tomaron vuelo otra vez.

—De acuerdo, no estás llorando.

—¡No, no lo estoy!

—Está bien, de acuerdo —Freddie le siguió la corriente.

Mientras seguían caminando, ninguno sabiendo por dónde ni adónde estaban yendo, Sam rememoraba el accidente que había tenido y a Freddie no se le ocurría mucho que decir, y, además, se estaba cansando un poco de ese silencio, como si faltara algo...

—Sam, ¿no quieres gritar, golpearme, romperme la pierna o algo así? —le preguntó a la chica, viéndola tan tranquila.

—Oh, claro que sí —respondió Sam sonriendo.

—Claro, no sé por qué pregunté. ¡Y vamos! ¡Hazlo!

—Bueno —dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros, y le dio una cachetada a Freddie.

—¡Au! —dijo Freddie, poniéndose una mano en la mejilla—. No recordaba que golpeabas tan fuerte. Pero yo te traje hasta aquí... Seguro me lo merecía.

Sam sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Los de ICARLY! —gritaron un grupo de chicos y chicas.

Freddie y Sam voltearon a mirar a sus alrededores y notaron que todos se los habían quedado mirando.

—¡Corramos! —dijo Freddie y él y Sam corrieron con todas sus capacidades.

Al darse cuenta de que se escapaban, todos los chicos corriendo tras ellos. Pero ellos siguieron corriendo hasta salir del Parque de Diversiones. Unos se quedaron quietos pensando que no valía la pena irse del parque, pero la otra mitad corrieron tras Sam y Freddie, quienes, a los cinco minutos, ya no podían correr más rápido, y trotaban más que correr, y luego, caminaban rápido, hasta que finalmente relantizaron sus pasos y llegaron a una plaza cuando estaba a punto de oscurecer.

—Creo que los perdimos —dijo Freddie, respirando agitadamente, sin ver a nadie a la vista.

—Sentémonos —pidió Sam, también agitada, y fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos de la plaza, y Freddie la siguió.

—Qué día.

—Creo que ICarly es un éxito —dijo Sam.

—Seguro ya estarán escribiendo en Internet que nos vieron —mencionó Freddie, tomando su Perapod—. ¡Lo sabía! —leyó en silencio y luego—: ¡Uh...!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, mirando a Freddie, confundida.

Freddie leyó en voz alta:

"Freddie y Sam están saliendo juntos" "Yo vi que se besaban cuando él la fue a buscar al bajar del helicóptero".

—Esas personas deberían internarse en un manicomio —sugirió Sam.

—Sam, estamos saliendo —dijo Freddie.

—No te basaría...

—Sam, ya nos besamos. Nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Puedo entender que no te acordaras.

Que no quería acordarse, diría Sam.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dicen que el primer beso se da con una persona especial... Si hubiera sido así, no te olvidarías jamás.

Sam lo estaba mirando, pero al decir aquello, volteó a mirar a otro lado, como si Freddie se fuera a dar cuenta de que en realidad nunca se había olvidado de ese beso.

—Sí, dicen que el primer beso se da con una persona especial... Creo que tú te arrepentiste de nuestro primer beso —dijo Sam, volviéndolo a mirar.

—Yo nunca me arrepentí de aquel beso —se sinceró Freddie, mirando a Sam, quien se quedó detenida mirando a los ojos a Freddie.

—Claro, saliste del hoyo —concluyó Sam que Freddie decía que no se había arrepentido por aquello.

Freddie pensó que no sólo había salido del hoyo... Le había gustado el beso, pero prefería que nadie lo supiera... Sería tan extraño. Hasta a él le parecía extraño.

—¿Tú te arrepentiste?

Sam no contestó enseguida.

—Quise salir del hoyo, ¿recuerdas?

—Supongo que quisiste tener tu primer beso con Pete... Él sí era especial para ti.

En aquel punto, al decirlo y al pensarlo, Freddie sintió algo raro, un sentimiento de molestia.

—Para ti Carly es especial... Y tuviste tu primer beso conmigo.

En aquel instante, Freddie se quedó pensando. No se había acordado de Carly en todo el día, hasta ese momento (la cita con Sam la había borrado de su mente), cuando Sam la nombró.

—Sí —contestó entonces, con voz rara, como forzándola... Intentando comprender por qué le pasaba todo aquello.

—Y Pete no fue especial para mí... No estuve enamorada de él.

—¡Quisiste cambiar por él!... Algo que creo que no debiste hacer.

—Sí, un poco quise cambiar por él... Pero fue más porque todos me creían demasiado abrasiva.

—¡Pero así eres tú!

—De acuerdo, NUNCA dejaré de molestarte.

Freddie se rio.

—Lo sé. Y hacer mi vida miserable es tu especialidad... Y no tiene caso preguntar que si pudieras contenerte... Sé que no lo harás.

—Exacto, Fredalupe.

—Y eso es lo que te hacer ser Sam —mencionó entonces Freddie.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio. O no tenían nada más que decir, o los ojos del otro los había hipnotizado, hasta paralizar el cerebro por un rato y acelerar el corazón. Freddie no lo pudo evitar... Se acercó despacio hacia ella, mirándole los labios, para recordar lo que había sentido aquella noche de su primer beso. Sam también se empezó a acercar a él segundos después, aunque había intentado contenerse. Sabía que tendría que estar alejándose en ese instante, pero se acercaba más y más a él... Sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse cuando escucharon un: "¡Ahí están!". Luego hubo gritos y los dos se apartaron uno del otro asustados y vieron que el grupo al que creyeron haber dejado muy atrás, se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

Se pusieron de pie los dos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a correr. Y se dijeron, nunca más hacer lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Si me quieren matar, también me lo pueden comunicar... jaja **

**El capítulo 6 ya lo tengo escrito y tal vez no tengan que esperar demasiado, pero después de aquel...! Tengo las ideas, pero los capítulos están por la mitad! Salvo que me llegue la inspiración, me demoraré con los siguientes capítulos. Personalmente, espero no tardar.**

** El capítulo 6 se llama "Gane una salida" y tiene un cierto parecido con el capítulo 4, pero se me ocurrió, me gustó y lo escribí. Además, tiene algo de SEDDIE. A medida que va avanzando el fic, el SEDDIE se hace más evidente. ¡Y no digo nada más!**

**¡Adiós!**


	6. Gane una salida

**Holaaaa, aquí está el capítulo 6 y les repito que la idea es parecida a "Odiamos a ICarly", pero no todo es igual...!**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que dejen comentarios!**

**Capítulo 6: Gane una salida**

Freddie entró al edificio de departamentos y vio a Sam tirada en el piso.

—¡Freddie! —exclamó Sam, sollozante, pero en realidad no lloraba.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué te pasó? —peguntó Freddie preocupado, acercándose a ella y agachándose.

—¡Venía corriendo y me resbalé! ¡Creo que me rompí los dos tobillos!

—¡Oh, por Dios, Sam! ¡Llamaré una ambulancia! —dijo el chico, sacando su celular de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—¡Oh, no! Sólo cargarme hasta el departamento de Carly —pidió Sam alzando los brazos hacia él.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el chico, deteniendo su llamado.

—¡Hazlo! —gritó la chica, como enojada.

—¡De acuerdo!

Freddie la alzó en sus brazos, en forma horizontal, y avanzó hacia las escaleras, con mucho esfuerzo, y Sam sonreía.

Momento después, Carly abría la puerta de su departamento y entraba Freddie con Sam en brazos.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sam? —preguntó Carly preocupada mientras Freddie llevaba a Sam al sofá y la recostaba en él.

—¡Se cayó allí abajo y no pued...!

—Tengo mucha hambre —dijo entonces Sam y, como si nada, se levantó y fue a buscar comida en la heladera.

—¡Oye, puedes caminar! —exclamó Freddie mientras la seguía—. ¡Pero me dijiste...!

Sam estaba fijándose en la heladera, volteó a mirarlo por dos segundos, pero no dijo nada, y siguió en busca de comida.

—¿Por qué me hiciste cargarte hasta aquí?... ¡Otra vez! —le preguntó Freddie con enojo mientras Sam comía una costillita.

—Ah, por que me dijo flojera subir —contestó Sam y después siguió comiendo.

—¡El ascensor está roto hace una semana y tuve que subir escaleras contigo!

—¿Ves por qué me dio flojera? —dijo Sam como si nada.

—¿Podemos ponernos a trabajar? —preguntó Carly—. Tengo una idea para ICarly.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Sam.

—Soy todo oídos —dijo Freddie.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer otro concurso.

—No tenemos otro auto —dijo Sam.

—Habrá otro premio... Uno que está al alcance nuestro —aclaró Carly.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Freddie interesado.

—Bueno, tendrían que mandar unos videos y el mejor...

—¿Otra vez viendo millones de vídeos? La última vez que ocurrió eso fue cuando buscábamos el mejor paso de baile y terminé soñando que bailaba en la clase de la Señorita Briggs... Y créanme, aquello no fue divertido —explicó Sam.

—Prosigue Carly —pidió Freddie.

—El dueño del video más divertido se gana una salida con el que escoja de nosotros tres.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, creo que muchos se prenderían, ¿o no? Además, me parece que le haríamos un regalo a nuestros fans —mencionó Carly.

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas especulativas.

—Sí, es genial —dijo Freddie luego, dirigiéndole la mirada a Carly.

—Sí —corroboró Sam—, pero ¿a quién le importa lo que pienses? —refiriéndose a Freddie y dirigiéndole la mirada a él.

Carly rodó los ojos al tiempo que Freddie le dirigía a Sam una mirada ceñuda.

Entonces, aquel sábado en el show, luego de que Sam persiguiera por todo el estudio a Freddie con unas tijeras mientras Carly filmaba todo y Freddie gritara "¡No, Sam! ¡Sam! ¡No!" y Carly le gritara a su mejor amiga: "¡Ya, déjalo, Sam!" , Sam dejó de correr y Freddie se puso tras Carly.

—Sam, continuemos con el programa, por favor —pidió Carly, entregándole la cámara a Freddie.

Sam tiró las tijeras y regresó junto a Carly, que comenzó a explicar el concurso que se le había ocurrido. Llegado a un punto, ellas estaban diciendo:

—¡Así que, mándenos un vídeo divertido sobre una broma que le hayan hecho a alguien...! —exclamó Carly—. ¡Tendrán tiempo hasta este martes!

—¡Puntuaremos el material y el dueño de la mejor broma podrá disfrutar de una salida de una tarde con uno de nosotros! —prosiguió Sam.

—¡El que tú escojas! —dijo Carly.

—¡No te recomendamos a Freddie! —dijo Sam, saltando hasta ponerse delante de Carly y mucho más cerca de la cámara. Y después, la chica apretó el botón de "UUUH" del aparato azul al tiempo que regresaba junto a Carly. Freddie rodó los ojos, con disgusto.

Los chicos tuvieron que esperar al miércoles para ver los vídeos, pues ya estaban todos enviados. Freddie llevó su laptop al departamento de Carly y lo conectó al televisor para verlos allí. Sam, Freddie y Carly se acomodaron en el sofá y Spencer estaba en la cocina haciendo tacos de spaguetti.

—Y bien, qué empiece la tortura —dijo Sam sin ánimos, recordando la última vez que se habían quedado viendo vídeos. Freddie manipuló su laptop y el primer vídeo empezó.

Se trataba de una casa, de un garage, pudieron darse cuenta, aunque la luz del sitio estaba apagada. Se podía ver a alguien escondido en el umbral de una puerta y se oía que alguien estaba dando vueltas a una llave. A los dos segundos se abría la puerta y entraba una mujer. Ahora se podía ver mejor el lugar puesto que la puerta que se había abierto era de la calle y era de día. Entonces, el que estaba escondido puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer y ella pegó un grito ensordecedor y agudo.

Sam, Freddie y Carly se rieron.

Cincuenta vídeos más tarde... Era casi de madrugada y los chicos bostezaban.

—¿Cuántos faltan? —preguntó Sam, apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Cuarenta —contestó Freddie fijándose en su laptop.

—Genial —dijo Carly y cayó dormida.

Freddie y Sam se la quedaron mirando un segundo.

—Creo que esa es una buena idea —dijo Sam arrullándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

Freddie se encogió de hombros, desconectó todo y regresó a su departamento.

—Veamos quién es el ganador —dijo Carly con una sonrisa. Carly y Sam miraron hacia la pantalla del televisor mientras Freddie iba a su laptop y tecleaba para dar imagen de la Web Cam allí.

Apareció entonces un chico con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y camisa. Estaba sentado en un lugar donde se podía ver que estaba lleno de aparatos, botones y pantallas de vídeo. Carly, Sam y Freddie lo miraron con la boca abierta.

—Hola, Carly —dijo el chico, sonriendo.

—¿NEVEL? —gritó Carly.

Sam, Freddie y Carly intercambiaron miradas incrédulas.

—El mismo —contestó el chico—. ¿Mañana salimos, Carly? Pues te escojo a ti.

—¿No quieres salir con Freddie? Se van a divertir mucho como amigos. ¡Él puede ser tu hermano mayor! —sugirió Carly desesperadamente, muy desesperadamente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Freddie miró a Carly con las cejas fruncidas y boquiabierto, dando a entender que no le gustaba aquella idea para nada. En cambio, Sam seguía aturdida mirando toda la escena.

—¡Yo te escojo a ti, Carly Shay!

—¡¿Y por qué crees que iría a aceptar? —espetó Carly.

—Porque yo soy el ganador del concurso y, si no sigues tus propias reglas, Carly Shay, ¡planiras por esto! ¡planiras! —exclamó Nevel, casi como un desaforado, apuntando con su dedo índice.

—Oh, sí, lo tiene bien en claro porqué aceptarías, Carly —mencionó Sam.

—Así que nos vemos mañana. Paso por ti a las tres —dijo Nevel, más calmado y con voz algo soñadora y Freddie apagó la Web Cam en línea.

Entonces, como unas estatuas; Carly, con cara aterrorizada, con los ojos bien abiertos; y Sam, con mirada impertérrita, se volvieron hacia la cámara y Carly dijo, sin ánimos:

—Hasta acá ha llegado ICarly por hoy.

—¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa! —exclamó Sam, sonriendo—. ¡Adiós!

Carly sólo movía la mano para saludar.

Entonces, la filmación se cortó.

—Esto no está pasando, ¿o sí? —dijo Carly.

—Lamento decir que sí, amiga —contestó Sam.

Al día siguiente, Carly, sin nada de ánimos y fastidiada, iba caminando al lado de Nevel en un parque. Le molestaba que hubiera alguien más con ellos y que este llevara una cámara. Se acomodaron en el césped, sentándose sobre un mantel y entonces Nevel sacó de un canasto que llevaba una tarta de coco, que dejó en el mantel mientras decía:

—Aquí hay tarta de coco... Cortesía de mi madre.

—¿Por qué trajiste un chico para que grabe la salida? —espetó Carly.

—Quiero guardar esta tarde especial, Carly.

—Oh, sí, una tarde muy especial —dijo Carly sarcásticamente.

—Qué bueno que estemos de acuerdo —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo dije sarcásticamente! —espetó Carly—. ¡Apaga esa cámara! —gritó después desaforadamente, mirando al chico que filmaba.

—Carly, quiero hacer las pases —mencionó entonces Nevel, pero el chico seguía con la filmación.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que no te comportaste muy bien conmigo, pero te perdono. ¿Podrías poner algo de tu parte, no... Lindura?

—No estás hablando enserio...

—Te admiro tanto, Carly... ¡Dame un besito! —exclamó el chico esto último, y, luego, puso sus labios en posición para recibir el beso y cerró los ojos.

—¡No! —espetó Carly y le estampó en la cara la tarta de coco que él había llevado. Nevel quedó con la boca abierta, pero pensó que debería calmarse...

Luego fue Carly la que pensó que debería calmarse.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—Todo bien —dijo el chico, como resistiéndose a algo, teniendo la rabia atorada en la garganta y limpiándose la cara con una servilleta de papel.

—Mejor comamos, tengo hambre —dijo Carly.

Luego, agarró un emparedado de su canasta y lo empezó a comer.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Nevel le preguntó, con una sonrisa:

—¿Y la estás pasando bien, Carly?

—Pues déjame decirte una cosa... ¡NO! —gritó Carly.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? —preguntó Nevel, dando pena.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Carly—. Los dos sabemos que sólo quieres torturarme.

—No, Carly, ¿por qué dices eso? Yo siempre soy bueno contigo.

Carly rodó los ojos, no contestó a eso y siguió comiendo.

—Carly, te conviene portarte bien conmigo...

—Si podemos terminar con esto lo antes posible, mejor, no soporto nada esto.

Sam estaba sola en el departamento de Carly. Antes de que Carly tuviera que irse a su salida con Nevel, su amiga le había dicho que podía esperarla allí, pero que no hiciera desastres. Luego de una hora y media sola, la chica estaba en el sofá comiendo pollo frito y mirando la televisión. Tenía sus piernas sobre uno de los brazos del sillón. En la mesa ratona descansaban dos frasquitos pequeños, cerrados. De pronto se escuchó el timbre y Sam se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Freddie y entró al lugar.

—Carly se fue con Nevel —hizo acordar la chica mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¡Ah, cierto! —dijo Freddie—. ¿Y Spencer?

—Tiene una cita con una muchacha que conoció en el supermercado.

Freddie miró alrededor y vio los frasquitos en el sofá y fue a ver de qué se trataba.

—Eso es de Carly y Spencer —dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Freddie. El chico estaba abriendo uno de los frasquitos. De la parte de adentro de la tapa sobresalía un palillo con un aro en la punta.

—¿Hacemos burbujas? —preguntó Freddie a Sam, sonriendo.

—¡Dale!

Sam agarró el otro frasquito y empezaron.

Estuvieron largando burbujas por unos minutos y riendo hasta que en un momento:

—¡Au, au, mi ojo, mi ojo! —gritaba Sam al caerle en uno de los ojos, dejando el frasquito en la mesita.

—¡Tranquila, Sam! —exclamaba Freddie. Entonces, se acercó bastante a ella para soplarle el ojo y aliviarla.

—Ya, ya —decía Sam.

Freddie se alejó sólo un milímetro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y, aparentemente, no querían alejarse uno del otro y casi se habían olvidado que estaban en el departamento de Carly. Pero entonces se abrió la puerta de pronto y una voz gritaba:

—¡Ese niño...! —y después—. ¿Qué hacen?

Se trataba de Carly, quien se venía acercando.

Freddie se apartó de Sam como un rayo hasta una punta del sofá y Sam hacia la otra punta.

—¡Situación incómoda, situación incómoda! —se lamentaba Freddie en voz alta.

Sam se sentía del mismo modo, pero se le notaba en la mirada más que expresarlo en voz alta.

—¿Están haciendo burbujas? —se emocionó Carly y agarró el frasquito que Sam había dejado y empezó a hacer burbujas, sin haberse percatado de nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Sam.

—Este es mi departamento —dijo Carly.

—Esa es una buena razón —dijo Freddie.

—Quiero decir... ¿No tendrías que estar con Nevel?

—¡Logré escaparme! ¡Ese niño intentó besarme dos veces! Cada vez que quería escaparme, ¡él aparecía antes que yo! ¡Cada vez que encontraba un chico lindo, lo hacía caer, o lo mojaba con su refresco!

—¿Por qué no se me ocurrió algo así a mí? —preguntó Freddie.

—Cállate, tonto —le espetó Sam a Freddie de mala manera, enojada.

Sam entonces le dirigió una mirada disgustada a Freddie que duró varios segundos.

—¡Miren lo que acabo de descubrir! —pidió Freddie a las chicas, entrando al departamento de Carly el sábado siguiente, antes del show. Ellas estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo la televisión. Les puso sus laptop cerca de sus caras, y se sentó al lado de Sam.

Carly y Sam vieron un vídeo que se trataba de la salida de Carly y Nevel. Como título decía: "Esta es la verdadera Carly".

Sam y Carly se dirigieron miradas confundidas y pronto Freddie puso "play" al vídeo:

_Los dos estaban sentados en un mantel sobre el césped de un enorme parque._

—_¿Por qué trajiste a un chico para que grabe la salida?_

—_Quiero guardar esta tarde especial, Carly._

_Entonces, Carly miraba hacia el chico de la cámara y le gritaba:_

—_¡Apaga esa cámara! _

—_Te admiro tanto, Carly –le decía Nevel a Carly y pronto ella le tiraba la tarta de coco en la cara. _

Carly abrió los ojos bien grandes, sabiendo que las cosas no habían sido tan así.

Pero el vídeo seguía:

—_Todo bien —dijo el chico, limpiándose la cara con una servilleta de papel._

—_Mejor comamos, tengo hambre —dijo Carly._

_Después de unos minutos en silencio, Carly y Nevel comían, pero en un momento él le preguntaba, sonriendo:_

—_¿Y la estás pasando bien, Carly?_

—_Pues déjame decirte una cosa... ¡NO! —gritó Carly._

—_¿Por qué me tratas así? —preguntó Nevel, dando pena._

—_Oh, por favor —dijo Carly, pareciendo como si no le diera importancia al asunto. _

—_No, Carly, ¿por qué dices eso? Yo siempre soy bueno contigo. _

_Carly rodó los ojos, pero no había contestado nada y seguía comiendo. Pero después de unos segundos dijo:_

—_Si podemos terminar con esto lo antes posible, mejor, no soporto nada esto._

_En ese momento, apareció la cara de Nevel en el vídeo y decía:_

—_Así fui tratado por Carly en la salida... Así Carly ha tratado a su más grande fan. Lamento haber revelado esto, pero era necesario, para que los fans no tenga una visión equivocada de esta niña._

Y luego Freddie leyó lo que Nevel había escrito debajo del vídeo:

_Carly es odiosa. No creía que fuera así, pero cuando salí con ella no me ha tratado muy bien, como ustedes pudieron ver. Se la pasó gritándome y desvalorizando mi vídeo, diciendo que si no hubiera sido por Sam y Freddie, yo no hubiera ganado. Hasta me pidió que yo le comprara varias cosas. _

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Sam.

Freddie y Carly la miraron con mala cara.

—Está bien, continúa...

_Hasta me pidió que yo le comprara varias cosas. Y quiso terminar la salida antes y, además, cada vez que le pedía un autógrafo, ella me decía que me fuera del camino. Esa chica sólo quiere guardar apariencias de chica buena. Hasta que llegué yo, la conocí realmente y quise mostrarle al mundo. _

Luego, había comentarios de otras personas diciendo que no podían creer aquello de Carly, pero lo creían y estaban muy decepcionados.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pero por Dios!

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¡Está mal de la cabeza!

Sam y Carly dijeron todo eso simultáneamente, alteradas.

—¡No debiste escaparte de la salida! —exclamó Freddie—. ¡Ahora está haciendo que plañeses el día!

—¡Odio esa palabra! —exclamó Carly, histéricamente.

El Lunes, Carly, Freddie y Sam llegaban juntos al colegio. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los casilleros de Carly y Sam, y las dos se disponían a guardar algunos libros, se acercó a ellos un compañero de Carly de Historia.

—No lo esperaba de ti, Carly Shay —le dijo el chico.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Carly, confundida.

Mientras Sam se ponía al lado de Carly, disgustada, Freddie miraba al chico, ceñudo.

—Oye, apártate o te rompo la cara —amenazó Sam.

—Está bien, Sam, déjalo —decía Carly mientras el chico se iba.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Freddie y Sam al mismo tiempo.

—Tal vez me lo merezco.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! —Dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron extrañados por haber hablado al mismo tiempo una vez más.

Pero Carly no se sintió tranquila después de aquello y en todo momento en el colegio no le dejaban de llegar comentarios parecidos al del chico.

—Me odian —dijo Carly en un receso, junto a su casillero, a sus mejores amigos.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Freddie.

—No, ya les dije a todos que les sacaría los dientes si mostraban algún atisbo de odio hacia ti.

Sam se dio cuenta entonces de que Freddie la miraba como diciendo: "¿Por qué tuviste que hablar?", cuando Carly se dio la frente con su casillero al escucharla decir aquello.

—No, no te odian —se apresuró a decir Sam—. ¿Quién podría odiar a la amable y dulce de MI amiga?

—Chicos, tranquilos, no escondan nada. Sé que me odian. Vayamos a clase, mejor.

—¿No quieres costillitas para que te sientas mejor?

—No, gracias, Sam. Sólo quiero irme a casa y convencer a Spencer de mudarnos a otro continente.

Carly se adelantó a Sam y Freddie, quienes intercambiaron tristes miradas entre sí.

Pero las amenazas de Sam no habían surtido efecto, y, al día siguiente, las cosas fueron igual o peor que el día anterior. Además, no sólo le largaban comentarios mordaces sus compañeros de la escuela, sino también cada persona que se cruzaba por la calle.

Al llegar al colegio, donde los chicos no dejaban de mirar mal a Carly y de decirle los decepcionados que estaban y lo mentirosa que era, Sam pidió silencio con un silbido, todos le dirigieron la mirada y ella comenzó a hablar:

—¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿Cómo pueden creer que Carly sea como dice el blog? ¡Ustedes la conocen desde siempre, y es una gran chica! En especial, ¡una gran amiga y compañera de todos en esta escuela! ¡Siempre los ayudaba en algo! A ti, Cris, y a muchos más, ¿no los asesoró en ciertas materias? A ti, Gibby, ¿no intentó ayudarte a conseguir una cita con Shannon? Y a ti, Jake —este la miró extrañado—... Quiso arreglarte la voz para que cantes en ICarly, porque cantas pésimo, ¡sí, era hora de que lo supieras!, lo que escuchaste, cantas PÉ-SI-MO, ¡y no quería que nadie se burlara de ti, ni que tu abuela te escuchara cantar y se cayera del susto! ¡Ustedes la conocen desde siempre, ella ayuda a todos y tiene buenos sentimientos! No se merece que la traten de esta manera y menos que menos que le crean a ese tonto que habla mal de ella y manipula un vídeo para hacerles ver lo que él quiere nada más. Y sobre todo, es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y si escucho que hablan mal de ella y veo que la molestan, se las van a tener que ver conmigo!

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre sí pero ninguno dijo nada. Freddie la miraba con una sonrisa y empezó a aplaudir, seguido por Gibby, pero los demás no sabían qué hacer. Sam se acercó a Freddie mientras todos se apartaban y se alejaban un poco asustados.

—Estuviste genial, Sam —opinó Freddie, sonriendo.

—Espero que haya servido de algo.

—Si no es así, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que mis amigos no me abandonan —dijo Carly apareciendo por detrás de Sam.

Ella se acercó a abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos y Gibby quedó algo apartado. Al verlo, Carly lo llamó para que se uniera al abrazo y él fue a abrazarlos con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡No puedo verla así! —exclamó Sam a Spencer y a Freddie en la cocina del departamento de Carly.

—A mí tampoco me gusta verla así —dijo Spencer.

—Ni a mí —dijo Freddie.

Y los tres voltearon a mirar a Carly, que estaba recostada en el sofá, dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Voy a hablar con ese desgraciado! —exclamó Sam, yendo como un rayo hasta la puerta del departamento y Freddie, mientras iba tras ella, le dijo:

—¡Voy contigo! Tal vez necesites ayuda para golpearlo.

Sam ni había llegado a la puerta que volteaba a mirar a Freddie como diciendo: "¿Justo yo necesitaría ayuda para golpear a alguien, y, además, tuya?

—Emmm... Sólo te acompañaré —se retractó Freddie.

—¡Oigan, a dónde van! —exclamó Carly, que se había puesto de pie y miraba a sus dos amigos, que estaban en la puerta.

—Voy a destrozar la cara de Nevel —respondió Sam.

—Ah, bueno —dijo Carly como si nada y se volvió a recostar en el sillón.

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada y luego salieron los dos juntos hacia la casa de Nevel.

Cuando este chico abrió la puerta de su casa, Sam se lanzó a él de una, pero Freddie la abrazó desde atrás, para que no siguiera avanzando.

—Hola, muchachos, que linda visita —decía el chico, entendiendo por qué habían ido.

—Tranquila, Sam —decía Freddie, mientras Sam se retorcía en sus brazos—, no hagamos las cosas peor... Todavía.

—Está bien —dijo Sam.

—De acuerdo —dijo Freddie, pero todavía no la soltaba.

—¡Ya entendí! —gritó Sam, dejando de moverse.

Pero Freddie no la soltaba, la seguía abrazando.

—¡Ya puedes soltarme!

—¡Oh, sí, claro! —se apresuró a soltarla Freddie, y se puso al lado de ella.

Después se dirigieron las miradas un segundo... Sam miró a Freddie como preguntando: "¿Qué te pasa?" y Freddie con una expresión de: "¡Demonios! Me comporté como un tonto". Pero luego, Sam se volvió hacia Nevel.

—¡En cuanto a ti, niñito, te retractarás sobre lo que dijiste de Carly y dirás la verdad! —exclamó Sam.

—Dije la verdad. ¡Vieron el vídeo!

Sam estaba apunto de explotar de la rabia, otra vez.

—Deja de mentir o le diremos a tu mami —amenazó Freddie.

—Mi madre no está en casa ahora —dijo Nevel.

—Podemos esperar —dijo Sam.

—Se fue de vacaciones.

—¿Oh, enserio? —preguntó Sam, haciendo como que le creía.

—Sam, hagamos algo ahora —dijo Freddie.

Al instante, Sam fue agarrar a Nevel por debajo de los brazos y Freddie lo agarró de los pies, al tiempo que Nevel gritaba que lo dejaran. Segundos más tarde, habían dejado sentado al chico en su habitación, atado de pies (desnudos) y manos. En frente habían puesto una cámara de vídeo en un trípode.

—¡Si quieres que te desatemos, dirás la verdad a todos! —gritó Sam.

—¡Sí, claro! —espetó Nevel, dando a entender que no haría nada de eso.

Sam miró a Freddie sonriendo y el chico entendió lo que debía hacer. Entonces, se agachó a los pies desnudos de Nevel y le empezó a pasar por la planta una pluma. Nevel se empezó a retorcer y a reír, pidiendo por favor que dejaran de hacerle eso. Pero Freddie no cesaba de hacerles cosquillas, y, además, Sam se sumó con otra pluma para hacerle cosquillas al otro pie.

—¡No, ya, déjenme! ¡Déjenme! —se reía Nevel, con el rostro todo colorado, pero no podía safarse—. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Diré la verdad!

Freddie y Sam se miraron sonriendo y Sam fue a encender la cámara. Entonces, Nevel reconoció que había mentido con respecto al comportamiento de Carly y que él había manipulado el vídeo para hacer parecer que Carly lo había tratado mal en la salida. Luego, Freddie lo subió a todas las páginas web en la que daban información de ICarly y hasta en la propia página de ICarly.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, todos se acercaron a Carly a pedirle perdón por sus comentarios. Freddie miró sonriendo a Sam.

—Formamos un buen equipo a veces, ¿no, Sam? —le preguntó Freddie a Sam.

—Tengo que reconocer que sí, Freddo —respondió Sam, también sonriendo.

—Oh, ¿y creés que Nevel se habrá podido despegar de la silla? —quiso saber Freddie.

En realidad no. Nevel seguía sentado en la silla, en su habitación, gritando desesperado y moviéndose, intentado salir de una vez por todas.


	7. La tercera cita

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¡Muuuy feliz año nuevooo!  
**

**Espero que les gusten este capítulo... ¡Y dejen comentarios!**

**No quise subir el capítulo tan rápido, pero bueno, me decidíí... ¡Será la última cita de la apuesta! ¿Qué ocurrirá?  
**

**Y quiero decirles una cosa... En capítulos posteriores me van a tener que tener paciencia, porque tal vez me tarde en los capítulos porque todavía no tengo ideas definidas. **

**ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

**Capítulo 7: La tercera cita**

En todo el colegio había uno que otro cartel con la misma información. Rezaban que, un pub, el sábado, desde las cinco de la tarde hasta la una de la madrugada, se dedicaría exclusivamente a las parejas. Muchos se acercaban a leerlos y muchas chicas se alejaban entusiasmadas. En cambio, los chicos pensaban en que era ridículo y querían vomitar por todos las imágenes de corazoncitos que adornaban los carteles.

—¿A quién se le ocurriría ir allí? —preguntó Sam a Carly, quien miraba el cartel con una pequeña sonrisa, que respondía claramente "Yo iría a un lugar así".

—¿Por qué no invitas a Steve? —preguntó Sam a su mejor amiga—. No hay ningún chico que se te niegue.

—Tiene novia —explicó Carly.

—Yo me puedo encargar de eso —quiso ayudar Sam.

—No te atrevas —espetó Carly, sabiendo que Sam había tenido una de sus ideas macabras.

—Pero...

—No, enserio, estaré bien... Te podrías quedar a dormir en mi casa el sábado —sugirió Carly.

Sam suspiró.

—Tendré que ir después de mi cita con Freddo... Acordamos que sería este sábado.

—No puedo creer que todavía sigan vivos —mencionó Carly—... No puedo creer que Freddie siga vivo —se retractó luego.

—¡Chicas, no, ya déjenme! ¿Puedo pasar? Gracias —decía la voz de Freddie por detrás de Sam y Carly, que voltearon a ver lo que ocurría. Freddie llegaba al colegio con tres chicas que lo seguían y luego se iban decepcionadas, cada una por distintos caminos.

—¿Qué pasó? —se rio Sam.

—¡Se aceraron a mí y me pidieron que fuera con ellas al pub el sábado!

—Sí que están mal de la cabeza —espetó Sam.

—¡Steve! —exclamó Carly mirando hacia cierto lugar. Freddie y Sam voltearon a mirar hacia donde Carly miraba.

Allí había un chico rubio de ojos miel, sonriendo, al lado de una chica que lo agarraba del brazo. Sin embargo, subieron la escalera y se perdieron de vista.

—¿Steve es el chico al que estuviste asesorando en las materias últimamente? —preguntó Freddie a Carly, confundido.

—Sí, y es tan lindo —dijo Carly.

—Uy, ¿escuchaste, Freddie? A Carly le parece lindo —dijo Sam y, entonces, Freddie la miró con mala cara. —Ya, supéralo —espetó Sam.

Dos segundos después, el chico regresaba, pero solo y con semblante triste.

—¿Qué le ocurrirá? —preguntó Carly.

—Tal vez le haya ido mal con alguna de las asignaturas, ¿por qué no le preguntas? —sugirió Sam y a Carly le pareció buena idea.

Mientras Carly se acercaba a Steve a preguntarle cómo le había ido en las materias, Freddie leía el cartel donde estaba la información sobre aquel pub.

—¿Irías si un novio tuyo te lo pidiera? —preguntó Freddie a Sam.

Sam tuvo que dejar de espiar a Carly y a Steve y miró a Freddie. Luego, este le señaló el cartel para que ella supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo. Sam dirigió la vista hacia el cartel y enseguida contestó:

—Primero vomitaría y luego me tiraría de un puente.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Freddie, sonriendo—. Vayamos allí en nuestra próxima cita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, volteando a mirar a Freddie.

—Sam, es exclusivamente para parejas, ¿no es perfecto para nosotros dos?

¡Maldita apuesta! Ahora ella tendría que decir que sí irían a ese lugar.

—De acuerdo —dijo entonces Sam, costándole mucho esfuerzo, y apenas fue audible su contestación, pero Freddie la escuchó y sonrió.

En aquel momento llegó Carly con una sonrisa y, entusiasmada, les contó:

—¡Tengo una cita con Steve!

—¿Pero hace dos segundos no tenía novia? —preguntó Sam, confundida.

—¡Terminó con ella hace días!

Freddie estaba fuera de los Licuados Locos. Era Sábado, cerca del horario en que Sam y él habían acordado empezar la cita. Entonces, el chico, al no verla acercarse por ningún lado, agarró su PearPad y llamó a Sam. Cinco segundos esperando y ella ya atendía:

—¡Sam! ¡Acaba de empezar una carrera de burritos! ¡Te espero en _Licuados Locos_!

—¡¿Qué? —se entusiasmó Sam, al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Hay una carrera de burritos?

—Sí, es una carrera en la que las personas se visten de burrito... ¡Y dan burritos gratis!

—¡Oh, por Dios, enseguida voy! —gritó Sam, y luego cortó, pensando que, si actuando como ella, no había logrado que Freddie abandonara la apuesta, Samantha Puckett dejaría de ser ella misma en la última cita. Antes de terminarla, Freddie se volvería loco y ella le ganaría otra apuesta más. Tendría que funcionar.

Freddie guardó su PearPad en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sonreía divertido. Luego, entró a _Licuados Locos_ a pedirse un licuado mientras esperaba.

Esta vez, el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por cuatro personas, sentadas dos en cada mesa. El chico estaba esperando a Sam por más de quince minutos, cuando una voz conocida le dijo desde atrás:

—Hola, Fredward.

—Sam —dijo él.

Se dio, entonces, la vuelta en la silla tomando un poco de su licuado, vio a Sam con un vestido ajustado sin mangas y corto hasta la mitad de los muslos, color azul, con zapatos y una cartera, y, entonces, Freddie se atragantó con el licuado, empezó a toser y escupió el licuado que se había llevado a la boca. También se fijó, mientras se recuperaba, que se había recogido el largo y ondulado cabello rubio en una media colita. Freddie miraba a Sam sorprendido mientras Sam lo veía expectante.

—Wow... Estás... Linda —dijo Freddie sin dejar de mirarla, impresionado, como sin darse cuenta de que se trataba de Samantha Puckett. ¿Por qué se había producido así por una estúpida apuesta? Porque quería asustarlo.

—¡Pero no te quedes ahí, vayamos a esa carrera de burritos! —exclamó Sam, agarrándolo del brazo, arrastrándolo, haciéndolo ponerse de pie y salir a las apuradas de _Licuados Locos_.

—¡Espera, Sam! ¡Espera! —gritaba Freddie, y Sam lo soltó y volteó a mirarlo sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Quiero burritos!

—No existe ninguna carrera de burritos...

La rabia que Sam estaba empezando a sentir en ese momento le indicaba que no podía dejar de ser ella misma:

—¿Qué? —le preguntó a Freddie con los ojos echando chispas.

—¡Que no existe ninguna carrera de burritos! Lo acabo de inventar.

Ninguno podía bromearla con algo así, Freddie se había pasado... Como aquella vez que la había esposado a Gibby...

—Mejor que corras, Benson —le dijo Sam con tono y miraba amenazante, como resistiéndose a algo.

—¡No quería esperarte como dos horas otra vez!

—No se juega con mami... Y menos tratándose de burritos... —le explicó ella, casi gruñendo, y Freddie tragó saliva.

—Sam, ¿qué estás pensando hacerme? —preguntó Freddie, asustado, pero intentando que no se le notara.

¡Al diablo con que no se le notara!, pensó Freddie después. Entonces, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, al tiempo que Sam lo seguía, pero después de unos segundos de estar persiguiendo a Freddie, uno de los zapatos quedaba atrapado, por el taco, en un agujero en el asfalto.

—¡Ah! ¡Demonios! —exclamó Sam, sin poder moverse.

Freddie detuvo su corrida y dirigió la mirada a Sam para saber qué le había pasado. La chica movía el pie intentando quitar el zapato del agujero.

Freddie vio aquello y le dio ánimos, mientras se acercaba a ella por atrás:

—¡Vamos, Sam! ¡Tú puedes! —dijo, sabiendo la fuerza que ella tenía. ¿Cómo no saber la fuerza que ella tenía?

Sam sacó el pie del zapato y con gran fuerza quitó el zapato de allí... Pero quedó el taco. Sam se tambaleó hacia atrás por el movimiento y Freddie tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera.

—Supongo que Carly no los quería —comentó Sam, mientras se sacaba el zapato sano.

—¿Esos zapatos son de Carly? —preguntó Freddie fijándose en que Sam se acercaba al umbral de la puerta de una casa y golpeaba la parte del taco del zapato sano contra la pared. Decidió no preguntar nada sobre aquello.

—El vestido y los zapatos. Los tomé prestado.

—¿Y Carly sabe de eso?

Sam se preguntó cómo era que la conocía tan bien...

—Nop —respondió ella.

Freddie sonrió en una expresión que claramente decía: "Ya me lo imaginaba". Sam pegó con terrible fuerza el taco del zapato en la pared y éste se salió. Ahora Sam se ponía los zapatos sin tacos y se volvía hacia Freddie.

—Estoy lista —dijo mirando a Freddie.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y luego el chico volvió a correr.

—¡No, Sam! ¡Sam! ¡No! ¡Basta! —se quejaba Freddie mientras corría y Sam lo perseguía. Entonces Sam lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo de rodillas al suelo de piedra—. ¡Au, Sam!

Luego, lo empujó de cara al suelo pero Freddie puso las manos a tiempo.

—¿Entonces, vamos a aquel pub? —preguntó Sam, alejándose.

A Freddie dejaron de sostenerles sus manos y cayó al suelo después.

—Sí —gimió Freddie, con la mejilla contra la piedra del piso.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez —dijo Sam, alejándose más de él, que intentaba levantarse.

—¿Renuncias? —preguntó entonces Freddie, al estar de pie.

—Eso quisieras —respondió Sam—. Si me tienes tanto miedo, ¿por qué no renuncias tú?

—No te tengo miedo.

—Sí, eso me diste a entender —dijo Sam sarcásticamente.

—¡No te tengo miedo a ti! ¡Tengo miedo a tus golpes! —aclaró Freddie.

—Sí, que lo tienes —sonreía Sam—. Estás a punto de renunciar a la apuesta.

—¡No renunciaré!

—¡Pero si tienes miedo!

—¡La apuesta termina cuando uno de los dos renuncie no cuando se demuestre el miedo de cada uno!

—Entonces sí me tienes miedo.

—¡No! Y tengo una forma para demostrarlo —dijo entonces Freddie, acercándose a ella—... Y para demostrar que tú me tienes miedo a mí.

Sam notó el acercamiento de Freddie y, empezando a sentirse tensa, dio pasos hacia atrás.

—Sam, ¿no era que no me tienes miedo?

—¡No te tengo miedo!

—Entonces, ¿de qué huyes?

—¡No huyo!

—Te estás alejando cada vez más —decía Freddie mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Entonces, no soportando que Freddie le dijera que tenía miedo, lo agarró del cuello de la remera a rayas que llevaba, lo acercó hacia sí y posó sus labios en los de él. Él quedó con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa por unos milisegundos, pero luego cerró los ojos y el beso empezó a ser más intenso. ¿Por qué no se apartaban? ¿Por qué seguían besándose? Lo único que tenían en cuenta en aquel momento, era lo que estaban sintiendo por el beso y que hacía no alejarse.

Sam entonces reaccionó y, todavía agarrándolo del cuello de la remera, lo alejó de sí. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, pensando. Freddie estaba sumamente sorprendido y Sam se quería matar.

Ellos se odiaban, pensaba Sam, y así tenía que ser siempre, pero Freddie siempre tenía que perturbar su mundo interior. Lo soltó entonces, y Freddie logró articular:

—¿Por qué...? —se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, pero después continuó: —¿Por qué me besaste?

A Sam le pareció raro aquella pregunta:

—Tú... —empezó a decir ella.

—¡Yo no pensaba en besarte, yo pensaba en abrazarte! —exclamó Freddie, bastante perturbado. Sam no estaba de distinta manera.

"¡Demonios!", exclamó Sam en su mente. Si antes estaba perturbada, ahora estaba más todavía.

—Ouh... ¿Qué? ¿Tenías miedo de besarme? —se le ocurrió a Sam preguntar, para salvar su situación, pero todavía se sentía avergonzada.

—No, claro que no —respondió Freddie—. ¿Vamos al pub, o no? —quiso cambiar de tema Freddie.

—¿No renuncias?

—¿Tú sí?

Cuando entraron al pub, Sam quiso vomitar.

—No, ¿enserio quieres que la cita sea aquí? —preguntó Sam—. ¿Y que se acabe a las diez de la noche? Estaría bueno que renuncies mucho antes.

Y Freddie como quería molestarla dijo:

—Sí, Sam. Este lugar es fantástico para nosotros dos.

Sam volvió a mirar hacia el lugar. Estaba poblado de mesitas en forma de corazón de color rojo, por supuesto, y dos sillas puestas una al lado de otra ante cada mesita, dando a un pequeño escenario que había al fondo. Los respaldos de las sillas y los asientos eran en forma de corazoncitos rojos también. En cada centro de mesa, había un recipiente con pétalos de rosa y una larga vela roja encendida. Aparte de las velas, aparentemente, lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran las luces puestas para que dieran al escenario, en el que habían dos banquitos, uno al lado del otro, en forma de corazón también. Además, las paredes blancas tenían pegadas corazoncitos de distintos tamaños.

Había muchísimas parejas allí y muy melosas.

—Vamos, Sam, busquemos una mesa —dijo Freddie.

Sam rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de Freddie en una mesa cercana a la salida.

Enseguida, subió al escenario un hombre con un micrófono en la mano:

—¡Buenas noches, Damas y Caballeros!

Todos dijeron buenas noches al unísono, excepto Sam, que se había quedado callada. Pero la chica esperó a que todos se silenciaran para decir:

—¡Adiós!

Se puso de pie y se empezó a dirigir a la salida. Pero el comentador siguió hablando.

—¡Sam! —llamó Freddie y también salió de su asiento, para irla a buscar. La tomó del brazo para obligarla a detenerse y a que lo mirara y dijo:

—¡Vamos! ¡Puede ser divertido!

Sam miró a su alrededor y vio que todas las parejas estaban atentas a lo que decía el locutor.

—¡El amor está rodeándonos hoy, no lo dejemos ir! —decía él.

Sam miró a Freddie e inmediatamente volvió a dirigirse hacia la salida.

—¡Sam!

Sam se detuvo otra vez y lo miró para preguntarle:

—¿Qué puede ser divertido de unos torpes cursis?

—¿Querrás hacer enojar a tu novio? —sonrió Freddie.

Sam rodó los ojos.

—¡No puedo creer todas las parejas que hoy han venido...! —decía el hombre en el escenario.

—Yo diría: ¡no puedo creer cuantos torpes han venido hoy! —exclamó Sam y todos en el lugar voltearon a mirarla ceñudos.

Freddie miró a todos y dijo:

—¡Sólo bromea!

Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

—No bromeaba —susurró Sam.

—Tú con Jonah no te comportabas diferente... Era demasiado... —dijo aquello último como teniendo ganas de vomitar.

—¡Vamos, niños, siéntense que ya empezaremos con la primera sección de la noche! ¡Y luego habrá comida gratis!

Sam estaba yendo nuevamente hasta la salida cuando escuchó aquello. Se detuvo y volteó a mirar al que estaba en el escenario.

—¿Comida gratis? —preguntó.

El señor contestó sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces, Sam empezó a considerar su decisión hasta que un milisegundo más tarde ya estaba muy decidida en quedarse y volvió hacia su mesa. Freddie se rio y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

—Nunca me perdería comida gratis —le dijo Sam a Freddie, sonriendo.

—La primera sección de este día comenzará ahora y lo hemos llamado "Como nos conocimos". Seleccionaremos unas cuantas parejas para que nos cuenten cómo fue que se conocieron —decía el locutor.

—Vaya, Fredward, qué divertido será eso —dijo Sam, sarcásticamente.

—Veamos a donde se dirige la luz en este momento... —decía el hombre en el escenario.

Una luz proveniente de un proyector que estaba en el techo se movía entre las parejas, sin decidirse a quiénes elegir.

—...Y la pareja seleccionada tendrá que subir al escenario, sentarse en cada uno de estos banquitos, ¡y empezar a hablar! —terminaba de decir el locutor, con entusiasmo.

—Sí, ¡wiii! —decía Sam sarcásticamente y la luz del proyector los iluminó a ellos—. Eh, no, no... ¡Claro que no! ¡Muevan la luz a otro sitio! —dijo Sam.

—¡Vamos! ¡Suban!

—No, gracias —dijo Freddie.

El comentarista había bajado del escenario y se estaba acercando a ellos.

—¡Vamos, suban, todos están esperando que cuenten la historia!

—Yo sólo estoy esperando la comida gratis —espetó Sam.

Entonces, el señor le hizo señas a un hombre grandote que estaba allí cerca a un costado del escenario, parado, con los brazos al frente de su estómago, para que se acercara.

—¡Vamos, SUBAN! —repitió el locutor, mientras él agarraba a Sam en brazos, horizontalmente, y el hombre grandote agarraba a Freddie con increíble fuerza, o como si Freddie fuera sólo tan pesado como un muñeco de trapo, poniéndolo en un hombro. Freddie empezó a dar patadas.

—Aaah, ¡bájeme, bájeme! —pedía, mientras el señor, lejos de hacerle caso, lo llevaba hasta uno de los banquitos que estaban en el escenario. El comentarista hizo lo propio con Sam en el otro banquito.

—¡¿Qué le pasa? —gritaba Sam enojada y estando por lanzarse al comentarista, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a ellos, bajando del escenario.

—¡Tranquila, Sam! —pidió Freddie, agarrándola del brazo y haciéndola retroceder.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —espetó Sam, acomodándose el vestido.

—Sólo tenemos que decir unas palabras y ya.

—Que sea rápido.

Los dos se sentaron cada en un banco y miraron a todas las personas que estaba abajo del escenario y que los miraban expectantes.

—Hola —dijo Freddie, un tanto nervioso, haciendo el ademán de saludo con la mano, y demasiado rápido.

—Sí, sí, empecemos de una vez —apuró Sam—. Esto fue así. Cuéntalo Freddie.

_( Flash back )_

_Una niña de unos seis años de pelo largo y rubio ondulado entraba a la escuela Ridgeway con una mochilita y con una mujer delgada, de pelo muy corto rubio, y con un hombre._

_—Esta es tu escuela—dijo la mujer, dando media vuelta y largándose._

_El hombre se agachó a ella, le dijo que se portara bien y ella le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie derecho que le dolió bastante._

_Se dio media vuelta y vio aparecer a una mujer con un nenito peinado con gel, vaqueros y camisita. La mujer iba al lado del niño y el director Franklin iba diciendo a la mujer que no podía quedarse con el niño en la escuela._

_—¡Soy su madre! ¡Y el mundo está lleno de peligros!_

_—¡No está permitido! ¡Y no le pasará nada, señora, confíe en mí! —decía el director Franklin, mientras agarraba a la Señora Benson de los hombros y disimuladamente la llevaba a la salida de la escuela._

_En aquel momento, el hombre estaba saltando en un pie, agarrándose el pie adolorido, alejándose de Sam, yendo hacia la salida de la escuela. Mientras, Sam agarraba de su mochila un burrito y se lo empezaba a comer._

_Freddie se acercó sonriendo a la pequeña y le preguntó si le podía dar un poquito. Sam miró a Freddie con cara impasible y Freddie esperaba la respuesta de la niña con una sonrisita. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que..._

_Y desde ese día, Freddie supo la fuerza que Sam tenía y que no debía pedirle nada._

Ante tal relato, todos los presentes se los quedaron mirando extrañados, algunos ceñudos, otros alzando las cejas y otros con las comisuras de los labios levantados, sin entender nada.

—¡No fue así! —exclamó Sam—. ¡Tú te acercaste a mí para decirme lo linda que era!

Freddie la miraba boquiabierto.

—Y así tuvimos un final feliz —dijo Sam.

—¡Así no fue en realidad! —espetó Freddie—. Como dije, ¡te pedí un poco de ese burrito y tú me tiraste al piso de un golpe!, luego te sentaste en mi espalda y, hasta que no te acabaste el burrito, no te saliste.

—Sí, sí, como sea —dijo Sam, levantándose del banco y dirigiéndose a la escalerita para bajar del escenario. Luego, Freddie la siguió y lograron sentarse otra vez en su mesita sin que nadie interviniera. Todos los estaban mirando con la boca abierta.

Después de que tres parejas se subieran al escenario para contar sus historias (aburridas, según Sam), la comida llegó a ellos. Se trataba de emparedados cortados en forma de... Corazones.

Sam miraba como teniendo ganas de vomitar los cuatros emparedados que les pusieron a cada uno en un plato frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué tantos corazones? Todos son ñoños aquí —dijo, pero luego no le importó las formas de los corazones y se devoró sus emparados y hasta los de Freddie. El chico sólo se dio cuenta cuando iba a agarrar su segundo emparedado.

—¡Sam!

Después de los emparedados hubo tocino y Sam se alegró de que no tuviera forma de corazoncitos. El lugar había dejado en paz a todas las parejas para que pudieran comer y luego bailar un poco. Comentó entonces el hombre del escenario que en cualquier momento la música se cortaría y empezaría la segunda sección. Sin embargo, a eso de las siete y media de la tarde, se cortó la música, pero sólo porque una de las personas que allí asistieron había pedido el escenario prestado para pedir compromiso a su pareja.

Luego, a eso de las ocho de la noche, la música empezó a sonar nuevamente y luego de varias canciones en silencio, Freddie no lo soportó más y decidió disfrutar. Se puso de pie y Sam se lo quedó mirando extrañada, sin saber lo que Freddie pensaba hacer.

—¡Vamos, bailemos, Sam! —le pidió, mostrándole su mano.

—¿Eh?

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó el chico, alejando la mano—. ¡Hay música! ¡Disfrutemos!

Y en aquel momento, Freddie se puso a bailar solo, sonriendo, disfrutando la música del lugar. Sam se lo quedó observando por unos segundos y luego se empezó a reír, divertida, al ver bailando a Freddie solo. Pero después se encogió de hombros, dejó su cartera en su silla, se acercó a él y empezó a bailar también. Y así siguieron. Después de la segunda sección. Y después de la tercera sección. Sam y Freddie no dejaban de bailar; todas canciones bailables.

Pero entonces, en un momento, la música cambió a una lenta y Sam y Freddie dejaron de bailar inmediatamente, mirándose nerviosos. Pero Freddie sonrió entonces y alzó los brazos como pidiéndole bailar aquella canción. Sam se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él. Freddie alzó las cejas, sonriendo, al notar que ella no se había negado. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él la agarró de la cintura. Y bailaron. Freddie sonrió otra vez, puesto que no le desagradaba estar bailando así con Sam.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras bailaban unos segundos y luego Sam recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Los dos sentían lindo ese acercamiento, ese contacto que estaban teniendo. Y Freddie, por primera vez, no se preocupaba por cuándo se le ocurriría a Sam hacerle algunas de las suyas. Los dos se estaban dejando llevar en aquel baile.

Pronto Sam empezó a preguntarse dónde habría otro chico tan bueno, tierno y atractivo como Freddie... Y Freddie se preguntaba si encontraría otra chica tan rara, pero rara especial como Sam. Única. Divertida. Genial.

Raros pensamientos.

Pero entonces Freddie se fijó que eran las once y media, en su reloj pulsera. ¡Había pasado una hora y media desde la hora en la que habían acordado terminar la cita y ninguno de los dos lo había notado!

—¡Sam! —exclamó el chico.

Se apartaron unos centímetros, pero no dejaron de bailar.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó Sam.

—¡Son las once y media!

—Sobrevivimos los dos —dijo Sam, lo mismo que Freddie estaba pensando en ese instante.

—Parece que sí.

En aquel instante, se separaron del todo y Sam se alejó unos pasos de él, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

—Fue lindo —dijo Freddie.

—Bien hecho —opinó Sam.

—Tú también —anunció Freddie.

—Gracias.

—Acuérdate que te odio —mencionó Freddie.

—Y tú que yo te odio a ti —siguió Sam.

Sam sonrió apenas y después se dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia su mesa, agarró su cartera y se fue del lugar mientras Freddie se la quedaba mirando en su trayectoria. Sam se fue, dando una última mirada hacia él (luego pensó que aquello no había sido buena idea porque él la estaba mirando todavía), y pensó que él había bailado con Carly porque había querido... No por una apuesta. Dejó de mirar y siguió camino hacia el departamento de su mejor amiga.

Carly acababa de despedirse de Steve en su cita, pasó por el pub y vio a Freddie, a través de la vidriera del lugar, sentado a una de las mesa, pensativo. Sonriendo, entró al lugar, se acercó a él y se sentó en la mesa, sacándolo de su mente.

—Hola —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Hola.

—¿Trajiste a Sam aquí? —preguntó Carly, pareciéndole extraño y divertido, sonriendo.

—Sí, ¿y Steve? —le preguntó Freddie.

—Nada, sólo me habló de Lisa.

Freddie la interrogó con la mirada en aquel punto, levantando una ceja.

—Es su ex-novia —le respondió Carly.

Freddie se rio.

—Qué tonto.

Carly se rio también después.

—Lo sé —dijo. Y Freddie volvió a reír.

Por otra parte, Sam estaba buscando algo en su cartera pero fue una búsqueda frustrada.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó.

Cerró nuevamente la cartera, se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Cinco minutos más tarde, entraba por la puerta del pub otra vez... Pero se quedó estancada en el lugar al ver algo. Unas de esas raras circunstancias. Freddie y Carly estaban hablando y riendo en una de las mesas del pub dedicado exclusivamente a las parejas. Algo golpeó en su corazón...

Intentó resistirse...

Sin importarle el celular, que tal vez había dejado allí, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Tenía que volver a decirse que Freddie sólo tenía ojos y corazón para Carly y siempre iba a ser así.

—Mejor nos vamos —dijo Carly—. La gente nos está mirando raro.

Freddie miró alrededor y vio que todos lo miraban ceñudos. Entonces, entendió por qué y se rio apenas.

—Sí, vamos... Creen que engaño a Sam contigo —explicó Freddie. Él se puso de pie y pisó algo duro que había en el suelo. Lo fue agarrar y notó que se trataba del celular del Sam y se lo entregó a Carly para que se lo devolviera.

—¿Y quién tiene que besar la verruga de Lubwert? —preguntó Carly al atravesar hacia la calle la puerta del pub.

Sin embargo, Freddie sonrió enigmáticamente, con su habitual sonrisa al costado, y no respondió. Carly reparó en el silencio, pero no volvió a preguntar.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no? ¡Dejen comentarios!**


	8. Otro nuevo reencuentro con Missy

**ICarly no me pertenece, aunque me encantaría. **

**Capítulo 8: Otro nuevo reencuentro con Missy**

Carly llegaba a su casillero en la escuela y lo abría tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas.

—Hola, Carly —dijo una voz detrás de Carly cuando ella estaba guardando unos libros en su casillero. Carly volteó a mirar confundida a quien le había hablado y se sorprendió enfurecidamente cuando vio a Missy ahí parada, con su bolso al hombro, el pelo más largo y con mirada algo avergonzada, como sin saber si reír o no. Pero cuando vio la cara de Carly, decidió que era mejor no sonreír.

—¡¿Tú? Pero... ¡¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He vuelto a esta escuela... Te extrañaba, amiga.

"¿Amiga?", pensó Carly, indignada, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle algo así después de lo que quiso hacerle a Sam?

—¿Qué? Tú no eres mi amiga.

Missy bajó la mirada unos segundos al suelo, avergonzada.

—Sé que estás enojada por lo que quise hacer...

—¡Pues no te equivocas!

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó Missy con voz de tristeza.

Entonces, Carly abandonó la cara enojada, ablandándola.

—Realmente, lo siento, sólo quería separarlas porque estaba celosa. Tú sigues siendo mi mejor amiga... Y espero poder disculparme con Sam también... Es buena chica.

—Claro que lo es.

Sam se apareció de pronto y puso la misma cara que Carly había puesto al ver a Missy. Inmediatamente, se puso al lado de su mejor amiga.

—¡Tú!... Pero ¡¿tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Vaya, qué casualidad, Carly me preguntó lo mismo! —exclamó Missy sonriendo.

Ni Carly ni Sam sonrieron. Carly miraba asustada a Missy y a Sam sucesivamente y Sam miraba a Missy de mala gana.

—Hola, Sam —quiso ser amable Missy.

—¿Por qué no te perdiste en el mar?

—Sam, vino a disculparse —intervino Carly.

—Sí, realmente, estoy muy arrepentida —dijo Missy, poniéndose una palma en su pecho.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —espetó Sam sarcásticamente.

—Sí, ¿y me perdonarían?

Al mismo tiempo que Carly decía "Sí, claro", Sam preguntaba "¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?... ¡¿QUÉ?" Gritó esto último dirigiéndose a Carly al escucharla decir que sí la perdonaba.

—Sam, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —le explicó Carly.

—Pero Carly... —replicó Sam.

—Y chicas, esta vez no las defraudaré —dijo Missy.

—Yo no te perdoné —aclaró Sam contundentemente.

En ese momento, aparecía Freddie viendo que estaban Sam y Carly hablando con una chica.

—¡Hola, chicas!... Miren esto... —dijo Freddie alzando su PearPad, pero se interrumpió, deteniendo su mirada confundida en Missy; y luego, exclamó: —¡Tú! ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vaya, ninguno está contento de verme, ¿verdad?

—Qué perceptiva —dijo Sam.

—Vino a disculparse —dijo Carly a Freddie.

—Ah, bien —respondió Freddie.

Sam entonces lo miró con mala cara y Freddie, al verla, procuró no volver a abrir la boca.

Después de clases, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al departamento de Carly. Sólo Carly habló en el camino, diciendo muy seguido que sería bueno que todos se llevaran bien. Sam estaba muy callada y quería golpear a alguien. Entraron al departamento y lo encontraron vacío.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó Freddie a Carly, mientras ella se dirigía a la heladera.

—Se iba con su amigo Calceto a una exhibición de calcetines —explicó Carly—. ¿Quieren algo para beber?

—¡Y para comer! —contestó Sam mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Missy al lado de ella. Missy le dedicó una sonrisa mientras Sam le dirigía una mirada enfurecida. Missy dejó de sonreír y de mirarla. Sam rodó los ojos.

—¿Existe una exposición de calcetines? —preguntó Freddie tomando una pequeña botella de Pepi-Cola que Carly le entregaba.

—Sí, ¿no es extraño? —Preguntó Carly—. A ver, Missy, cuéntanos cómo fue el crucero... —dijo Carly cerrando la heladera después de agarrar una botella para ella, Sam y Missy.

Después de agarrar la botella, Missy empezó a hablar, y Freddie iba a sentarse en el sillón negro y Carly en la silla que daba la espalda a la cocina.

—Ay, el viaje en barco fue tan divertido... Estab... —empezó a contar Missy muy emocionada.

—Si no te caíste al mar, ¿qué fue lo divertido? —dijo Sam seriamente, y luego bebió un trago de su Pepi-Cola.

—Ay, qué divertida, Sam —dijo Missy largando una pequeña risita. Sam le hizo una burla. —Como estaba diciendo... El viaje en barco fue taaaaan divertido...

—¿No te dieron ganas de vomitar? —preguntó Sam malvadamente.

—Ya basta, Sam —la cortó Carly. Mientras, a Freddie le parecía divertido cómo se estaba comportando Sam, y sonreía...

—¡Es una duda existencial! —explicó Sam.

Carly rodó los ojos, pero Missy, lejos de alterarse, contestó la pregunta con amabilidad:

—Confieso que al principio... Pero después me fui acostumbrado y pasé los mejores seis meses de mi vida.

—Sigo sin ver qué fue lo bueno que te ha pasado —dijo Sam.

Missy suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que me vaya —expresó Missy, visiblemente triste.

—¡Es la única cosa inteligente que te escuché decir hasta ahora! —exclamó Sam.

—¡Termínala, Sam! ¡Y no! ¿Por qué? Missy, no tienes por qué irte.

Missy se fue acercando a la puerta del departamento de Carly.

—Sam no me perdonó, Carly... No debo estar aquí —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

—Pero... —empezó a decir Carly, sin embargo, la puerta ya se había cerrado.

—¡Al fin, era ahora! —exclamó Sam con una sonrisa ancha. Miró a Carly y vio que la miraba enfurecidamente y eliminó la sonrisa—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó confundida.

—No tenías por qué tratarla así.

—Sí que tenía por qué —dijo Sam poniéndose de pie, dejando la botellita de Pepi-Cola sobre la mesa ratona.

—¡Está arrepentida!

—¿Y le creíste?

—Yo estoy de parte de Sam —expresó Freddie, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ellas.

—¡Sólo porque no quieres que ella te golpee! —exclamó Carly.

—¡No, enserio, estoy de parte de ella! Es verdad, ¿por qué creerle si sabemos de lo que es capaz?

Sam trató de disimular una sonrisa.

—¡Se le nota que dice la verdad!

—Así ha pasado antes... —explicó Sam.

—Esta vez es distinto...

—Chicas, no vale la pena que nos peleemos por esto —dijo Freddie.

—Yo no quiero pelearme —aclaró Carly.

—Y yo tampoco —dijo Sam.

Freddie sonrió dando un suspiro de alivio.

—Pero sigo pensando que no debiste comportarte así, Sam... ¿No le pueden dar una oportunidad?

—¡Quiso quitarme de en medio!

—¡Pasó los mejores seis meses de su vida con mi premio! —se quejó Freddie.

—¿Inténtenlo sí?... Por favor... ¿Por mí?

—De acuerdo, trataré de ser amable —respondió Freddie. Pero no por cómo le había hablado Carly; con esa forma que siempre utilizaba para convencerlo de hacer las cosas que él no quería. Esta vez, no le afectó aquella manera de tratar de Carly como otras veces. Aquella ocasión le había resultado imperceptible la mirada y el tono de Carly. Había aceptado ser amable porque él había querido, pero estaba seguro de que, si no hubiera querido, se habría negado.

Sam rodó los ojos, pensando que sí le había afectado.

—De acuerdo, yo también intentaré ser amable —espetó luego.

—Tú nunca eres amable —le hizo acordar Freddie, pero no con intención de insultar ni hacer disgustar a Sam, pero, de repente, Freddie vio la cara que le dirigía Sam e inmediatamente empezó a correr hasta la salida.

—Y esta pulsera me la regaló un chico que conocí ahí...

Sam bostezó sin disimulo. Más tarde ese día, Missy, Carly, Freddie y Sam estaban en _Licuados Locos_, cada uno con su malteada, y Missy no cesaba de hablar sobre su viaje en el barco. Carly se había comunicado con ella por celular para que regresara.

—Uuuh... —dijo Carly, sonriendo, molestando a Missy con el chico, y la chica se rió apenas.

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Carly la vio y la cortó para decirle:

—Cuida tus palabras, Sam.

—Yo nunca cuido mis palabras —dijo Sam sinceramente.

Carly se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Ah, sí, es verdad.

—Descuida, Carly —dijo Missy—. ¿Qué ibas a decir, Sam?

—Que me estás aburriendo.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly.

—Ya, Carly, no dijo nada malo —dijo Missy.

Sam la miró con mala cara porque no le caía nada bien la rara bondad de Missy... Y le hacía tener ganas de vomitar su vocecita de niña buena. Y sin decir nada ni hacer nada, aunque quería hacer mucho, tomó de su licuado. Las únicas que habían hablado hasta entonces habían sido Missy y Carly.

—¿Y ustedes cómo la pasaron en estos tiempos?

Sam pensó: "En estos tiempos sin ti, genial", pero recordando que le había prometido a Carly tratar de ser amable... Tratar... Ella prometió tratar ser amable, no prometió ser amable. Con ese pensamiento, expresó en voz alta el comentario.

—Es estos tiempos sin ti, genial.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly con mirada de "¿En qué quedamos?"

—Prometí tratar de ser amable... ¿Qué? ¿No lo estoy logrando?

—Está bien, Carly. Supongo que Sam necesita tiempo para creerme —habló Missy—. Pero creo que ya lo hará y seremos muy amigas.

El sábado, día del show, Missy y Sam iban al departamento de Carly por distintos caminos, sin embargo, se encontraron un poco antes de entrar en el vestíbulo. Aunque Sam apenas le había dirigido la palabra, y sólo para decirle un "Hola", Missy comenzó a hablarle sobre ICarly. Le decía que siempre lo veía, que era muy divertido y que tenían buenas ideas...

Cuando pisaron el hall, vieron a Luwbert detrás de la mesilla, con los brazos cruzados a la mesa y su cara enterrada en ellos. A su izquierda estaba el timbre y al otro lado una argolla con tres llaves enganchadas.

—Especialmente, me encanta "Molestando a Luwbert" —expresó Missy.

—Genial —dijo Sam, sin ganas, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera y tratando de no escucharla más.

—Espera, Sam —dijo Missy.

Sam rodó los ojos y le dirigió la mirada...

—Ese cuartito de ahí —susurró Missy sonriendo, señalando el cuartito que estaba detrás de la mesilla de Luwbert, y de donde una vez había robado las cosas personales del portero.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

En el desván de Carly, donde se realizaba el show, sólo faltaban unos quince minutos para que comenzara el programa. Freddie estaba ante su laptop, cables y cámara, conectando todo, y Carly paseaba preocupada por todo el lugar. Dos veces había ido a la puerta y asomado por ella para ver si Sam llegaba y ni siquiera se escuchaba el ascensor. No había rastro de ella.

—¡Sam no llega! —le gritó en un momento a Freddie, histéricamente.

—Tal vez se detuvo por un burrito... ¿Por qué no la llamas al celular?

—Bien, sí, eso haré.

Carly sacó su celular y empezó a marcar el número de Sam, cuando escucharon el ruido del ascensor, que estaba subiendo. Pero se trataba de Missy y, aunque Carly había llamado al celular de Sam, se había dado cuenta de que ella lo tenía apagado.

—Hola, chicos... ¿Les molestaría que me quede al ver el show?

—En realidad... —empezó a decir Freddie, pero entonces, vio la mirada que Carly le dirigía y cambió el rumbo de su contestación—, claro que no, sólo desea que Sam no te rompa un brazo.

Freddie dijo todo eso pensando que le encantaría ver eso.

—¿No viste a Sam? —preguntó Carly—. ¡Está por empezar el show y no llega!

—Yo puedo reemplazarla por hoy...

Sam intentaba abrir la puerta del cuartito de Luwbert. Missy le había dicho que podían encontrar allí algo que pudieran utilizar en el show y Sam no se negó a buscar ese algo con la ayuda de Missy. Sin embargo, cuando entró al cuartito y Sam empezó a revolver en su interior en busca de alguna que otra cosa que le pudiera interesar, la puerta del cuartito se había cerrado, y con llave.

—¡ESA BRUJA! —gritaba Sam. Luego empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros una horquilla para poder abrir la puerta, pero como no tenía nada, buscó en el cuartito algo que le pudiera servir.

¿Cómo le había podido creer a Missy? En realidad, le había gustado la idea que había tenido y se había dejado llevar. Desde ese momento se dijo no volver a creer las falsas intenciones de esa chica.

En el desván, estaban a punto de comenzar el show, unos minutos más tarde que siempre, porque Missy se había dedicado a estudiar deprisa las ideas que tenían preparadas para ese día. Y cuando creyó que estaba lista, Carly y Missy se acomodaron una al lado de la otra y Freddie apuntó con su cámara, y se lo veía molesto por la situación. No le daba ninguna gracia que Missy ocupara el lugar de Sam, más porque Missy no era ni la mitad de divertida que Sam, y, además, no había llegado a creerle sus "buenas intenciones".

—5, 4, 3, 2...

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Yo soy Carly!

—¡Yo soy Missy! ¡Hola a todos, otra vez!

—¡Y esto es ICarly! —dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del ascensor y salía de ahí Sam, como un rayo, directamente hacia Missy.

—Mejor que corras —le dijo.

—¡Sam! —gritó Carly, asustada.

Missy miró un poco asustada a Sam y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del desván, saliendo por ella.

Carly agarró a Sam por la cintura y la rubia no dejó de retorcerse para liberarse. Freddie apuntó la cámara a su rostro y dijo:

—¡Tenemos un problema técnico...!

Y de pronto, tecleó unas teclas en su laptop y la pantallita donde se veía ICarly en Internet se quedó negra.

—¡Sam, basta! ¡Ya quédate quieta!

Sam dejó de moverse, pero seguía mirando a la puerta cerrada por la que Missy se había ido, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —gritó Carly, soltándola. Pero Sam no salió tras Missy, sino que se volvió a mirar a Carly mientras Freddie se acercaba a ellas.

—¡Esa tonta me encerró en el cuartito de Luwbert!

—¿Qué? ¡Sam! ¡Te dije que te comportaras bien con ella! —exclamó Carly y salió tras Missy.

Sam miró con semblante triste a Freddie y él le devolvió la mirada. Pero luego dio media vuelta y corrió hasta alcanzar a Carly. Ella estaba en la cocina, bebiendo Pepi-Cola.

—Carly... —decía Sam al llegar a ella.

—¿Qué quieres, Sam? —le espetó Carly, disgustada.

—¡Ella me encerró! ¡Te digo la verdad!

—¡Sam, sólo la quieres torturar a Missy por...!

—Está bien, piensa lo que quieras —dijo Sam, y luego salió del departamento.

Carly apoyó en la mesa la botella de Pepi-Cola con muchísima fuerza.

El lunes, Carly llegaba sola a la escuela. Mucho no había podido dormir porque estaba triste porque Sam estaba enojada con ella. Pensó en hablarle aquel día y arreglar las cosas. Estaba guardando algunos libros en su casillero cuando vio a Missy llegar a ella. La chica estaba toda despeinada, con algunos golpes en la cara. Además, tenía colorado la mejilla y el ojo derecho. También llevaba la ropa desordenada y rota.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué te ocurrió? —se preocupó Carly, cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

—Nada —contestó Missy.

—¡Sí, eso es muy evidente! —replicó Carly sarcásticamente—. Dime.

—No es necesario.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De nada... No me hagas caso —dijo Missy, mirando deliberadamente a un costado, evitando mirar a Carly.

—Missy, ¿quién te hizo eso?

Se escuchó un suspiro de Missy, y Carly le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Missy, estás ocultando algo, lo sé —mencionó Carly.

—No quiero que te enojes.

—No me enojaré... ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo?... Esta vez.

En aquel momento, Missy la miró.

—Conmigo no.

—¿Qué?

—Sam me odia, ¿cierto? —fue lo único que Missy dijo, pero Carly comprendió lo que quiso decir, y se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Carly.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Missy, aparentemente avergonzada—. No debí decir nada.

—¡Sí, debiste!

En ese momento llegaba Sam a su casillero, sin reparar, aparentemente, en Carly ni en Missy. Pero mientras ponía la combinación en su casillero, ella le dirigió una mirada confundida a Missy, por estar en ese estado deplorable. Por su parte, Carly miraba a Sam muy disgustada y decepcionada, notándosele en la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Hubo un tornado? —preguntó Sam a Missy.

—¡Tú le hiciste esto, Sam!

—¿Qué?

Missy miró a Carly y le dijo:

—Carly, no te enojes.

Sam entonces comprendió que Missy estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

—¡Te mataré! —gritó lanzándose hacia ella, pero Missy se puso detrás de Carly y Sam se detuvo inmediatamente.

—Sam, intentemos ser amigas —dijo Missy—. Yo te perdono, pero no hagas esto nunca más.

—¡Ya deja de mentir! —espetó Sam—. Carly...

—Me decepcionaste, Sam —le dijo ella.

—No, tú me decepcionaste a mí —dijo Sam y desistió de abrir su casillero y se dirigió, muy dolida, hacia los baños.

Intentó no llorar, y al fin lo logró, pero en su lugar, quería golpear a alguien. Entonces, pensó en Freddie y creyó que, tal vez, hablar con él la iría a hacer sentir mejor, puesto que él no le creía a Missy tampoco.

—Hola, Freddie —dijo una sonriente Missy, al verlo acercarse a su casillero.

Carly se había ido al aula de su primera clase, aunque faltaran unos minutos para el comienzo de las clases. Freddie rodó los ojos pero volteó a mirarla e intentó que no se le notara el disgusto que le causaba su presencia.

—Hola... —saludó Freddie muy confundido por el aspecto de la chica. Ella se había peinado, pero todavía le quedaba algún que otro desastre en el cabello, como pelos parados o algún nudito—. ¿Qué te pasó?

En aquel momento, Sam se estaba acercando, después de salir del baño, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Freddie estaba con Missy. "¡No lo puedo creer!", pensó Sam en su interior, viéndolo con ella.

—Fue Sam —dijo Missy inmediatamente.

Sam se quedó a una distancia considerable para escuchar y que, a la vez, no la vieran.

Freddie suspiraba ante tal respuesta de Missy.

—Me lo tendría que haber imaginado. Sí, Sam es así, bastante agresiva...

—Contigo también... Me di cuenta —dijo Missy—. ¿Y aun así la soportas?

Sam alzó las cejas ante tal pregunta y no perdió oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta de Freddie.

—En realidad no. La detesto. Desde siempre... He intentado alejarla de Carly muchas veces, puesto que no creo que sea una amistad sana.

Algo golpeó muy fuerte en el corazón de Sam y no podía creer que Freddie pensaba en realidad todas esas cosas de ella. Intentando contener las lágrimas que le estaba costando esfuerzo contener, Sam les dirigió una última mirada, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la escuela.

—Pero yo lo logré... ¡Logré que Carly se enojara con ella!

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —preguntó Freddie, entusiasmado por el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación.

—¡Fui yo quien la encerró en el cuartito del portero para que llegara tarde a ICarly y quien le dijo a Carly que ella me había golpeado! Corría el riesgo de que no me creyera... Pero... Lo hizo. ¡Y esto tan sólo es maquillaje!

—¿Enserio? ¿Y Carly lo creyó?

Freddie estaba realmente molesto con Carly. Nunca creyó que podía estar tan disgustado con Carly como lo estaba en aquel instante, pero pensaba que no debería haberle creído a Missy.

—Estuviste genial —le dijo Freddie sonriendo falsamente.

_¡Fui yo quien la encerró en el cuartito del portero para que llegara tarde a ICarly y quien le dijo a Carly que ella me había golpeado! Corría el riesgo de que no me creyera... Pero... Lo hizo. ¡Y esto tan sólo es maquillaje!_

Luego de la escuela, Missy, Freddie y Carly, quien estaba muy callada, pensativa y dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando y extrañaba demasiado a Sam, fueron al departamento de Carly. Y entonces Freddie sacó una pequeña grabadora de su mochila y puso andar la cinta. Entonces, Carly escuchaba la voz de Missy diciendo esas cosas... Decepcionada con ella misma. Mientras, Freddie agarraba a Missy de la cintura para evitar cualquier intervención para que Carly no escuchara la grabacion.

—¡Pero tú dijiste...! —exclamó Missy a Freddie.

—¡Pues mentí, qué tal! —le espetó Freddie enfurecido.

—¡AGGG! —gruñó Missy, con los labios apretados, los puños cerrados bien fuertes y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA! ¡AHORA MISMO! —gritaba Carly, histérica—. ¡Y LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO TE CREERÉ!

Missy salió del departamento, Carly se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡Soy una mala amiga! —se dijo, sollozando.

Freddie la miraba en silencio.

—¡Soy una idiota, no debía creerle a Missy!

—¡No, no debiste! —saltó Freddie—. ¡Menos sabiendo cómo se comportó ella la otra vez!

—¡LO SÉ! —gritó Carly entonces, destapándose el rostro y golpeando el sofá con los puños—. ¡Debo hablar con Sam! —exclamó entonces.

Carly salió apresuradamente a la casa de Sam, pero nadie la había atendido. Freddie la esperaba fuera de su departamento, sentado al lado de su puerta, sumamente preocupado de que las cosas entre ellas no se hubieran arreglado. Sin embargo, Carly llegó y sola.

—¡Carly!... ¿Y Sam? —preguntó Freddie, poniéndose de pie ante Carly, que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¡No estaba en la casa y la llamé miles de veces, pero no atendía su celular!

Pero entonces Freddie se puso a pensar a dónde iría él si estaría triste y necesitara pensar. Se le ocurrió dónde podría estar y pareciéndole extraño, corrió hacia el lugar donde él había ido la vez en la que todos se burlaban de él por no haber tenido su primer beso. La chica estaba tras la ventana, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con las rodillas al pecho y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos. Freddie pasó al otro lado y Sam volteó a mirar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó Sam, poniéndose de pie enseguida, mirándolo con los ojos echando chispas—. ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

—Carly ya sabe que Missy mintió —sólo dijo Freddie, pero no entendía por qué estaba enojada con él, y aquello lo puso mal—. ¿Por qué...?

—¿Y por qué me lo vienes a decir? —preguntó Sam—. ¡TÚ ME DETESTAS, VERDAD! ¡DEBES ESTAR CONTENTO!

—¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? —gritó Freddie.

—¡TÚ LO SABES MUY BIEN! ¡TE ESCUCHÉ CUANDO HABLABAS CON ELLA, BENSON!

—¿Eh?

—Tú te hiciste su amigo... ¡Le dijiste que me detestabas y que querías alejarme de Carly! ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Yo sólo me acerqué a Missy para desenmascararla. Quería que confesara. Llevaba una grabadora conmigo y Carly escuchó toda la grabación. Ahora ella está muy decepcionada con ella misma por no haberte creído.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Sam, y volvió se sentarse como estaba antes.

Luego Sam miró hacia un costado y al piso, pero Freddie se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se sentaba a centímetros frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

A Freddie le parecía lindo saber que Sam se hubiera puesto mal, no por el hecho de que se hubiera puesto mal, sino porque nunca se le había ocurrido que le podría doler algo que él le pudiera hacer. Lo había alegrado pensar que Sam no lo detestaba como parecía... Y él no la detestaba como parecía, no la odiaba, en realidad. De parte de él, siempre lo había sabido. Le gustaba Sam, es decir, su forma de ser, su personalidad... Era única... Eso no quería decir que le gustara de una forma especial. Dejó de pensar un segundo para concentrarse en ella y sólo en ella unos segundos... Y luego siguió pensando o sintiendo. Sí, era linda, tanto por fuera y por dentro...

Sam no podía creer que Freddie hubiera hecho algo así por ella, como tampoco había creído cómo se había desesperado cuando ella había quedado en lo alto de ese juego... Quería sonreír pero no se lo permitió. Tampoco quería permitirse que su corazón latiera con aquella intensidad, pero eso era inevitable. Era inevitable sentirse así, sentirse bien estando con Freddie. Lo quería golpear. Lo quería golpear. Lo quería golpear. Pero lo único que hizo fue clavar sus ojos en los de él. Así, pudo notar que él la miraba sonriendo.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Freddie siguió mirándola pero no contestó... Siguió estudiándola. Aunque no entendía por qué hacía aquello, no podía dejar de mirarla y le gustaba la sensación que estaba teniendo.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, sí, también lo había notado... No, no le gustaba Sam. Había que agregar que para él Sam besaba lindo y le había gustado aquel primer beso, y aquel segundo... Y la había pasado bien en las citas y estar tan cerca de ella en aquel baile, le había parecido tan lindo... ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? Odiar, no la odiaba como parecía, ni como ya le había dicho el día en el que se besaron por primera vez. Por Dios, estaba claro que su corazón no había sentido que la odiara ese día ni luego... La quería... Mucho... Lo hacía reír, enojar, disgustar, hacía que él quisiera provocarla... Sí, también lo hacía sonreír, y se moriría si le llegara a pasar algo... Sí, la quería... Como amiga... ¿O era algo más? Sí, también le gustaba molestarla y hacerla enojar...

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Sam bruscamente y luego lo golpeó en la frente con dos dedos, haciéndolo reaccionar—. ¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó luego, como pareciéndole ridículo aquello.

—¿Te dolió pensar que yo te detestaba, cierto?

—No, sólo... —Sam ya iba a mentir.

—Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerlo? ¿Alguna vez te demostré algo así?

—Dejemos las cosas ahí —pidió Sam.

—No quieres admitir que te afectó que yo...

—No fue porque creí que me detestabas... Fue por una herida del orgullo.

—Sam, ya sé que eres fuerte, pero no creo que haya una razón para que te hagas la fuerte ahora mismo.

Se sumergieron en los ojos del otro como queriendo hacer algo, resistiéndose, pero al fin parecieron reaccionar y Sam se puso de pie.

—Yo te odio —le dijo ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo Freddie, todavía desde el suelo.

—Y tú me odias a mí.

—Está bien, yo también te odio. ¿Irás a hablar con Carly?

—Sí, lo haré.

—No es bueno que estén alejadas, son mejores amigas. Carly cometió un error... Pero ella te quiere mucho. Suerte.

Sam dijo "Gracias", atravesó la ventana y se fue.

¿LES GUSTÓ? Me encantaría que me dejaran comentarios :) Son unas de las cosas más maravillosas de mi vida :)

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Si notan que tardó en próximos capítulos, sólo ténganme paciencia!

Saludos!


	9. Quiero ser ¿como? Carly, Sam y Freddie

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Antes que nada quiero decirles que al final del capítulo tal vez quieran matarme jaja. Quiero saberlo en sus comentarios, eh :) Sucede que este capítulo es del estilo "Capítulo 4" y Capítulo 6". Nos es la misma idea, igualmente. **

**Por supuesto, espero que realmente lo disfruten igualmente (en sus comentarios lo sabré, porque me escribirán lo que piensan de este capítulo, no? jeje)**

**Está demasiado claro que ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino tan sólo esta historia y algunos que otros personajes inventados.**

**Capítulo 9: Quiero ser ¿como? Carly, Sam y Freddie**

Freddie se había terminado de duchar hacía unos minutos y ya se había vestido. Llevaba puesto una chomba roja y unos vaqueros. El chico agarró la laptop de su habitación para dirigirse al living y usarla desde allí. Iba bastante tranquilo hasta que vio que Sam (vestida con una remera púrpura y unos pantalones azules) estaba medio recostada en el sofá, comiendo una banana. En realidad, era evidente, se trataba de la segunda banana que comía porque había dos cáscaras sobre la mesita ratona. Sin embargo, aquel no era el asunto del que tenía que estar pensando Freddie en aquel instante.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y cómo entraste?

—Ni Carly ni Spencer estaban en su apartamento... ¿Y cómo entré? ¿No me conoces todavía?

Freddie se quedó pensando sólo unos segundos.

—Sí, olvida la pregunta. Espera... ¿Y esas bananas?

Enseguida, Freddie se dirigió a su heladera, cayendo en la cuenta de algo, y se fijó en ella. No había ninguna banana por ahí.

—¡Oh, no, Sam! ¡Eran las dos únicas bananas que quedaban!

—¿Ah, sí? No me importa —explicó Sam, haciendo que Freddie se la quedara mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego él cerró la heladera con frustración.

Inmediatamente, se dirigió a sentarse al lado de los pies en zapatillas que Sam había apoyado en el sofá, dejando la laptop sobre la mesita. No con disimulo, Freddie corrió los pies de Sam del sofá.

—Ay, sí, lo siento, olvidé que tu mami no quiere que se dejen gérmenes —se acordó Sam, pero en realidad no lo sentía. Y el tono sarcástico que había utilizado para decirlo la había delatado.

—Mi mamá tampoco quiere que estés aquí.

—¡Pero si soy adorable...!

Freddie se rio apenas y sólo un milisegundo, para luego decir:

—Claro, ¿quién me golpea como tú?

Pero luego, Freddie empezó a toser nerviosamente y Sam se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, pensando que se estaba comportando extrañamente.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer aquí? —le preguntó él a ella, entonces.

—No sé... Tú dedícate a comportarte raro con tu computadota, eso que haces siempre, y yo sólo comeré tu comida y luego dormiré una siesta —respondió ella como si nada, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Viniste a mi departamento sólo a comer y a dormir? —preguntó Freddie, volteando a mirarla extrañado.

—¿Y para qué otra cosa querías que viniera?

—Mmm... Olvida esa pregunta también. ¡Y no comerás mi comida, Sam! —exclamó Freddie, poniéndose de pie también, y, luego, rodeando el sofá hasta ponerse frente a ella, para obstaculizarle el paso hacia la cocina.

—Pero la de Carly ya la terminé —dijo Sam, lamentándose.

Sam empezó a correr hacia la heladera, pero Freddie se puso delante en su dirección.

—No, Sam... —decía Freddie mientras se corría de un lado a otro, mientras Sam tenía la intención de pasarlo corriendo hasta llegar a la comida.

Sam suspiró de cansancio y se acercó tranquilamente a Freddie. Freddie no hizo ningún movimiento, porque, aparentemente, no la veía ahora como una amenaza. Qué equivocado que estaba. La chica se había acercado para agarrarlo del brazo, darle una vuelta en el aire y hacerlo caer de espaldas al piso.

—¡Ouh! —gimió el chico, con mirada de dolor, mirando hacia el techo.

Sam se acercó sonriendo a la heladera y agarró un pote lleno de patas de pollo frito.

En el departamento de Carly, la castaña y Spencer regresaban con unas bolsas de la compra en sus brazos. Entraron al departamento y dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego se disponían a guardar, donde correspondía, todos los alimentos comprados.

Pero cuando Carly abrió la heladera sólo vio que había una botella de kepchu, tres huevos y faltaban el jamón y pollo.

—Sam —supuso Carly. Y lo supuso muy bien. Antes de salir a comprar, la heladera contenía el jamón y el pollo.

—¡Sam no tenías por qué comerte...! —se escuchó desde la puerta y Carly y Spencer voltearon a mirar desconcertados y vieron que entraba Sam, y Freddie tras ella, con su laptop bajo el brazo. Él le hablaba pero ella parecía no escucharlo—. ¡Y eso dolió!

—Mi mamá me enseñó... —decía Sam luego, como excusándose.

—Ay, qué linda tu madre —dijo Freddie sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó entonces Carly, acercándose a ellos, seguida de Spencer.

—¡Sam se comió todo el pollo frito!

—No pude desayunar hoy, ¿está bien? —espetó Sam, como pensando que aquella era una buena justificación—. Mi mamá se empezó a depilar en la cocina en casi todo el cuerpo... ¿Quién quiere ver eso?

Freddie y Spencer pusieron mirada de asco y Carly preguntó, sintiendo sorpresa y asco al mismo tiempo:

—¿Tu mamá se depiló en la cocina?

—¿De verdad quieren que lo vuelva a repetir? —preguntó Sam confundida.

—¡No, claro que no!

—¡No!

—Está bien. Déjalo así —dijo Spencer—. Yo mejor me largo.

Luego, salió corriendo con pasos largos hacia su habitación.

—¡Chicas, lean los comentarios que nos llegaron de unas nuevos chicos que ven ICarly! —exclamó Freddie, yendo a sentarse en el sofá, abriendo su laptop y apoyándolo sobre la mesita ratona. Carly fue directamente a sentarse junto a él y Sam seguía junto a la puerta, mientras el chico comenzaba a leer en voz alta.

_En estos últimos tiempo empecé a ver ICarly y déjenme decirles que son grandiosos los tres. Sam y Carly son muy graciosas y Freddie hace geniales efectos especiales... y lo veo muy guapo. _

—Seguro tenía la pantalla empañada o algo así —mencionó Sam.

—¡Ya, Sam! —exclamó Carly.

Freddie siguió leyendo, después de dirigirle a Sam una mirada de disgusto.

_Mis dos mejores amigos también los ven y también creen que son espectaculares. MUY espectaculares. _

—Vaya, nos aman —dijo Carly.

—Y eso que apenas nos empezaron a ver —explicó Freddie, fijándose demás cosas en Internet.

—¿A ti qué te parece, Sam? —preguntó Carly, mirando hacia donde había estado la rubia hacia unos segundos. Sin embargo, ya no estaba parada delante de la puerta—. ¿Sam?

Entonces, se escuchó como si alguien estuviera manipulando unas bolsas. Freddie y Carly intercambiaron miradas ceñudas de la extrañeza y luego dirigieron la mirada a la mesa de la cocina. Sam estaba rebuscando en los interiores de las bolsas.

—¡SAM! —Gritó entonces Carly, poniéndose de pie.

Freddie alzó los ojos al cielo y luego siguió con lo suyo en Internet hasta que vio:

—Miren, chicas, y subieron un vídeo en donde nos imitan.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Sam sonriendo—. Genial, quisiera ver al tonto que hace de Freddie —continuó, acercándose al sofá y sentándose en él, al lado de Freddie. Mientras, Carly volvía a sentarse.

—El chico que imita a Freddie es súper lindo... No puede hacer de Freddie —dijo Sam, al tiempo que veían el vídeo de la imitación.

—Gracias —dijo Freddie sarcásticamente y luego se la quedó mirando ceñudo.

—No hay de qué —dijo Sam, para ser educada, pero concentrada en el vídeo—. ¡Mira, corre igual que tú! —exclamó luego, refiriéndose al imitador de Freddie, que en aquel momento estaba siendo perseguido por la imitadora de Sam, una chica pelirroja de pelo corto hasta la nuca.

—Ya basta, Sam —la cortó Carly—...Nos imitan muy bien. Podríamos mostrar el vídeo en ICarly e invitarlos a venir.

—Oh, no —dijo Sam.

—Es buena idea. Así ya tendremos una nueva sección para el show siguiente —intentó convencer Freddie a Sam.

—Qué raro, pensando igualito que Carly —dijo Sam como molestándole aquello.

Freddie le hizo a Sam una burla con la boca.

—¿Pero son de acá? —entonces preguntó Sam, sin ganas, y Freddie empezó a buscar por la página por si estaba los perfiles de aquellos chicos.

—Sí, ¡viven cerca! —exclamó Freddie, que los había encontrado.

Antes de que empezara el show el sábado siguiente, Carly se estaba duchando y, cuando salió, ya vestida y secándose la cabeza con la toalla, vio a Freddie y a Sam, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, divirtiéndose. Estaban viendo fotos extrañas en Internet y se reían y comentaban cada una.

—Este mono se parece a Gibby con peluca —dijo Sam mientras reía y apuntaba con su dedo índice la foto en cuestión, que se trataba de un monito que mostraba sus dientes y llevaba peluca larga castaña.

Freddie rió también y siguió pasando fotos.

—Y este es Luwbert –dijo Freddie, refiriéndose a la foto de un anciano, que mostraba un diente que le había quedado y llevaba el pelo largo, canoso y enmarañado. Además, tenía una enorme verruga en el mentón.

Sam también rio y Carly reía desde atrás.

—¡Y este eres tú! —reía Sam, señalando, en la misma foto, la enorme verruga con pelitos.

—Sí —reía también Freddie, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—... Digo, ¡No!

—Sam, no seas mala —dijo Carly, riéndose apenas viendo, desde atrás del sofá, la verruga que Sam había dicho que se trataba de Freddie, con cara de asco.

Sam y Freddie voltearon a mirarla un poco sorprendidos.

—Pero es verdad, ¡se parece!

—Estás despeinada —le dijo Freddie de una a Carly.

—Gracias, Freddie —dijo Carly con sarcasmo y luego siguió secándose el cabello con la toalla—. Y sí, eso se parece a ti —le soltó Carly a Freddie, vengativamente—. En fin, ¿alguna novedad de los chicos? ¿Están llegando?

—Sí, me mandaron un mensaje hace un rato... Ya estarán por llegar, supongo —contestó Freddie.

—Podrían hacer una imitación en vivo, ¿no?

—No lo habíamos pensado. Buena idea —dijo Freddie.

—¿Quién pidió tu opinión? —preguntó Sam.

—Spencer tiene razón, las mejores ideas llegan cuando estás mojado —mencionó Carly.

Antes de empezar el show, habían estado hablando con los imitadores, conociéndose, y Carly, Freddie y Sam supieron que se habían conocido en un sitio donde se dedicaban a hacer imitaciones y que ahí se habían hecho muy amigos.

En medio del show, mientras los imitadores estaban esperando tras la puerta, estaban en el segmento del Bebé Spencer. En esta ocasión, le dieron salsa picante y los bracitos y piernitas de la "pequeña" criatura empezaron a moverse como locos y tenía los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

—Aaay, pica, nooo... No gustar... No gustar... Salsa pica-pica, nooo... Salsa mala... No gustaar...

Todos los presentes allí se empezaron a reír, menos el Bebé Spencer, que estaba que quería largarse de allí. Sin embargo, Sam estaba muy entusiasmada intentando que el bebecito siguiera consumiendo salsa picante, dándole desde un cucharón (sacaba de una olla que Carly tenía en las manos), pero Spencer cerraba la boca bien fuerte, quedándole los labios fruncidos, todavía moviendo los bracitos y las piernitas frenéticamente. Igualmente, Sam empujaba del escucharon hacia la boca del Bebé Spencer y, aunque él tenía la boca fuertemente cerrada, se escuchaba que intentaba decir cosas, pero no se le entendía nada más que unos gemidos desesperados ("MMMMH"), pidiendo ayuda.

—Mmmm... Está rico, ¿verdad? —decía Sam.

Freddie y Carly volvieron a reír ante eso.

Sin embargo, segundos después, Carly le pidió a Sam que parara y siguieran con el siguiente y último segmento. El bebé Spencer empezó a soplarse la lengua a sí mismo mientras Carly y Sam anunciaban el vídeo de los invitados, que estaban esperando tras la puerta del desván-estudio.

Primero mostrarían el vídeo, que a esas alturas estaría circulando por toda la red, luego, los presentarían a ellos, los harían pasar al estudio y les pedirían que hicieran una nueva imitación en vivo.

Quince minutos después, terminaba el show y los imitadores decían que debían irse en aquel instante. Carly, Sam y Freddie los acompañaron hasta la puerta del departamento.

—Son geniales... Nos imitan muy bien —opinó Carly con una sonrisa, abriéndoles la puerta a los chicos.

—Gracias, bueno, nosotros creemos que ustedes son geniales, entretenidos, graciosos...

Julie, la que imitaba a Carly, iba a seguir diciendo cosas hasta que Sam la interrumpió:

—Sí, ya. Ya nos lo dijeron —espetó la rubia.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly—. ¡Adiós! —saludó a los chicos.

—Otro día podríamos juntarnos a tomar un licuado, ¿qué les parece? —les propuso Ben a Sam, Carly y Freddie.

—Claro... Adiós.

—Adiós —dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo que Carly cerraba la puerta.

Y así fue, un día se juntaron para ir a _Licuados Locos _y siguieron viéndose varios días más. En el quinto día de visitas, la castaña Julie, la pelirroja Clarissa y Ben, esperaban tras la puerta del departamento de Carly a que les abrieran. Entonces, Carly abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Sam y Freddie estaban allí ya.

—¿Está usando mi ropa? —preguntó Freddie, al ver a Ben con unos vaqueros, zapatos negros y chomba rayada.

—¿Y la mía? —preguntó Carly, al ver a Julie.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Sam extrañada viendo a Clarissa.

En la anterior visita, los chicos se habían vestido con la misma ropa que ellos solían utilizar y aquello los había sorprendido, pero entonces habían llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez les gustaran sus estilos. Pero aquella vez, los tres pensaron algo diferente.

—¿No les gusta? Estuvimos viendo la ropa que usaron en shows anteriores y en nuestras visitas, y bueno... —explicaba Clarissa.

—...Quisieron hacer un buen trabajo en sus imitaciones posteriores... ¿Para hacerlas completas? —preguntó Carly.

—En realidad —empezó a decir Clarissa, y continuó —:... No.

—Sólo quisimos parecernos a ustedes —respondió Ben, el que imitaba a Freddie, con una sonrisa muy ancha y entusiasta.

—¿No fue una buena idea? ¡Ahora nos vemos realmente como ustedes!

—Oh, sí, qué buena idea —dijo Carly, sin ganas, sarcásticamente, realmente, no viendo aquello como una buena idea.

Mientras, Freddie estaba boquiabierto y Sam miraba a los imitadores con una comisura del labio levantada.

—En realidad, se escaparon de una institución mental, ¿verdad? —espetó luego Sam... La verdadera Sam.

—¡Ahora realmente somos como ustedes! —rio la chica que imitaba a Carly, Julie.

—Sí, realmente lo hicieron —le susurró Freddie a Sam.

—¿No es súper? —preguntó entonces Ben, con mucha emoción.

Y luego, él y sus amigos empezaron a reírse como si aquello fuera la más grandiosa idea que les había ocurrido, y estaban felices por eso. Carly, Freddie y Sam los acompañaron en sus risas, pero terminaron riendo con mirada y tono de "Ayudaaaaa" e intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

Caminaban hacia el parque donde habían decidido ir, pero a Freddie, Carly y Sam se les había ido las ganas de salir con ellos a estas alturas. Los únicos que hablaron en todo el trayecto fueron Ben, Clarissa y Julie. Freddie, Carly y Sam estaban desesperados y se miraban de vez en cuando con gran desconcierto. Sam fue la primera en articular palabra cuando Clarissa se le acercó y le preguntó dónde había comprado aquella remera que llevaba puesta.

—Largo de aquí —fue lo que dijo—. ¿No tienen una vida?

—Saben qué... Ya me cansé —habló Carly—... Nos vamos de aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Clarissa.

—Porque... —empezó a decir Sam con agresividad, pero Freddie se le adelantó.

—Mi mamá quiere que vayamos a ayudarla con... Eso...

—¡Ah! ¿Con "eso"? —preguntó Carly, simulando que sabía de qué hablaba.

—Aaaaah, sí, con "eso" —se sumaba Sam.

Los tres iban caminando hacia atrás mientras le hablaban a Ben, Clarissa y Julie, que los estaban mirando entre confundidos e interesados.

—¿Qué es "eso"? —preguntó Julie, interesada y sonriendo.

—Es... Algo... —respondía Freddie dibujando un círculo con las manos, en el aire.

Entonces, se dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo. Ben, Julie y Clarissa se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y luego siguieron caminando por la misma dirección por la que habían estado yendo.

—Tal vez los necesiten para algo importante —declaró Ben.

Cuando Carly llegó a la escuela al día siguiente y se estaba dirigiendo a su casillero, se tropezó en el camino con Steve, que, según Carly, seguía tan lindo como siempre.

—Oh, hola, Carly —saludó él, deteniéndose en el camino. Estaba sonriendo nerviosamente y avergonzado por la fatídica cita que había tenido con ella hacía unas semanas.

—Hola, Steve —saludó Carly, sonriendo, esperando que él dijera algo si es que aquella era la intención del chico.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, ¿y tú con las asignaturas?

—Mejorando... Gracias a ti —contestó el chico, todavía tensionado.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin saber qué decir y luego Steve habló para despedirse.

—Bueno, Carly, nos vemos.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Steve y Carly siguieron camino por diferentes lados y, llegando a su casillero, la castaña vio a Sam bebiendo agua del bebedero. Llevaba puesto una de esas remeras de color rosa viejo que tenían estampadas una frase en el frente, pero no podía saber de qué frase se trataba puesto que estaba de espaldas a ella. Tenía su mochila de siempre, un capri marrón y sus usuales zapatillas. Su largo y enrulado cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

—¡Hola, Sam! —saludó Carly, contenta, al haberse acercado a ella por atrás.

—¡Hola, Carly! —saludó la rubia, mientras se daba media vuelta para mirar a Carly.

¡NO ERA SAM!

—AaaaaH —gritó Carly, abriendo mucho los ojos y dando un pequeño saltito hacia atrás.

—Oh, ¿te asusté? Lo siento —dijo la imitadora de Sam—. Espera... Eso no diría Sam, ¿cierto? ¿Qué crees que contestaría?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Rigdeway, Clarissa?

—¡No soy Clarissa! ¡Soy Sam! ¿Traes jamón ahí dentro? —cuestionó luego la chica, señalando el bolso de Carly.

—Eeehh...

Carly quería largarse de ahí inmediatamente.

—Ahí soné como ella, ¿cierto? ¿Y traes o no?

—No, lo siento, no acostumbro traer comida en mi bolso —respondió Carly, sin saber qué hacer.

En eso llegó Freddie y saludó a Carly... Y a Sam... O eso creía él.

—Hola, Carly. Hola, S... —miró a Clarissa entonces—. ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no era Sam—... ¿Clarissa?

—¡No, soy Sam! ¡Ya dejen de decir eso! —se disgustó la chica, haciendo que Freddie y Carly intercambiaran miradas espantadas.

No podían creer todo aquello. El asunto se les estaba subiendo a la cabeza... Metafórica y literalmente hablando a la vez. Se estaban volviendo locos y ahora la pelirroja se había tomado el trabajo de buscarse y comprarse una peluca que se asemejaba bastante al cabello de Sam.

—Hola, Freddie —dijo de pronto Clarissa intentando hacer la voz de Sam y hablar como ella—... Oh, no, digo... ¡Hola, tonto!

Pero la chica no miraba a Freddie realmente y en aquel momento se acercaba a ellos Ben, quien ahora también se había cortado el cabello como Freddie. Éste lo miró con la boca abierta y Carly con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Además, llevaba una mochila parecida, una chomba a rayas como Freddie (gracias a Dios, por lo menos, no habían coincidido en el color) y ¿Qué más? Llevaba una laptop con él.

—Hola, Chicos... Freddie, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que el sábado era la convención de computadoras? A la que asistirás...

—¿Síí...? —contestó el chico preparándose para el golpe.

—¡Yo también tengo entradas! ¡Podemos ir juntos!

—Oh, genial —dijo Freddie, pero su tono de voz demostraba que en realidad no le parecía genial y que no se había preparado muy bien para el golpe.

En ese momento llegó Sam y se dirigió a ellos. Se detuvo al lado del verdadero Freddie, se los quedó mirando a él y a su doble y luego preguntó, confundida:

—¿Por qué hay dos noños aquí?

El verdadero Freddie la miró ceñudo mientras Sam se fijaba en su clon.

—¡Oye...! ¿Qué...? ¡Clarissa!

—¡No soy Clarissa! ¡Soy tú! —exclamó Clarissa.

Sam miró a Carly a Freddie muy desconcertada.

—¡Esos tontos! Y Ben era súper lindo... ¡Y ahora es sólo Freddie! —exclamó Sam, como lamentándose, sentada en el sofá en el departamento de Carly. Freddie, que estaba sentado en el sillón negro, la miró con mala cara en aquel punto.

Era sábado a la tarde y faltaba media hora para que fueran a realizar el programa.

—Creo que debemos mudarnos —declaró Carly, como si fuera una gran idea. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Sam.

—¡Nos encontrarían igual!

—¿Ahora qué es lo que les falta? ¿Mudarse aquí? —preguntó Freddie, entre indignado y aterrado. Obviamente aquel hecho no daba ninguna gracia a nadie.

—Holaaaa... —decía entonces una voz en la cocina. Una voz que los tres amigos reconocieron y supieron que se trataba de Clarissa. Antes de dirigir una mirada confundida a la chica, intercambiaron miradas entre los tres. Cuando voltearon a mirarla, la vieron en la heladera buscando algo. Inmediatamente, los tres se pusieron de pie.

—Oyeeee —empezaba a decir Carly—... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué buscas?

—Jamón... No hay... Tienes que comprar, Carly.

—Sí que suena casi igual a Sam —dijo Freddie.

—Oh, mátenme —suplicó Carly.

—¡No! ¡Yo la mataré a ella! —gritó Sam, dirigiéndose a ella con pasos furiosos.

—Oh, ahí viene —dijo entonces Clarissa y Sam se detuvo a medio camino del homicidio para mirar hacia la puerta del departamento, por la que entraba la otra Carly, tan campante.

Enseguida, entró al departamento Spencer también y saludó a los chicos.

—¡Hola, Carly, Sam y Freddie...!

Pero dirigiéndose en realidad a Julie, Freddie y Clarissa.

—¡Aquí estamos! —hizo notar Carly, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Spencer miró entonces a las "verdaderas" Sam y Carly, y pegó un pequeño grito de susto.

—¡Díos mío! ¡Veo doble!

—Ay, Dios —se lamentaba Carly, hecha una estatua, al tiempo que Freddie tenía una mirada casi ceñuda y una de las comisuras del labio de Sam se levantaba.

—¡Oh, esperen! Dice Freddie que nos espera en el sótano del edificio. Pero dice que estaremos a tiempo para el show.

—¡Yo soy Freddie! ¡Y estoy aquí! —se alteró Freddie.

—¡Me refiero al otro Freddie! —exclamó Clarissa, como si estuviera refiriéndose a algo muy evidente.

—¡Se llama Ben! —la corrigió Sam.

—No digas tonterías —espetó Clarissa—. Vamos, Freddie quiere mostrarnos un programa nuevo de computadora pero nos explica que es necesario que no haya demasiada luz. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —exclamaba Clarissa mientras empujaba a Sam hacia la puerta y Julie hacía lo mismo con Freddie y Carly.

—¡Ya, podemos caminar! —gritó Sam y enseguida las chicas los dejaron caminar por su cuenta y los tres amigos se pusieron uno al lado del otro. —En cuanto lleguemos al sótano, los encerramos en esa jaula. Luwbert debe tener la llave —susurró Sam a Carly y Freddie.

Pero en el hall no estaba Luwbert tras el mostrador y ninguna de las llaves tampoco. Cuando llegaron al sótano, ninguno encendió la luz del lugar. Carly quiso hacerlo, pero Julie le pidió que no, encendiendo una linterna para iluminar el camino. Sin embargo, era necesario más luz que eso y los chicos caminaron con cuidado hasta que notaron que varias manos los agarraban y los arrastraban hasta un cierto lugar. Entonces, escucharon cerrarse una puerta y luego una llave al dar vueltas. Se encendió la luz y Julie, Clarissa y Ben corrían hacia fuera del sótano.

Sam, Freddie y Carly se encontraba en la trampa que Sam se le había ocurrido para sus dobles. Al darse cuenta de eso, Sam, Freddie y Carly volvieron a intercambiar miradas incrédulas.

—¿Nos encerraron? —preguntó Carly—. ¡NOS ENCERRARON! —se alteró la chica.

—¡Están locos! —exclamó Freddie—. ¡Y ya tenemos que empezar con el show!

—Tranquilos, chicos, están con mamá —dijo Sam, sacando una horquilla de uno de los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros—. Esto es mi salvación.

Se acercó entonces a la puerta de la reja e introdujo la horquilla en la mirilla. La movió unos segundos, entonces, se escuchó un clic y Sam empujó la puerta, que se abrió.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Freddie—. ¿No es bueno tener una amiga delincuente? —sonrió Freddie.

—¡Sí, claro!... ¿QUÉ? —se desconcertó Carly por lo que había dicho Freddie y por lo que ella misma había respondido, mientras salían del sótano.

Sam, que estaba adelantada a ellos volteó a mirarlos un segundo, riéndose.

Al pasar nuevamente por el hall, oyeron unos quejidos provenientes del cuartito de Luwbert. Los tres se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas confusas. Inmediatamente, se dirigieron hacia la puerta del cuartito, la abrieron y se asomaron al interior. Luwbert estaba en el piso, con las rodillas al pecho, los brazos rodeando las piernas, que estaban sujetas a ellas con cinta adhesiva metálica. También tenía cinta en la boca. Cuando ellos lo vieron, él seguía largando quejidos y los miraba con los ojos abiertos bien grandes. Enseguida, Carly corrió a ayudarlo y luego la siguieron Freddie y Sam.

Cuando Luwbert pudo ponerse en pie y acomodarse bien el uniforme de portero, miró a los chicos respirando agitadamente y con ojos furiosos.

—¡Locos, locos! ¡Están todos loocooos! —empezó a gritar entonces, desaforadamente. —¡LOS MATAREEÉ!

—¡No fuimos nosotros! —exclamó Carly.

—¡MENTIROSOS, SECUESTRADORES, CHICOS ASQUEROSOS!

—¿No vio su verruga? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Fuera, fuera de aquí, fueeraaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los chicos se asustaron un poco y luego salieron corriendo hacia el departamento de Carly. No tuvieron contratiempos hasta que vieron que Spencer tenía su Laptop sobre la mesa ratona y veía ICarly sentado en el sofá...

—¡Ah, hola, chicos...! —saludó al verlos entrar y luego volvió a mirar a la pantallita. Después volvió a mirar Carly, Freddie y Sam y pegó un grito.

—¡Deberías dejar de hacer eso! —exclamó Carly, acercándose con sus amigos a ver lo que él veía.

Clarissa y Julie estaban haciendo ICarly.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Las mataré! —dicidió Sam.

—¡Yo te ayudaré! —la apoyó Carly.

Carly, Sam y Freddie corrieron hacia el desván por la escalera. Cuando entraron al estudio, por la puerta, Sam fue directo a donde estaban las chicas y Carly y Freddie a donde estaba Ben filmando. Se cortó el programa en mitad del show, pero Sam echó a los chicos a patadas. Estos eran tan cobardes que gritaron bastantes asustados mientras salían corriendo y Sam los perseguía con un palo hasta fuera del edificio de departamentos. Los tres chicos seguían corriendo mientras Sam se detenía en la entrada del lugar y llegaban a ella Freddie y Carly, corriendo.

—¿Creen que volverán? —preguntó Sam.

—Creo que los asustaste de por vida —contestó Carly.

—Sí, es bueno tener una amiga peleadora —mencionó Freddie.

Y Sam lo miró sonriendo, largando apenas una risita. Y luego Carly se sumó a la risita.

**Bueno, tal vez sea demasiado tonto o tal vez no... Pero si me dejan sus comentarios sabré si fue o no así. **

**Comentarios**

**Comentarios**

**Comentarios!**

**Los espero con ansias! :)**

**Bueno, tal vez no haya tenido demasiado Seddie, pero como este fic ya se está acercando al final (ya hace dos semanas que tengo la idea del final, aunque recién empecé a escribir el capítulo), los capítulos siguientes tendrán Seddie. **

**Espero que mi fic les siga gustando! Si es así o no, quiero saberlo en sus comentarios... (La chica no se cansaba de pedir comentarios, ¿se dieron cuenta?)**

**Saludos! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Nuevos chicos para Carly y Sam, parte 1

**¡Holaaa!**

**¡Gracias a todos los que apoyan mi historia! **

**El nombre del capítulo no me gustó mucho, pero creo que en eso no es en lo que se van a fijar, ¿no?**

**ICarly no me pertenece, sino a Dan Schneider, pero esta historia sí :)**

**Bueno, aquí los dejo. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 10: Nuevos chicos para Carly y Sam, parte 1**

Una chica de catorce años, de pelo corto lacio y oscuro, atado con una hebilla en una cola de caballo, estaba en el living de su casa, sentada en el sofá con una laptop sobre la mesa ratona. Estaba muy entusiasmada esperando que empezara su web show favorito: ICarly. Mientras, como de fondo, en la misma casa, se escuchaba una música ruidosa y a una chica y a un chico cantando, pero ella sabía que se trataba de la banda de su hermano mayor, que estaba ensayando... Otra vez. Habían estado así por casi dos años y nunca salían del sótano, donde ensayaban.

En la pantallita de vídeo que se veía en la página de Internet, se podía ver a dos chicas sonrientes, una castaña y una rubia. Estaban una al lado de la otra y decían lo siguiente:

—¡Hola! —saludaba la morena—. ¡Yo soy Carly!

—¡Y yo soy Sam! —decía la rubia.

—¡Y esto es ICarly! —exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, dando un pequeño salto. Pero luego, Sam, apretaba un botón de un control remoto azul que llevaba en la mano, y se empezaban a escuchar vítores y aplausos.

—Para comenzar, tenemos para mostrarles el vídeo de un mono con traje...

En el sótano de la casa...

La banda tocaba bien, pero una de las chicas estaba descontenta. Siempre era lo mismo y estaba molesta por aquella situación. Nunca salían de aquel sótano y, no porque no lo hubieran intentado, sino porque no les habían dado oportunidad.

—¡Algo tenemos que hacer! ¡Estamos en esta banda hace casi dos años y sólo nos ha escuchado mi conejo!

—Ni él, siempre se la pasa durmiendo.

Todos voltearon a mirar hacia la jaula donde estaba el conejo, que la dueña siempre llevaba consigo cuando iba a la casa de alguno de sus amigos. En ese momento se encontraba patas para arriba.

—Chicos, no creo que esté durmiendo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Scaby!

La ama del conejo salió corriendo asustada hacia la jaula. Pero uno de sus amigos se quitó la guitarra que llevaba colgada y la dejaba contra la pared del fondo; otro chico, se alejaba del micrófono puesto en el soporte; y la chica que tocaba la batería, se levantaba del banquito y se alejaba de su instrumento.

—Descansemos un rato y vayamos a beber algo —decía Jason, mientras se acercaba a la escalera del sótano seguido de Thomas y Priscilla, dejando a Roselinne, la dueña del conejo, todavía inclinada hacia la jaula del animalito.

—¿Scaby? ¿Scaby? —preguntaba.

En el camino hacia la cocina, los tres chicos pasaron por el living, por detrás del sofá donde la hermana de Jason estaba riéndose. Los chicos se pusieron detrás del sofá y miraron hacia donde ella estaba viendo para saber por qué se reía tanto.

En una página de Internet estaban dando un web show en vivo y, en aquel momento, estaban mostrando un vídeo de un perrito con pequeñas alas, que volaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Thomas, el que tocaba la guitarra.

—Estoy viendo ICarly —contestó la chica, sin apartar la mirada de la pantallita—. ¿No lo conocen? —preguntó luego, volteando a mirarlos esta vez.

—La morena es linda —dijo Jason.

—La rubia es más linda —expresó Thomas, todavía sin dejar de mirar en la pantallita hacia Sam, que en ese momento estaba bailando como loca con su compañera.

—¡Así que ustedes no conocen ICarly! —exclamó la hermana de Jason, sin poder creerlo—. ¡Es el mejor web show del mundo! —exclamó la chica—. Es muy famoso. ¡Lo ve todo el mundo! Las chicas, Carly y Sam, son muy talentosas, divertidas y geniales, y hay un excelente técnico, llamado Freddie, que maneja muy bien la cámara y hace fantásticos efectos especiales. Además, Freddie hizo el vídeo musical de Wade Collins —en ese punto, los dos chicos la estaban mirando interesados— y ayudaron a remontar la carrera de Ginger Fox, de ser un uno pasó hacer un ocho, hubiera sido un 10 si se hubiera depilado las axilas... En fin, ¡estos chicos van a mi escuela, a Ridgeway! ¡Los veo casi todos los días!

—A ver, cuéntanos más de esos chicos y del programa —pidió Jason, muy interesado en ICarly y saltando el respaldo del sofá hasta sentarse al lado de su hermana menor, que le dirigió la mirada.

—¡Oigan! ¿Ese perro estaba volando de verdad? —preguntó Thomas, sin dejar de mirar hacia la pantallita de la computadora.

Jason y su hermana voltearon a mirarlo, al mismo tiempo, con mirada de "¿Estás preguntando enserio?". Entonces, Thomas entendió y no volvió a abrir la boca.

El lunes, Sam llegó a la escuela muy desganada y fue directamente a su casillero, donde vio a Carly cerrando el suyo.

—¡Hola, Carlangas! —dijo Sam.

—Hola, Sam. ¿No has visto a Freddie?

—¡Chico lindo a la vista! —le comunicó entonces Sam, señalando hacia detrás de Carly.

—¿Freddie? —preguntó Carly, creyendo que se refería a él.

—Dije "chico lindo", no "feo tonto" —respondió Sam al tiempo que Carly volteaba a mirar a quién había señalado.

Se trataba de un chico alto, más alto que Carly, le llevaría media cabeza, de hombros anchos, delgado y moreno. Tenía cabello corto y, como sus ojos, era oscuro. Llevaba puesto vaqueros, camisa y una chaqueta. Carly se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta mientras se lo imaginaba caminar en cámara lenta.

—¡Se está acercando! —susurró Carly, peinándose con los dedos y, luego, miró a Sam y le preguntó si tenía algo entre los dientes.

—Limpios —le comunicó Sam, justo cuando el chico ya estaba detrás de Carly.

—Disculpen...

—¿Sí? —preguntó Carly apresuradamente, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente.

El chico le sonrió.

—Hola... ¿Conocen a...? ¿Ustedes son las chicas de ICarly, cierto?

—Sí —contestó Carly de prisa.

—Wow...

—¡Jason! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó una chica de pelo oscuro como el del chico, poniéndose al lado de él, y sonriendo a Sam y a Carly. —¡Hola! —saludó y Carly y Sam saludaron con igual entusiasmo—. Me imagino que quisiste conocerlas —mencionó entonces, refiriéndose a su hermano—... Y tan sólo ayer le hablé de ustedes y le dije que venían a mi escuela.

—Claro que no, Miranda, vine a buscarte —dijo el chico con semblante algo avergonzado. Aquello hizo reír a Sam y a Carly. A Carly más, sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y no pudiendo dejar de sonreír.

—Jason, tengo catorce años. No necesito que nadie venga por mí... Además, recién acaba de empezar las clases... Le gustas Carly —dijo después la chica, dirigiéndole la mirada a Carly.

Sam sonrió mirando a su amiga, le dio un codazo y luego le susurró:

—Está contigo, amiga.

Carly sonrió entusiasmada, acomodándose su bolso al hombro, casi saltando.

—Eh... —balbuceaba el muchacho, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Jason! ¡Invítala! Quiere que vayas a escuchar el ensayo de su banda este sábado.

—Miranda, no la agobies...

—No, no, estaría genial —aceptó Carly.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Jason, contento.

—¡Sí, claro!

—Puede venir tu amiga también, si quiere —dijo Jason.

—¿Tienes algún amigo lindo? —le preguntó Sam, para enterarse.

Jason se rió y luego contestó:

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Habrá para comer? ¿Jamón?

—¡Sam! —la trataba de callar Carly.

—¿Pollo frito? Lo que sea.

—Claro —respondió el chico.

—Entonces, sí quiero —aceptó Sam.

En ese momento, llegaba Freddie, agarrando con sus dos manos la parte de su mochila que se enganchaba.

—¡Hola, Sam, Carly! —exclamó y entonces miró a Miranda y a Jason—. ¡Y hola... Chicos que no conozco!

—Hola, Freddie.

—Hola —dijo Sam—. ¿Ves, Carly? Este sí es el "feo tonto".

Ante eso, Freddie miró a Sam ceñudo, puesto que comprendía que se estaba refiriendo a él con esos términos.

—Y que venga Freddie también. Están los tres invitados.

—¡Genial! —expresó sonriendo Freddie, pero luego: —¿A dónde voy yo también?

Y todos allí, menos Freddie, que miraba confundido, largaron una risa. Pero Freddie no comprendía nada.

—Bueno, ¡adiós! ¡Nos vemos este sábado! —dijo Jason, saludando con la mano mientras se alejaba hasta la salida. Mientras, Carly lo seguía con la mirada en su trayectoria.

—Adiós, chicos... Nos seguiremos viendo. Luego les alcanzó la dirección de casa.

—Sí, adiós.

Esta vez fue Miranda la que se alejó.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme?

—Ese chico de ahí nos invitó al ensayo de su banda... Apenas lo conocemos. ¿Es lindo, verdad, Freddie? A Carly también le parece lindo... Podríamos ponerlo en la lista de todos los chicos que a Carly le parece lindo... Y en la que no estás —habló Sam.

Carly rodó los ojos y Freddie miró a Sam con disgusto.

—Tengo una cita... Oohh... Me encuentran hermoso... Soy genial... Soy Spencer... —Spencer había salido de la ducha y bailaba por todo el departamento, cantando. Llevaba la toalla atada a la cintura y su pelo lo tenía algo alborotado—... yeah... Yeah... yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... —bailaba, cantaba y se ponía perfume, todo al mismo tiempo.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del departamento y entraban Freddie, Carly y Sam, que se detuvieron ante la puerta al ver a Spencer de aquella manera.

—Soy genial... Soy artista... Soy Speeeen... —Spencer se quedó callado al haber dado media vuelta, con movimiento de cadera, y ver que Carly, Sam y Freddie (este, llevando bajo el brazo su laptop, en una mano unos cables y en la otra mano la cámara) lo estaban mirando extrañados y con inmensas ganas de reír, pero esforzándose por no hacerlo, mientras él se sentía avergonzado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Carly con una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas a Larissa? —preguntó Spencer.

—¿La chica que conociste en la exposición de calcetines?

—¡Exacto! ¡Me invitó a salir! —contó Spencer, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Oh, felicitaciones —dijo Carly.

—Genial —dijo Freddie.

—¿Existen las exposiciones de calcetines? —solamente preguntó Sam.

—Vamos a hacer ICarly, suerte con tu cita —le deseó Carly y ella, junto a Sam y Freddie, corrieron hacia la escalera para ir al desván a realizar el programa.

Sin embargo, mientras Sam y Freddie seguían subiendo, Carly se detuvo al tercer escalón notando que Spencer se dirigía a la puerta del departamento.

—¿QUÉ HACES? —le preguntó Carly, alterada, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Spencer le respondió que se dirigía a la cita.

—Primero, vístete —le sugirió Carly.

Spencer se miró y vio que todavía estaba en toalla solamente.

—¡Ay, Diosito! —exclamó e, inmediatamente, corrió hacia el baño, al tiempo que Carly largaba una risita y luego seguía subiendo la escalera hacia el desván.

Ese día los chicos harían el show antes de dirigirse a la casa de Jason. Carly estaba nerviosa e impaciente, pues le había parecido realmente muy lindo aquel chico.

—En 5, 4, 3, 2... —contaba Freddie.

—¡Holaa! ¡Yo soy Carly!

—¡Y yo soy Sam!

—¡Y esto es... !

Freddie, sin ninguna indicación de las chicas, hizo un primer plano de su rostro y dijo:

—¡ICarly!

—¡Hey, los que nos están viendo no quieren ver la cara de un tonto! —exclamó Sam—. ¡Ahora apunta hacia acá, Freddo! —ordenó luego.

Freddie puso los ojos al cielo, pero hizo lo que Sam le pedía.

—Bien —empezaba a decir Carly—, para empezar el programa de hoy, Sam tocará el piano con un pie. Gracias a Kevin, un vecino de mi edificio, que nos prestó este bonito teclado.

Enfrente del "auto" había un teclado ante el cual Sam se sentó, en un banquito. Después, ella se sacó la zapatilla del pie derecho. Pero si alguno estaba esperando que Sam tocara una maravillosa melodía con los dedos de los pies, fue en vano, porque lo único que hizo la chica fue pasar el pie por el teclado.

—Nadie dijo que sería música —aclaró Carly.

—Nop, nadie dijo eso —corroboró Sam. Luego, la chica alzó el control remoto azul y apretó el botón de los aplausos y vítores.

Luego del show, Carly fue corriendo a darse un baño y a prepararse para ir a la casa de Jason. Freddie se quedó mirándola confundido mientras Carly salía corriendo del desván por la puerta.

—¿Jason es tan lindo? —preguntó Freddie, extrañado, a Sam, que se acababa de tirar de espaldas a uno de los pufs, en el de color amarillo.

Aquella fue una pregunta innecesaria, puesto que esos días Freddie estuvo escuchando decir a Sam y a Carly, a cada rato, lo lindo y fuerte que les parecía aquel chico.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Freddie estaba desconectando la cámara y la laptop. Sam miró a Freddie alzando las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto, Freddie comprendió que había contestado que sí y rodó los ojos.

—Pero... ¿Te inspira golpearlo? ¿Molestarlo? —le preguntó Freddie, como no queriendo sacar esa duda al exterior, pero queriendo al mismo tiempo.

Sam lo miró muy extrañada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó.

—Nada, nada —respondió Freddie inmediatamente, apresurado.

—Fredalupe, eres raro —le dijo Sam.

Minutos más tarde, Carly ya estaba lista y, luego de que Freddie fuera a dejar sus cosas a su departamento y Sam se durmiera una siesta (tardaron casi dos minutos en despertarla), se dirigieron los tres juntos a la casa de Jason.

—Hola, Sam —dijo Jason con naturalidad al pasar Sam primero a la casa.

—Sí, hola —saludó ella—. ¿Y la comida?

—Hola, Freddie —saludó Jason al pasar Freddie tras Sam, aparentemente, sin escuchar el petitorio de la rubia.

—Hola —saludó Freddie, acercándose a Sam, que estaba mirando qué CDs tenían en la casa, en un estante que estaba en una pared detrás del sofá.

—Hoolaaa, Carly —dijo Jason, esta vez, de diferente modo. Esta vez con tono que expresaba que le gustaba lo que veía, mientras era el turno de Carly de entrar a la casa.

—Hola, Jason —dijo la chica, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Vi su programa de hoy... Fue sensacional —mencionó el chico a Carly al cerrar la puerta—. Me encantaría que algún día mi banda llegara a un show como el de ustedes.

—¿Enserio? Gracias.

En ese momento, Sam y Freddie se acercaron a ellos.

—La mejor parte del programa de hoy fue cuando tu amiga Sam, al hacer del hombre del bigote, le mordía el dedo al campesino, el hermano de la campesina, que creía que el bigote era una ardilla, cuando le pasaba el dedo por el bigote.

—Aaah, y esa parte no estaba ideada —dijo Sam.

—¡Sí, y así me dejó el dedo! —exclamó Freddie, disgustado, mostrando el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, que tenía una vendita.

—Uuuh —expresó Jason, con mirada de dolor, mirando el dedo de Freddie.

—Sí, así es Sam —dijo Carly.

—Muy creativa —explicó Sam.

Jason rio apenas y, luego, dijo:

—Bueno, chicos, ¿vamos al sótano? Ya empezamos con el ensayo.

—¡Y la comida! —insistía Sam.

—Ya está preparada allí abajo.

—Ah, bueno, vamos —dijo Sam, siguiendo a Jason, como sus amigos.

Bajaron a un sótano bastante iluminado con dos tubos de luz fluorescente. Además, el lugar era bastante amplio. Ocupaba el sitio los instrumentos de los chicos, tres sillas puestas contra la pared del fondo y una mesa larga en la que había platos con tocino, costillitas, pollo frito, grasitos, burritos. También había vasos y botellas de Pepi-Cola. Sam corrió hacia aquella mesa, mientras Carly y Freddie saludaban a las amigas de Jason.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Sam una voz a su derecha, y ella volteó a mirar confundida a quien le había hablado, dando un grotesco mordisco al grasito que había tomado.

—¿Eh? —preguntó con la boca llena, y pensando que Jason sí tenía lindos amigos.

Allí había un chico rubio de ojos azules, más alto que ella y de hombros anchos. El chico le sonreía.

—Soy Thomas... Me encanta ICarly —le informó el chico.

—Gracias —decía Sam, sin dejar de comer.

—¡Thomas, empezamos en este instante! —lo llamó una de sus amigas, y Thomas le dijo a Sam que esperaba que le gustara la banda, antes de dirigirse a agarrar su guitarra y ubicarse tras Jason, que estaba tras el micrófono que estaba en el soporte al lado de Roselinne, que también tenía un micrófono. Priscilla ya se encontraba sentada ante su batería.

Sam se agarró un plato que estaba lleno de grasitos y fue a sentarse al lado de Freddie en las sillas que había. Carly ya estaba sentada al otro lado de Freddie.

Entonces, la música pop de la banda empezó a sonar y la chica que tenía el micrófono en la mano bailaba en la música introductoria; y Jason, sosteniendo el soporte del micrófono, también bailaba, dando palmadas a su pierna derecha con la mano libre, esperando para cantar. Hasta que la canción empezó y fue la chica que dio su voz primero.

El chico que tocaba la guitarra, mientras avanzaba la canción (Jason cantaba solo en una parte, luego era el turno de Roselinne, y, más tarde, sus voces se unían), que hablaba de un amor no correspondido, miraba directamente a Sam y le sonreía. Freddie estaba recorriendo su mirada por cada uno de los chicos hasta que reparó en que la mirada del amigo de Jason iba directamente hacia Sam, y además, estaba sonriéndole a ella...

...Algo que no le estaba gustando.

Miró entonces a Sam, sintiéndose raro, para reparar en lo que estaba haciendo ella. Y por eso, la situación empeoró cuando vio que Sam lo miraba y le sonreía también. Se cruzó de brazos molesto y siguió mirándolos sucesivamente unos segundos hasta que Thomas dejó de mirarla y siguió tocando la guitarra, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Al terminar la canción, Sam y Carly aplaudieron y vitaron con entusiasmo, mientras Freddie solamente se dedicó a aplaudir sin ganas. Carly se inclinó por enfrente de Freddie para poder mirar a Sam y decirles, sonriendo:

—Tocan muy lindo, ¿no lo creen?

—Thomas es muy lindo —susurró Sam, y, ante eso, Freddie largó de su boca un sonido despectivo.

—¿Y qué les pareció esta primera canción? —preguntó Jason.

—¡Estuvo genial! —exclamó Carly.

—¡Fantástica! —decía Sam.

En cambio, Freddie volvía a estar de brazos cruzados y respondía amargamente:

—Sí, fantástica.

—¿Y se presentarán en algún lado? —preguntó Carly interesada.

—Eso estamos viendo —respondió Jason, sonriendo—. ¿Seguimos?

Luego del ensayo, los chicos volvían al departamento de Carly. Carly y Sam no dejaron de comentar sobre lo bien que tocaba la banda, sobre sus lindas canciones y sobre sus lindos integrantes varones, pero Freddie no participó en la conversación. Al entrar al departamento, vieron que Spencer estaba allí, vestido con traje, sin corbata. Estaba en la cocina bebiendo Pepi-Cola.

—Hola, Spencer —dijo Carly, acercándose, con Sam y Freddie siguiéndola, por atrás.

—Hola, chiquelos —saludó Spencer.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la cita? —preguntó Sam.

—Estupendo —respondió Spencer—. La mujer es demasiado agradable... ¿Y qué creen? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Freddie, interesado.

—¡Me obsequió este par de calcetines! —exclamó Spencer, sacando un par de calcetines de uno de los bolsillos del traje. Estos tenían dibujos de corazones con flechas por todas partes—. ¿No son hermosos?

—Oh, sí...

—Claro, sí...

—No —dijo entonces Sam.

—Claro que no —siguió Freddie.

—Absolutamente no —terminó Carly.

Spencer no volvió a decir nada y, con mirada algo avergonzada, se llevó los calcetines nuevamente al bolsillo y decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Ustedes fueron al ensayo de esos chicos? ¿Y qué tal? —se interesó Spencer.

—Son súper talentosos —respondió Carly.

—Sí, es cierto —corroboró Sam.

Freddie rodó los ojos, pero no hizo ningún comentario; como si las chicas hubieran estado prestando atención a otras cosas que no fueran aquellos dos chicos.

Freddie entró a su departamento aquella noche pensando en lo que le había ocurrido hacía unas horas. Definitivamente, no le había gustado aquellas miradas y sonrisas que Thomas y Sam se habían dirigido, y lo supo por la fea sensación que había sentido, como si algo pesara permanentemente en su estómago. Tan nuevo no era este sentimiento, con respecto a Sam, algo así había sentido con Pete, al mencionarle a Sam, en la segunda cita, que él había sido especial para ella, o cuando escuchaba decir, junto a Carly, que Jason era lindo. Pero aquella vez había querido sacar ese sentimiento de él y negárselo interminablemente. Ahora no era así. Estaba celoso. Lo reconocía.

Y esta vez no se trataba de Carly.

**¡No fue muy gracioso este capítulo, pero así salió! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saberlo en los comentarios... Como siempre, los espero con ansias :)**

**Lamentablemente, sólo faltan tres o cuatro capítulos y este fic llega a su fin :(. ¡Voy a extrañar demasiado!**

**Después de este fic, veré si escribiré otro. Tendré que tener la historia avanzada para empezar a publicar, y así, tener la certeza de que la terminaré... **


	11. Nuevos chicos para Carly y Sam, parte 2

**¡Holaaaaaa, lectores de mi alma!**

**Ni ICarly ni sus personajes me pertencen... ¡Pero como me encantaría!**

**Aquí los dejo con la segunda parte de "Los nuevos chicos para Carly y Sam". **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 11: Nuevos chicos**** para Carly y Sam, parte 2**

El domingo, Carly estaba entusiasmada, enviándose mensajes con Jason. Él había tomado la iniciativa al mandarle un mensaje preguntándole cómo la había pasado el día anterior, en el ensayo, y si le había gustado realmente la banda. La conversación siguió con Carly contestándole que la banda era genial; la música era estupenda y los instrumentos sonaban muy bien. También le sugirió que hiciera algo para que los oyeran más personas, y, entonces, recordó que él le había dicho que le gustaría que la banda sonara en ICarly. Entonces, Jason le preguntó si realmente creía que tenían oportunidad y si otras personas querrían escucharlos. A Carly le conmovió las dudas del chico mientras se le ocurría una idea. Terminó la conversación con Jason diciéndole a Carly que le parecía una linda chica y preguntándole si podían salir algún día. El último mensaje fue de Carly respondiéndole que encantada saldría con él y que también le parecía un chico lindo.

Por la idea que le había surgido, les pidió a sus dos mejores amigos que fueran a su casa con urgencia, enviándoles sendos mensajes de texto. Freddie le respondió que en un rato aparecía porque había ido a comprar a la farmacia unas "aspirinas" a pedido de su madre, pero Carly se imaginó que, en realidad, había ido a comprar algún "jabón antibacterial". Por otra parte, Sam llegó al departamento de Carly cinco minutos después del mensaje que Carly le había mandado, puesto que estaba en camino cuando le llegó. Sam llegó bastante interesada pero Carly le pidió que esperaran a Freddie, así hablaban todos juntos. Entonces, Sam se encogió de hombros, dijo: "Ah, bueno", se dirigió al sofá, se recostó en él y cerró los ojos. Carly, de brazos cruzados, la miró con expresión de "No lo puedo creer", negando con la cabeza, y, sin esforzarse en despertarla, se dio media vuelta, se dirigió a las escaleras y las subió para dirigirse hacia su habitación, exasperada por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

Freddie golpeó la puerta del departamento de Carly veinte minutos después, pero, como nadie lo atendía, abrió la puerta y entró, viendo a Sam dormida en el sofá, boca arriba, con un brazo colgado a un costado con su mano llegando al suelo y la otra mano sobre su estómago. El chico sonreía mientras la observaba dormir, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. "Qué raro de Sam ese comportamiento", pensaba el chico, sarcásticamente divertido.

Freddie se acercó y se sentó al lado de los pies de Sam, sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa al costado en su rostro. Segundos después, Sam empezaba a balbucear unas palabras inteligibles y Freddie siguió sonriendo, pero ceñudo. Se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la cabeza de ella, que seguía diciendo cosas, y se agachó (sin apoyar sus rodillas en el suelo) a la altura en la que Sam estaba, para poder escucharla mejor.

—Dame... Jamón... —balbuceaba Sam, Freddie se rió y luego—: ¡AAAAAAH! —gritaba Sam desaforadamente, sentándose de golpe y abriendo los ojos.

Freddie gritó del susto, se tiró hacia atrás y dio una vuelta hacia atrás por encima de la mesa ratona, cayendo al suelo, al otro lado de la mesita.

Sam sonreía por su ocurrencia.

—¿Sabías que estaba...? —preguntó Freddie a Sam, mirándola ceñudo y mientras se levantaba del suelo y se arreglaba la ropa. Llevaba vaqueros y la remera que en la parte delantera decía "Special Ham".

—¡Me has despertado con tus golpes en la puerta! —se quejó Sam.

Freddie se sacudió la parte delantera de la remera y de los vaqueros. Al ratito, flexionaba sus músculos y se sentaba otra vez.

—¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar Carly? —le preguntó Freddie.

—¡CARLY, EL "TONTOLÓGICO" YA ESTÁ AQUI!

—¡Ya no grites otra vez! —le pidió Freddie, tocándose el oído.

—Sí, lo voy a hacer porque tú me lo pidas, Benson.

—¡Y es "Tecnológico"! —exclamó Freddie, indignado, refiriéndose a "Tontológico".

Al minuto, Carly bajaba las escaleras y, al darse cuenta, Freddie y Sam se pusieron de pie y voltearon a mirarla.

—¿Y qué pasa? —preguntó Sam, interesada y apremiando a su amiga, que todavía no hablaba. Freddie también esperaba impaciente a que Carly hablara.

—¡Se me ocurrió proponer a los chicos que toquen su música en ICarly!

—¡Genial! —exclamó Sam.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Freddie.

—Son estupendos, ¿no lo creen? ¡Además, necesitan que más personas los escuchen!

Freddie tenía una razón para decir que no, pero no la dijo. Solamente dijo: "Claro que no".

—¡Freddie! ¡Ponte en su lugar! —exclamó Carly—. Son geniales y buscan más público. Quieren llegar a ser grandes. A nosotros nos pasa con ICarly, ¿o no?

—¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Qué te pasa, tonto? —se disgustó Sam, dirigiéndole una mirada a Freddie, quien miraba ceñudo a Sam y a Carly sucesivamente.

—Por favor... Por mí —dijo Carly con su mirada y tono característico de cuando quería que Freddie hiciera algo que no quería.

—Esta vez no funcionará eso, Carly —espetó Freddie.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Carly—. Sólo ponte en su lugar... ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que te caían bien.

—¡Sí, tonto! —exclamó Sam.

Freddie miró unos segundos a Sam, que también lo estaba mirando, y, luego, dijo, después de suspirar:

—Está bien.

—¡Sí! ¡Buena idea, Carlangas! —exclamó Sam, muy contenta, llegando a Carly y chocando los cinco con ella. Mientras, Freddie miraba con expresión dolida.

—¡De acuerdo, se lo sugeriré! —exclamó Carly.

Inmediatamente, marcó el número de celular de Jason en su celular y se lo llevó a la oreja. Esperó unos segundos hasta que el chico contestó y le comunicó lo que se le había ocurrido, con mucho entusiasmo. Al mismo tiempo, el celular de Sam empezaba a sonar y ella notaba que le había llegado un mensaje. La chica daba saltos sonriendo mientras leía el mensaje y Freddie miraba su comportamiento, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Carly cortó la llamada entusiasmada y exclamó luego:

—¡Acordamos una cita!

—¡Thomas me envió un mensaje! —exclamó Sam.

Freddie resopló y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Carly.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Estaba molesto, disgustado, dolido! ¡Eso ocurría!

Sam y Carly intercambiaron miradas, pues sabían qué le sucedía a Freddie. Era evidente que estaba celoso del hecho de que Carly su hubiera fijado en otro chico que no fuera él, en este caso, Jason, y, además, le molestaba que aquel chico también le interesara ella.

—¿Qué tiene de lindo? —preguntó Freddie en voz demasiado alta, con desagrado.

—¿No hay que contestar eso, verdad? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Es más lindo que yo?

—Tampoco quiero contestar a eso —seguía hablando Sam.

—Freddie —empezó a hablar Carly—... Yo...

Sam, entonces, veía que Carly se sentaba al lado de Freddie y le ponía una mano en su hombro, pero no le decía nada.

Sam no mencionaba nada por lo mal que lo veía a Freddie. Esta vez no se le ocurrió molestarlo y, ni siquiera, se le había ocurrido algo para hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a _Licuados Locos? _Tal vez un licuado te anime un poco —le sugería Carly.

—Invítala a salir... —decía Carly a Freddie por décima vez, en el desván, el sábado siguiente, antes del show (faltarían unas dos horas), mientras esperaban a Sam y a los chicos de la banda. Los instrumentos ya estaban allí desde la noche anterior, así no tendrían que preocuparse a último momento por ellos. Además, tenían instrumentos de repuesto para ensayar.

Freddie ya había conectado la cámara y la laptop para hacer el programa, y Carly y él estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un puf cada uno.

—¡No! —volvía a responder Freddie ante aquello.

—Vi cómo te miraba... Y es linda —quiso convencer Carly, refiriéndose a la cantante de la banda—. Y además, estuvieron hablando como una hora el sábado después del ensayo. Seguro se divertirán.

—Me estuvo hablando de su conejo muerto todo el tiempo —mencionó Freddie.

—Oh... Bueno... —empezó a decir Carly, pensativa, queriendo retractarse—. Podrías invitar a la otra chica.

—¡Carly, no!

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien?

—Em... ¿Hace casi dos meses?

Carly lo miró extrañada, no entendió muy bien a qué se refería ni a quién.

—Sólo recuerdo que saliste con Sam hace casi dos meses... Y por una apuesta... ¡Y se trató de Sam!

—¿Qué? ¿Eso no cuenta? —preguntó Freddie.

—¡Oh, vamos, Freddie! ¿O qué tal Sabrina? Ella es linda... Y tenía dos metros de amor hacia ti.

—A mí no me interesa. Carly, no quiero salir con nadie, ¿está bien?

Carly resopló.

—Está bien —dio ella con voz delicada al tiempo que se abría la puerta del ascensor y por ella salía Sam.

—Hola, Carly.

—Hola, Sam —dijeron Freddie y Carly al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, Freddote —saludó Sam.

Freddie hizo una expresión de extrañeza por aquella denominación, sin embargo, no preguntó qué quiso decir.

—¡Sam! —llamó de pronto Carly.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Conoces a una chica que quiera salir con Freddie?

—¡Carly! —gritó Freddie, mirando ceñudo a su mejor amiga.

—Recuerdo que nadie quiere salir con él —respondió Sam.

—¡Sam! —la retaba Carly, mientras Freddie la miraba con enojo.

Pero en ese instante se abrió nuevamente el ascensor y entraron al sitio Jason, Thomas (sosteniendo una botellita de bebida), Roselinne y Priscilla. Y entonces, hubo varios saludos en general y Freddie y Carly se pusieron de pie.

—¿Están nerviosos? —preguntó Carly.

—Para nada... Bueno, no hemos vomitado todavía —contestó Jason.

—Sí, creo que eso es una buena señal —dijo Priscilla, la baterista.

Thomas se acercó a hablar con Sam mientras Carly, Jason, Freddie, Roselinne y Priscilla hablaban entre ellos. Pero Freddie dirigía miradas, de vez en cuando, a Sam y a Thomas, que se hablaban muy entretenidos. Hasta se acercó unos pasos disimuladamente.

—¿Quieres?... Es de dieta —le ofreció Thomas a Sam, entregándole la botella que ella no agarró. Ni tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Freddie volteó a mirarlos y le espetó a Thomas:

—A ella no le gustan las bebidas de dieta —e inmediatamente volvió a mirar hacia el grupo. Mientras, Sam y Thomas lo miraban confundidos. Después de aquello, los dos se acercaron al grupo.

—¡Ah, Freddie! ¿Quieres que te muestre la foto de mi conejito? —le preguntó Roselinne al chico, abriendo su cartera y rebuscando en su interior.

Freddie le dirigió una expresión de fastidio a Carly, quien le dirigió también la mirada, para más tarde largar una risita.

—Uuy... Eso debe ser emocionante —le susurró Sam a Freddie, girando los ojos después.

—Sí, Sam, es muuuuy emocionante —dijo Freddie. Y, después dijo, acercándose a Roselinne—. A ver esa foto, Roselinne.

Pero ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¿Intentaba darle celos a Sam?, se preguntó Freddie.

Eso era totalmente ridículo... Como si Sam se podría poner celosa con respecto a él. Una cosa era que le bromeara con referencia a que ella estaba enamorada de él y todo eso, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que pensara realmente eso... Que ocurriera realmente aquello.

—Voy a buscar algo para festejar, ¿quieren? —dijo Carly, acercándose al ascensor para llamarlo—. Sam, Freddie, ¿quieren ayudarme?

—Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —le preguntó entonces Thomas a la chica.

—Freddie, ven tú —dijo Carly, entrando al ascensor, pero viendo que Freddie se había quedado mirando a Sam, que se acercaba a Thomas para hablar, Carly lo apremió y Freddie tuvo que ir con ella.

—¿Tienes algo con Freddie? —le preguntó Thomas con cautela.

—Si tengo algo... ¿Con quién? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? —le respondió Sam con agresividad... ¿Y por qué todos creían eso?, se preguntó en su interior, como si aquello fuera absurdo, algo que no podía esperarse, lo que hacía extraño que todos lo pensaran.

—¿Eso quiere decir...? —se interrumpió el chico, queriendo saber la respuesta con claridad.

—¿Qué piensas que quiero decir? ¿No soy demasiado clara?

—Entonces, tal vez, ¿podríamos salir alguna vez?

Sam empezó a considerar la proposición y enseguida contestó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro.

—Freddie, ¡cargaste a Sam hasta aquí y no puedes levantar unas simples bolsas con botellas! —dijo Carly—. Me avergüenzas... Otra vez.

Carly había dejado cuatro botellas grandes de Pepi-cola en dos bolsas: dos botellas en cada bolsa, y le había encargado a su amigo que llevara esas bolsas mientras ella se encargaba de las bandejas con la comida. Sin embargo, Freddie sólo tuvo fuerzas para agarrar las bolsas, una con cada mano, levantarlas unos milímetros, caminar unos pasos y volver a dejarlas en el suelo.

—¡Demoré como un hora en traer a Sam! —exclamó Freddie, exagerando algo, pero no mintiendo demasiado. Realmente le había costado tener a Sam a cuestas—. Ya me crecerán los músculos —quiso convencer Freddie, y Carly se quiso reír ante eso. Aunque a Carly se le había escapado apenas una risita y cerró la boca enseguida para que no se siguiera riendo, Freddie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Uy, lo siento —dijo Carly rápidamente.

Freddie intentó hacer el mejor esfuerzo para conseguir dar más pasos con las bolsas y llegar al desván. Pero cuando salió del ascensor con las bolsas lastimándoles las manos pero consiguiendo tenerlas, vio que Sam estaba hablando con Thomas y luego ella le daba un fuerte golpe en el hombro... Y ni siquiera era tan guapo. Aquél golpe tomó por total sorpresa a Thomas y éste la miró con gran desconcierto.

Se los quedó mirando unos segundos con ese sentimiento de molestia; algo caía en su estómago. Y al piso. El chico había dejado caer lo que llevaba en la mano y todos voltearon a mirarlo.

Freddie no dijo nada, agarró nuevamente las bolsas y las dejó cerca de la mesita donde dejaba su cámara, laptop y cables. Mientras, Thomas se volvía hacia Sam para preguntarle:

—¿Quieres ir a _Licuados Locos_?

—¿Ahora?

—Claro.

Sam se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie del puf donde estaba sentada y Thomas hizo lo mismo. Mientras, Freddie se acercaba a la cantante de la banda y le pedía que le siguiera hablando del conejito. Sam vio aquello y, cuando pasaba cerca de Freddie, le susurró a éste:

—Dos noños juntos, qué diversión.

—¿Estás hablando de Thomas y tú? —preguntó Freddie.

Pero Sam siguió caminando al lado de Thomas hacia el ascensor y no dijo nada ante eso. Freddie siguió hablando con la chica, quien le hablaba con gran entusiasmo. A medio camino hacia el ascensor, Sam volteó a mirar a Freddie, que seguía hablando con esa chica (más bien, escuchando) por unos segundos, y, luego, siguió con lo suyo.

Luego de unos minutos en el que Sam ya se había marchado con Thomas y Carly todavía no aparecía, seguro ocupada con la comida, y mientras Rasalinne le hablaba y le hablaba a Freddie, y éste se encontraba aburrido, y Jason hablaba y reía con la baterista, Freddie decidió bajar a ayudar a Carly y así también liberarse de la charla con Rosalinne. Le pidió disculpas y luego fue hasta el ascensor.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Carly poniendo platitos con bocadillos en una bandeja.

—¿Viste a Sam...? Se fue...

—Ya sé —la cortó Freddie—. ¿Te ayudo?

—Claro... ¿Podrás con los bocadillos? Se ven pesados —se burló Carly.

Freddie la miró con mala cara sólo un segundo y luego agarró una de las bandejas y se acercó al ascensor.

Los chicos habían puesto música y se estaban riendo cuando Freddie salió del ascensor. Estaba a punto de decirles que había llegado con los bocadillos cuando escuchó decir de boca de Jason, a sus dos amigas, que el plan estaba funcionando. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el asiento que Spencer había realizado para el "auto" del estudio; y Jason, en el capó del auto, mirando hacia las chicas. Ante lo dicho, Freddie decidió hacer el menor ruido posible y seguir escuchándolos.

—Sí, lo sé... ¡Saldremos en ICarly por tus encantos!

Freddie apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

—Sí, y ahora habría que hacer que ese tonto ñoñito nos haga el vídeo musical. Seremos grandiosos.

Ahora, Freddie miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos porque ya iba a encaminado a comprender todo.

—Es verdad. Faltaría eso solamente. Carly y Sam ya están en nuestra red. Salir con ellas nos harán más famosos. Los chicos que salen con Carly y Sam, las chicas del famosos Web Show, tienen una banda... Y bla, bla, bla... ¡Nos conocerán el mundo entero! Estuve saliendo con Carly toda la semana, eso tenía que dar sus frutos, ¿no lo creen? Agradezco todo eso a mi hermana. Si no me hubiera hablado de ICarly, todavía seguiríamos en el sótano.

No si Freddie podía evitarlo. Inmediatamente, se dirigió abajo corriendo por la escalera. Carly estaba agarrando la segunda bandeja que había preparado cuando vio que Freddie bajaba las escaleras, dejaba la bandeja en el sofá y salía del departamento, sin dejar de correr.

—¡Freddie, qué ocurre! —se preocupó Carly.

En _Licuados Locos,_ Sam estaba tomando del licuado que hizo que Thomas le comprara y el chico estaba con su licuado, cuando Freddie entró al lugar corriendo y respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué haces, Freddo?

Pero Freddie no le contestó, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie.

—¡Vamos, Sam!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Thomas, bastante confundido, viendo la escena.

—Sí, Freddie, ¿qué ocurre? —Sam estaba preocupada más que confundida, pero no se había movido del asiento.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven! —pedía Freddie desesperadamente a Sam, volviendo a tirar de ella.

—¡Pero, espera! —exclamó Sam, esta vez pudiendo hacer que ella saliera del asiento, todavía con su vaso de licuado en la mano.

Freddie seguía tirando de ella y corrían juntos hacia el departamento de Carly. Los dos entraron al sitio y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Espero que tengas una razón muy buena para esto, Fredward! —le dijo Sam, como podía, porque tenía la respiración agitada—. Nunca corrí tanto desde que me perseguía aquel policía —explicó Sam.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba Carly, acercándose a ellos.

—Uy, comida —dijo entonces Sam, viendo los bocadillos en el sofá. La rubia se dirigió hacia allí, se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas sobre uno de los brazos del sillón, y empezó a comer. Carly y Freddie se la habían quedado mirando y, ante tal comportamiento en aquel momento de preocupación (aunque todavía Carly no entendía de qué estaba preocupada), giraron los ojos—. Ahora habla, Fredward, ¿por qué me sacaste de la cita como si fueras un desquiciado mental?

—¡Esos chicos no son lo que creen!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam con un bocadillo a medio camino hacia su boca y todavía masticando el primer bocadillo.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Carly.

—Acabo de escuchar a Jason decir que el plan estaba funcionado. ¡Ustedes cayeron en sus redes!

Carly rodó los ojos porque estaba empezando a comprender a qué venía todo aquello de Freddie. Sam no entendía nada y se llevó el cuarto bocadillo a la boca.

—Quieren hacerse famosos y se acercaron a ustedes sólo por eso. Les encantaría ser los novios de una de las chicas más famosas de la red, tocar sus canciones en ICarly y hacer que yo les haga un vídeo musical.

—¡Ya basta, Freddie! —exclamó Carly.

—¿Todo es una mentira? —preguntó Sam, con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡Los mataré!

—¡Sí, y Jason me llamó "tonto ñoñito"! —se quejó Freddie, furioso.

—Ahí no mentía —dijo Sam tranquilamente, y Freddie le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Pero Sam sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

—No, Sam, espera... Freddie, ¡sólo estás celoso!

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Freddie.

—Porque salgo con Jason.

—¡No lo estoy!

—¡Sí lo estás! Es por eso que haces esto... Freddie, no te hagas todo esto.

—¡No estoy celoso de Jason! —seguía insistiendo Freddie.

—¡Sí! —seguía insistiendo Carly.

—¡Pero yo no estoy enamorado de ti! —se le escapó a Freddie.

Ante eso, todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Sam se atragantó con uno de los bocadillos que estaba comiendo y empezaba a toser.

Inmediatamente, Sam se llevaba el licuado a la boca y empezaba a beber, sin dejar de mirar a Freddie y a Carly (con los ojos abiertos bien grandes), quien se sentía rara en aquel momento, discutir.

—¿No? ¿Realmente? —preguntó Carly, más calmada, con voz suave.

—¿Tu cabello se volvió más claro? —preguntó Freddie, haciéndose el interesado, para evitar contestar la pregunta.

—¡Freddie! —gritó Carly.

Freddie se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir... Pero unos segundos después, en los que Sam y Carly estuvieron mirándolo expectantes, Freddie respondió:

—Realmente, Carly, no estoy enamorado de ti.

Las chicas se lo quedaron mirando extrañadas.

—Ouh —expresó Carly, casi inaudiblemente.

—Sí, ya, esto no es importante ahora —espetó Freddie, queriendo que el asunto se desviara hacia otro lado de inmediato. Pero parecía que ninguna de sus amigas lo habían escuchado porque ninguna de las dos contestó a eso. Entonces, miró a Sam y vio que no lo dejaba de mirar boquiabierta y luego miró a Carly y notó que no lo dejaba de mirar con los ojos abiertos bien grandes. Rodó los ojos y quiso que se olvidaran del asunto—. ¡Ey, chicas, chicas, ya! ¡Tenemos que encargarnos de esos mentirosos antes del show!

Carly salió entonces de su letargo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sí, de acuerdo, ya los voy a largar afuera a esos chicos —dijo Carly.

—¡No, espera, Carly! —exclamó Sam, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Carly se detuviera y volteara a mirarla, viendo que su amiga sonreía—. ¿Ellos quieren publicidad, cierto? —preguntó Sam sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí —respondió Freddie arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿En qué pensaste? ¿En golpearlos en cámara? —preguntó luego, esperanzado.

—No era eso... Pero eso estaría bueno también —contestó Sam.

—¡Sam! ¿Y cuál es lo otra cosa que se te ocurrió? —cuestionó Carly, acercándose nuevamente a ellos—. Que no sea tan macabro, por favor.

—Bien, ¿se acuerdan de Jake? Que Freddie arregló su voz y sonaba mejor...

—Sí —respondió Carly, intentando comprender lo que se le había ocurrido a su amiga.

—Que tal si ahora pasa al revés... —contestó Sam, mirando a Carly y a Freddie todavía sonriendo.

Carly y Freddie intercambiaron un segundo una mirada sonriente y después volvieron a mirar a Sam, también sonriendo, comprendiendo ahora lo que a Sam se le había ocurrido.

Minutos más tarde comenzó el show, y después de tres secciones, tres peleas entre Sam y Freddie, una nueva recomendación de Sam de que Freddie necesitaba un corte de cabello y que ella era excelente para cortárselo, y luego de pasar un vídeo en el que una vaca conversaba con una hormiga, Carly presentó al fin a los chicos de la banda y ellos entraron al estudio, sonriendo. Sam y Carly aplaudían; Sam, luego de que apretara el botón de vítores y aplausos del control remoto azul. Los otros estaban muy entusiasmados y sonreían de pura felicidad porque iban a mostrar al mundo su talento.

Entonces, la baterista se ubicó tras su bateria y tomó los palillos; Jason se ubicó tras el soporte del micrófono; Thomas, agarró su guitarra; y Roselinne, el otro micrófono. La música sonó pronto en ICarly y tocaron tres canciones. Freddie estaba tras la mesa con todos sus aparatos y hacía el trabajo que se le había ocurrido a Sam.

Más tarde, Sam y Carly dieron fin al show con los chicos de la banda todavía ante la cámara.

Freddie fue a desconectar todo, sonriendo divertido, a la vez que Sam y Carly simulaban felicitar a la banda y le decían que estuvo genial. Durante el show, todos los que lo estaban viendo pudieron escuchar a dos voces espantosas y desafinadas cantando y no les había gustado nada aquello.

Sólo tenían que esperar los comentarios para que los de la banda se dieran cuenta de aquello... O eso habían pensando Carly, Sam y Freddie. En cuanto los chicos de la banda salieron del edificio de departamentos, había un grupo de chicos congregados allí que les empezaron a tirar tomates.

Más tarde, cuando Sam, Freddie y los chicos de la banda ya se habían ido del departamento de la castaña, Carly estaba caminando de aquí para allá detrás del sofá de su departamento, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba pensando en lo que Freddie le había dicho hacía un rato. El hecho de que le hubiera confesado que no estaba enamorado de ella, la estaba haciendo dudar de sus sentimientos con respecto a él. Lamentaba que él ya no sintiera nada por ella, ¿eso quería decir algo, no? Pero... ¿Sería cierto que Freddie no estaba enamorada de ella? ¿No lo habría dicho solamente para que no creyeran que estaba celoso?

—¡Carly, cálmate! —le pidió Spencer, que estaba sentado en el sofá, armando un conejo con arcilla.

—¿QUE ME CALME? ¡No me digas que calme! ¡ME ALTERO MÁS!

—Oh, de acuerdo, pero ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Spencer a su hermana menor, poniéndose de pie, mirándola.

—¡NADA! —gritó Carly, sumamente alterada, descruzándose de brazos.

Spencer suspiró y, no creyendo nada a su hermanita, se acercó a ella y, agarrándola del brazo, la hizo sentar en el sofá junto a él. Parecía más calmada ahora, pero no le dirigía la mirada a su hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —repitió Spencer, con más suavidad—. Los chicos esos tuvieron su merecido, ¿o no?

—Sí, lo sé... ¿Viste cómo le tiraron tomates cuando salieron de aquí?

—Sí... Yo fui uno de ellos. ¿Y bueno por qué estás así?

—No es sobre eso.

—¿Y entonces?

Carly suspiró y, esta vez, sí lo miró.

—No lo sé —contestó.

—Algo te molesta.

—Es que Freddie...

—¿Qué?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Él dijo que no estaba enamorado de mí y...!

—Lo sé, lo escuché —dijo Spencer, y Carly aseveró su mirada—. Desde la ducha se escuchaban sus gritos. Y bien, ¿te gusta Freddie?

—¡No lo sé!

—Tal vez estés confundida.

—¡Ah, no me digas! —exclamó Carly como diciendo "¿No es lo que estoy insinuando?".

—Mira, puede estar ocurriendo que quieres que Freddie siempre esté enamorado de ti. Pero como cuestión de orgullo. Lo quieres como una posesión. Alguien te quiere y eso es lindo, pero lo quieres sólo para ti.

—¡Eso es egoísta! —exclamó Carly.

—Y hace que pueda molestarte que se fije en otra chica o que no te hiciera más caso. ¿Querrías salir con él?

—Bueno, Freddie es un gran amigo... No sé... Tal vez —decía, pensando en lo bueno que era él y en la amistad que le brindaba siempre—... Creo... Me parece que no... ¿O sí?... No.

—Pregunté demasiado pronto. Deja que pase el tiempo, y tus sentimientos se aclararán.

En aquel momento le sonaba el celular a Carly. Se trataba de un mensaje y lo leyó sonriendo.

—Uy, ¡Steve quiere hablar conmigo! ¡Adiós! —dijo la chica, dirigiéndose corriendo a la puerta de su apartamento y saliendo.

Spencer la vio salir hasta que se cerraba la puerta.

—Vaya, sus sentimientos se aclararon muy pronto —se dijo para sí.

Mientras Freddie estaba en su departamento, caminando de un lado a otro, no pudiendo creer que se le hubiera escapado que no estaba enamorado de Carly, Sam pensaba, sentada en la cama de su habitación. ¿Que Freddie no estaba enamorado de Carly? Ese pensamiento o duda estaba en su mente desde que lo escuchó decir aquello... Pero si él estaba desde siempre enamorado de Carly... Tal vez el tonto había mentido... ¿Pero con qué razón? Para no sentirse estúpido o que Carly le creyera sobre lo que decía de Jason o para jugar sus cartas con Carly. ¿Y Carly estaba cayendo? Sam se dijo que no debería estar pensando en eso.

**Tal vez quieran matarme por ese pequeñito posible "Creddie" de la última parte, ¡pero tenía que terminar con el Creddie de alguna manera! :) Hay una futura escena en ICarly en donde supuestamente Freddie le dice a Carly que no está enamorado de ella... Bueno, en realidad, no se sabe si es así o no (espero que sí), pero yo tomé esa pequeñita idea. Me encantaría escuchar decir a Freddie que no está más enamorado de Carly... ¿Y qué SEDDIE no le gustaría, eh? ;)**

**¡Espero sus comentarios por este capítulo! **

**¡Comentarios!**

**¡Comentarios!**

**¡Comentarios!**

**No me canso de pedirlos, porque los comentarios alimentan el corazón :)**

**¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. No quiero una cita

**Holaaaaa!**

**Ni Icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Dan Schneider.**

**Acá va al capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :) **

**Capítulo 12: "No quiero una cita"**

Freddie salió del aula de su última clase del día y se dirigió a su casillero. Después de guardar unos libros en su mochila, se acercó a los casilleros de Carly y Sam. Vio allí a Sam, apoyada en su casillero, con semblante aburrido. Freddie supuso que sería porque Carly no llegaba. Freddie sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—¡Hola! —le dijo el chico, sin dejar de sonreír, con su sonrisa al costado, esa sonrisa que hacía parecer que sonreía con coquetería. ¿O en realidad lo hacía?

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Más tonto de lo habitual.

Freddie siguió sonriendo, se sacó su mochila por sobre su cabeza, la abrió y sacó de allí un paquete cerrado con grasitos. Entonces, volvió a cerrar y a colocarse la mochila y luego alzó la bolsita a la altura de su cara para mostrarle a Sam, poniendo el pulgar de su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros.

—Ay, esto es un sueño —dijo Sam, mirando los grasitos, con babas.

Freddie seguía sonriendo y alzando la bolsita.

—¿Tengo que decirte algo lindo? —preguntó Sam, lamentándose, porque, definitivamente, no quería hacer algo como eso. ¿Decirle lo lindo que era? ¿Decirle lo que la afectaba?... ¡Como si fuera cierto! ¿Decirle lo interesante que era con su sabiduría tecnológica? "Ya, Sam, deja de pensar en estas cosas".

Pero Freddie le hizo las cosas fáciles.

—Esta vez, no —dijo y le entregó la bolsa.

Sam miró aturdida mientras agarraba el paquete, sacaba uno de los grasitos y comenzaba a comérselo, sin ofrecer ni uno a Freddie.

Pero Freddie la estaba mirando, como esperando algo, y Sam se dio cuenta. Detuvo su boca a medio mordisco del grasito y preguntó: "¿Qué?", con el grasito en la boca y con confusión, o haciéndose la confundida. Se acercaba más a lo segundo.

—¿No piensas agradecerme? —le preguntó el chico, sin dejar de sonreìr todavía. Ya le era muy díficil no sonreír cuando veía a Sam.

Sam dio unos pasos hacia Freddie, alejando el grasito de su boca, y, luego de mirar al chico unos segundos (Freddie tragó saliva, sin comprender lo que intentaba hacer la rubia), hizo una pedorreta con sus labios y gotitas de saliva fue a parar al rostro de Freddie, que, para defenderse, como un acto reflejo, le hizo lo mismo a Sam. Esta lo miró fulminantemente, se limpió la saliva de Freddie de su rostro con la manga izquierda de su remera y luego derribó al chico de un golpe y él cayó al suelo. Ella pasó por encima de él, como si este fuera una alfombra, haciendo que el chico gimiera de dolor, pero Sam siguió camino, pero sonriendo, dando un mordiscón al grasito. La chica siguió caminando masticando el pedazo de grasito y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Ese detalle de Freddie la había hecho enloquecer.

—¡Con un "gracias" me conformaba! —le gritó Freddie, todavía en el suelo. Y ahí fue donde lo vio Carly al llegar a la zona de su casillero. Se lo quedó mirando extrañada.

—¿Qué haces?... Oh, claro... Sam —se le ocurrió después a la castaña.

Freddie se puso de pie, ceñudo, mientras contestaba "Sí".

—Qué raro —dijo Carly, con sarcasmo, pero sonriendo. —Freddie, ahora debo irme, ¿vendrán a casa después?... Como siempre.

—¿No quieres que vayamos contigo? —preguntó Freddie, arrugando el entrecejo por la extrañeza.

—Em... No... Tengo cosas que hacer... Importantes... Antes —balbuceó Carly.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.

—Sí, claro, avísale a Sam —dijo Carly y luego dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Más tarde, Freddie entró al departamento de Carly y la vio sentada ante su computadora, en la mesada que dividía la cocina del living.

—Hola, Freddie —saludó ella, que había volteado a mirar sólo un segundo para enterarse de quién había entrado.

—Hola. ¿No ha venido Sam aun?

—No, todavía no. Y ya me lo preguntaste en un mensaje —le recordó Carly.

—¿Otra vez va a llegar tarde al ensayo? —preguntó Freddie, molesto por la situación, poniéndose al lado de Carly y dirigiendo la vista hacia la pantallita de la computadora, sin darse cuenta todavía de lo que su mejor amiga estaba haciendo allí—... Y lo del mensaje fue hace un rato bastante largo.

Carly volteó a mirar a Freddie confundida.

—Sí... ¡Hace diez minutos! —exclamó luego la chica.

—Sí... Bueno... —balbuceó Freddie, ligeramente sonrojado de pronto, pero Carly no se dio cuenta de nada porque siguió ocupada en su asunto en la computadora.

La chica estaba metida en la página de por qué no sales conmigo, algo que sabía que no necesitaba porque ella estaba saliendo con Steve. Pero siguió mirando y notó que ella había puesto los datos de él en la página y ahora subía un vídeo suyo en el que solamente se veía su cara y decía: "¡5, 4, 3, 2...!", y después se escuchaba un golpe y se veía el techo unos segundos hasta que se terminó el vídeo. Freddie recordó que habían filmado aquello en el último ensayo de ICarly porque habían tenido un pequeño problema técnico y habían querido asegurarse de que Freddie lo hubiera podido arreglar (por supuesto, había sido así). En medio del vídeo, Sam le había dado un golpe y él había puesto "Stop" a la grabación. Y ni siquiera entendía por qué Sam lo había golpeado, como siempre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le espetó Freddie a Carly.

—Estoy registrándote en la página.

—¡Oh, sí, de eso ya me di cuenta!

—¿Y entonces, por qué preguntas?

—¡Ahora, vas a quitarme de ahí! —ordenó Freddie, indignado.

—Oh, sí, como digas —dijo Carly, sarcásticamente entusiasmada, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Quítate —ordenó Freddie, empujando con su cuerpo a Carly para que se saliera de la silla. Mientras, intentaba con sus manos apartar las manos de Carly del teclado de la computadora.

—¡Noooo! —gritó Carly—. ¡Freddie!

De repente, empezaron a empujarse mutuamente, para tener el control de la computadora, largándose cosas como: "¡Vete!", "¡No!", "¡Ay, mi brazo!" y "¡Necesitas una novia!". Luego Carly se puso de pie, agarró a Freddie de los hombros y lo tiró al suelo, forcejeando, se le puso encima y siguieron forcejeando unos segundos (Freddie quería revertir la situación), pero, para que el chico no se resistiera, Carly mantuvo quietos los brazos de él en el suelo.

—¡No te quitarás de esa página! —gritó Carly.

—¡Claro que sí! —espetaba Freddie mientras se retorcía.

—¡Sam y tú necesitan salir con alguien! —espetó Carly.

—¿A Sam también la registraste allí? —preguntó Freddie, sorprendido.

—Sí, antes que a ti —respondió Carly, y se abstuvo de mencionar que había hecho otros anuncios en otras páginas para conseguirles una cita. Dedujo que no le iría a hacer demasiada gracia.

—¡Ella te romperá el brazo! —expresó Freddie.

—¡Pues no! ¡Ella hizo lo mismo por mí!

—Cita relámpago —recordó Freddie.

—¡Ajam!

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del departamento y estaba por entrar Sam, que se quedó sosteniendo la puerta, quieta en el umbral, mirándolos extrañada. Carly levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para golpearlo? —preguntó Sam entonces, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Carly suspiró y, finalmente, se quitó de encima de Freddie mientras Sam se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —quiso saber Sam, sonriendo, extrañada y divertida a la vez, al tiempo que Freddie se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa, ceñudo.

—¡Estamos registrados en la página por qué no sales conmigo! ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Freddie a Sam, disgustado.

—¿Qué? ¡Me registraste en esa página... Te voy a...! —gruñó Sam, dispuesta a abalanzarse hacia Freddie.

—¡No fui yo! ¡Fue Carly!

—¿Qué? —soltó Sam, volteando a mirar a Carly, al tiempo que, de igual modo, empujaba a Freddie, haciéndolo caer sentado al piso.

—¡Pero si no fui yo! —hizo acordar Freddie, defendiéndose.

—¿Y eso qué? —espetó Sam a Freddie, dirigiéndole la mirada. Luego, volvió a mirar a Carly—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Pues creo que necesitan salir con alguien, eso es todo —aclaró Carly.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Sam, con un lamento.

—¡Tú no puedes decirme nada, Sam! ¿Te acuerdas de "Las chicas invitan"?

Pero Sam no la escuchaba. Inmediatamente, agarraba a Carly fuertemente para que no se escapara y le gritaba a Freddie que fuera a la computadora para sacarlos de esa página. Freddie corrió a la computadora y, mientras Carly gritaba "¡Sam! ¡Sam!", moviéndose frenéticamente, el chico canceló su subscripción y la de Sam. Luego cerró la página y se frotó las palmas de las manos.

—Mejor —dijo.

Al día siguiente, Carly estaba hablando con Steve, en la escuela, cerca de su casillero, cuando Freddie llegó a ellos corriendo, desesperado y tan asustado que se escondió detrás de Steve.

—¿Qué pasa, Freddie? —preguntó Carly, preocupada.

—¡No lo sé! Estaba llegando aquí —empezó a explicar mientras salía de detrás de Steve, porque pudo notar que estaba a salvo— y había un grupo de chicas congregado en la entrada. Me pareció extraño pero seguí para entrar ¡y se me tiraron encima!

—Uuuuh —burló Carly a Freddie, como había hecho con Sabrina—. Freddie, tienes muchas enamoradas.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que Sam llegaba.

—Hola, Carlita. Hola, NOVIO —resaltó esa palabra muy cerca de la cara de Freddie, y luego volvió a mirar a Steve— de Carly. Y hola, Fredñoñito.

Freddie se la había quedado mirando con una mirada que expresaba: "Ya deja de molestarme con ese tema".

—Sam, a Freddie ya no le importa —la hizo acordar Carly.

—Síí… No lo creo —mencionó Sam—. ¿Y por qué hay un torrente de niñas enloquecidas allá afuera con fotos de Freddie? —preguntó después la rubia, terminando de guardar unos libros en su casillero y cerrando la puerta luego.

Entonces, se había vuelto a mirar a Carly, Freddie y Steve, que la miraban.

—Me ha dado muchas ganas de vomitar —continuó hablando Sam, refiriéndose al mismo asunto.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

—Son las enamoradas de Freddie —sonrió Carly.

—No, enserio, ¿quiénes son? —volvió a preguntar Sam.

—Las chicas me aman, Sam —expresó Freddie, haciéndose el grande.

Sam lo miró como diciendo: "No estás hablando enserio".

—Oh, mira, Sam —dijo Carly, rebuscando en su bolso. Luego sacó un fajo de fotos de chicos y se lo entregaba a Sam.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? Ya no se le puede cambiar el rostro a Freddie —dijo Sam, notando que eran fotos de rostros de chicos.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir algo referente a mí? —preguntó Freddie, confundido, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Si sale una oportunidad para hacerte la vida más miserable de la que es… —le respondió Sam.

—Sam —se escuchó viniendo de Carly, pero nadie le contestó.

—¿Siempre? —le preguntaba Freddie a Sam.

—Si es así —contestó la rubia, olvidándose de contestar: "No hay nada que hacerle".

—Sam, esos chicos quieren salir contigo —habló Carly y, esta vez, sí la escucharon y entonces Sam y Freddie voltearon a mirarla.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto? —soltó Freddie, molesto.

—Se tenía que molestar Sam no tú —habló Steve.

—¡Tú... Cállate! —le pidió Freddie a Steve, apuntándolo con el dedo índice, y con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Sam y Carly intercambiaron miradas de "¿Qué está pasando?" "No lo sé".

—Pero Carly... ¿Cuándo terminaras con esta rídicula idea? —preguntó entonces Sam a Carly.

—Hasta que los vea saliendo con alguien… O por lo menos, intentándolo —le respondió la castaña, mirando sucesivamente a Sam y a Freddie.

—Escuchen… —empezó a hablar Steve.

—Si vas a seguir con el tema igual que Carly, sólo cállate —le espetó Sam.

—¡Sam! —la retó Carly—. Oh, vamos, tengan una cita con alguien, por lo menos… Y vean si funciona.

—¿Quieres que tengamos UNA cita? De acuerdo, pero tenemos la cita, ¿y terminarás con esto?

—Terminaré con esto.

—¿Lo juras? —le preguntó Freddie a Carly.

—Sí, ¿lo juras? Sólo para que terminemos con esto —dijo Sam.

—Hagamos juramento de tobillo —propuso Carly.

—¡Carly!

—Sam, juraste tener una cita. Un juramento de tobillo es inquebrantable. Quiero asegurarme.

Sam resopló y aceptó sin ganas. Y así lo hicieron.

—De acuerdo… ¿Ahora puedo hablar? —preguntó Steve—. Miren, Carly y yo acordamos una cita para dentro de dos semanas, un sábado a la noche, en el restaurante _Comida Loca_. Podría ser una triple cita.

—Estupendo, así me aseguraré de que tengan esas citas —sonrió Carly—. Ahora bien, a buscarte un chico, Sam. Y a buscar una chica para Freddie.

Freddie y Sam se dirigieron sendas miradas molestas.

Pasaron los días y Carly seguía obsesionada con el tema de las citas. Freddie recibió en su celular, en cinco minutos, cuatros mensajes de una chica desconocida y Carly le explicó que había hablado con ella por chat y le había parecido linda, y por eso, le había dado su número. Pero el interés por ella ni siquiera había iniciado y Freddie atribuía a eso a Sam. Además, los mensajes eran demasiado cariñosos para su gusto y entonces Carly terminó por descartarla.

Una semana antes de la triple cita, Freddie entró al departamento de Carly y vio a Sam allí, sentada en el sofá, viendo las fotografías que Carly había impreso y que le había entregado. Ni Carly ni Spencer estaban por allí.

Carly le había comunicado que ya había llamado a su cita y que iría al departamento dentro de una media hora y, por eso, Freddie fue. Freddie no había hecho nada para elegir a su cita, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero Carly tomó cartas en el asunto al descubrir que en su página web muchas chicas habían dejado sus datos e intereses porque querían salir con Freddie. Entonces, estuvo leyendo todos los perfiles y, según ella, dio con la indicada para el chico.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el chico a Sam, sentándose al lado de ella.

—Elijo mi cita —contestó la rubia.

Freddie la miró con disgusto y le sacó el fajo de fotografías de las manos, desprevenidamente, haciendo que Sam se lo quedara mirando interrogativamente y boquiabierta. Freddie miró las fotos de los chicos que querían salir con Sam y las dejó a un lado con expresión de que no le gustaba nada aquello. Pero Sam no volvió a agarrar el fajo, puesto que no quería elegir a ninguno.

—Yo ya sé con quién citarme... Carly... —le empezó a contar Freddie a Sam, que lo estaba mirando, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿A quién le importa? —preguntó, y luego giró los ojos, dejando de mirarlo, pero se la veía muy disgustada. Sam pensaba que no tenía por qué saber de cada chica que a Freddie le interesaba.

—Yo había pensado, en realidad, que... Nosotros... —en aquel punto, Sam miró a Freddie con las cejas fruncidas—... Podríamos... Decir a Carly que cambiamos de opinión —dijo aquello último con precipitación. ¡Claro que no iba a decir eso! Pero era una locura lo que había pensado preguntarle (tener la cita ellos dos. No iría a suceder nada entre ellos, pero Carly no podía decir que no tuvieron una cita). Era demasiado evidente que ella no iría aceptar a tener una nueva cita con él si no había una apuesta de por medio. Es decir, ella era Sam... y él era Freddie. Él la hacía vomitar. Él era un ñoño tecnológico a los ojos de ella.

Ante aquel rumbo de conversación, Sam le dijo que habían hecho un juramento y que, si seguían en no aceptar la idea de Carly, ella iría a seguir insistiendo toda la vida.

En aquel momento, sonó el timbre del departamento y Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas confusas. Las cejas de Freddie estaban ligeramente fruncidas.

Segundos después, Freddie fue a abrir la puerta del departamento de Carly y, efectivamente como había pensado, se trataba de Jennifer, su cita. Apenas Freddie abrió, el chico sintió un flash en los ojos. La chica le había sacado una foto, estando a medio metro de distancia de él, y le sonreía anchamente.

—Hola, Freddie, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó la morena, coquetamente.

—¡Ciego! —respondió Freddie, algo molesto, cerrando y abriendo los ojos tres veces. —Adelante —permitió Freddie luego y la chica entró al departamento. Freddie cerró la puerta y volteó a mirarla y, aunque le desagradaba el asunto de la cita, se alegró de que, por lo menos, la chica fuera de su misma altura. —¿Y para qué la foto? —le preguntó a Jennifer, acercándose a ella, que, al escucharlo, dejó de mirar hacia la cocina y volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo.

—Para mi cuaderno —contestó ella, y Sam, que todavía estaba allí, acostada en el sofá y espiando, largó una risita burlona por unos segundos, mientras Freddie se lamentaba de la contestación de Jennifer. Pero, al escuchar la risita de Sam, Freddie la miró sorprendido, puesto que había pensado que Sam ya se había marchado del living, hacia el desván o hacia la habitación de Carly.

La chica también miró a Sam (con una mirada confusa), que se había recostado en el sofá de tal modo que quedaba boca arriba, apoyando sus pies en él y con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago.

—Sigan, sigan... Esto será muy divertido —molestó Sam, sonriendo.

Mientras Carly bajaba por las escaleras, Jennifer, haciendo caso omiso de Sam, le preguntaba a Freddie si era cierto que sabía tanto de computadoras.

Freddie abrió la boca para contestar pero Sam se le adelantó:

—¿Quieres saber si Freddie es un ñoño computacional? Pues sí.

Freddie la miró con disgusto.

Jennifer volvió a hacer caso omiso de Sam y le pidió a Freddie, por favor, que le explicara unos temitas.

—Sí, con mucho gusto —contestó él, sin pensarlo, ya que le gustaba hablar de tecnología, porque le gustaba muchísimo todo lo relacionado a esas cosas y le entusiasmaba que a otros también y que le pidieran hablar de ello.

—¡Sam! ¡Levántate!

Carly se había acercado al sofá y tiraba del brazo de Sam para que se pusiera de pie, fueran al desván y dejara tranquilos a Jennifer y Freddie. Sam se levantó sin ganas y Carly tuvo que tirar de ella para que caminara.

Así, Freddie se quedó con la chica, que ya no decía ni una palabra más y se sentaban uno al lado del otro en el sofá. Ella tan sólo se lo quedaba mirando a los ojos y le sonreía, algo que a él lo ponía nervioso. Sam seguía resistiéndose a seguir a Carly, y Carly seguía tirando de ella mientras subían la escalera. Sam miraba, cada tanto, hacia Freddie y Jennifer, que ahora parecían divertirse juntos... Freddie había empezado a explicarle casi todo lo relacionado a los nuevos programas de computadora y ella parecía escucharlo interesada, sonriendo. Carly se daba cuenta de que los miraba y lo atribuía a un caso de simple curiosidad, pero había algo más en el interior de Sam, que la rubia no iría a expresar. ¿Y si todo salía bien en la cita de Freddie y Jennifer, acaso a ella debería importarle? Si no era así, nada podía hacer... Porque sí le importaba. Siempre había sabido que Freddie nunca iría a fijarse en ella... Pero le importaba más que nunca ahora. Dejó de pensar en eso inmediatamente, porque no quería pensar en lo que aquello significaría.

Finalmente, llegaron al desván y Sam se volteó hacia Carly.

-¡Quería ver cómo Freddie hacía el ridículo! -le espetó Sam, con una preocupación que se le notaba en la cara pero que Carly no pudo descifrar como aquel sentimiento.

—¡Sam! —la retó Carly.

—¡Eso es interesante! —dijo la rubia, que parecía a punto de llorar pero Carly lo atribuía al hecho de que ella la había alejado de su propósito de espiar a Freddie.

—¡Dejémosles intimidad, por favor! —espetó Carly.

Como fue Carly el que eligió el chico a Sam, puesto que ella no le había dado nada de interés al asunto (salvo que se llamara "interés" al hecho de que en aquellos días hubiera estado saliendo con dos chicos a la vez y sólo para que gastaran en ella comida. Cada tarde llegaba a la casa de Carly con una buena ración de sus comidas favoritas), lo había elegido tal cual su tipo de chico (de hombros anchos, bronceado, fuerte, musculosos, altos y delgados), pero sabía que a Sam le gustaría.

El encuentro fue en el departamento de Carly, porque ésta quería estar segura de que se conocían previamente a la cita (al día siguiente sería sábado). Sam le dio el visto bueno al chico y se lo hizo saber a Carly con una mirada, cuando lo vio entrar al departamento. Sin embargo, aunque le parecía lindo, no le producía nada. Después de cerrar la puerta y voltear a mirarlo, Sam vio que el chico llevaba un espejo y se peinaba su cabello.

—Hola… Nena —saludó él.

—¿Nena? —se molestó Freddie.

—¡Oye! —espetó Sam.

—¡Sam! ¡Haz el esfuerzo!... Lo prometiste —le susurró Carly al oído.

—Salí con dos chicos a la vez esta semana… —aclaró Sam.

—Te dije que eso no contaba —habló Carly.

—Estuve haciendo ejercicio —contó el chico, de la nada, moviendo los brazos como si estuviera manipulando unas pesas. Freddie puso los ojos en blanco. Carly sonrió y miró a Sam, esperando una respuesta aprobatoria de su parte, y eso sucedió. —Me veo bien, ¿verdad? Lo sé —le dijo el chico después a la rubia.

Freddie se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto.

—Freddie, dejemos solos a Michael y Sam.

Cuando Freddie y Carly llegaron al desván, Carly miró a Freddie y le dijo, satisfecha por contribuir a encontrarle un chico a Sam:

—Me parece que Sam lo pasará bien con él.

Freddie dejó escapar un ruidito despectivo por la boca y luego dijo:

—Es un presumido.

—A Sam le parece lindo —replicó Carly.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Freddie, incrédulo—. Es un tonto.

—A Sam le gusta, Freddie —le dijo Carly, terminantemente.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera tiene músculos de verdad —replicó Freddie.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó entonces Carly, ceñuda de la confusión.

El día de la cita, los chicos esperaron a que llegara Steve y Jennifer para dirigirse al restaurante _Comida Loca_. En el trayecto, Steve rodeaba a Carly por la cintura y los dos iban hablando sonrientes; Carly largaba alguna que otra risita de vez en cuando. Pero estaba tan concentrada en su chico que se no se daba cuenta de cómo la estaban pasando sus dos mejores amigos.

Sam daba varias miradas fastidiadas y de disgusto a Carly (aunque ella ni enterada), puesto que Michael no dejaba de hablar de sí mismo. Tras salir del departamento de Carly, el chico comenzó a hablar de las competencias en las que había ganado. Si hubo alguna competencia en la que perdió, Sam no pudo saberlo porque sólo hablaba de las que había salido vencedor. Estaba tan aburrida que la chica se dedicó a sacarse de entre los dientes un pedazo de comida que se le había atorado, sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que hablaba el chico, que ahora estaba contando con qué frecuencia iba al gimnasio.

En cuanto a Freddie, él se encontraba cruzados de brazos. A él y a su cita los había rodeado un silencio amodorrante. Freddie no sabía de qué hablar y ella no hablaba tampoco, lo que dificultaba el asunto.

Cuando llegaron a _Comida Loca_ diez minutos después, Carly y Steve no paraban de hablarse y Sam y Freddie la estaban pasando pésimo en sus citas, lo que hacía que se dirigieran miradas entre sí, muy aburridas. Jennifer le había hablado a Freddie en un momento, pero para pedirle que hablara de computadoras. A Freddie le gustaba hablar de aquello, pero, si la tecnología iría a ser el único tema del que hablaría con la chica, estaba muy seguro que se moriría de aburrimiento. Nada distinto de lo que ya estaba sucediendo.

Michael seguía hablando y Sam lo miraba con mala cara.

En el restaurante, eligieron un espacio cercano a la salida y juntaron tres mesas. Steve corrió la silla a Carly y luego fue a sentarse frente a ella. Michael ni pensó hacer lo mismo con Sam y fue a sentarse frente a ella. Freddie le corrió la silla a Jennifer y fue a sentarse al lado de Sam, de espaldas a la entrada, como Carly.

Los minutos seguían pasando y las citas de Sam y Freddie o no hablaban o sólo decían pavadas, y Freddie y Sam sólo contestaban con monosílabos, pero no miraban demasiado a su acompañante. Sam y Freddie intercambiaron, una vez más, una mirada de aburrimiento. Hubieran dirigido una mirada de disgusto hacia Carly, pero la castaña ni se hubiera enterado. Ella la estaba pasando muy bien con Steve y estaba totalmente concentrada en su cita. La comida llegó y Sam y Freddie tuvieron un pretexto para no hacerles demasiado caso a sus acompañantes. En un momento, Sam vio que Jennifer le pedía un poco de las papas a la francesa con salsa picante a Freddie porque ya no le había quedado ni una en su plato y él contestaba que sí, por lo que la chica se acercó el plato y puso allí cinco papitas de Freddie.

—¡Sólo yo le puedo robar comida a Freddie! —se le escapó a Sam, dirigiéndose a Jennifer.

Ante eso, Freddie trató de que no se le escapara una sonrisa, mientras Carly volteaba a mirar a su amiga con advertencia.

—¡Sam!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué como yo después si ella se está robando todo lo de Freddie?

Freddie logró no sonreír al escuchar eso.

—Sam, ¿quieres papas a la francesa? —le ofreció Michael a Sam, acercándole a la cara el recipiente de las papas.

—Largo de aquí —dijo la rubia, apartando de un manotazo el recipiente de su cara.

Entonces, a Freddie se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió con una de sus sonrisas al costado.

—¡Sam! ¡La carrera de burritos! —exclamó, mirando a Sam significativamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Habla claro, Freddito raro!

—¡La carrera de burritos es ahora! —exclamó entonces Freddie, poniéndose de pie. Fue por ese acto que Sam comprendió.

—¿Qué carrera de burritos? —preguntó Jennifer, con extrañeza.

Sam se puso de pie.

—¡Nos vemos! —dijo.

—Podemos ir con... —empezó a decir la cita de Sam.

Pero Freddie y Sam ya corrían hacia la salida. Carly volteó a mirar toda la trayectoria boquiabierta. Estuvieron en silencio mirándose aturdidos entre sí cuando Sam regresó al restaurante para agarrar su plato de comida, que todavía no había terminado, y regresaba afuera junto a Freddie.

Entonces, estuvieron en silencio unos segundos más hasta que Carly habló:

—Ya regresarán... Seguramente fueron al baño.

—Dijeron algo sobre una carrera de burritos —espetó Michael.

—¿Al baño? —preguntó Jennifer, contrariada—. ¿Qué? ¿Fueron a un árbol?

—¿Acaso aquello no puede ser? ¡Nadie puede juzgar a nadie! —dijo Carly, alterada y levantándose de su asiento.

Todos allí en el restaurante, clientes, trabajadores y acompañantes de mesa, se la quedaron mirando confundidos. La cita de Sam con una ceja levantada y boquiabierto. Jennifer ceñuda y Steve con los ojos abiertos bien grandes. Carly vio sus caras e, inmediatamente, se volvió a sentar, agarró el tenedor y se llevó comida a la boca, para procurar no decir nada más.

Sam volvía junto a Freddie (que había llegado a la otra esquina), terminando de comerse el pollo que se había pedido.

—¡No compré esto al divino botón! —explicó Sam, con la boca llena.

—Tú no te lo compraste. Te lo pagará tu cita, creo —corrigió Freddie.

—Sí, sí, como sea —lo cortó Sam.

Freddie rodó los ojos y siguieron caminando hacia el edificio Bushwell hasta que, unos metros más tarde, Sam se detuvo y Freddie siguió andando unos pasos solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sam no estaba al lado de él. Volteó a mirar a su alrededor y la vio sentada en el umbral de una casa, con el plato robado del restaurante a su lado y terminando de comer una pata de pollo.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí?

—Estoy cansada.

—¡Claro! ¡Cómo no estar cansado al caminar cinco metros! —exclamó Freddie, sarcásticamente.

—¿No es suficiente para estar cansada? Cárgame —pidió, alzando los brazos hacia él.

—Sí, ahora —dijo Freddie, con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y acercándose para sentarse al lado de ella.

Entonces, Sam bajó los brazos, encogiéndose de hombros, y siguió engullendo el pollo.

—¿Cuándo te levantarás? —le preguntó Freddie luego.

—Cuando me termine estas ricas cositas... Es como estar en un sueño —dijo Sam en tono de que se babeaba por la comida, y manchándose el rostro. Y Freddie rió por eso.

—Tienes manchado —dijo él, sonriendo.

La veía encantadora comiendo el pollo y ensuciándose como ella sólo sabía hacer. Luego Freddie agarró una servilleta de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros al ver que se había tratado de sacar la mancha en cualquier sitio de su cara menos donde en realidad se había manchado. Entonces, le pasó con suavidad el pañito por el mentón mientras no la dejaba de mirar a los ojos, con una sonrisa. Ante tal acción del chico, Sam tampoco pudo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos por unos segundos largos hasta que Freddie tosió nerviosamente y se apartó un poquito.

—Son pañitos higiénicos —explicó Freddie, y Sam se empezó a reír—. ¿Qué te pasa ahora a ti? —preguntó el chico.

—¿Pañitos higiénicos? ¿Llevas eso siempre? ¿Te los da tu madre? —reía Sam.

—¡Son por seguridad! —intentó defenderse Freddie, aunque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sam siguió riendo.

—¿Qué más llevas, eh?

—¡Nada!

—¡De acuerdo!... ¡Dios! Esta fue otra de mis peores citas —soltó Sam al recordar.

Freddie se rio, pero luego recordó que ella había tenido citas con él también y arrugó el entrecejo. Estuvo así un rato, pensativo (mientras se escuchaba a Sam masticar), hasta que volteó a mirarla. Ella estaba muy concentrada en la pata de pollo que estaba sosteniendo en las manos.

—¿Y cuáles fueron tus otras peores citas? —preguntó Freddie, bastante interesado en la respuesta de la rubia.

Sam terminó de comer la pata de pollo y la lanzó a la calle, luego se limpió la boca con el brazo y lo miró para contestarle. Él ya la estaba mirando.

—Con un tonto niño que a veces se creía pájaro... —empezó a decir la rubia.

—No lo dirás enserio —la interrumpió Freddie, incrédulo.

—¡Pues sí! Y para demostrarle de una vez por todas que no era un pájaro, lo tiré de un árbol, cayó al suelo y se rompió una pierna.

Freddie rió divertido, recordando.

—Ese fue Frankie, ¿cierto? Por eso rompieron.

—Exacto. Luego está esa cita con el amigo habla raro de Gibby… Nunca le entendí ni media palabra.

—¡Ni yo! —coincidió Freddie—. ¡Y creo que sigue hablando así!

—Y las citas con un ñoño tecnológico —continuó diciendo Sam. Freddie puso expresión de: "Claro, ya me lo imaginaba" —. Pero AMABA que pudiera golpearte y molestarte más seguido —declaró luego Sam.

—Nunca dejaré de ser tu blanco, ¿cierto? —preguntó Freddie, sonriendo.

Pero Sam no le respondió nada y se quedó mirando a Freddie, que la miraba a los ojos también. Si había más gente con ellos, aquello no lo supieron porque solamente se concentraban en el otro. Sentía un magnetismo especial cuando miraban al otro y, segunditos después, los dos se acercaban a posar sus labios en los del otro. Fue un acercamiento rápido y ya se estaban besando. A los siete segundos reaccionaron y abrieron los ojos en mitad del beso, asustados, y luego se apartaron rápidamente mirándose, no pudiendo creer lo que habían hecho.

Pero enseguida, Sam hizo caer a Freddie de un golpe y luego agarró su inacabado plato de comida y se fue.

—Au, au, au —se quejaba Freddie, desde el suelo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Espero sus comentarios… Si les gustó el capítulo o no quiero saberlo en sus Review…! Pero, por favor, con respeto... !**

**Comentarios! **

**¡Diooosss noooo el póximo capítulo es el final del fic! ¡Me alegro y me entristezco al mismo tiempo!**

**¡Saludos! **

**¡Ah!, me tendrán que tener paciencia para el próximo capítulo porque, si bien tengo la idea desde hacía bastante, me falta bastante para terminarlo!**

**Ahora sí, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Capítulo final, parte 1

**Holaa a todos! Gracias por sus reviews... son muy lindos :)**

**Aquí está la primera parte del capítulo final...! **

**Capítulo final, parte 1**

Freddie, Sam y Carly ya estaban juntos en el departamento de la última. Carly sacaba la Pepi-Cola de su heladera y Freddie tres vasos y se dirigían luego a donde estaba Sam, sentada en el sofá, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, comiendo tocino del plato que habían dejado apoyado en la mesa ratona hacía unos minutos para que comieran los tres. Mientras, Freddie y Carly ponían lo que tenían en la mano sobre la mesita ratona.

—¡Sam! —le espetó Carly a Sam, para que dejara de comerse la comida que era para los tres, al tiempo que Freddie se sentaba en el sillón negro, que habían acercado un poco más a la mesita, y Carly se sentaba al lado de Sam en el sofá.

—Ay, ya —dijo Sam, a quien no le gustó ser regañada y después escupió el trozo de tocino que tenía en la boca en el plato vacío que habían dejado para Freddie.

—¡Sam! —volvía a ser regañada la rubia, mientras Freddie la miraba de mala gana a Sam, que ahora intentaba quitarse un trocito de tocino de entre los dientes. Y la cara de Freddie cambió pero trató de no sonreír.

En aquel momento, llegaba Spencer, bajando de la escalera. Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y la remera, de color morado, con una frase en el frente que era: "I Love the art", en letras azules.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Festejamos que el siguiente ICarly será el programa número ciento cincuenta. ¿Quieres brindar con nosotros?

—Claro.

—Búscate un vaso —le pidió Carly, mientras abría la botella de Pepi-Cola y les servía a sus amigos y a ella—. También pensamos en tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones.

—Oh, no —se lamentaba Spencer, regresando con uno de esos vasos grandotes y de color rojo transparente—. ICarly nunca ha tenido que tomarse vacaciones —continuó él, tristón, haciendo pucherito. Luego suspiró, se sirvió Pepi-Cola y exclamó—: ¡A brindar, pequeñines!

Sam, Freddie y Carly vivaron y aplaudieron y luego brindaron porque se estaba acercando el programa número ciento cincuenta de ICarly, todos con sonrisas de alegrías en las caras. Freddie miró a Sam, todavía sonriendo, ella volteó a mirarlo también sonriendo, pero se dio cuenta de que la miraba, dejó de sonreír y de mirarlo entonces, sintiéndose bastante avergonzada por el beso de la otra noche. Freddie dejó de sonreír ante tal comportamiento, creyendo que ella lo estaba detestando más que nunca, dejó de mirarla y bebió de su gaseosa.

—¿Y pensaron algo grandioso? —preguntó Spencer después del brindis, mientras de vez en cuando se acercaban el vaso a la boca para beber la Pepi-Cola.

—Sí, estamos pensando en hacer algo diferente… Pero todavía no se nos ocurre —respondió Carly, al tiempo que Freddie bebía de la gaseosa de su vaso.

En ese punto, Sam abrió la boca para decir algo y Carly la vio.

—No, Sam, ya te dije que empanizar a Freddie durante una hora en el show no sería considerado.

Freddie miró a Sam boquiabierto por su ocurrencia.

—¿Tal vez unos minutos? —reconsideró Sam su propia idea.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó Carly.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tal vez puedan hacer una recopilación de los mejores segmentos —empezó a decir Spencer—… Como, por ejemplo, de todas mis actuaciones como el Bebé Spencer —sugirió luego, apresuradamente. Después de decirlo, se llevó el vaso a la boca para beber un sorbo.

Carly, Sam y Freddie largaron una risita.

—De acuerdo, lo pensaremos, "señor alto ego" —dijo Carly.

Freddie, Sam y Carly volvieron a reír. Después, Sam agarró el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

—¡Sam! ¡Estamos intentando pensar en algo para el programa! —exclamó Carly.

—¡Ustedes pueden pensar por mí!

—Sam, tú también eres parte de ICarly —le dijo Freddie.

—¡Shhhh! Está por empezar el recital de David Archuleta.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! ¡Ponlo! —se desesperó Carly luego, poniendo la vista en la pantalla del televisor, mientras Sam buscaba en todos los canales.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco, pero se dedicó junto a Sam y a Carly a mirar el recital del que una vez había sido invitado en ICarly. Spencer fue a darse una ducha, puesto que luego tenía una nueva cita con la mujer que había conocido en la exposición de calcetines y que a aquellas alturas ya le había llenado un cajón entero de calcetines que le regalaba. Extraños calcetines que le regalaba. Algunos tenían botoncitos que, si los apretabas, hacían que los calcetines se pusieran a cantar. Esos eran los preferidos de Spencer y ya se había aprendido todas las canciones.

En medio del recital en vivo de David, Carly dijo:

—Vaya, sí que ha ido mucha gente. Qué lindo sería hacer un show…

A mitad de la frase miró a Sam y a Freddie sucesivamente, sonriendo. Ellos también habían volteado a mirarla sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos el show número ciento cincuenta de ICarly con público en vivo? Podríamos hacer un concurso en la página web para regalar entradas.

—Ay, que las compren —espetó Sam—. Ni que fueran a quedarse pobres.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly.

Ante el reto, Sam miró a Carly como diciendo: "¿Qué fue lo que dije?".

—¿Pero cuánta gente puede llegar a entrar en el desván? —preguntó Freddie.

—En realidad… Yo no estaba pensando hacer el show en el desván.

Al terminar el recital, Sam apagó el televisor mientras Carly suspiraba y se ponía de pie e informaba que traería una libreta y un lápiz para anotar ideas para el gran show que se avecinaba. Carly se fue entonces, dejando a Freddie y a Sam solos.

Apenas estos dos se quedaron solos, se dirigieron una mirada, vieron que el otro también lo estaba mirando, y luego apartaron sus ojos de los ojos del otro para dirigirlos a otro sitio. Freddie se conformó con un punto a su izquierda y Sam en el plato de comida que estaba en le mesita y que, a los segundos, agarró, apoyó en sus rodillas y empezó a comer.

El beso que se dieron había sido muy reciente, y aunque todo parecía ir bien cuando estaban con Carly, y más si había más personas, cuando se quedaban solos las cosas eran un poquito más distintas. Se quedaban en silencio; sólo escuchando los latidos de su corazón con gran intensidad. ¿Cómo explicaba Freddie el hecho de haberla besado? O ¿Cómo explicaba Sam el hecho de haberlo besado? Más allá de ello, nada había cambiado. Freddie seguía siendo el blanco de Sam en sus insultos, bromas y golpes.

Segundos después sonó el PearPhone de Freddie y resultó ser un mensaje que Freddie leyó en silencio, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un "Ay, no, mamá" al leerlo. Sam lo miró divertida, impulsivamente… Dispuesta a molestarlo por la nueva ocurrencia que podría haberle llegado a la Señora Benson al tratarse de su hijo. Y no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad. Le gustaba mucho molestar a Freddie; con un ningún otro chico había conseguido tanta felicidad con sus molestias. Además, no le gustaba que Freddie no le dirigiera la palabra, quería escucharlo protestar por sus ocurrencias, oírlo llamarla por su nombre "Sam", verlo sonreír en ocasiones… Esa sonrisa que siempre la había perturbado… Y que lo seguía haciendo. Tal vez si hacía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, se olvidaría de ese beso… ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta y lo había besado? ¿Qué estaría pensando él? No importa. El silencio la estaba matando… Y el hecho de no tener trato con Freddie también… ¿Pero él quería un nuevo trato con ella?

Freddie seguía quejándose por el mensaje de su madre (lo que sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos y de la mirada sobre Freddie. Lo había estado mirando tan profundamente que apenas habría podido despegar sus ojos de los de él, dejar de pensar en él, dejar de hacer que los latidos se intensificaran de una maravillosa manera gracias a él… Sam sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, pero ¡no lo podía evitar!) y se dedicó a mandarle un mensaje como respuesta a su madre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, sonriendo.

Freddie dejó el mensaje por la mitad y volteó a mirar a Sam con sorpresa. Ante tal acto, Sam se sintió incómoda otra vez al tiempo que Freddie se sentía más alegre. Creía que Sam no iba a hacerle demasiado caso por el hecho de que él la había besado. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Se trataba de Sam! Sin embargo, ya había tenido su merecido porque Sam lo había golpeado después de que él la besara.

—¿Quiere asegurarse de que hayas renovado tu botellita de ungüento antibacterial especial?

Freddie quiso sonreír pero se contuvo. Sam volvía a la carga. Bueno, nunca se había terminado aquello de las molestias por parte de Sam, pero eso sólo ocurría cuando había más personas con ellos. Cada vez que se quedaban solos, Sam y él se quedaban callados… Hasta ahora.

—No —contestó Freddie la pregunta de la rubia, apresuradamente y tragando saliva después, deseando que no indagara más en ese asunto. Lo ponía más nervioso que ella se enterara del mensaje que el beso que él le había dado.

—¿Te compró unos nuevos calzoncillos antibacteriales?

—¡Ya no uso calzoncillos antibacteriales! —exclamó Freddie—. Y no pienses que te diré el mensaje.

Sam dejó el plato en la mesa y se acercó a Freddie a sacarle el PearPhone de la mano. En el forcejeo se movían frenéticamente, en el intento de quedarse con el PearPhone, y Freddie gritaba: "¡No, Sam! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Sam!", mientras Sam sonreía con suficiencia. Por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad con ellos, y además de sentirse aliviados, y que no mencionarían nunca el beso, y que seguían forcejeando por el control del PearPhone, se sentían muy bien.

Con tanto movimiento, Sam tiró con fuerza del aparato hacia sí y éste se le quedó en la mano, pero el sillón negro se fue hacia atrás (por el intento de Freddie al tirar del aparato en su dirección) y cayó al suelo con Freddie todavía encima.

—¡Au! —se quejaba Freddie, mientras Sam se apresuraba, sonriendo, a leer el mensaje.

_Mi niño, acuérdate de que más tarde iremos a la nueva función de __Los Títeres higiénicos, El Capitán Jaboncito y Doña Agüita contra los Monstruos Bacteriales, la secuela. _

Sam entonces empezó a reír y no pudo parar mientras leía el mensaje una y otra vez. Por su parte, Freddie seguía tirado en el suelo y se cruzaba de brazos, ceñudo porque Sam se hubiera salido con la suya y avergonzado porque la chica se hubiera enterado de lo que decía el mensaje de su madre.

En ese instante, Carly bajaba las escaleras, llevando en la mano izquierda una libretita y un lápiz. Mientras, miraba bastante confundida a Freddie, que todavía no se ponía de pie. Lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

—Estaba pensando en ir a comer a "Pollito enloquecido" más tarde, ¿qué les parece? —preguntó Carly después, dándole una última mirada a Freddie, ceñuda, y dirigiendo la mirada a Sam, una interrogativa. Mientras, Freddie se ponía de pie, furioso y avergonzado a la vez por la situación de que Sam supiera que su madre lo llevaba a ver esas funciones todavía y luego acomodó bien el sillón en su sitio.

—¡Yo me apunto! —exclamó Sam, todavía divertida por el mensaje de la Señora Benson—. Pero Freddo tiene que ir a ver _Capitán__ Jaboncito y Doña Agüita…_

—¡No digas ni una palabra más! —le espetó Freddie a Sam, señalándola.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Carly.

Sam tendió el PaerPhone de Freddie a Carly para que ella leyera el mensaje pero Freddie, gritando "¡NO!", se lo quitó enseguida de la mano. Carly lo miró extrañada.

—¡¿Pueden decirme lo que está pasando? —se alteró Carly.

—Su mami lo va a llevar a ver _El Capitán Jaboncito y Doña Aguita contra los Monstruos Bacteriales, la secuela._

A Carly se le escapó una risita pero enseguida cerró la boca bien fuerte para que no siguiera riendo, sin embargo, no pudo y terminó por reírse, junto a Sam. Freddie las miró disgustado y avergonzado, cruzándose de brazos fuertemente.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Carly y Sam salían de una clase y se dirigían a sus casilleros. Sam estaba muy indignada.

—¿Por qué me reprobó en el examen oral?

—¿Tal vez porque respondiste que Antártida era un país y que estaba en América?

—¿Pues no es así? —preguntó Sam, todavía enfadada, mientras abría su casillero, al igual que Carly.

—¡Necesitas estudiar más! —exclamó Carly, intercambiando libros entre casillero y bolso.

—¿Pero Antártida no es ese país que tiene ese Oblesco…?

—¡Ese es Argentina! ¡Y se dice Obelisco! —espetó Carly.

—Ouh —dijo Sam—. Pero fue un exagerado… Al menos esta vez no eructé.

En ese momento, Freddie alcanzó a las chicas.

—Muchachas…

—¿Qué hay, tonto? —preguntó Sam—. Voltea.

Freddie arrugó el entrecejo pero hizo lo que le pedía, dándoles la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico, desconcertado.

—Sólo para no tener que ver tu cara todo el tiempo —respondió Sam.

Freddie y Carly rodaron los ojos. Después, Freddie volvió a darse vuelta y Carly miró a su mejor amiga con mala cara.

—En fin… Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una fiesta previa por el programa número ciento cincuenta de ICarly —sugirió Freddie.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Carly, entusiasmada—. ¡Sería genial! ¿O no, Sam?

Sam se encogió de hombros y Freddie y Carly tomaron aquello como un sí.

—De acuerdo. Será en mi departamento y para unos pocos amigos —habló Carly.

—Hola, mi bichito berrinchudo —dijo Steve, llegando a ellos, pero mirando a Carly, con una sonrisa.

—Hola.

Sam los miraba con la comisura del labio levantada. No le hizo mucha gracia a su estómago que Steve llamara a su mejor amiga "Bichito berrinchudo".

—Ya entiendo por qué tu ex-novia te cortó —dijo la rubia.

Carly y Steve miraron a Sam con mala cara.

Luego, Carly y Steve se acercaron, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y empezaron a besarse.

Sam miraba y se preguntaba cómo hacía Carly para que a ella le resultara todo más fácil. En realidad ya sabía por qué, pero aquello no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Carly y Steve duraron una eternidad así hasta que, por fin, se separaron y voltearon a mirar a Sam y a Freddie, que los miraban impacientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carly—. Ay, les urge salir con alguien.

Luego, Carly fue a acercarse a algunos conocidos y fue avisándoles de la fiesta que se realizaría en su casa el viernes a la noche. Muchos se emocionaron y felicitaron a los chicos por el programa número ciento cincuenta. Y Gibby, para festejar, se sacó la camiseta y exclamó: "¡Sí!".

Habían invitado a unos pocos, pero, los que pasaban por el lugar, oyeron y se entusiasmaron tanto que fueron a decirles a sus demás amigos y fans de ICarly.

Cuando Carly llegó al departamento con Sam solamente, vieron a Spencer haciendo una enorme escultura de arcilla de un calcetín. Carly y Sam se detuvieron cerca de él para ver su obra.

—¿No va a ponerse a cantar, cierto? —preguntó Carly, recordando los calcetines que le había mostrado Spencer hacía una semana.

—¿Cómo puede ponerse a cantar? —preguntó Sam, divertida y como pareciéndole ridículo.

—Oh, créeme que sí podría —le respondió Carly.

—Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal la escuela?

—Me han puesto una A —respondió Carly, con gran alegría y orgullo.

—¡Eso, hermanita! ¡Choque los cinco! —exclamó Spencer, volviéndose hacia ella. Luego chocó los cinco con una sonriente Carly.

—Oh, escucha, el viernes a la noche haré una fiesta en el departamento para festejar lo de ICarly.

—¡Estupendo! —se alegró Spencer. —¿Y estoy invitado?

Carly y Sam se dirigieron miradas, riéndose, pero entonces, Carly volvió a mirar a Spencer y le dijo, haciendo como que lo regañaba:

—No, tú te quedarás en tu habitación, jovencito —luego volvió a reír—. ¡Pero claro que sí!

—¡Genial! ¡Y hay que comprar todo! ¡Ya regreso! —y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Pero abrió la puerta y se detuvo. Entonces, volteó a mirar otra vez a Carly y a su mejor amiga.

—¡En el desván les tengo una sorpresita! ¡Adiós!

—¡Si vas al súper, cómprame jamón! —le gritó Sam al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta del departamento.

Dos segundos después, llegó Freddie y se acercó a las chicas, mirando ceñudo el enorme calcetín, casi terminado y que casi llegaba al techo.

—¿Hizo un calcetín? —preguntó Freddie.

—El amor lo tiene loquito —dijo Sam, con mirada impasible, sabiendo que Spencer salía con una muchacha que elaboraba calcetines.

—¡Ah, Freddie! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! —dijo Carly, volviéndose hacia él.

—Grandioso, ¿cuál?

—En el próximo ICarly tú estarás conduciendo el programa con nosotras.

—¿Eh?

—¡Nadie desea ver a Freddie! —exclamó Sam.

—Vamos, Freddie ya ha estado frente a la cámara de ICarly antes, y lo hace muy bien.

—Si llegas a hablar de tecnología, juro que vuelves tras la cámara de un golpe —espetó Sam.

—Pero, ¿quién se encargará de lo técnico? —preguntó Freddie, dedicándole a Sam una pequeña mirada de enojo.

—¿Jeremy? —sugirió Carly.

—Ni en chiste —dijo Sam, seria.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que poner manos a la obra.

—¿Pedimos el favor por Internet? —sugirió Freddie.

—¡Buena idea!

Entonces, Freddie y Carly esquivaron el enorme calcetín y se acercaron a la computadora.

—¿Sam?

La rubia se había acercado a las escaleras.

—¡Yo voy a ver la sorpresa de Spencer!

Carly y Freddie decidieron pedir ayuda más tarde y fueron con Sam al desván. La sorpresa se trataba de un gigantezco cartel luminoso de ICarly. El cartel empezaba a iluminarse con un color azul fluorescente cuando apretabas un botón del control remoto azul, lo que indicaba que Freddie había estado implicado en ello y no había dicho nada.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Sam entusiasmada, caminando alrededor del enorme cartel hecho de plástico. Era bastante grande.

—¿Tú sabías y no dijiste nada? —preguntó Carly a Freddie.

Freddie sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oohh, Freddie se muere porque le den el crédito —molestó Sam, acercándose nuevamente a Freddie y Carly.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Freddie—... Bueno, si quieren —lo pensó mejor después haciendo que Carly largara un risita y Sam pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Sam, reconoce que Freddie hizo un buen trabajo —le dijo Carly a Sam.

—Prefiero nadar en mi propio vómito —dijo Sam.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly.

—Sí, Freddie, hiciste un muy buen trabajo —le dijo entonces Sam—. Eres muy bueno en estas cosas.

—Eso último no me lo esperaba —decía Carly mientras Freddie le sonreía a Sam y la miraba a los ojos tan penetrantemente que Sam se quedó mirándolo de igual manera.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahora sí! —dijo Carly, haciendo que sus dos mejores amigos se desencantaran de la mirada del otro por un momento. —A buscar productor técnico.

Medía hora después, un chico rechoncho de pelo corto y rubio y bien peinado estaba en su sala de computadoras y navegaba en internet con gran soltura.

—Nevel, ¿te llevo unos bocadillos? —preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

—No, gracias, madre. Estoy muy ocupado ahora —respondía el chico, que había entrado a la página de ICarly y leía con gran atención. —¿Programa especial número 150? Necesitan un productor técnico. Qué interesante.

Luego de la escuela del día siguiente, a la tarde, Spencer abrió la puerta del departamento y entró Freddie con su cámara y unos cables.

—Hola, Spencer —saludó el chico—. ¿Carly está?

—Carly se fue al súper —respondió Spencer—. Pero Sam ya está en el desván…

—Ah, ¿ya llegó?

—NUNCA se fue —respondió Spencer como si no se acostumbrara a eso todavía. —¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer? —se interesó Spencer al tiempo que Freddie iba a la escalera y Spencer se acercaba a sentarse al sofá y miraba unos calcetines que estaban dentro de una caja. Freddie se dio cuenta de aquello y con las cejas arqueadas de la confusión se acercó.

—¿Y eso qué es? —le preguntó Freddie, sin írsele la extrañeza y señalando la caja llena de calcetines.

—¡Calcetines! —exclamó Spencer, demasiado contento—. Me los regaló mi chica, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Genial!... Creo.

—¡Estas te ventilan el pie si aprietas este botoncito de aquí! —explicó Spencer, poniendo la mano dentro del calcetín y señalando un botoncito negro—. ¿Quieres probar? —le pidió Spencer alcanzándole el otro impar. Freddie, mientras, pensaba por qué necesitaban los pies ventilarse teniendo los calcetines… Tal vez sólo eran para el verano.

—No —respondió Freddie como si nada. —Spencer… ¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica que te quería sólo por los calcetines? —preguntó Freddie.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—¿No te estará pasando lo mismo a ti con esa mujer?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Spencer, sin recordar lo entusiasmado que se ponía por los calcetines de los corazones, los calcetines que cantaban y los calcetines ventiladores de pie que la chica le regalaba cada día.

—Por nada, Spencer —respondió Freddie, no queriendo ahondar en el tema—. Sólo subiré al desván —dijo e inmediatamente se acercó a las escaleras y las subió.

Spencer se encogió de hombros, no entendiendo el comportamiento de Freddie, y siguió disfrutando de sus calcetines.

Freddie llegó al desván y vio a Sam recostada en uno de los pufs, el azul. Al escucharse cerrarse la puerta, Sam volteó a mirar, lo vio entrar y dejar su cámara y cables en la mesita.

—Hola —saludó Freddie nervioso, intentando que el recuerdo del beso no llegara a su mente.

¿A quién engañaban? No podían olvidarse de aquel beso… Ni del primero… Ni del segundo…

—¿Lista para filmar? ¿Por qué no filmamos tus partes así ya avanzamos?

—Nah… Esperaré a Carly. Estoy agotada ahora mismo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Una obra de arte —le respondió Sam y le fue a entregar una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

Freddie desdobló la hoja, confundido, y luego dijo, mirando el dibujo, que se trataba de él (decía FREDDIE en un lado de la hoja con una flecha que iba al dibujo de un chico con remera rayada y que caminaba casualmente por la calle) casi aplastado por un enorme piano de cola que venía cayendo de una cierta altura:

—¿Qué tienes que explicar sobre dibujarme casi aplastado por un piano caído de gran altura?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Va para mi colección.

—¿Cuántos dibujos de mí al borde de la muerte has hecho? —le preguntó Freddie con el pensamiento de que aquello no era normal.

—Dos… Tres millones —respondió la rubia.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y le devolvió el papel a Sam.

—Tú preguntaste —le espetó Sam, como en defensa, relegando toda la culpa a Freddie, sabiendo que al chico no le había caído bien aquello, dándose media vuelta y regresando a sentarse en el puf.

Freddie se dijo que, por lo menos, él no le era indiferente a Sam. Tal vez aquel golpe le había sido suficiente a ella para vengarse del beso que él le había dado y que él no olvidaba.

Freddie fue a agarrar otro de los pufs, el amarillo, y lo llevó al lado de Sam y se sentó en él. Sam le había dirigido la mirada en su trayectoria. Freddie la miró sonriendo, vio que ella lo miraba con expresión impenetrable e inmediatamente dejó de sonreír y miró hacia otro sitio. Sam hizo lo mismo.

Tal vez el hacer como si nada hubiera pasado no estaba funcionando esta vez. ¿Pero por qué hacer como que nada hubiera pasado?, se preguntó Freddie.

—Sam —la llamó el chico, volviéndola a mirar.

—Tu voz me hace doler los oídos —le dijo Sam, dirigiéndole la mirada también.

—Tenemos que ha…

En ese momento se escuchaba que se abría el ascensor y salía Carly de allí.

—Hola, Freddie.

—Tenemos que comenzar con las grabaciones —dijo Freddie apresuradamente, levantándose del puf con gran rapidez y acercándose a la mesita, donde había dejado la cámara.

—Vaya, tienes muchas ganas de trabajar —dijo Carly, sonriente—. Igual yo.

—Bien por ustedes —replicó Sam, que todavía no se había levantado.

—¡SAM! ¡Hay que ponerse a trabajar! —la retó y le ordenó Carly.

—¡Le dije a Freddie que comencemos sin ti y no quiso! —exclamó Sam, con voz acusadora, poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo la mirada a su mejor amiga.

Freddie miró a Sam boquiabierto y con las cejas alzadas, mientras espetaba:

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Claro que sí! —espetó Sam.

—¡Yo te dije de hacer tus partes y tú te negaste!

—¡Ya deja de mentir, Freddie!

—¡No miento!

—¡Sí!

—¡CHICOS!

Freddie y Sam se dirigieron una última mirada y luego voltearon a mirar a Carly.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear, por favor! ¡Y comencemos! Quiero ver unos vestidos y zapatos para que Sam se ponga este viernes en la fiesta.

—No voy a ponerme esas cosas.

—¡Carly, no! —exclamó Sam a su mejor amiga, que, al terminar de grabar los vídeos para el show y servirse los tres una gaseosa, empezó a arrastrar a la rubia a su habitación en busca de un vestido y un par de zapatos. Freddie las seguía resignado.

—¡Vamos!

Carly se acercó a su armario y empezó a rebuscar un vestido para Sam. Y esta giró los ojos al no hacerle caso a su negativa. Después de unos segundos, dejó un vestido de color gris a un lado y siguió en búsqueda de los zapatos. Agarró una caja blanca que los contenía. Abrió la caja y los agarró. Entonces vio algo raro en ellos y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Dónde quedaron los tacos? —preguntó la chica mirando a sus dos mejores amigos, que estaban uno al lado del otro, extrañada.

Freddie y Sam reconocieron el par de zapatos e inmediatamente se llevaron, al mismo tiempo, el vaso de gaseosa a la boca, para beber. Luego Freddie apretó los labios para que no se le escapara una risa y miró a Sam. A Sam le pasó lo mismo y también miró a Freddie. Así, sus risas se escaparon de sus bocas, Carly los miró extrañada y dejaron de reír inmediatamente.

Carly tiró los zapatos a la basura sin comprender nada y luego siguió en su búsqueda.

—No te preocupes, Carlota. No me pondré vestido ni zapatos.

Para el trabajo de un día de productor técnico, a lo largo de la semana, llegaron al departamento de Carly trece chicos. Sam, Freddie y Carly les hicieron varias preguntas relacionadas a ICarly y Freddie se permitió preguntar sobre tecnología y cámaras. Juntando las respuestas correctas sobre ICarly y sobre tecnología, quedó un tal Robert Miller como productor técnico en el show especial de ICarly. Sólo faltaban algunas ideas, encontrar el lugar perfecto para hacer el show y todo estaría listo cuando llegó el viernes, el día de la fiesta. Sam, como había dicho, no se puso ni vestido ni zapatos, tan sólo unos vaqueros y una camisa de color verde militar. Freddie se puso una camisa blanca y pantalones de traje y Sam, sin demostrarlo, se le cayó la baba al verlo entrar al departamento de Carly el viernes a la noche.

—¡Hola, Freddie! —saludó Carly, que estaba sentada junto a Sam en el sofá. El televisor estaba encendido porque las chicas habían estado viendo un maratón de "La Vaquita Loca".

—Hola, Damas... —saludó Freddie, con su sonrisa al costado.

Carly se rió.

—Llegaste justo para ayudarnos a preparar todo para la fiesta —dijo Carly, poniéndose de pie.

—Llegaste justo para ayudar a Carly a preparar todo para la fiesta —corrigió Sam, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie, al tiempo que Carly agarraba el control remoto de la mesita ratona y apagaba el televisor.

—¡Carly, esa era mi parte favorita! —se quejó Sam, señalando el televisor apagado.

—¡No importa! ¡Nos ayudarás! —gritó Carly.

Sam resopló y se puso de pie.

—Bien, Sam, tú dedicate a sacar la comida... —empezó a relegar tareas Carly.

—Carly, ¿estás segura de eso? —preguntó Freddie y Carly entendió enseguida lo que quería decir.

—Eeeh, no, mejor yo me dedico a la comida.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hablar? —espetó Sam, dándole un fuerte golpe a Freddie en el brazo.

—¡Au!

Entonces, Carly preparó comida en unos platos, Freddie se encargó de traer un equipo de música de la habitación de Carly y de dejarla al lado de la computadora en la mesa que devidía la cocina del living y enchufarlo después. Sam estaba encargada de traer unos CDs que Carly ya había seleccionado, pero, como Freddie vio que tardaba, fue a ver lo que pasaba y vio que se había recostado en la cama de Carly.

—¡Sam, se supone que debías llevar esos CDs!

—¡Hazlo tú!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Por favor!

—¡No!

—Por favor, por mí —dijo Sam como si nada, mirándolo, sólo para molestarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Freddie inmediatamente y fue a agarrar los CDs y llevarlos, haciendo que Sam se lo quedara mirando extrañada.

La fiesta empezó a eso de las nueve de la noche, y eran las doce y no terminaban de concurrir personas y Carly no recordaba haber invitado ni a la mitad. Sin embargo, la fiesta siguió (tuvieron que correr calcetines y sofá y sillones) con música, conversaciones, chistes y bailes.

En un momento, sonó el timbre y escucharon golpes en la puerta y Freddie fue a abrir, porque Carly estaba ocupada bailando con Steve.

Mientras, Sam estaba bailando con un grupo de chicas cerca.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió bastante al ver a Michael, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros.

—Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Freddie.

—Carly me invitó y mmm... Quiero hablar con Sam —respondió el chico, entrando al departamento sin esperar ningún permiso para hacerlo.

—¿Te dice algo que se haya ido a mitad de la cita? —le preguntó Freddie, casi gritando. La música no estaba tan alta, pero apenas se escuchaba lo que uno estaba diciendo.

Pero él no lo escuchaba o se hizo el tonto. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse a Sam, después de que le diera un empujón a Freddie al pasar, haciendo que casi se cayera, pero Freddie logró mantener el equilibrio. Aquello hizo que Freddie cerrara la puerta del departamento, sin quitarle la mirada, disgustado.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Sam, confundida, a Michael, cuando este la había agarrado del brazo y alejado unos pasos de las chicas así de la nada, como si tuviera derecho.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo no, ¿qué te parece? —le espetó Sam.

—Vamos, me lo debes —le espetó Michael.

Sam rio ante aquello.

—No quiere hablar contigo, ¿no oyes? —dijo Freddie, al acercarse. Bueno, gritó. Todos hablaban gritando allí.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —preguntó Michael a Sam, porque lo estaba rechazando—. ¿Te crees tanto? Tienes que valorar que alguien se fijara en ti… ¿Qué otro lo haría?

—¿Qué te pasa, niño? —espetó Sam, acercándose a él, agresivamente.

—Pues eres agresiva y asquerosa… ¿A qué chico le gusta eso?

—¡Eh! —gritó entonces Freddie y su puño fue a estrecharse en la mejilla del chico.

Freddie abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sam se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta, sintiéndose rara y con su corazón latiendo a mil. Las chicas que habían estado con ella también lo miraban sorprendidas. Los demás no estaban enterados de nada porque la música seguía sonando y todos se preocupaban por bailar y por los que los acompañaban.

—¿Ese fue mi puño? —se preguntó Freddie, desconcertado, mirando su puño cerrado, que puso a la altura de su rostro. Mientras, Michael volteaba a mirarlo con furia.

El otro iba a lanzarse contra Freddie y este, al notarlo, la expresión de sorpresa, por su inesperado movimiento de su puño, se volvió de susto, pero Sam apretó los labios, se tiró hacia Michael y este cayó, con Sam encima, de espaldas al suelo. Entonces, Sam empezó a darle cachetadas y Michael se quejaba.

—¡Auuuu! ¡Ya! ¡Auu! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Auuuuu! ¡Ay, ay, ay! —aquello último lo exclamó sollozando.

En aquel momento todos empezaban a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se acercaban a vitorear a Sam. Carly dejó de bailar y fue a apagar la música cuando vio a todos congregarse. Con mirada confundida, se acercó y apartó a los que estaban atrás para llegar al asunto de divertimiento. Y ahí la vio a Sam, que estaba sentada sobre el estómago de Michael, dándole cachetadas, él gritando para que se saliera y Freddie mirando todo sonriendo y aplaudiendo, divertido.

—¡Sam! ¡SAM! —gritó Carly, acercándose a ella e intentando alejarla de Michael. Steve se acercó y la ayudó.

Sam se retorcía en brazos de Steve y Carly, por lo que la pusieron horizontal. Carly la agarraba de las piernas y Steve de los brazos.

—¡Oigan! —se lamentaba Sam al tiempo que Michael se ponía de pie con las manos en cada una de sus mejillas y caminaba a la salida. Al pasar por enfrente de Freddie, Freddie lo miró con mirada sonriente como diciendo: "Tuviste tu merecido".

—¡Ese idiota insultó a Sam! —se acercó a decir Freddie.

—¿Qué? —dijo Carly, soltando a Sam y yendo hacia Michael, que todavía no llegaba a la puerta—. ¡OYE TÚ! ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi mejor amiga nunca más! Sam —dijo Carly, volviéndose hacia la rubia, que estaba de pie, mirando, como los demás, hacia Carly y Michael, que se daba la vuelta—. Ya sabes qué hacer.

De repente, Sam salió corriendo hacia Michael, y este abrió mucho los ojos, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

**FIN... de la primera parte. Por ahora tengo una segunda parte que terminar. No sé si quedará en segunda parte o habrá una tercera, eso lo decidiré según cómo vaya escribiendo la segunda...**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta parte... :) Pero no hay seguridad :( **

**Espero sus comentarios para enterarme si les gustó si no, qué les gustó o qué no... **

**En mi opinión, no es un comienzo espectacular para el final como esperaba :( **

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias! :)**

**Díooos, vooy a lloooraaaar!**

**No quiero terminaaar este fiiiccc! Por qué tenía que llegar al final!**

**¡Saluditos, lectores de mi alma! :)**


	14. Capítulo final, parte 2

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**¡Aquí está la segunda parte del final! (no sé si ponerme contenta o no)... Actualicé rápido, ¿o no?**

**En fin, acá está el capítulo y espero que les guste :), por supuesto.**

**ICarly no me pertenece, ni siquiera sus personajes, es creación de Dan Schneider y ¡lo felicito! :) **

**Capítulo final, parte 2**

Carly cerró la puerta de su departamento sin preocuparse por lo que le pudiera llegar a pasar a Michael y, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el equipo de música, puso música otra vez e hizo que la fiesta continuara. La música resonó en todo el lugar y los chicos vivaron y siguieron bailando. Mientras, una chica se acercó a Freddie y le dijo:

—Vaya, estuviste muy bien al defender a Sam así.

—Sí —dijo Freddie, sin ánimos.

La chica le sonrió y volvió a bailar con su grupo de amigas. Freddie recorrió el camino hacia el sofá, que ahora estaba tapando la entrada a la mesa de la cocina, para sentarse en él.

Después de un momento largo, la mayoría en la fiesta se empezaba dar cuenta de que Sam no regresaba. Mientras, Freddie pensaba en ella. En todo lo que había pasado con ella… En sus golpes y molestias… En su sonrisa… En su fuerza interior… Y en que era evidente que ella lo detestaba, lo odiaba y que no iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos. Por Dios, ¡estaba enamorado de Sam! ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? Y… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Sam no correspondería a sus sentimientos!

Se puso de pie bastante dolido con esa sensación previa al llanto. Se sorprendió demasiado… Por primera vez lloraría por Sam. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se acercó a la puerta del departamento, la abrió y salió. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo en donde pensar y fue a su lugar preferido para eso. La salida de emergencia. ¿Qué mejor lugar además? Ahí se había dado su primer beso, y con Sam.

En cuanto llegó a la ventana para atravesarla, sintiendo todavía ese dolor en el pecho, se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba allí. Se encontraba en el mismo sitio y posición de antes del momento en que se dieron su primer beso. Se veía mirando a la nada, con expresión dolida.

—¿Sam? —preguntó Freddie, sentándose en la ventana frente a ella, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

—¿Freddie? —preguntó Sam un poco asustada, saliendo de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Sí, creo que ya sabemos nuestros nombres, ¿no? —quiso bromear Freddie y Sam rio apenas. Pero porque le resultó un chiste tonto no porque el chiste le hubiera causado gracia.

—Tonto —le dijo ella.

—Este es nuestro lugar se ve —le dijo entonces Freddie.

Al escuchar eso, Sam recordó su primer beso, que tuvo con el chico que estaba sentado frente suyo.

—¿Eh? —le preguntó Sam, sorprendida de que Freddie estuviera recordándole su primer beso.

—Quiero decir… —quiso aclarar el chico, al darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba—. Para pensar.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Sam. Tendría que habérselo imaginado.

—No te tiene que afectar lo que diga ese idiota, Sam… —le dijo Freddie con suavidad, sabiendo que ella había ido a ese lugar por lo que le había dicho Michael. Sam se lo quedó mirando a Freddie y no contestó. —Estuviste genial. Le diste su merecido.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—Tú le diste su merecido. Yo… no fue por mí —soltó ella. ¿Por qué lo tuvo que decir?

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Freddie, sin comprender.

Sam suspiró.

—Iba a lanzarse contra ti —dijo ella.

—¿Tú lo golpeaste por mí?

—Le dices eso a alguien y te rompo la cara —espetó Sam con mirada ruda—. ¡Odio esos momentos en que puedo ser sincera contigo… mucho más sincera! —dijo ella después, con tono de voz de disgusto.

Freddie negó con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos sonriendo, sin poderlo evitar. Ese nudo en la garganta que antes se le había formado parecía haberse aflojado cuando la encontró. Mientras, Sam se daba cuenta de lo mismo. El dolor que había sentido por lo que Michael le había dicho se fue disolviendo poco a poco por la presencia de Freddie. Podrían sentir las chispas en el aire si ellos se lo permitían.

—¿Entonces reconoces que me quieres? —le preguntó el chico a la rubia.

—No es para tanto, Benson —espetó Sam, siguiendo con su rudeza, haciendo que Freddie dejara de sonreír y procurara no volver a abrir la boca. Bueno, no duró demasiado:

—¿Y qué fue de Michael?

—Se cayó por las escaleras —respondió Sam como si nada.

—Sí, claro… Se cayó —dijo Freddie sarcásticamente, sonriendo.

—Bueno, en realidad, lo tiré —reconoció Sam.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Freddie.

En ese punto, Freddie y Sam largaron una risita y luego se quedaron mirando a los ojos sintiendo que sus corazones se les saldría del pecho.

—¿Regresamos a la fiesta? —preguntó Sam, reaccionando y saltando voluntariamente de las nubes.

—De acuerdo —respondió Freddie, poniéndose de pie. Luego lo hizo Sam y los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, regresaron al departamento de Carly.

Los dos entraron al departamento y Carly fue a su encuentro confundida.

—¿Dónde han estado? —les preguntó.

—Si viene la policía, fue Freddie —le dijo Sam a Carly y luego fue derecho al baño mientras Freddie la miraba boquiabierto. Y Sam ya empezaba otra vez. Carly se rio por aquello—. Ven a bailar.

Freddie se acercó a Steve y Carly y se puso a bailar con ellos. Cerca se encontraban Gibby, sin remera y vaqueros, y su novia Tasha. Gibby hacía su particular baile mientras Tasha bailaba con más tranquilidad.

Después de aquel pequeño episodio, la fiesta estuvo genial. Mucho baile y conversaciones. Además, hubo un pequeño rato dedicado al karaoke y todos se sumaron entretenidos. Todos los invitados se fueron con una sonrisa en la cara, porque se habían divertido bastante. Sin embargo, las caras de Carly, Spencer, Sam y Freddie no fueron nada alegres cuando vieron cómo había quedado el departamento. Vasos vacíos esparcidos por doquier, gaseosa ensuciando los pisos en ciertas partes, platos vacíos de casi todo tipo de comida, (entre ella, postres) que Sam empezó a lamer, y muebles corridos.

—Linda fiesta, hermanita. Espero que disfruten limpiar tanto como disfrutaron la fiesta —dijo Spencer, corriendo o saltando con pasos largos en dirección a su habitación.

—¡Spencer! —gritó Carly, pero su hermano mayor no regresó—. Manos a la obra —dijo Carly, sin ganas.

Freddie y Sam largaron un sonido de la boca, quejándose, sin ganas de hacer esfuerzos e irse a dormir.

El sábado, al despertarse, Carly se vistió, fue al baño y luego empezó a averiguar por internet sobre un bonito teatro en el que hacer el próximo ICarly (los chicos decidieron posponer cualquier show hasta que estuviera todo listo para el programa especial). El teatro que encontró era bastante grande, con 200 butacas solamente. Además en el fondo del escenario había un proyector, lo que consideraba perfecto para que allí se pudieran ver los vídeos, las imágenes y cualquier vídeo chat que hicieran.

Entonces, cuando Carly estaba anotando la dirección en un papelito para ir a hablar con el dueño y alquilar el lugar, apareció Sam desde la habitación de Carly. Evidentemente, se había quedado a dormir. La rubia tenía el cabello algo alborotado y se le notaba en la cara que seguía teniendo sueño. Además, llevaba una vieja camiseta de Carly y unos pantalones largos viejos también de Carly.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly al verla—. ¡Ya era hora de que despertaras!

—Como si fuera tan tarde —espetó Sam.

—Son casi las cuatro de la tarde.

—¡Ya comeré algo! —se desesperó Sam, yendo a la heladera.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco y luego cerró la página de internet en la que había entrado.

Freddie llegó a los dos segundos y Carly les explicó a sus dos mejores amigos lo del teatro. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo pero Carly volvió a abrir la página y le mostró a Freddie las imágenes interiores del lugar. Fue a Freddie solo porque Sam seguía en la cocina. Carly le hablaba a Freddie sobre la importancia de ese lugar para el show mientras pasaba imágenes e imágenes, pero Freddie apenas le hacía caso, porque no podía evitar dirigir de vez en cuando unas miraditas a Sam, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó Carly, y Freddie miró de un sopetón a Carly.

—Bien. Genial —respondió Freddie, aunque apenas entendía de qué le hablaba.

Spencer apareció en aquel instante, sudando, puesto que había llevado el enorme calcetín a su habitación.

—¡Spencer! —exclamó Carly—. Tenemos que ir a un teatro a hablar con el dueño… Sam, ve y cámbiate... Y péinate —se acordó de decir después.

Sam suspiró y fue a la habitación de Carly otra vez, para regresar, cinco minutos más tarde, con la misma ropa que había usado en la fiesta. Freddie y Carly estaban mirando algo en la computadora y Spencer se había servido en un plato unos cuantos tocinos y lo había colocado sobre la mesita divisora al lado de la computadora. Spencer estaba al lado de los chicos comiendo.

—¡Bien! ¡Vámonos! No hay que perder ningún segundo. Y un adulto tendrá que hablar sobre el alquiler del sitio.

Freddie y Sam siguieron a Carly fuera del departamento. Pero a medio camino en el pasillo, Carly se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba y regresó.

—¡Tú vienes con nosotros! —exclamó Carly, refiriéndose a Spencer, que seguía sentado ante la mesita que dividía el living de la cocina, terminando de comer su comida. Se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la salida, alejándolo de su comida—. ¡Tú eres un adulto!

Spencer empezó a hacerse el que lloraba porque Carly lo estaba alejando de la comida, mientras estiraba el brazo libre, como intentando alcanzar otra vez el plato.

—Creo —se retractó en aquel instante Carly.

Para el Lunes estaba casi todo listo para el show. Habían alquilado el escenario para el sábado que se acercaba y habían hecho un concurso en la página de ICarly con varias preguntas sobre el programa. Los ganadores recibirían una entrada para ir a verlos. Los tres chicos estaban muy entusiasmados por el show que se avecinaba y se estaban preparando más que nunca.

Pero a mitad de semana, el destino, o una pelota, les tenía preparado una sorpresa…

Sam llegaba a Ridgeway e iba directo a su casillero. Dos chicos (de dos cursos inferiores a Sam, Freddie y Carly) andaban cerca jugando con una pelota, pasándosela a uno y a otro, y enseguida, uno de ellos, el más alto y rubio, le tiró, sin querer, la pelota a Sam, pegándole en el hombro. Sam cerró la puerta de su casillero de un portazo y volteó a mirar a quien la había golpeado. El chico la vio y, conociendo su fama, abrió mucho los ojos, bastante asustado.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpaba el chico, al tiempo que Sam lo miraba con rabia. El amigo del chico ya había salido corriendo. Sam salió corriendo tras el chico, que ya había empezado a correr, pero ella, a los dos segundos, ya lo había alcanzado, lo agarraba del brazo y lo llevaba hacia atrás.

—AAAAh —gritaba el chico. Después Sam lo soltaba, tirándolo al piso, e iba a agarrar la pelota, que había quedado quieta cerca de los casilleros. Entonces, la tiró con todas sus fuerzas fuera del alcance del chico, en dirección a lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡A ver si la alcanzas! —decía mientras. Pero justo aparecía la Profesora Briggs y le dio la pelota en plena cara, haciéndola caer al piso de espaldas. Sam quiso escapar (el otro chico ya lo había hecho) pero iba el Señor Howard acompañando a la Señora Briggs y ya la señalaba con el dedo.

—¡A la oficina del director Franklin, ahora, niña! ¡Y espero que te expulsen!... ¡Ya es hora!

El hombre se acercó a ella y, agarrándola del brazo, la arrastró hacia la oficina del director.

—¡Oiga! —se quejaba Sam, sacudiéndose.

—¡Pienso que deberías resignarte, niña salvaje, porque ya estarás expulsada! ¡De hoy no pasas!

—¡Samantha Puckett! ¡Lo pagarás! ¡Demonio! —gritaba la Profesora Briggs, que ya se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a ellos con la nariz sangrando y colorada. —Hoy te expulsarán. ¡Ya es el colmo!

—Pero se ve mejor así —le dijo Sam, entrando a la oficina. El director Franklin los vio entrar y luego miró a Sam y, resignado, le preguntó:

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—Sólo le hice un favor a su cara —contestó Sam como si nada, señalando un segundo el rostro de la maestra Briggs, que, al escuchar eso, la miró boquiabierta.

—¡Puckett! ¡Se merece la expulsión! ¡Me golpeó con un balón!

—¡Fue sin querer… Conscientemente! —se defendió Sam o algo así—. Eso debe influir en algo, ¿o no?

El Director Franklin negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Sam… ¿Por qué sigues haciendo estas cosas?

—Sí que merece una expulsión, ¿no? —habló el Señor Howard.

El Director Franklin suspiró.

—Creo, Samantha, que has realizado muchos rejuntes ya… Y esto… Lo siento tanto, pero amerita una expulsión.

—¿Qué?

El Señor Howard y la Señorita Briggs se dirigieron una mirada y luego empezaron a festejar aquello con un baile.

—Ted…

El Director Franklin miró a Sam severamente.

—Director Franklin... —se corrigió Sam.

—Sam, no sé qué hacer contigo —dijo el director.

—¡Pues no me expulse, qué le parece! —exclamó Sam, acercándose al director. El Señor Howard y la Señorita Briggs dejaron de bailar inmediatamente y mirando hacia Sam y el director con los labios apretados y los ojos echando chispas.

—Falta muy poco para que se terminen las clases… ¿Debo estudiar todo de nuevo para rendir libre?

—Ya está expulsada, ¿no, Señor Director? —preguntó la Señorita Briggs, pero el Director Franklin ya estaba pensando en lo que la chica le había dicho.

—¿Y cuándo ha estudiado esta chica? —habló el señor Howard.

—No te voy a expulsar… Ya casi se terminan las clases. Pero te daré un castigo y te sugiero que empieces a estudiar.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Cuál será el castigo?

Momento después, Carly ya estaba en su casillero guardando unos libros y, al ver llegar a Freddie, cerró su casillero y siguió a su mejor amigo a su casillero. Este se agachó a la altura y lo abrió.

—¿No has visto a Sam? —preguntó entonces Carly.

—Noup —contestó Freddie, al tiempo que se acercaba Sam, y Carly la veía.

—Ah, aquí estás —expresó Carly, con una sonrisita—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Castigada —respondió Sam sin ganas.

Freddie se puso de pie, volteó a mirarla y le preguntó, confundido:

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué hiciste? Ay, Sam. ¿Y cuál es el castigo? —preguntó Carly.

—Esto no les va a gustar —respondió Sam.

—¿Qué?

—Me tengo que quedar en el aula de detención el sábado casi toda la tarde y hacer unas tareas.

—¿QUÉ? —espetó Carly mientras Freddie exclamaba "¡No!".

—¿Por qué siempre coincides con los castigos en los programas especiales de ICarly? —se alteró Carly.

—No sé… ¿Culpa de los escritores?

Freddie y Carly intercambiaron miradas confundidas, no entendiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Ay, podemos hacer el show otro día —mencionó Sam, restando importancia al asunto.

—¡Ya conseguimos el teatro para el sábado, Sam! —exclamó Carly.

—No podemos cambiar la fecha ya. Ya reservamos el teatro y si cancelamos todo no conseguiremos el escenario sino después de varias semanas. Además, ya preparamos todo el concurso y anunciamos a todos la fecha y el horario del show… Pero tal vez podríamos hablar con el Director Franklin —habló Freddie.

—Eso no funcionará. Le dije lo del especial, y le hice acordar que ICarly era el programa favorito de su hija. No funcionó nada —explicó Sam.

—¡Sam, no lo puedo creer! ¡Deja de meterte en problemas! —gritó Carly.

—Carls, yo no tengo la culpa de que la Profesora Briggs haya puesto la cara en la trayectoria de la pelota —intentó excusarse Sam a Carly, que estaba enojada con ella porque estaba castigada para el día del show. Freddie largó una risa por aquel comentario y Carly lo miró con mala cara también a él. Él dejó de reír al instante.

El resto del día y de la semana los chicos no olvidaban el castigo de Sam (¿Cómo hacerlo?) y estaban muy preocupados porque no sabían qué hacer con ICarly. Es decir, estaba todo listo ya (tuvieron que entregar las entradas el jueves) y, aunque Freddie iría a estar como conductor aquella vez, él no podía hacer las partes de Sam, sino las suyas propias, que ya estaban preparadas.

—¡Necesitamos a una doble de Sam, ahora! —espetó Carly, disgustada y desesperada.

Era viernes a la tarde-noche, y Carly estaba con Freddie y Sam sentada en el sofá. Ante lo dicho por Carly, Freddie sonrió, luego, agarró su PearPhone y empezó a hablar con alguien. Le pedía que se vieran en la entrada de Ridgeway al día siguiente como a las cuatro de la tarde y le decía luego que le enviaría un mensaje de texto con todos los detalles.

Sam y Carly se dirigieron miradas extrañadas y después Carly le preguntó al chico:

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Ya lo sabrán. Mañana habrá show. Y Sam estará.

—No sé en qué pensaste, pero espero que funcione —dijo Carly.

Cuando al día siguiente, a la una de la tarde, Freddie le dijo a Carly que no podría ir con ellos (Spencer, Robert y Carly) al teatro antes de que el show empezara (no había mucho problema porque habían ensayado toda la semana, incluida Sam, aunque estuviera destinada a un aula de detención), la chica se enojó con él, pero Freddie le había dicho que era por una buena causa, que estaba dispuesto hacer algo por Sam. Robert, que estaba allí, con un auricular en el oído oculto por una gorra verde con visera y esperando para ir al teatro, le dijo que, si necesitaba, le podía pedir al primo que lo viniera a buscar con su auto y después los podría llevar al teatro. Freddie aceptó enseguida. Así que, Carly fue a eso de las dos de la tarde al teatro a preparar todo con Spencer y Robert mientras Freddie tuvo que esperar a que se hicieran las tres y media y el auto del primo de Robert llegara a Bushwell.

Cuando llegó a destino, le pidió al primo de Robert que los esperara justo donde lo había dejado y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela. Encontró allí a un chico vestido todo de negro con pasamontañas y a una chica de pelo largo enrulado y rubia. Freddie le mandó un mensaje a Sam al celular, que, gracias a Dios, la chica había puesto en silencio, pidiéndole que hiciera que la Señorita Briggs saliera del aula. Sam protestó por la sed y, como la Señorita Briggs no quería que Sam se moviera de su sitio, fue a buscarle un vaso de agua ella, a regañadientes, y sólo para que Sam se callara. Apenas salió del aula, el chico vestido de negro corrió hacia ella, la empujó y le quitó los anteojos. Gritando enojada, la Señorita Briggs, corrió hacia el niño agresor y encontró sus anteojos tirados en el suelo y se los puso.

—¡Están sucios! —exclamó la profesora, quitándose los anteojos y limpiándoselos con el borde de la remera. —¡NIÑOS DEMONIOS! —gruñó después.

Solamente Sam estaba en el aula de detención, lo que todo lo hacía más aburrido para ella. Además, le habían dejado un fajo de papeles, con ejercicios de casi todas las asignaturas y toda una pila de libros. Miraba todo aquello a cada rato y largaba quejidos. De pronto, entró al aula la chica que había sido invitada en ICarly porque se parecía a ella, junto a los que se parecían a Carly y a Freddie. Pero en su opinión, no le había parecido que se parecía mucho a ella en sus actitudes ni con respecto a sus parientes.

—¿Qué haces…? —preguntó Sam, mientras la chica se acercaba a la ventana al tiempo que se empezaban a escuchar unos golpes viniendo de ella. Sam volteó a mirar bruscamente y vio la cabeza de Freddie mirando al interior. Luego el chico saludaba, sacudiendo la mano desde allí. La otra chica llegó a la ventana y la abrió, como si todos sus pasos estuvieran calculados. Pero Sam no entendía nada.

—Fredward Benson al rescate, Princesa Puckett —dijo Freddie con voz seductora, mirando a Sam, que seguía sentada. Y luego se la quedaba mirando sonriendo.

Sam lo miró alzando las cejas, no creyendo posible su insinuación. ¿Ella "su princesa"?

—¡Vamos, Sam! ¡No te quedes ahí! —gritó entonces Freddie.

—Pero… —quiso replicar, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Ella ocupará tu lugar! Hemos cambiado los anteojos de la Señorita Briggs por unos empañados, no se dará cuenta de nada. ¡Ven!

Sam salió de su letargo bastante confundida, pero, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, se acercó a la ventana corriendo al tiempo que Freddie bajaba la escalera para que ella pudiera hacerlo después. Sam llegó a la ventana y le dijo a la chica:

—¡Ahí tienes trabajo que hacer!

—¿Qué? —le preguntó la chica aturdida.

Sam le señaló los papeles y los libros.

—Oye, pero yo…

—Tú podrás.

Mientras Freddie sostenía la escalera, Sam subió a la ventana y con cuidado subió a la escalera y la bajó, dejando a la chica bastante desesperada. Freddie vio cómo Sam se subía a la escalera con preocupación. Le había resultado arriesgado cómo tuvo que subir a la escalera.

A tres escalones de altura Sam pegó un salto y se tambaleó al caer sobre sus pies al suelo. Freddie rodeó inmediatamente la cintura de la rubia (de costado) para que no se cayera. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y Freddie tragó saliva porque estaba resistiéndose a no besarla. Se habían olvidado dónde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo, y ese momento les hizo acordar de todos los momentos pasados, sufridos, desde tiempo atrás y últimamente, entre ellos. Freddie no pensaba soltarla pero Sam se alejó con gran rapidez.

—Sam… —empezó a decir Freddie.

—¡El show comienza en poco tiempo! ¡Debemos estar yendo al teatro!

Sam pensaba que debía de alejarse de Freddie. Es decir, ella era agresiva, algo que no le gustaba a nadie y a Freddie menos. Frankie rompió con ella cuando lo había empujado del árbol… ¡Y ni siquiera había sido culpa de ella! ¡Tener ocho años no lo justificaba para creer que era pájaro! Pete… Con Pete había estado todo bien al principio. Él no había querido una florecita que no se defendiera… Pero el asunto era que él HABÍA QUERIDO una florecita que SE DEFENDIERA. Transcurrido un tiempo de estar saliendo juntos, la Sam original, la que no se vestía con polleritas rositas y vestidos, volvió a surgir, y entonces Pete veía su agresividad a todas horas… Y cómo molestaba a Freddie. Acabó por terminar con ella, aunque con amabilidad. Después estaba Jonah, quien se había fijado en Carly. Sam entendía eso. Es decir, Carly era su amiga, tenía buenos sentimientos y nunca se metía en problemas. Y luego venía Michael y le decía que ningún chico se iría a fijar en ella por cómo era, y así era.

—De acuerdo. Ven, nos espera el primo de Robert en su auto. Fue muy amable de su parte —dijo avanzando hacia la calle lateral donde había estacionado el auto, con Sam siguiéndolo desde atrás.

La Señorita Briggs entró al aula (sin ningún vaso de agua) despotricando contra demonios de corta de edad que lo único que hacían era molestar. Inmediatamente, al ver a la mujer, la chica bajó su cabeza al libro que estaba leyendo. Tan necesario no era eso, porque los lentes de la Señorita Briggs, mágicamente, estaban empeñados y lo único que llegaba a ver eran las siluetas de todo y los colores chillones. Vio a una cabeza rubia en el aula, se sentó ante el escritorio y se propuso nuevamente a limpiar sus anteojos.

Mientras, Freddie y Sam iban caminando con gran decisión pero miraban de aquí para allá, por las dudas. Todavía estaban por las inmediaciones del establecimiento, lo que implicaba ¡PELIGRO!

Pero Freddie había llegado al lugar y no vio al auto por ningún lado.

—Ouh —dijo casi inaudiblemente, al detenerse en su caminata.

Sam entonces se puso al lado de él, entendiendo lo que había pasado y confundida porque no comprendía por qué el auto había desaparecido.

—Ouh —dijo ella también.

—Deberemos tomarnos un taxi —dijo Freddie, buscando en sus bolsillos de los vaqueros la billetera… Que no encontró, aunque hubiera buscado cuatro veces en cada uno de los bolsillos—. ¡Oh, demonios! —exclamaba Freddie al tiempo que seguía buscando sin resignarse ni pensar que, si no había encontrado su billetera la primera vez, no lo conseguiría en la búsqueda número cien.

—¿Qué? —espetó Sam, sin entender por qué todo estaba saliendo mal.

—¡Mi billetera! ¡No la tengo! —respondió Freddie, mirando a Sam con desesperación.

—¿Qué? —alzó la voz Sam.

—¿Tú no tienes dinero? —le preguntó Freddie a la rubia.

—Prefiero caminar —evadió Sam la pregunta, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar con gran rapidez.

Freddie corrió para alcanzarla y ponerse al lado.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Sólo caminemos, lleguemos a la avenida y hagamos dedo —respondió Sam.

Freddie se encogió de hombros, pero aceptó. Sin embargo, después de hacer dedo mientras caminaban, muchos le pasaron de largo, otros se detuvieron solo para insultarlos o para pedirles autógrafos, haciendo que los otros autos que venían atrás estacionaran e hicieran sonar sus bocinas.

—La gente está cada vez menos amable —dijo Sam cuando se resignaron a continuar haciendo dedo mientras seguían avanzando.

Caminaron unas cuadras con pasos rápidos, abandonaron la avenida y empezaron a caminar por unos pasajes. Las calles por allí estaban más tranquilas y pasaban autos cada una hora.

Mientras tanto, en el teatro, Spencer estaba instalando, subido a una escalera, en lo alto del escenario y a la vista de todos, el enorme cartel luminoso que él había hecho de ICarly (la palabra tenía la misma forma y colores que el ICarly de la página web) y Carly estaba desesperadamente preocupada. Estaba todo listo ya. Robert se había ocupado de la instalación de los cables y cámaras ya hacía media hora atrás y ya habían hecho algunas tomas para probar todo. Él estaría frente al escenario, en el fondo, a una gran altura, filmando para que todos en sus casas disfrutaran del show. Aunque ya casi estaba todo terminado para un show sensacional, ¡faltaban Freddie y Sam! ¡Y no faltaba demasiado para que el show empezara! Carly estaba esperando que Spencer terminara de colocar el cartel y caminaba de aquí para allá, sin noticias de Freddie ni de Sam.

Por otra parte, Sam y Freddie seguían caminando por los pasajes no tan cerca del teatro… Los dos andaban muy preocupados porque no irían a llegar y ICarly no podría hacer esperar al público. Tenían un horario acordado. Y además, a un cierto horario, debían dejar el escenario. Lo habían alquilado sólo por unas horas.

—¡Algo tenemos que hacer! —exclamaba Sam, muy preocupada.

En ese momento, escucharon un ruido de pedaleo y los dos chicos voltearon a mirar instintivamente, dándose cuenta de que iba por la calle un chico de unos trece años en bicicleta grande.

—¡Hey, niño, dame tu bicicleta! —pidió Sam imperativamente, acercándose agresivamente al niño de la bicicleta.

—¡SAM! —gritó Freddie ante tal comportamiento de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba corriendo por atrás de ella y el niño de la bicicleta la miraba con temor y empezaba a pedalear con mucha más rapidez.

El niño de la bicicleta los pasó andando, Freddie se acercó a Sam, agarró con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de ella y la volteó para que ella lo mirara.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —le espetó—. ¡No se hace esas cosas, Sam!

—¡Tenemos que llegar al show, Freddoso! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Freddie resopló y luego:

—Lo sé. Sólo… no quiero que te metas en más problemas, Sam —le dijo Freddie con gran preocupación, mirándola a los ojos, casi como una súplica y como preocupado al mismo tiempo, y todavía sin soltarle la mano a ella.

Sam se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con el corazón a punto de explotar. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Freddie dijo:

—Sam, eres mi amiga y…

Entonces, eso hizo que Sam bajara a la tierra.

Sam se apartó inmediatamente de Freddie.

—¿Podemos continuar? ¡Tenemos un show que hacer! —le espetó la rubia a Freddie. Parecía realmente preocupada—. Te daría un golpe —le dijo después, pero dando media vuelta y siguiendo camino por la calle.

—Sí, sí, claro —coincidió el chico, sintiendo dolor; un dolor constante. No físico porque ella no lo había golpeado; sino del corazón. Para él era más probable que Carly empezara a sentirse atraída por él que Sam. Freddie se acercó a ella y siguieron camino, sin salirse de la calle.

Los dos siguieron avanzando, pero decidieron ir más rápido, así que corrían de vez en cuando. Estaban muy preocupados porque, aunque corrieran a la máxima velocidad, no llegarían al teatro en cinco minutos. Los dos iban por la calle todavía, después de cinco minutos de andar alternando entre corridas y caminadas cuando a Freddie se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Sam!

Sam se detuvo y lo miró confundida.

—¡Llamaré a mi mamá! —dijo el chico, agarrando su PearPhone de uno de los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros—. Nos podría pasar a buscar y llevarnos... Te odia un poquito, pero creo que eso no sería problema.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? Llegaremos al teatro dentro de cinco años...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu mamá conduce como una tortuga.

—¡Oye! ¡Mi mamá...! —empezó a enojarse Freddie—... ¡Oh, sí! Eso es cierto —dijo Freddie después, pensándoselo mejor. Pero entonces Sam le quitó el PearPhone de la mano y empezó a marcar un número. —¡Eh!

—Ya, cállate —le espetó Sam—. ¿Mamá? —silencio. Sam escuchaba que la madre la regañaba por haberla sacado de su sueño—. ¡LEVÁNTATE, MUJER FLOJA!

Enseguida, le empezó a explicar la situación y le dijo dónde estaban. Sam le devolvió el PearPhone y sólo tuvieron que esperar. Empezaron a caminar para no estar esperando sin hacer nada.

A los cinco minutos, escucharon un gran bocinazo que se escuchaba viniendo de atrás. Sam y Freddie se detuvieron y voltearon a mirar asustados, impulsivamente. Freddie corrió a Sam a un lado apresuradamente y un auto pasaba al lado de ellos, con gran rapidez, rozándolos casi.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Sam sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —preguntaba Freddie sorprendido, al tiempo que veía que el auto frenaba y retrocedía con gran velocidad hasta frenar ante los chicos. Freddie miraba todo con los ojos abiertos. —¡Tu madre casi nos mata! —exclamó Freddie a Sam, disgustado.

En ese instante, la mamá de Sam, con su cabello corto y rubio y masticando algo en su boca, bajaba del auto.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la mujer.

—¡Sube ahí y conduce! —gritó Sam, subiendo a la camioneta por la parte de atrás. Como veía que Freddie recelaba, lo apremió—. ¡Ven, tonto!

Freddie salió de su letargo y corrió a subir al vehículo y sentarse al lado de Sam.

—Ya que —dijo la mamá de Sam como si nada, subiendo ante el volante luego.

Dentro, en el asiento al lado del conductor, había unos paquetes abiertos de frituras.

—Uy, ¿qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Sam, intentando tomar una de las bolsas. La madre le pegó en la mano con suavidad.

—¡Cómprate las tuyas! —espetó la mujer.

Sam retrocedió. Freddie miraba todo ceñudo de la incomprensión. Luego, Sam le dio la dirección a su madre y ella aceleró, haciendo que Sam y Freddie se tambalearan.

—Sam, ¿no le puedes decir a tu madre…?

—No —respondió Sam de una, sin dejarlo terminar. Freddie iba a pedirle a Sam que le dijera a su madre que redujera la velocidad.

En aquel momento, en el teatro, Carly estaba haciendo señas al cuidador de la entrada para que hiciera hacer pasar a las personas. Ya las habían hecho esperar suficiente. Sin embargo, esperaría un rato más antes de empezar el show. ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN SAM Y FREDDIE?

Estaban en un auto que los hacía venir de aquí para allá por la velocidad a la que iba por las calles. En algunas no pasaban muchos vehículos pero en otros estaba casi atestado. Freddie no sabía cómo era que no chocaban todavía.

Pero en lo que Sam se preocupaba era de su estómago y no dejaba de mirar las frituras del asiento delantero. Después de pensarlo bastante se lanzó hacia allí y quiso agarrar con sus dos manos algún o todos los paquetes. Pero su madre se dio cuenta y mientras seguían andando se volteó y quiso apartar las manos de Sam de los paquetes.

—¡Deja eso! —decía la mujer. Pronto empezaron a pelearse con las manos mientras el auto iba en zigzag y Freddie, inmediatamente, agarró a Sam y la tiró hacia atrás. El chico se encontraba aterrado por la circunstancia.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Ya! —decía él, asustado, mientras la abrazaba y ella se retorcía casi salvajemente para que Freddie la soltara. Así, la madre de Sam, al ver libres sus paquetes de frituras, siguió conduciendo. —¡Sam, por favor, cálmate! —le pidió Freddie, creyendo tener un ataque cardíaco, mientras Sam se iba tranquilizando poco a poco y respiraba agitadamente. —Ya tranquila —decía él mentras frotaba el hombro de Sam, haciendo que ella se lo quedaba mirando sorprendida. —¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de morir! —espetó Freddie luego, asustado y pensando en Sam, quien sólo puso los ojos en blanco, pues no le preocupaba aquella velocidad. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Ya puedes soltarme, Freddoso.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Freddie, y él la soltó, sonriendo.

Estuvieron andando unos segundos más hasta que, estando en calles nada concurridas, en el interior de la camioneta, los tres ocupantes escucharon sonidos de sirenas acercándose. Freddie y Sam voltearon a mirar por el vidrio de atrás y vieron a un coche policía siguiéndolos.

—¿La policía? —preguntó Freddie, pensando que aquello era lo único que faltaba.

**¡Fin de la segunda parte!**

**Cada vez falta menos para la parte final. ¡Realmente espero que les guste!**

**¿Les gustó la idea de Freddie para sacar del aula a Sam? A mí no me pareció tan buena la idea que tuve, no sé... O sea, ¿anteojos empañados? **

**¿Les pareció que no hubo mucho Seddie? Si es así, perdónenme :(**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Comenten, por favor... (Imagínenme con la cara del gato con botas de Sherk pidiendo comentarios... Espero que les gusten los gatos jaja)**

**¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Capítulo final, parte 3

**Holaaaaaaaaa... ¡La tercera parte ya está acá! **

**Espero que lo disfruteeeen! :)**

**ICarly no me pertenece... Ya lo saben. **

**Capítulo final, parte 3**

—¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez! —se quejó la mamá de Sam al darse cuenta de los policías. Mientras, la hija tenía en la cara una expresión de preocupación esta vez.

La mamá de Sam hizo varias maniobras para eludir al patrullero, sin embargo, cuando pensaron que lo habían perdido, apareció en una calle de adelante y frenó. La mamá de Sam pegó un frenazo, que tiró a los chicos hacia delante.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie, preocupado, viendo a la chica enderezarse (mientras él hacía lo mismo), y sacándose el cabello largo y enrulado de la cara. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó luego.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —le preguntó entonces la rubia a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, sí —respondió Freddie.

—¡Diablos, tenemos que llegar al show! —se desesperó Sam, quitando la mirada de la de él.

—¡Primero tenemos que evitar que nos manden a la cárcel! —exclamó Freddie, al tiempo que la mamá de Sam bajaba del auto y el policía se acercaba a ella.

—Señora, ha estado conduciendo a una velocidad alta, deberá… —decía el policía mientras se detenía frente a ella.

La madre de Sam le hizo una sonrisita al señor y le preguntó:

—¿Está usted soltero?

El policía empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—Eh, bueno… Estoy casado… Pero disponible.

—Llámeme —dijo la mamá de Sam, regresando al vehículo y cerrando la puerta al tiempo que el hombre respondía: "Sí, claro. ¡Adiós!", saludando también con la mano. La mamá de Sam sonrió y aceleró otra vez, esquivando al auto del policía allí estacionado. El policía ni se percató de que no le había dado el número telefónico ni que era un estúpido.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Freddie sonriendo, al igual que Sam. Se miraron sonriendo, pero luego Freddie dejó de sonreír—. Pero, ¿podría…?

—No —volvió a cortarlo Sam.

Freddie sacó su PearPhone y miró la hora.

—¡Falta casi media hora para que empiece el show y ya habrán hecho entrar al público! —contó Freddie a Sam.

—¡Llama a Carly y dile que empiece sin nosotros cuando llegue el momento! ¡Estamos a punto de llegar! —pidió Sam.

Freddie llamó al PearPhone de Carly y, dos segundos después, ella atendió. Se la oía sumamente alterada y regañaba a Freddie por tardar tanto. Freddie obvió decirle que el primo de Robert los había abandonado y que había perdido su billetera y tan sólo avisó:

—¡Empieza tú si llega la hora! ¡Nosotros ya llegamos! —le pidió Freddie por el PearPhone. —…Si no morimos antes —dijo después.

—De acuerdo —dijo Carly, dándose valor y mirando el escenario desde atrás, corriendo un poco la cortina. Entonces, cortó la llamada, se guardó su PearPhone en el bolsillo y le hizo una seña al productor técnico que estaba allí arriba y las luces se apagaron para luego verse luces de colores danzando por el escenario. Y entonces empezó a escucharse una música bailable, además de los aplausos del público y los vítores, y una voz diciendo: "BAILE IMPROVISADO", y Carly salió al escenario bailando como loca. Los aplausos se intensificaron ante aquel hecho. Además, también se habían puesto a bailar con ella sólo algunos puesto que casi la mitad estaban confundidos esperando ver salir a Sam y a Freddie, algo que no sucedía.

Entonces, la música se cortó y las luces de colores dejaron de aparecer y sólo una luz amarilla iluminaba ahora a Carly, quien, con el control remoto azul, hizo escucharse más aplausos y vítores.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Yo soy Carly! ¡Y esto es…! ¡ICARLY!

Entonces, una nueva luz iluminó desde atrás del escenario, donde se pudo ver la obra de Spencer que decía ICarly, iluminada.

—Freddie y Sam están un poco atrasados, así que decidimos que empezaría el show yo… Y por eso, primero les mostraré un vídeo de Sam y yo nadando en una pileta con pirañas —Carly vio las caras de asustados que ponían todos y se rió apenas—. ¡Es sólo una broma! —sonrió Carly y todos suspiraron de alivio—. ¡Sólo son tiburones! —otra vez las caras de susto—. ¡Cayeron otra vez! —exclamó Carly—. ¡No, enserio! Ahora veremos un vídeo en el que Sam y yo…

La mamá de Sam los dejó a media cuadra y todos bajaron del vehículo. Freddie agradeció a la mamá de Sam y Sam y su madre se quedaron mirando. La madre de Sam se acercó como para abrazar a su hija pero luego se detuvo a medio camino. Después hubo varios intentos titubeantes de abrazo de parte de las dos y sólo se dieron una palmaditas en el hombro. Pam regresó al auto y Sam se acercó a Freddie, que había estado viendo aquella escena entre madre e hija con una sonrisa.

—¡Corre, Freddo, no seas flojo! —apremiaba Sam, saltando a la espalda de Freddie, quien apenas pudo moverse. Los dos estaban, finalmente, a unos pasos del teatro, en donde, pudieron ver, en la entrada, había varios chicos congregados, haciendo tumulto y gritando "ICarly" repetidas veces.

—¡SAM! —exclamaba Freddie—. ¡Contigo encima no puedo hacer más rápido!

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó de Freddie.

—¡Ahora sí, corramos! —exclamó Freddie, y, al llegar, vieron al grupo de fans, que estaban amontonados en la entrada, volteando sus cabezas a la vez para mirarlos a ellos.

—Ah, genial —dijo Sam, con sarcasmo.

—¡Pon ya el vídeo! —le habló Carly al productor técnico desde el pequeño micrófono que le habían puesto en la pechera de su blusa. Ya era la tercera vez que le gritaba aquello y ella ya estaba desesperada. Mientras, el público esperaba entre impaciente y aburrido, o sólo impaciente o sólo aburrido, porque lo único que se veía en la pantalla del proyector era una foto de un conejito y cada tanto se escuchaba un sonidito que anunciaba "ERROR".

—¡Eso estoy intentado! —escuchaba Carly desde un auricular que tenía en el oído derecho.

—De acuerdo… —empezó a decir Carly, dirigiéndose al público—. Creo que tenemos dificultades técnicas…

Muchos del público intercambiaron miradas de "Me quiero ir de aquí". Y a Carly aquello no le pasó desapercibido.

—Bien… Podemos seguir ahora con…

Entonces uno gritó: "Queremos al vaquero con su bigote y a los hermanos campesinos que creen que el bigote es una ardilla" y, ante eso, todos dijeron al unísono: "¡Sííí!" y empezaron a aplaudir, y Carly sabía que todo se estaba yendo de control. Necesitaban a Freddie como productor técnico y a Sam como co-conductora... ¡Y PRONTO!

—¡Pero para eso necesitamos a Freddie y a Sam!

Fuera del teatro, los fans, gritando entusiasmados, empezaron a correr a Sam y a Freddie.

—No otra vez —pidió Freddie, recordando la segunda cita que había tenido con Sam, pero los fans seguían corriendo en su dirección.

Sam y Freddie empezaron a correr dando la vuelta a la esquina, pero los fans los sorprendieron viniendo de frente por la otra esquina y entonces tuvieron que regresar sobre sus pasos. Estuvieron corriendo tratando de evitar a los fans por un minuto más o menos hasta que se escuchó un bocinazo y pasó el auto de la mamá de Sam que apartó a la mitad de los fans, que gritaron asustados, se dieron media vuelta y huyeron en distintas direcciones. Ellos estaban en la vereda pero Pam los iluminó con las luces delanteras, tocó bocina, anduvo a gran velocidad e hizo como si fuera a subirse a la vereda, donde estaban ellos. Sam y Freddie encontraron el momento perfecto para salir corriendo y entonces pudieron llegar a la puerta del teatro. El que custodiaba el lugar los reconoció, les abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Pero después cerró otra vez la puerta para que los fans aquellos, que volvían a acercarse, no pudieran entrar. Freddie y Sam se detuvieron a dos pasos del hall para que se les fuera la respiración agitada y luego se escucharon unos gritos diciendo:

—¡SEDDIE! ¡SEDDIE! ¡SEDDIE!

Como Spencer pensaba, al no estar todavía Sam ni Freddie, ¿para qué hacer el segmento del bigote?, llamó a Carly, chistándole. Carly pidió disculpas y corrió hacia él.

—¡Que Gibby haga el segmento del ave! —sugirió Spencer—. Gibby ya está listo con su disfraz.

—¡Pero Sam tiene que llegar con su sierra! —exclamó Carly—. Ay, intentaré algo. Trae las cosas para la sección del vaquero. ¡Rápido! —pidió Carly a Spencer, que se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Dos minutos después, en el escenario, Carly se puso el bigote y el sombrero de vaquero un segundo, luego se lo quitó, y se puso el sombrero de la campesina. Miró a su lado, a su izquierda, en el que no había nadie, y dijo con voz inocente de niña:

—Oh, qué linda ardillita… ¿Tiene cría?

Luego, volvió a ponerse el sombrero de vaquero y el bigote y miraba hacia el otro lado, a su derecha.

—No es una ardilla, es mi bigote, niña —decía entonces, intentando hacer voz de hombre.

Se quitó el sombrero y el bigote y se puso el sombrero de la campesina otra vez y volvió a mirar a su izquierda:

—Ay, qué linda ardillita —decía la campesina—. ¿Puedo peinar a su ardillita? —preguntaba después, sacando del bolsillo de sus vaqueros un peine pequeño.

Casi todos los espectadores, dentro de las casas, que miraban por la computadora y los que estaban allí en vivo, miraban todo sin poder creer el fiasco que estaba siendo ICarly.

Un grupo de chicos, dentro del teatro, empezaron a buchear y Carly, que ya se había puesto el sombrero y el bigote otra vez, miró nerviosa al público y vio la cara con la que la miraban. Entonces, con gran rapidez, corrió hacia Spencer, que seguía estando a un costado, tras bambalinas.

—¡Tú harás del vaquero! —le dijo, agarrando su brazo e intentando llevarlo al escenario, pero Spencer no se movió.

—¿Qué?

—¡Spencer!

—¡No sé las líneas de Sam! —expresó Spencer, poniéndose nervioso por eso.

—¡Ven! —insistía Carly, poniéndole el bigote con algo de brutalidad y también el sombrero de vaquero. Luego tiró de él.

—Ñiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa Ñiiiiiiaaaaaaa... Pero... ¿Qué digo?

—¡Improvisa! —exclamó Carly, al llegar al escenario, con Spencer todavía resistiéndose un poco.

Entonces, todo empezó otra vez.

—Oh, qué linda ardillita... ¿Tiene crías?

Spencer se quedó en silencio dos segundos, mirando al público.

—Ñia —sólo dijo, inaudiblemente, dirigiéndole la mirada a Carly.

Carly lo instó con la mirada.

—No es una ardilla... Es mi bigote —dijo Spencer al fin.

—Ay, qué linda ardillita... ¿Puedo peinar a su ardillita? —preguntó la campesina, alzando el pequeño peine.

—Eh... —se quedó Spencer pensando unos segundos—... No es una ardilla... Es mi bigote.

Carly volvió a instarlo con la mirada.

—Es... mi... bigote —siguió diciendo Spencer.

—Esto no está funcionando —dijo Carly, con tono de voz y expresión de resignada y triste al mismo tiempo, quitándose el sombrero. Los espectadores los miraban confundidos, extrañados y aburridos.

—¡Podrías haber dicho otra cosa! —susurró Carly hacia Spencer.

—Ñiia... Hermana regañona —dijo Spencer, algo triste.

—¡Todavía no sé quién de nosotros dos es el hermano mayor!

—Tú —dijo Spencer, señalándola.

De pronto, empezó a escucharse unos ruiditos insistentes "pom, pom, pom, pom…" y se veía que una luz parpadeaba. Entonces, Carly, dándose cuenta de dónde venía esa luz parpadeante y aquel ruidito, volteó a mirar asustada hacia el cartel de ICarly luminoso que Spencer había hecho. Su luz se apagaba y se prendía constantemente y el ruidito seguía escuchándose, hasta que, segundos después, el cartel se quedó oscuro y silencioso y una llamarada de fuego salía desde la parte de atrás.

—¡AAh! —gritó Carly y muchos más allí. —¡AAh, AAh, AAh!

Carly seguía gritando mientras agarraba el matafuegos que estaba tras bambalinas, regresaba al escenario, alzaba el matafuegos, apuntando hacia arriba, hacia el fuego del cartel. Tardó casi un minuto, pero finalmente logró apagar el fuego, con la ayuda de Spencer, que salió de bambalinas con otro matafuegos.

—Creo que debo pedirles muchas disculpas —lloraba Carly mirando hacia el público. No podía creer que todo aquello estaba pasando. ICarly estaba arruinado y ¡Sam y Freddie seguían sin aparecer!

Para colmo de los colmos, un líquido pegajoso y color morado cayó del techo hacia la multitud y Carly vio todo y abrió mucho los ojos, espantada. Muchos entonces dieron media vuelta y decidieron irse del teatro, decepcionados, mientras Carly sollozaba, pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que ella no sabía nada de aquella cosa y no sabía de nadie que hubiera puesto algo así allí arriba. Gracias a Dios, varios le creyeron y se quedaron con ella, tristes porque la veían llorar y sabían que ella no era mala persona.

En cuanto a Freddie y Sam…

—¿Seddie? —preguntó Sam, en el pasillo de camino al escenario.

Había un chico escondido tras una puerta entornada, disgustado porque Sam y Freddie al fin habían llegado.

—Ya sabes —se detuvo Freddie a mirarla—. La pareja de Sam y Freddie.

A Freddie le parecía muy extraño todo aquello, pero le gustaba cómo sonaba.

—¡Lo sé! ¡No lo repitas!

—¿Por qué no?

Sam se lo quedó mirando extrañada.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esa pregunta.

—Claro, me odias con todo tu ser —dijo Freddie.

—Creo que debemos irnos…

—Estamos hablando —espetó Freddie. —Faltan sólo unos minutos para que el show empiece —decía Freddie, sin darse cuenta de que la hora en su PearPhone no era la correcta.

—No, ya terminamos de hablar, Freddoso —dijo Sam.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Estaban a sólo medio metro de distancia del otro puesto que el pasillo era bastante reducido.

—¿Por qué me evitas? —preguntó Freddie.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Es por el beso de la otra noche? —preguntó Freddie.

Sam le dio entonces un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —preguntó Freddie, frotándose el hombro.

—¡Por hacerme acordar! —exclamó Sam.

—Lo siento. No debí besarte —dijo el chico, con las mejillas ardiendo e inesperadamente con piernas de gelatina.

"¿Besarte? ¿Dijo "besarte"?", se preguntó Sam. ¿Él la había besado? ¿Ella no había sido? ¡Espera! ¡Sí fue ella! ¡Él también la había besado entonces! "No, eso no es cierto", se dijo después Sam.

—¿Qué dices, Fredward?

—Está bien… Puedes hacerte la desentendida… Pero ese beso pasó. No sé qué decir, sólo…

—No quise besarte —espetó Sam.

"¿Besarte? ¿Sam dijo que ella me había besado? Esto sí que es extraño".

—Espera… ¿Tú…? ¿A ti te gustó el beso? —preguntó Freddie con el corazón latiendo a gran intensidad—. Yo te besé porque lo sentía…

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Freddo?

Freddie suspiró y dijo al fin:

—Yo… Me enamoré de ti, Sam —el corazón de Sam dejó de latir unos segundos—. ¡No sé cómo fue! ¡Sólo pasó! Así, de la nada. Ni siquiera sé si ya había pasado desde antes y sólo me di cuenta en este tiempo. Pero pasó y ahora estoy sumamente consciente de ello.

—¡No es verdad lo que estás diciendo, Fredward! Tú no estás interesado en mí. Nadie lo está. Soy agresiva, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sam, lo que acabo de decir es cierto... ¿Y tú no recuerdas lo que te dije en nuestra segunda cita? ¡Dije que así eras tú y así eras genial! ¡Y así me gustas!... ¡Y mucho!

—Una cita por una apuesta —aclaró Sam, con gran rapidez—. Algo que no voy a tener más contigo… Porque eres un ñoño tecnológico… Un…

Freddie se acercó a ella y se la quedó mirando a los ojos muy cerca, haciendo que Sam dejara de hablar y se sintiera perdida.

—Sam... ¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó Freddie, con voz suave, pero el chico no esperó ninguna respuesta de Sam, que se había quedado muda. Tan sólo empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella y Sam, al darse cuenta, al sentir los ojos de él en los suyos, también se acercó.

Se besaron con suavidad y timidez, como sin saber si estaban haciendo lo correcto, sin saber lo que el otro estuviera pensando. Se dejaban llevar al principio pero con gran cautela, hasta que, como notaron que pasaban los segundos y ninguno de los dos se apartaba y sentían una dulzura recorrer todo su cuerpo, el beso se volvió un poco más confiado e intenso. A Sam, los labios de él le sabían bien, mucho mejor incluso que el pollo frito o los grasitos. El corazón de ambos irían a explotar por la intensidad de sus latidos y una fuerza maravillosa los hacía no alejarse, hasta un momento después, en el que Freddie se apartó.

—No podrás negar que tú también me besaste —le dijo él a ella, que no sabía qué decir.

—¿Es verdad lo que dices?

—¿De verdad no me crees? —preguntó Freddie.

Sam volvió a golpearlo en el hombro.

—¡Au! ¿Otra vez? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Freddie.

—¡Por mentirme!

—¡No lo estoy haciendo! Sam… Reconocé que te gusto, por lo menos, algo —dijo él sonriendo, ya que se había dado cuenta de eso, pero sólo en aquel momento del beso tan especial de hacía unos segundos.

Sam se empezó a reír.

—¡Tú eres un Freddoso! ¡Como yo siempre…!

Freddie rozó sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que se volviera a callar. Se besaron unos dos segundos y Sam lo empujó.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

—¿Quieres ser la novia del ñoño tecnológico?

Sam se quedó pensando en Carly y en la relación que ella había tenido con él. Luego su mente desembocó en que Carly ya tenía pareja.

—Creo que con eso obtengo muchos beneficios, ¿cierto? —respondió Sam finalmente, sin poderlo creer ninguno de los dos.

—¿Eso es un sí? Tendremos que decirle a Carly —dijo Freddie.

—Claro. Le prometimos no más secretos, ¿no? Sólo díselo tú y yo estaré buscando un puente por el que tirarme. ¿Te pondrías una bolsa en la cabeza por mí?

—Claro, Sam, por ti… ¿QUÉ? —exclamó luego Freddie, al darse cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

El chico rechoncho y rubio que los había estado espiando, sonriendo con suficiencia, colocó una camarita (apuntando hacia Freddie y Sam) en un agujerito de la puerta y luego, en el interior del cuartito, se acercó a su laptop, que estaba encendida y donde se podía ver a Sam y Freddie y le pidió al productor técnico de aquel programa especial de ICarly un pequeño favor... Otro pequeño favor. ICarly no se había arruinado tan de la nada hacía un ratito. Y ahora la venganza contra Sam y Freddie por haberlo dejado atado a esa silla la otra vez, estaba en marcha.

Todos los espectadores que se habían quedado, fieles a ICarly, pero todos enchastrados por la pasta que había caído del techo, estaban hablando entre sí mientras esperaban la llegada de Sam y Freddie. Mientras, Carly estaba sentada en el medio del escenario, todavía sollozando por el fracaso del programa hasta que luego se escucharon las voces de Sam y Freddie allí en el escenario. Carly y todos allí presentes voltearon a mirar hacia desde donde habían provenido las voces y sus ojos se encontraron con una escena en la pantalla del proyector. Sam y Freddie estaban en uno de los pasillos del teatro, a la vista de todos, besándose. Carly se puso de pie y miraba hacia el proyector, boquiabierta. Luego se dejaban de besar.

—No irás a golpearme, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Freddie, al recordar todas las veces en las que había pasado eso… Es decir, en todo momento.

—No —empezó a decir Sam y Freddie rio, un poco aliviado—… Todavía. No te entusiasmes tanto —espetó luego la rubia.

—¡Claro!

Spencer, que estaba tras bambalinas, miraba todo con la boca abierta y, la Señora Benson, quien miraba desde su departamento, se desmayó en el sofá. Mientras, Carly miraba todo incrédula, sintiendo que había sido traicionada porque Sam y Freddie eran novios y no fueron capaces de decirle nada.

—Fredward… —empezó a decir Sam—. ¡Tenemos que hacer ICarly!

"¡Claro que tenían que hacer ICarly!", pensó Carly, disgustada por la situación.

Entonces, a los dos segundos, el pasillo se había quedado vacío porque los dos habían echado a correr. Cuando llegaron tras la cortina del escenario, vieron a Spencer y él corrió a ellos.

—¿Carly ya empezó el show? —preguntó Freddie—. Pero si fal...

—¡Empezó hace casi media hora! ¡Pero sin ustedes fue un desastre!

—Será mejor que vayamos —dijo Sam. Y corrieron otra vez.

Los chicos llegaron corriendo al escenario al instante y vieron que todos se los habían quedado mirando en silencio.

—¡Hola…! ¿Qué les ocurrió? —preguntó Freddie al ver a todos ensuciados.

—Ah, ¿ya dejaron de besarse? —preguntó Carly, con tono de voz de que se iría a alterar de un momento a otro.

Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—¿Qué dices, Carly? —preguntó Freddie, como si hubiera sido descubierto en falta.

Sam le dirigió la mirada por un segundo, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer (salvo desear que se la tragara la tierra).

—Sólo sé que siguen ocultándome cosas.

Freddie tragó saliva. No se sabía cómo pero Carly sabía que entre ellos pasaba algo.

—¡Siguen callándose cosas mientras yo les cuento todo! —gritó Carly—. ¡Y algo tan importante como que ustedes están juntos! ¿O todo eso de recién fue una broma? ¡Se estaban besando!

—Tenemos que decirlo, Sam —le susurró Freddie a la rubia.

—¿Y BIEN? ¡HABLEN!

—Primero, cálmate —le pidió Freddie.

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Detesto que me digan que me calme! ¡No se dan cuenta de que me altero más cada vez que me dicen que me calme! ¡Ya deberíamos haber empezado el show mientras ustedes estaban demasiado entret...!

—¡Sam y yo estamos de novios! —gritó Freddie, apresuradamente—. No es ninguna broma.

—¿QUÉ?

Ante tal noticia, la multitud se puso muy contenta y empezó a aplaudir, a vivar, a silbar...

Spencer seguía viendo todo boquiabierto y la mamá de Freddie se volvió a desmayar.

Carly los miraba a los dos con las cejas alzadas, impresionada por la noticia. "Sam y Freddie, ¿enamorados?", se preguntaba en su pensamiento... ¿Estaría en una dimensión paralela?

Ante tal escrutiño, Sam y Freddie se sentían avergonzados. Freddie tragó saliva.

—¿Qué dicen? —pudo articular Carly con voz suave.

—Vaya, vino mucha gente hoy, ¿verdad? —dijo Freddie para eludir la pregunta de Carly y evitar tener que repetirlo.

—Yo no dije nada, Carly —dijo Sam, también para no decir la frase: "Freddie y yo estamos juntos".

—¡No se hagan! ¡Y si no quieren que vuelva a alterarme más, hablen!

¿Era posible que pudiera alterarse más?

Freddie suspiró y puso los ojos al cielo sabiendo que ya no debía hacerse más el tonto.

—Sam y yo estamos juntos como creías —dijo Freddie.

—Bien... —empezaba a decir Carly, acercándose a ellos—. Ahora dilo más lento.

—Carly —empezó a decir Freddie con gran lentitud—. Sam… Y… Yo… Es… Ta… Mos… Sa…

—¡AY, YA! —lo cortó Carly mientras Sam le daba un golpe en el hombro a Freddie, quien volteó a mirar ceñudo a la rubia, que lo miraba como esperando una explicación.

—¡Ya lo sabes, ahora, adiós! —habló Sam apresuradamente. Luego se dio media vuelta y quiso salir del escenario.

—¡Sam! —gritó Carly. Sam rodó los ojos, se detuvo a medio camino y regresó junto a Freddie—. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Sam, ¿a ti no te daba ganas de vomitar Freddie? —preguntaba Carly, mirando a Sam, muy alterada—. Freddie, ¿a ti no te golpeaba demasiado, Sam? ¿No te insultaba? ¿No te molestaba? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Por qué me siguieron ocultando cosas! ¡Yo me voy de aquí!

—¡Carly! —exclamaba Sam.

—¿Qué hay de ICarly? —preguntó Freddie.

—¿Carlangas? —preguntó Sam, con voz suave y cautelosa.

—ICarly se acabó… Para siempre. Como nuestra amistad.

Carly se fue, dejando a Sam y a Freddie solos en el escenario, con todas las personas viéndolos confundidos y entristecidos.

**FIN **

**Noooooo Meentiraaa. ¡Hay una cuarta parte! Esta vez esa sí será el final. No me esperaba tener que escribir una cuarta parte pero hubo unos cambios a último momento y si ponía todo entero este capítulo 15 tal vez les iba a resultar tedioso leerlo. La cuarta parte está por la mitad así que espero que para la próxima semana ya lo tenga terminado. **

**Espero sus comentarios! ¿Les gustóó?**


	16. Capítulo final, parte 4

**Holaaa! Sí, acá está el finaaal! (Todavía no sé si tengo que ponerme triste o contenta). **

**Espero que lo disfruten. Yo disfrute mucho escribiendo todo el final, así que espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. **

**Si dejaran comentarios, me harían muy feliz :). **

**Capítulo final, parte 4**

En el mismo segundo en el que Carly abandonaba el escenario, Nevel sonrió malvadamente desde su cuartito en el teatro. ¡Lo había conseguido! Sin los tres unidos, ICarly no existía y eso era lo que siempre había querido desde que Carly se había negado a besarlo y le había enchastrado tapenade en la cara.

Sam y Freddie, en el escenario todavía, se miraron tristes. Luego, Freddie miró al público, que los miraban, y dijo:

—Lo siento, ya pueden irse a casa. Gracias por venir.

El público tardó varios segundos en caer en lo que había pasado y, poco a poco, fueron abandonando las butacas y saliendo del teatro. Sam y Freddie dieron media vuelta y salieron del escenario en busca de Carly. Robert esperó a que ellos desaparecieran, bajó de donde estaba subido y se fue también, pero no en dirección a la salida, sino que se dirigió al escenario y salió tras bambalinas. Cuando todo se quedó vacío y silencioso allí, un Gibby, en un disfraz de ave de color verde, salía al escenario confundido.

—¡Oigan! ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntaba.

Sam y Freddie buscaron a Carly por todo el teatro, en silencio, y luego en la calle, al darse cuenta de que adentro, por los lugares que habían recorrido, no estaba. Ni siquiera Spencer ni Gibby.

Pero Carly sí estaba todavía en el teatro. Caminaba por el pasillo en el que Sam y Freddie habían estado unos minutos antes. Iba muy furiosa y dolida porque sus amigos no confiaban en ella, cuando al acercarse a una puerta, escuchó una risa macabra y a una voz conocida diciendo "felicitaciones". Confundida, puesto que reconocía dos voces, se acercó a la habitación y espió al interior, abriendo la puerta apenas. Dentro estaba Nevel Papperman con su laptop y Robert.

—Buen trabajo, Robert. Tu primo y tú tendrán una recompensa. ICarly está fuera de la red para siempre. Sin Carly, Freddie y Sam unidos, ICarly desapareció para siempre.

A esta altura, Carly miraba todo con los abiertos de par en par. Nevel había sido el responsable del líquido pegajoso y de que Robert no hiciera andar los vídeos. Y, según suponía su mente, era responsable de que Freddie y Sam no llegaran al show.

Pasó una semana y todo seguía mal entre Carly, Freddie y Sam. Freddie y Sam intentaron hablar con Carly y aclarar las cosas dos veces, pero la chica no quería escucharlos. Freddie y Sam se juntaban a cada hora y pensaban qué hacer para que pudieran aclarar las cosas con Carly. Sam siempre entraba al departamento de Freddie como si nada cuando sabía que la madre del chico estaba fuera. Y si la mujer seguía en el departamento, Freddie salía y se veían en _Licuados Locos_ o en alguna plaza.

Un día en el que se juntaron en _Licuados Locos, _Freddie había llevado su laptop para mandar a Carly una tarjeta animada de "Perdón" y pensar en otras cosas para que Carly los escuchara y pudiera perdonarlos, pero, antes de la búsqueda, Freddie había entrado a su casilla de correo. Sam y Freddie se miraron boquiabiertos cuando notaron que había recibido un mensaje cuyo asunto era "ICarly". Entonces, Freddie se fijó qué era aquel mensaje y vieron un vídeo de Nevel en que se felicitaba por su esfuerzo conseguido al acabar con ICarly y les pedía que entraran a Splashface para ver el vídeo de un nuevo show de internet que tenía un increíble parecido a ICarly, y cuyos comentarios decían que podía ser un impresionante reemplazo. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer? Carly parecía no querer perdonarlos nunca y ICarly había caído en pícada…

Olvidándose sólo un poco de aquel vídeo y de ICarly, Sam y Freddie se dedicaron a buscar y enviar a Carly la tarjeta animada.

Si uno los veía a Sam y Freddie, nunca creería que fueran una pareja. Freddie, en algún momento, salía corriendo y Sam lo perseguía para darle un golpe. O Sam entraba al departamento de Freddie y ponía un portarretrato grande de su cara con una sonrisa angelical en la mesita de luz de la Señora Benson y hacía que la mujer se desmayara al verlo cuando despertaba. O le escondía la nueva laptop a Freddie en el frízer de la heladera de su departamento, haciendo que, en venganza, Freddie le escondiera un burrito que había llevado a su departamento (aquello hizo que Freddie no quisiera recordar aquel día). O Sam le comía todas las costillitas de la heladera de él y Freddie se vengaba con alguna que otra cosa más y Sam tomaba represalias, pero luego se besaban.

En los momentos en que se quedaban tranquilos, los dos chicos se dedicaron a hacer un enorme cartel que decía: "Perdón" y en el que, además, se habían dibujado a ella, a Carly y a Freddie juntos, uno al lado del otro, abrazados por los hombros. Sobre aquel dibujo la idea había sido de Freddie y propuso que él lo hiciera, puesto que Sam quería dibujar a ella y a Carly abrazadas por los hombros y dibujar a Freddie bajo el mar, con la cadena de un ancla atada a su tobillo, tirándolo hacia abajo. Aparte de eso y de que Carly estaba enojada con ellos, los chicos la pasaban muy bien juntos. Y en varios momentos se preguntaban en su interior si era verdad que eran novios.

El miércoles de la segunda semana de pelea, después de clases, Carly estaba sentada en el sofá con Steve a su lado, abrazándola. Spencer estaba en la cocina, haciendo tacos de espaguetis y mirando a su hermana cada tanto. Recelaba de Steve, y además, estaba triste porque ella no se juntaba más con Freddie ni con Sam.

Carly tenía el semblante pensativo y dolido, exactamente como se sentía en su interior.

—Carly, ya sabes que Freddie y Sam te quieren mucho —le dijo Steve, y en aquel punto, Spencer miró dolido en su dirección.

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! —exclamó Carly, levantando la mirada para mirarlo—. Me hubiera gustado que confiaran en mí —dijo luego, con la voz más suave.

—¿Hace cuánto salían? —preguntó Steve.

Carly suspiró.

—No tengo idea… Pero… ¿Recuerdas que se fueron juntos en la triple cita?

—¿Piensas que en ese momento ya salían?

—¿Tal vez? En aquel momento no me había puesto a pensar algo así...

—No lo sabes —habló Steve—. Creo que deberías hablar con ellos.

Carly se lo quedó mirando a los ojos unos segundos y luego se acercó a besarlo.

—Ñiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —se quejó Spencer, corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos. Steve y Carly se separaron bruscamente y luego Carly volteó a mirar a Spencer ceñuda.

Spencer se detuvo y bajó los brazos.

—Ñiiiaa —dijo el joven con más suavidad, acobardado por la mirada de Carly. Ya era la tercera vez que los interrumpía cuando estaban por darse un beso—. ¡No te aproveches, amigo! —exclamó después Spencer, apuntando a un confundido Steve con su dedo índice.

—¡Spencer! —exclamó Carly, disgustada, y Steve rio apenas.

—Los vigilaré —dijo entonces Spencer, mirándolo al chico con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego volvió a la cocina.

Pero a los segundos, se escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente de no se sabía dónde y, con un gran susto, voltearon a ver en la dirección aproximada de donde se acercaba el ruido. Afuera, por la ventana, vieron que había un helicóptero demasiado cerca de la ventana del departamento. Había algo colgado en la parte de abajo del vehículo volador. Carly y Steve se miraron ceñudos e, inmediatamente, se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la ventana. Spencer los siguió. Carly llegó a la ventana y Steve y Spencer sólo se quedaron más atrás, algo rezagados. La castaña abrió la ventana y se asomó lo suficiente sólo para poder distinguir un enorme cartel de tela en el que decía "Perdón" y había un dibujo de tres chicos que Carly reconoció enseguida. Al ver eso, Carly quiso gritar que los perdonaba pero ellos la habían traicionado y se sentía muy feo. ¿Por qué no confiaban en ella? Cerró la ventana con algo de brutalidad y regresó a lo suyo.

—¿Tus amigos hicieron todo eso? —preguntó Steve, pero Carly se quedó en silencio. Era evidente que Steve intentaba que Carly volviera a ser amiga de Sam y Freddie, pero la chica permanecía en sus trece.

Por separado, Carly en su departamento, Freddie y Sam en _Licuados Locos_,entraron a la página web de ICarly y leyeron los variados comentarios que muchos habían escrito referente al fracasado programa especial. Muchos estaban molestos por la idea de embarrar a todos con esa pegajosa cosa que había caído del techo. También se quejaban de la mala organización y de lo aburrido que había sido, además de la tardanza de Sam y Freddie.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo. Otros defendieron a ICarly y a Sam, Freddie y Carly a muerte y trataban de cambiar la opinión de aquellos. Por lo menos, había algo de qué ponerse contentos, ¿o no? En todo el fin de semana (y en días posteriores, pero eso no lo supieron) los comentarios buenos en favor de ICarly seguían creciendo.

En medio de la semana, en la escuela, en los últimos minutos de clases, Carly llegaba a su casillero y veía a Freddie y a Sam juntos, mirándola a ella. Inmediatamente, Carly, empezó a guardar los libros, que estaban en el casillero, en su bolso.

—Carly, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Freddie.

—¿Qué? ¿Me van a decir que están juntos? —espetó ella con sarcasmo, volteando a mirarlos—… ¡Oh, no! ¡Esperen!… ¡ESO YA LO SÉ Y NO GRACIAS A USTEDES!

—¡Carly! ¡Te lo íbamos a decir! —exclamó Sam.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuvieran casados?

—¡No!

Carly cerró la puerta de su casillero con fuerza y se fue. Sam y Freddie se miraron frustrados. Enseguida, Sam sacó de su mochila una bolsita con tocino, la abrió, agarró una feta y empezó a comer mirando hacia la nada. Freddie la miró ceñudo de la confusión.

—¡Sam! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le preguntó el chico reconociendo.

—De tu casillero —dijo Sam como si nada y sin dejar de comer.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie y luego puso los ojos en blanco—. Demonio con caireles de oro —le dijo entonces Freddie, mirándola sonriendo. Eso hizo sonreír a Sam y también lo miró. Freddie se aceró a darle un beso en los labios que duró unos dulces segundos y luego siguieron su camino hacia fuera del colegio, uno al lado del otro.

—Pero podrías habérmelo pedido —decía Freddie mientras.

—Ese no es mi estilo —le respondió Sam.

Al día siguiente, Carly aparecía en la escuela y se acercaba directamente a su casillero. Puso la combinación y tiró de la puerta para abrirlo. Entonces, vio una enorme foto en la parte interior de la puerta. Se trataba de una foto de las caras de Sam y Freddie, mejilla con mejilla, los dos, con sonrisa de comercial. Y había una palabra impresa en sus cuellos: "Perdón". Carly rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta de su casillero con algo de brutalidad y fue a su primera clase. Al llegar al aula, vio una enorme canasta con globos apoyada en su acostumbrada mesita. Carly se acercó ceñuda de la confusión y vio que adentro había... ¡Oh, sorpresa!... Un portarretrato con la cara de sus amigos. Además, los globos tenían impresos las caras de Freddie y Sam y la palabra "Perdón". Carly dejó el canasto encima de la mesita de la profesora y luego se sentó en su pupitre, pensativa. ¿No se darían por vencidos?

Después de clases, Sam y Freddie se dieron cuenta de que nada de lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento había funcionado. Así que, debían seguir insistiendo. Entonces, aquella noche, luego de cenar, Carly llegó a su habitación y se encontró con el control remoto azul del show sobre su mesita de luz. Algo extraño porque aquello lo había dejado en el desván. Un papel apoyado contra el aparato decía "APRIÉTAME EN EL ÚLTIMO BOTÓN". Ella se encontraba sumamente confundida, pero oprimió el botón indicado. Pronto se escucharon las voces de Sam y Freddie, con voz demasiado alta: "Perdón, Carly", con el mismo tono de voz con el que se decía "Baile improvisado". Carly alzó las cejas. Pero la grabación continuaba.

—Aquí hablan: Sam, tu adorable amiga —hablaba la voz Sam—. Y Freddittis, el ñoño.

—¡SAM! —exclamaba la voz Freddie—. ¡Devuélveme eso!

—¡No!

Allí se cortaba la grabación y Carly no pudo evitar largar una risita, que sólo duró un segundo, porque después se acordó de que estaba enojada con ellos y puso cara de enfado, cruzándose de brazos y apresurándose a sentarse en su cama.

En el momento en que Freddie y Sam habían grabado aquello para que se oyera en el aparato y Sam había dicho "Freddittis, el ñoño", Sam había empezado a correr llevándose consigo el control remoto azul y Freddie corrió tras ella para arrebatárselo. Como estaban en el departamento de Freddie, el lugar era muy reducido y Sam no pudo ir a mucho sitios como para escapar. En un momento, estuvo por llegar a la puerta del departamento, pero Freddie la alcanzó, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la retuvo.

—Dame eso, Sam —susurró Freddie.

—Pero así quedó lindo —dijo ella, sin hacer ningún intento por salirse.

Freddie la dio vuelta para estar frente a frente y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Algo que hizo que Freddie desistiera en el intento de quitarle el control remoto. Sam también se había prendido en su mirada.

—¿Me devuelves eso, Sam? —le preguntó Freddie, creyendo que si ponía tono de voz suave iría a conseguir lo que quería.

—¡NO! —exclamó Sam, que lo empujó con gran fuerza, salió de su departamento y se lanzó al departamento de Carly. Carly no estaba, puesto que habían hablado con Spencer para que los ayudara a hacer que Carly se mantuviera fuera del departamento por un largo rato. Steve estaba en el asunto. Spencer recelaba cuando Steve estaba demasiado cerca de su hermana menor, pero sabía que los dos se querían y se dijo que debería soportarlo.

Freddie persiguió a Sam hasta la habitación de Carly, y vio que dejaba el aparato sobre la mesita ratona y luego escribía en una hoja que había arrancado del cuaderno de Carly: "Apriétame en el último botón".

—Te saliste con la tuya… —dijo Freddie, y luego suspiró.

—Sííí, mamá ha vuelto a ganar —dijo Sam con voz de orgullo.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vamos a _Licuados Locos_ por un licuado? —propuso entonces Freddie.

—De acuerdo. Pero cárgame.

—¿Pero cómo no? —preguntó Freddie sarcásticamente, dándose vuelta y precediendo a Sam a la salida, riéndose por la ocurrencia de Sam.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Sam y Freddie estaban en _Licuados Locos_, pensando en que Carly no quería perdonarlos, puesto que no habían recibido noticia de ella todavía. Estaban muy silenciosos, sentados uno al lado de otro, hasta que Sam dijo:

—Carly no nos va a perdonar.

Freddie miró triste a Sam, la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Sam recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, triste como él y en silencio. Y así se quedaron por unos largos segundos. Sam pensó que ahora podía estar recostada en el hombro de Freddie sin esperar que él se quitara, como había sucedido cuando miraban los vídeos de baile aquella vez.

Seguían de la misma manera hasta que la voz de T-Bo les llegó por al lado de Freddie.

—¿Quieren? —preguntaba.

Freddie volteó a mirarlo ceñudo y Sam levantó la cabeza del hombro de Freddie para poder mirarlo bien. T-Bo les acercaba, insertados en su habitual palillo, cinco choclos.

Freddie y Sam miraron confundidos.

—¿Cómo hiciste…? —empezó a preguntar Freddie, señalando de arriba abajo los choclos en el palo.

—¿...para insertar eso...? —continuó Sam, sin poder creerlo—. Son duros —replicó luego la rubia, tan extrañada como Freddie. Sin poder creer que alguien se tomara tanto trabajo.

—¿Y por qué elegiste…?

—Ay, ya… ¿Tanto para decir que no? —se ofendió T-Bo y se acercó a las demás mesas, que lo miraron con igual desconcierto que Sam y Freddie, quienes, al verlo alejarse, se miraron entre sí sin írseles la confusión.

Media hora más tarde, Carly estaba en su departamento y estaba entrando a su casilla de correo, algo que no hacía desde hacía semanas. Además de un mail de Sam y Freddie, que le enviaban una tarjeta animada de perdón, se dio cuenta entonces de que alguien le había enviado un mail cuyo asunto decía "ICarly" y le pareció extraño, ya que parecía que nadie los quería ya. El mail se trataba de un vídeo y Carly no dudó en cliquear para verlo.

¡Era NEVEL! Carly se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos.

En el vídeo, el chico sonreía con suficiencia y decía:

_Hola, chicos de ICarly… ¿O debo decir, ex chicos de ICarly? __Vaya, ya está fuera de la red. ¡Y todo gracias a mí! ¿No estuve estupendo? El primo del productor técnico, Robert (alguien que yo conseguí —es más, yo conseguí a todos los que hicieron las pruebas—) abandonó a Sam y a Freddie y no los llevó a tiempo al teatro... Qué penita. Los vídeos no funcionaban... Qué penita. ¿Y esa cosa pegajosa que cayó del techo? ¡Carly! ¡Cómo has podido hacer algo así! —Lo dijo sarcásticamente, tan sarcásticamente que sonó como una burla también—. No, no, no, Carly, eso no se hace a los fans... ¡Ah, no, ese fui yo! _

En aquel punto, el chico se había quedado en silencio, sonriendo cruelmente, por unos segundos, y luego siguió hablando:

_Sí, ex chicos de ICarly suena mejor. Qué satisfacción. Por fin conseguí lo que tanto he deseado. Esto has conseguido Carly por haberme tratado tan mal el día que nos conocimos._

—¡TRATASTE DE BESARME! —Gritó Carly, histérica, sin percatarse de que Nevel no podía escucharla.

_Ahora _(seguía hablando Nevel) _quiero mostrarles algo muy interesante. Pongan en splashface: Irisas. Les aseguro que les va a encantar._

Entonces, el vídeo acabó. Carly se apresuró a buscar el vídeo que Nevel anunciaba. ¡Se trataba de un show de comedia parecido a ICarly! Había dos chicas haciendo monerías. Y los comentarios decían que eran excelentes y que hasta podrían decir que superaban a ICarly, cuyo programa especial había sido un asco. Y además, decían que estaban seguros que aquellas nuevas chicas serían sus más grandes sucesoras y que no irían a ensuciar al público con ningún líquido pegajoso.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¿QUÉ? —exclamó Carly, con los ojos abiertos bien grandes y mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

Era muy cierto que el programa era estupendo y muy divertido el de aquellas chicas, pero le parecía muy malo que aparecieran justo cuando ICarly se había acabado y le disgustaba aquellos comentarios sobre el nuevo show.

Spencer se apareció entonces desde el baño y vio a su hermana, sola otra vez, sin Sam ni Freddie. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció que fuera con él a _Licuados Locos_. Carly dejó de ver el vídeo de Nevel por décima vez y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor, sin ánimos, ni para hablar.

—No, ve tú.

—Veeen —insistió Spencer, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola.

—Ve con tu chica, Spencer —dijo Carly, haciendo que Spencer la soltara.

—Terminó conmigo —dijo Spencer.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Dijo que la quería sólo por los calcetines! ¿Puedes creerlo? —explicó Spencer, pareciéndole rídiculo aquello.

—Lo siento, Spence —se lamentó Carly.

—No, está bien —dijo él, y luego pareció recordar algo—. ¡A _Licuados Locos_! —dijo y volvió a agarrar a su hermana menor del brazo y arrastrarla. Carly no se negó esta vez y siguió a Spencer fuera del departamento pero olvidándose de apagar la computadora y dejando el vídeo de Nevel pausado en la mitad.

Cinco segundos después de que los hermanos Shay abandonaran el departamento, Sam y Freddie entraron con gran cuatela, aunque habían visto, por la mirilla de la puerta del departamento de Freddie que ellos dos se habían marchado. Necesitaban el departamento solo para un nuevo intento para que Carly hablara con ellos y los perdonara. Esta vez habían llevado unos pastelitos rellenos de crema, que estaban sobre una bandeja que Freddie agarraba, puesto que Sam era un peligro.

Entraron al departamento y dejaron la bandeja en la mesa ratona, con una nota que decía de quiénes se trataba, cuando vio Freddie que Carly había recibido el vídeo de Nevel también y que lo había estado viendo hacía unos minutos.

—¡Claro, el vídeo! ¡Nevel es un tonto! ¡Sí! —exclamó Freddie de repente, sonriendo alegremente. Sam se lo quedó mirando ceñuda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó confundida, viendo que Freddie se acercaba a la computadora.

Freddie se rió mientras manipulaba algo en ella.

—¡Freddoso, explícame! —espetó Sam, acercándose a él.

—Sólo hay que publicar este vídeo… Para que todos lo vean —sonrió Freddie.

—Idiota —dijo Sam, refiriéndose a Nevel.

Nevel sería nuevamente descubierto por el público de ICarly. Y los que habían hablado mal de ellos tendrían que coserse la boca.

—Ya sé qué hacer... ¿Estas chicas del show serán buenas chicas?

—No lo sé —empezó a decir Sam, acercándose con disimulo a la bandeja de pastelitos con crema, caminado hacia atrás, mientras Freddie utilizaba la computadora. —Pero yo quiero romperle a Nevel todas sus partes... Miembro por miembro.

—Y yo querría ver eso... —dijo Freddie, volteando a mirar a Sam, que estaba comiendo la crema de uno de los pastelitos—. ¡SAM! —gritó serio, y obviamente Sam lo miró pero no le hizo caso, pero luego Freddie volvió a exclamar "¡Sam!", esta vez riéndose apenas.

Freddie y las chicas del nuevo show, habían decidido encontrarse en una plaza al día siguiente. Cuando Sam y Freddie llegaron al lugar en el horario acordado, las chicas, llamadas Hilary y Melissa, ya estaban allí, los vieron y se acercaron a ellos. Enseguida, después de unos saludos entusiasmados, menos el de Sam, que fue con tono de disgusto, Freddie abrió la boca para hablar pero Sam se le adelantó:

—¡Por qué quieren copiarse de ICarly! —gritó la rubia a las dos castañas.

—No queremos copiarnos de ICarly. Amamos ICarly —habló una de ellas.

—¿Y entonces por qué hacen aquel show? —preguntó Sam, ceñuda.

—¡Queremos que ustedes regresen! —exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y? —habló Freddie.

—¡Creíamos que si veían un show bastante parecido al de ustedes, creerían que quisimos copiar su show...! ¡Entonces, aquello les daría tanta rabia y fuerza como para volver a hacer ICarly y demostrar que ustedes son los mejores y los más originales!

—Entonces, ¿hicieron todo eso para que ICarly volviera a la red?

—¡Por supuesto!

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada.

Pasaron dos semanas y Carly, Freddie y Sam seguían sin hablarse, y Sam, Freddie y Carly siempre sentían tensión al encontrarse, pero no se decían nada. Aunque Carly les deseaba decir que los pastelitos estuvieron deliciosos.

También pasaron dos semanas desde que Freddie se había contactado con las chicas del show nuevo para que pasaran el vídeo de Nevel, en cada uno de sus shows (fueron cinco durante esas dos semanas). Freddie supuso que los anteriores ICarly videntes estaban viendo ahora aquel nuevo programa, así que les pidió el favor a las chicas y ellas aceptaron sin ningún problema.

Freddie estaba por salir del departamento, un sábado, para encontrarse con Sam en _Licuados Locos_, cuando su madre, que estaba sentada en el sofá, volteó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

—¿Mi Freddie?

—¡Mamá! ¿QUÉ? —volteó mirar Freddie a la Señora Benson, con disgusto. Sabía lo que se venía. Tenía muy en claro que le desagradaba que estuviera de novio con Sam.

—Freddie, me preocupa —empezaba a decir la Señora Benson, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Freddie, quien puso los ojos en blanco—... Tu integridad. No quiero que te falte ninguna parte del cuerpo...

—¡Mamá, ya acábala! ¿Ya te deshiciste de esas esposas?

—¡Freddie! —se lamentaba la Señora Benson, pero Freddie supo la respuesta, no se preocupó y salió del departamento con decisión, chocándose casi con Sam, que estaba acercándose hacia la puerta del departamento.

—Ooh, ooh... —expresó la chica, y Freddie se detuvo en seco. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella entonces, notándolo con una mirada extraña.

—Mi madre quiso detenerme otra vez —habló Freddie.

—Tal vez tendría que dejar de poner fotos nuestras en su mesita de luz —habló Sam pensativa, mientras Freddie la miraba extrañado. ¿En realidad hacía eso? —... Pero no lo haré —terminó por decir la rubia.

—¿Tú entras a la habitación de mi madre...?

De pronto, empezaron a escuchar a una gran multitud gritando allá abajo en la calle. Freddie y Sam se miraron con gran extrañeza y salieron corriendo hacia fuera de Bushwell. Había muchos chicos allí gritando: "Queremos a ICarly otra vez". Muchos alzaban carteles con la palabra "ICarly" escrito en ellos. Y seguían gritando pidiendo que ICarly volviera. Freddie y Sam se miraron sonriendo al tiempo que Carly también llegaba (junto a otros vecinos) y veía todo, aparentemente, sin percatarse de que Sam y Freddie estaban allí. Pero ellos sí se dieron cuenta y se la quedaron mirando. Luego, Carly los miró y dijo:

—¿Y? ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Tenemos que preparar el siguiente ICarly!

Freddie y Sam volvieron a intercambiar miradas sonrientes al tiempo que Carly se daba media vuelta y subía corriendo por las escaleras. Freddie y Sam la siguieron hasta su departamento.

—Entonces, ¿nos perdonas, Carls? —preguntó Sam a la espalda de Carly, emocionada.

—¡No tan rápido! —espetó Carly, volviéndose hacia sus amigos y señalándolos. —¡Ven, Sam! —pidió Carly, y la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta el desván.

—Pero tú… —replicó Sam, al llegar al lugar, no entendiendo por qué Carly les había dicho que volverían hacer ICarly.

Se podía escuchar desde allí que ninguna de las personas que se habían acercado con sus gritos y carteles en apoyo a ICarly se habían marchado y que seguían gritando.

—¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que estaban juntos? ¿A LOS CIEN AÑOS? —gritó Carly aquello último.

—¡Carly, no! ¡Íbamos a decirte, enserio! ¡Tan sólo pasó todo dos segundos antes de salir al escenario!

—¡Ah! ¿Enserio?

—¡Sí!

—Bien —dijo Carly, empezando a calmarse—… Y… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Freddie?... —preguntó con voz suave, interesada, pero luego: —¿ME LO DIRÁS O GUARDARÁS EL SECRETO? —volvió a gritar Carly.

Sam se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga en silencio. Mientras, Carly esperaba la respuesta impaciente. Al darse cuenta de que aquella no llegaba, se impacientó mucho más:

—¿DESDE CUÁNDO? —insistió.

—De acuerdo… —Suspiró Sam. Ella quería volver a ser la amiga de Carly y, si le seguía ocultando cosas, la situación iría a ser mucho peor. Evidentemente, no quería eso, así que tenía que decir la verdad.

—¿Y, Sam? —insistió Carly, utilizando también la mirada para ello.

—¿Te acuerdas que lo conocí a los seis años?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carly con suavidad, sin salir del trance, quedándose estática, al entender la respuesta enseguida—. ¡QUÉ! —se alteró después, saliendo del trance. —¿Te gustaba Freddie desde… DESDE SIEMPRE?

Carly se la quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¡Soorpreesa! —exclamó entonces Sam, alzando los dos brazos y sonriéndole a su mejor amiga, mostrando unas hileras de dientes perfectas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¡Estaba tonto por ti!... Sin ofender —dijo después—. Luego, bueno… "lo empecé a odiar"… Esos momentos en que le decía ñoño, lo golpeaba, le mandaba el celular a Acapulco, le ponía queso de aderezo azul a su botella de shampoo… etc, etc —explicaba Sam, como si fueran momentos fascinantes para ella. Mientras, Carly la miraba con las cejas alzadas—… etc, etc… —seguía diciendo Sam. Luego suspiró y continuó: —… Era como comer grasitos —su comida favorita. Dijo todo como recordando todos esos momentos.

—No sé cómo tomar eso —se sinceró Carly.

—No le digas al ñoño —dijo después Sam.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly, volviendo todo a la normalidad finalmente—. ¿Cómo puedes decirle "ñoño" justo ahora?

—¿Cuál es la diferente de antes y ahora? –dijo Sam, como diciendo: "¿qué quieres que diga?".

—¡Sam! —volvía a exclamar Carly.

Pero Sam sólo sonrió.

Freddie estuvo esperando dos minutos allí abajo cuando escuchó, viniendo de las escaleras, una discusión entre Sam y Carly.

—No, Carly, es enserio… —decía Sam.

—Pero Sam, ¿cómo…? —preguntaba Carly, mientras se acercaban a Freddie, quien miraba a las chicas confundido.

—Escucha, Freddo —le habló Sam a Freddie—. ¿Te siguen gustando las computadoras?

—Sí —respondió Freddie, con cautela, tratando de comprender a qué venía aquella pregunta.

—¿Ves, Carly? Sigue siendo un ñoño —le dijo Sam a Carly.

Freddie miró a Sam ceñudo y Carly sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, reprobatoriamente, pero sonriendo.

—¿Y entonces, Carly? —preguntó Freddie—. ¿Estamos perdonados?

—Sam me contó que se pusieron de novios en el teatro y que iban a decirme…

—¡Sí, así fue! —corroboró Freddie.

—Claro, están perdonados —sonrió Carly.

Sam y Freddie se acercaron a abrazar a Carly con una sonrisa. Cuando se separaron:

—¿Y cómo lo toma tu madre? —preguntó Carly a Freddie, curiosa—. Sí que la odia.

—Sí, eso es cierto —respondió Freddie, como si nada.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Sam, disgustada, y Freddie y Carly le dirigieron la mirada—. ¡Yo estoy aquí! —exclamó luego la rubia.

—Bien —empezó a decir Carly, volviendo a mirar a Freddie, que también le dirigió la mirada—. ¿Y bien?

—Ella estaba viendo el show aquella vez y me habló de la pantalla gigante —contó Freddie—... ¡Me esperaba con unas esposas!

—¿PARA SAM? —se sorprendió Carly, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Para mí! —la corrigió Freddie, muy disgustado por el recuerdo. —¿Pueden creerlo? —preguntó después, mirando sucesivamente a Sam y a Carly, ceñudo.

—Sí —contestaron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo, como si nada.

—¿Y bien? ¡A preparar todo para el show! —recordó Carly, de pronto.

—¡SÍÍÍÍ!

—¡Sí!

Festejaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, haciendo unos bailes. Luego Freddie agarró a Sam y le estampó un beso en los labios. Carly quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No vuelvan a hacer eso frente a mí otra vez —suplicó la chica.

—¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? —gritaron Freddie y Sam, a la vez.

Sam se volvió hacia Freddie, sorprendida:

—¿No dejaremos de hacer eso, verdad? —preguntó.

—No sé —dijo Freddie—. Carly, creo que deberíamos hacer el show mañana. Hoy no hay mucho tiempo.

—Sí, es verdad —habló Sam.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Carly—. Le avisaré a Gibby lo del show —explicó Carly, agarrando su Pearphone y llamando al chico. —¡Gibby! ¡Te necesitamos para el show! ¡Mañana!

—¡ICarly vuelve a la carga! ¡Genial! —exclamó Gibby, al otro lado de la línea, entusiasmado.

—Sí, y te necesitamos para el segmento del ave.

—¿Va a estar sam con la sierra? —preguntó Gibby, con tono de que quería asegurarse.

—Em… sí —respondió Carly con cautela, creyendo que Gibby no iría a aceptar, pero no iría a cambiar nada del segmento. Sam iba a estar con la sierra.

—¡Síííí! —se puso contento Gibby.

—Oh, genial... —dijo Carly confundida, pensando en Sam manipulando la sierra—... No para ti.

Para el día siguiente, los chicos habían vuelto a ensayar todos los segmentos que habían ideado para el show especial y les habían comunicado, por un megáfono que Carly consiguió en su departamento, cuándo sería el próximo programa, a los que estaban en la calle, todavía gritando y dando ánimos a los chicos de ICarly. También habían avisado por internet. El Domingo, el desván volvía a ser el estudio del programa y Freddie el productor técnico. Podían dejar la cámara a Spencer por un rato cuando Freddie debía hacer los segmentos en lo que aparecería, como en "El vaquero y los hermanos campesinos que creían que el bigote era una ardilla".

En veinte minutos, Sam ya había agarrado su sierra y perseguido a Gibby, disfrazado del ave de color verde, lo había atrapado y desplumado; Spencer, ya había hecho su segmento como el bebé Spencer, cansado de que le dieran de comer comida espantosa; el segmento del vaquero y los campesinos ya había terminado; y ahora estaban terminando de hacer un segmento en el que Sam, disfrazada de vago, se enojaba porque Carly no le daba pollo frito.

—¡Quiero pollo frito! —pedía la vaga, enfurecida, por décima vez.

—¡No tengo pollo frito! —exclamaba Carly, por décima vez también.

Diez minutos antes de terminar el show, los chicos habían dejado de hacer comedia absurda y se pusieron verdaderamente serios. Freddie dejó la cámara a cargo de Spencer y se puso al lado de Sam. Entonces, Carly empezó a hablar de Nevel y de sus intentos para acabar con ICarly. Sam y Freddie ya le habían dicho que todos habían visto aquel vídeo incriminatorio en el nuevo show de la web. Las chicas del programa habían sido realmente muy amables y habían dicho que amaban ICarly. Algo que había cambiado el pensamiento malo de Carly sobre ellas.

—¡Ese niño nos puede seguir molestando pero nuestra amistad no flaqueara nunca!… Nunca más. —decía Carly—. Y ICarly seguirá en pie aun quedando gente que confía en nosotros.

Ante eso, hubo una sarta de aplausos y vítores, provenientes del control remoto, que Sam sostenía, y ella y Freddie intercambiaron miradas sonrientes.

—Así, Nevel, puedes usar tus armas contra nosotros pero jamás nos destruirás.

—¡No te salió, niño! ¡Nuestros fans nos quieren! —espetó Sam, enfurecida, acercando su rostro a la cámara.

—Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy —sonrió Carly.

—¡Hasta el próximo programa! —exclamaron Sam y Carly, al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sííí, adióóóss! ¡A todos! Hasta el prox...

—Sí, ya, nadie quiere escucharte —le dijo Sam a Freddie y ella lo empujó de cara al piso. El chico cayó apoyando las manos, pero se rindió enseguida y la mejilla quedó apoyada en el suelo. Sam sonreía con gran suficiencia.

—Hay ciertas cosas que no cambiarán nunca, ¿verdad? —preguntó Carly, mirando a Freddie en el piso.

Al segundo, Spencer dejó de filmar y los chicos se fueron abajo a brindar por el regreso de ICarly y de su amistad. Mientras Carly bebía Pepi-Cola en la mesa de la cocina, miró a Sam y Freddie ceñuda de la extrañeza, porque Sam le acariciaba la mano a Freddie, que él se había raspado al caer al suelo.

—¿Por qué no le caerás bien a mi madre? —preguntó Freddie, sarcásticamente—. ¿Y enserio metes fotos nuestras en la habitación de ella?

—No, a veces sólo una mía... Bien grande.

—¿La quieres matar?

Carly alzó las cejas.

—Chicos, tengo una duda —empezó a hablar Carly, y los chicos le dirigieron la mirada—. Aquella apuesta... Las citas... ¿Quién tuvo que besar la verruga de Luwbert?

—Bueno... Yo disfruté las citas con ella —se sinceró Freddie.

Sam se permitió sonreír, pero no lo miró.

—Yo te había preguntado… Yo te pregunté quién tenía que besar la verruga de Luwbert. Tú sólo sonreíste… Creí que Sam…

—Ninguno de los dos abandonó la apuesta —dijo Sam a Carly, pero mirando a Freddie. Le había gustado que dijera que había disfrutado las citas con ella, todavía no podía creer todo aquello.

—Ah —soltó Carly, más shoqueada todavía, haciendo que sam volviera a dirigirle la mirada.

—Esto no importa —habló la rubia—. Tenemos que vengarnos de Nevel.

—No lo sé —dijo Carly—... ¡Oh, claro que sí!

Sam y Freddie sonrieron anchamente.

En aquel momento, sonó el timbre del departamento y Carly se acercó a abrir la puerta. Apenas lo hizo, una avalancha de chicos amontonados en el pasillo, empezó a sacarle fotos y pedir autógrafos. Freddie y Sam se empezaron a acercar y entonces los fans los vieron y entraron corriendo al departamento gritando entusiasmados para llegar a ellos. Mientras, un pequeño grupo se había quedado con Carly. Los tres chicos de ICarly estaban muy confundidos.

—¡Sam, eres muy linda! —le gritó un chico a ella mientras le daba una libretita y una lapicera, y Sam se se sintió orgullosa, haciendo que Freddie se sintiera más enfadado, así que saltó.

—Tú cállate la boca, y mira hacia otro lado —dijo—. ¡Y está el novio justo aquí! ¡Hola!

—Freddie... —empezó a decir una chica que se había acercado a él, haciendo que Freddie y Sam voltearan a mirarla confundidos—... Tú eres un chico maravilloso y un gran productor técnico.

Ahora a sam no le gustó el asunto.

—¿Quieres ver mi gran puño? —le espetó la rubia a la chica, quien la miró asustada. Freddie sonrió.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Carly entusiasmada a Sam y Freddie, acercándose a ellos. Todos le dirigieron la mirada. —¡Estos chicos quieren ayudarnos con la venganza a Nevel!

—¡Síí! —gritaron los chicos que se habían acercado a los dos novios.

Entonces, un grupo como de veinte fans, al que se fue uniendo muchos más, y Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby (todavía en su disfraz de ave —desplumado, ahora—) y Carly se dirigieron todos juntos a la casa de Nevel. Carly iba adelante y fue ella quién hizo sonar el timbre. Nevel salió bastante confundido y abrió los ojos bien grandes al ver a Carly allí, mirándolo furiosa y de brazos cruzados. Miró entonces a los que la acompañaban y vio a Freddie mirándolo con una sonrisa con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros, a Sam mirándolo apretando los dientes y miles de personas más por atrás de ellos mirándolo todos con mirada desagradable.

—Hola, Nevel, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros? —preguntó Carly, sin dejar de cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Nevel? ¿Quién es Nevel? ¡Yo no conozco a ningún Nevel!

Mientras el chico decía eso, los chicos de ICarly se hacían a un lado y se le fue encima toda la avalancha de fans del programa. No tuvo tiempo de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta que ya lo agarraban y lo mantenían a alta altura, sosteniéndolo, varias manos por la espalda.

Al tiempo que Nevel se quejaba y gritaba que lo bajaran, los fans no le hacían caso y lo llevaban a cuestas hacia un contenedor grande de basura, rebosante. Freddie, Sam, Carly, Gibby y Spencer los seguían con una sonrisa y se rieron cuando tiraron a Nevel a la basura.

—¡Ouh! —gritaba Nevel—. ¡Oug! ¡Qué asco! —exclamó luego, asomándose por el borde del contenedor, con una cáscara de banaba en la cabeza y una pasta rara en la punta de la nariz. Luego, intentó impulsarse agarrando el borde para salir de allí, pero le resultó imposible lograrlo. Como si fuera poco, una de las bolsas con basura en la que estaba parado se rompió bajo su apoyo y el pie se enterró bien en la asquerosa basura que allí había—. ¡Exijo que me saquen de aquí! —ordenó Nevel, mientras Carly, Sam y Freddie le sacaban fotos con sus celulares. —¡Regresen! ¡Sáquenme de aquí enseguida!

Quince minutos después, Freddie, Sam, Carly y Spencer regresaron al departamento de Carly bastante contentos. Sam reía.

—¿Vieron su cara? —preguntó.

Carly suspiró y se volvió hacia Spencer, Sam y Freddie, quienes se detuvieron.

—Ya todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿no? —dijo la castaña.

—¡Claro! —habló Freddie.

—ICarly sigue en pie —dijo Sam.

—Y nosotros seguimos siendo amigos —dijo Freddie. Spencer sonrió en aquel punto por un segundo.

—Te queremos, Carls —habló Sam.

—Y yo te odio a ti, Sam —sonrió Freddie, dirigiéndole la mirada a Sam.

—Y yo te odio a ti —sonrió Sam.

En fin, era una manera de quererse bastante rara.

Freddie se acercó a besarla...

—Oh, no —interrumpió Carly, haciendo que freddie volteara a mirarla—. ¡Al diablo! —dijo después. Freddie rio, volvió a mirar a Sam y a acercarse a besarla... Pero de pronto, se abrió la puerta del departamento, entrando la Señora Benson con unas esposas. Todos voltearon a mirarla.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Esta casa no tiene timbre o qué? —preguntó Spencer al aire.

—¡Freddie, aléjate de esa rubia peligrosa! —exclamó la madre de Freddie, histérica.

—Sí, claro —sonrió Freddie, y se acercó a besar a Sam frente a los ojos de la Señora Benson, quien gritó bien fuerte.

—¡Ooooooooooooh! —expresó Carly, con tono de voz y mirada de que sentía ternura.

Sam y Freddie se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, riendo, y luego siguieron besándose.

**FIN**

**¡Ahora así!**

**¿Es el final que esperaron? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¡Sí, ya lo saben! ¡Con sus comentarios!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Ese ooooooooooh de Carly lo saqué de Victoriuos jeje**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Agradezco a todos los que leyeron y apoyaron mi historia, hayan comentado o no. No creí que lo leería tanta gente y que comentarían... Todos sus comentarios fueron muy alentadores :)****. Sin los comentarios uno piensa que no leen la historia, y te desanimás :(**

**A:**

**_LEESLIE17_****: Gracias, la verdad que eso estaba intentando, que los personajes se apeguen a los de la serie. No sé si lo logré mucho (cómo ha costado), y espero que haya sido así hasta este capítulo final. ¡Dale, escribí la historia! Quiero leerla ****J****. ¡Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el final! ¡Saludos!**

**_PATRIOT117: _****¡Hola, hermano de mente! Jajaja. Gracias por haberte pasado a leer mi historia y por tus comentarios. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que haya sido así con este capítulo final. Y no me olvido de tus fics! ****J**** Seguiilooos, por favor jeje.**

**_ADRISSTBDT: _****¡Gracias, gracias y gracias! ¡Qué bueno que hayas leído mi fic! Estaba nerviosa porque quería que se pareciera algo a la serie y que los personajes tuvieran las mismas características y conductas que los de la serie y muchas veces parecía que no lo lograba. Qué bueno que estabas vos para decirme si lo logré o no! :)**

**_NAHISA POTTER: _****Gracias por el apoyo a mi fic y decir que puedo pedir comentarios porque me lo merezco ****J**** Fue muy lindo. **

**_IZA93: _**** ¡Gracias por tus lindos pensamientos sobre la historia! Fueron muy alentadores :)**

_**SPLASHFACE: **_**¿De verdad pensás todo eso? ¡Muchas gracias! :)**

**y Muchas gracias a:**

**CAARO13**

**JMFAWKES**

**GHOSTWISHER**

**TINKYANGSTYSUNSHINE**

**NUBE ROJIZA**

**JAVIERAARREDONDO**

**INFINITEDISASTER**

**DENISE**

**GLADIZ**

**FRAAN**

**ROUGA18**

**Y SI ME FALTA ALGUNO, PERDÓN, NO HA SIDO MI INTENCIÓN...!**

**Estoy pensando en otro fic, pero no tengo la idea bien definida, así que, veremos qué pasa... **


End file.
